Violet Flames
by Shadowgirl502
Summary: Old memories. Lost friends. It all comes back again as two inhuman beings cross paths again during their Exorcist Studies. But he swears he's seen those eyes before almost like in a dream or memory. Those violet eyes that looked right through him and she only smiles back as he tried to prove the world wrong. And secrets will test everyone's beliefs and friendships. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC. Everything else belongs to the original creator.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **3rd Pov**

There were footsteps running out the door and this caught the young priest's attention as he glanced into the hall. He chuckled when he spotted the boys playing tag with their new friend, it was a girl that he introduced to the twins earlier this year and the three of them grew close.

He notices that her presents during the eleven months she's been there that the boys were having fun and mainly that Rin's behavior has improved. Leaning against the door frame, Shirou chuckled again while muttering, "This might work out..."

Yukio stopped to catch his breath, glancing up he saw that the other two have continued off without him. But his eyes widen when he heard Rin call out to him, "Nii-san! Come on!"

Smiling, he ran up to the two while fixing his glasses. He saw Rin hand him his coat and scarf, but before the little boy could question it his brother laughed.

Rin glanced over to the girl beside him who was wrapping her pink scarf around her neck and grabbing her gloves. The older twin laughed a bit as he buttoned up his coat while saying, "We're going to build a snowman together!"

"But we didn't ask pap-"

"Then we'll ask him now!"

"Hold on you three," Father Fujimoto rested his hands on top of the two boy's heads as he glanced among the three children before he chuckled. The young man looked down at Yukio, "Are you three planning to play in the snow?"

The black haired girl jumped over at Rin as she threw her arm around the boy while reaching over for Yukio, "We're going to build a snowman!"

"We should have a snowball fight!" Rin looked at his brother's teal blue eyes, "Nii-san, what do you think?"

Shirou laughed as he grabbed his coat while saying, "You three better be covered up or else you'll get sick."

Rin stuck his tongue out, "I won't!"

Yukio snickered to himself when he finished wrapping his scarf, but Father Fujimoto pointed at the navy haired boy as he said, "You'll surely get a cold if you keep doing that, Rin."

The navy haired twin laughed as he placed his hands into the gloves, "I won't dad!"

Father Fujimoto chuckled as he messed with the boy's navy messy hair before fixing Rin's coat and checking on Yukio's. The young man glanced over to the girl, but he notices that she was already outside. He studied how the young girl stood out there, her bright violet eyes shimmered, giggling as the snowflakes began to fall from the skies, but Shirou smiled again when the boys left his side. He watched at brothers played in the snow and the girl grabbed some of the snow before threw it over at the twins.

The priest stood up, reaching for his worn out scarf, he chuckled again when he saw the children play in the snow. He knew that he made the right choice of allowing their paths to cross one another, but some odd reason there was a feeling lurking that not all appears right.

Walking out, he closed the door behind him as he watched the three kids work together to create the base of the snowman. The young man chuckled, standing under the falling snow while he kept an eye on the children. Shirou sat down on the steps as he began to ponder the thoughts that have been crossing his mind lately. Holding his chin, but before he could get lost in thought the sound of laughter caught his attention.

Looking up over at the three children, he smiled again when the oldest twin held out his hand to the girl and this made Shirou realize that maybe things won't be too bad. Having them together like this will do good for them and maybe it'll help them over their faults so they can grow from it.

The navy haired boy stops when he caught something from the corner of his eye, he saw that the girl fell back onto the snow and Rin notice how she giggled about it. She smiled up over at him, "This is fun!"

Rin held his hand towards her as he said, "I got you!"

Her violet eyes shimmered before she giggled while accepting his hand, but the young girl threw her small arms around the boy. She smiled, "You're my best friend too, Rin!"

Glancing over to the other boy, she pulled him into the hug before she laughed, "I'll never forget you two!"

Smiling, she grabbed the twins' hands while a giggle escaped her lips, "We'll be friends forever! Best friends!"

Rin smiled wider before he tuggd the other two and the three began to spin in a circle. The navy haired boy laughed, glancing over to the jaded haired girl before he shouted, "Together forever!"

Meanwhile Yukio smiled, keeping a grip over the other two as he laughed a bit, but he didn't say anything. His eyes glanced over to his brother before shifting his view to the dark haired girl and Yukio knew that those two won't part so easily. Yet the glasses wearing boy chuckled as he muttered to himself, "Yeah, friends forever."

 **10 Years Later**

 **3rd Pov**

Shirou sighed, grabbing the phone he began to dial a number of an old friend, but the priest frowned as he realized what his next action will led to. Rubbing his eyes, he tried to think if he's doing the right thing, but his train of thought was interrupted by the person on the other side of the phone.

 _"What do I owe for your sudden call~?"_

"I'm only calling to know if I may speak with S-"

 _"My dear daughter isn't here at the moment. She's off with a few other Exorcists on a recovery mission."_

"When she's available then tell her to call me."

 _"Does it involve the boy? Oh~! How are they? Having any little fire issues yet~?"_

"No. But I feel like he needs to prepare himself for what will happen and I believe he needs-"

 _"-He needs my daughter's guidance? Are you planning on revealing his true origin? If not, then how will my daughter help him?"_

"She can give him advice, sword techniques, and probably some knowledge about Gehenna and some insight about our job. Yet I still want him to have a normal life."

 _"Exposing him to her will only bring problems since my daughter has embraced her nature meanwhile the boy hasn't, so she'll be hiding from him. He will be hiding from himself. You wouldn't want that, won't you Fujimoto, and especially since the two have already formed a friendship before."_

"I'll think more over it, but for now I'm planning to take him over there in a few days."

 _"Sounds reasonable. Fine, I'll inform my daughter about this and she'll call you when she's available. Until then, ta-ta~"_

Yukio entered the room after over hearing his father, the young twin closed the door carefully as he asked, "Do you truly plan on having Rin meet her. Now? I know she'll be happy to see my brother, but do you think it's best that he knows."

"Yukio, I have thought about this for so long and I honestly believe it's time for those two to see each other. If she managed to tame her own power, then there's no doubt that Rin can learn from her."

Shirou stared at the boy as he sighed, "You have seen it yourself, Yukio, and you can't deny that they would make a good pair to learn from one another."

"Nii-san, won't understand anything if he doesn't know about the power inside him."

"You're right, and Mephisto has said mentioned the same thing, but I must over think this and do what is best for Rin." Sighing, he crossed his arms leaning against the door frame, "You should head off before you're late on the call you received," Smiling at the young teen, "I'll see you when it's dinner."

Chuckling, the priest shook his head, "I do hope today Rin doesn't get into any more trouble like yesterday." Glancing over at Yukio, he noted that the brown haired twin held a look within his eyes and he knew the boy had mixed thoughts about this whole thing.

His brown eyes soften before resting his hand on the boy's shoulder, "Be safe out there, Yukio, and don't worry much about this. I'll handle this and probably give some advice to Rin so he can find a job that suits him."

Nodding, Yukio adjusted his glasses while brushing his hand across the bag that was strapped over his chest, "I'll see you later, Father, and I'll tell about the mission when I get back."

 **3rd Pov**

 **3 Days Later**

Someone from the corner of his eye caught his attention, the lively color stood out from all the black clothing and even the rain couldn't die out the color. There was a girl, he never saw her before, but at the same time he couldn't really see her clearly through everyone and the pouring rain. All he could tell was that she was wearing a black coat, along with a black skirt and tights, but the only color he saw besides black was the white collar shirt under her coat. It had a giant purple bow that seems to be like a tie, but Rin saw something very odd and it was her hair, it was a different color and it seems to be braided into two with a black ribbon tied in each braid.

He couldn't find the girl after she rushed through the crowd of people that came to visit his father. The boy didn't really know that his old man was very well known, but in the end, he didn't know anything. All the people around him were strangers, but they must've known his old man.

Turning over to the side, he saw his younger brother from a far holding onto an umbrella while speaking with someone, but Rin couldn't see the other person except a hint of purple was barely visible. Yet he notices that Yukio was in deep conversation while glancing over to him every other minute as if he was keeping something hidden.

Rin just stood there alone under the pouring rain, his eyes were glued on the grave stone that rest over where his father was under. The boy felt so much guilt, regret, rage, and sorrow that it left him feeling so numb for a moment as if time stopped and Rin couldn't tell what was going on anymore. All he thought was back to when his old man saved him by giving up his own life, but Rin couldn't do anything in return.

Looking down at the phone he was given by his father, he remembered clearly what to do and he called the only number saved in the phone. Suddenly his ears flinched at the sound of a phone going off, with wide eyes glancing everywhere he tried to locate the sound and only to find a pink phone reject his call.

Staring at the stranger cloaked in white in his outrageous outfit that made the man look like a clown. He frowned slightly as he put the cell away, Rin watched the purple haired man walk his direction with a creepy smirk that only made the boy frowned.

"So are you the one my old man said could help me?"

He snickered at the boy's question, "Yes, but surely you must know that I'm here to do my job." Glancing around as people surrounded the boy, "You are a threat now, boy, and I can't let you live."

Rin's eyes widen for a moment before he glared back, he bit back, "He said-"

"You are Satan's son, you can't possibly be allowed to wonder around. As Exorcists, our job is to eliminate demons such as yourself. So I give you an option, turn yourself in so we can kill you or you just go kill yourself." He smirked, waiting on what the boy would say.

His blue eyes landed on the ground for a moment before returning his attention back to the clown, "I'm not the son of Satan! I'm father is the old man, he's the only father I have! So go to hell, I won't die here..." Frowning as he gave him an answer or more of a proposal, "I want to become an Exorcist!"

The white cloaked Exorcist's green eyes widen at the boy's outburst, but he broke out of a fit of laughter. He laughed so loudly, he was taken back at what the boy said, but the white dressed Exorcist couldn't help, but grin at the boy. His gloved hand covered his face as he said, "You. You want to be an Exorcist?"

Rin glared, "Yeah!"

"My name is Mephisto," Grinning as he glanced at the other Exorcists who surrounded the boy, "Don't worry. He'll come with us."

They tried to abject to what their superior have decided, "Lord Mephisto-"

Quickly dismissing them with a wave of a hand, "Forget it."

Mephisto laughed again before staring at the half demon boy, "Do you know the choice you've made?"

The boy stood tall as he responded, "Yeah, I'm gonna kick Satan's ass!"

The clown laughed once more at the boy's statement and this only made Rin angrier that he was being laughed at. His blue eyes harden as he shouted, "What's so damn funny, clown!?"

Regaining his composer, Mephisto chuckled again before turning all too serious. His lazy green eyes turned cold, "However Rin, the path you've chosen is not a simple one..."

Raising a brow at him, Rin kept a hard look as he knew what his life has become. Nothing will ever be simple or normal and he knows there's no turning back. All he wanted is to prove to his old man that he can still make it, to show him that he has ability to succeed and act like an adult.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Rin only stared at Mephisto, "I know."

Mephisto smirked again before waving him off, "I'll come collect you tomorrow morning, so be prepared."

The clown left the boy alone walking over to a stranger, he stood beside the girl that Rin saw earlier and the white dressed Exorcist threw his cape around her while holding his pink umbrella over them. The two were whispering to one another, so no one could hear their conversations even if they had their distances from everyone.

But the young girl wasn't in the best of moods since she found out that a dear person to her has passed and deep down she knew that Mephisto was hurt too. Yet the strange man won't let anyone know how he feels about losing a close friend, and the girl won't mention anything about it after they leave this place.

Not even _time_ will mend the broken shards that lay within those who loved the fallen Paladin.

Rin only frowned as he glanced around to the other Exorcists, but he raised a bow at the clown who smirked over to him. _What is he plotting?_ Glancing over to the grave stone that belonged to Father Fujimoto, _Just wait and see old man, I'm gonna show you what I'm made of._

 **Next Day**

 **Mephisto's Office**

"Everything has been sorted out for you, my dear. Soon you'll be attending the Exorcists Cram School as an Esquire, but I must inform you that you will be among a group of Pages."

Resting the file down in front of the girl, the demon only smirked as he leaned forward. He was studying the girl's reaction towards the news and he himself is looking forward to what lays in her future. This is the next step that he needs to set his plans in motion, but it'll come with a price.

"Pages? Why am I not with the rest of the Esquires?" Her bright violet eyes widen as she picked up the file, looking over her written information, but she couldn't understand why Mephisto placed her with Pages instead of Esquires. Looking up from the papers, closing the file while she kept her eyes on the demon.

He waved his hand around, not minding the question much attention, but still giving an explanation for his choice of actions. Grinning at the girl, he stated, "Darling, there isn't any Esquires at the moment due to low students attending this year and the following year before it. Which means you are the first Esquire of this school year."

"But they'll judge me for being an Esquire! I'll just get held back!" She stood from her seat causing the chair to moved back a few inches as she argued with the Chairman. Curling her hands into fists, she glared at white dressed demon, but she sighed in frustration.

"Don't mind them much attention, sweetheart. You worry about your studies and I know you'll be an Exorcist in no time."

"Fine..." Setting the file down in front of him as she began to take her leave, but stopping at the door the Esquire looked over her shoulder, she said, "Thank you... Sir Pheles."

"A fair reminder, my dear, please return a quarter before nine, so we can speak about your studies and your living environment. Till then, Sapphire," He waved farewell at the girl, a smile forming across his lips. The demon chuckled once the Esquire was out of sight while leaning back in his chair, before he reached for the file that laid on his desk.

Skimming over each detail he wrote within the file, his smile faded as he glared at it. He knew what trouble would lay ahead of him if the Vatican were to discover the truth behind the girl, but he chose not to give the detail that she was under his care. If they knew then they won't allow the girl out of their sight nor will they let the girl be part of the Cram School.

Mephisto needed her to be out of their sight for a bit longer if possible, but for now all he needs is to keep track of her actions for his own propose.

Standing up he chuckled to himself when he remembered something else, "I need to collect my dear little brother~" Snapping his fingers, he was dressed in his white outfit and his cape and the umbrella in hand. Still grinning to himself as he left his office.

* * *

Everyone was dressed in school uniforms excluding one girl, who was in casual clothes, but she ignored all the looks that were sent her way. The girl ran through the crowd of students as she glanced over at all the incoming freshmen and returning students, but she smiled when she spotting two old familiar faces causing her stopped in her tracks.

She didn't go meet them instead she walked away as more students arrived and some looking at her with different expressions, but she passed through without any problem, disappearing from the scene as if she wasn't even there.

Yukio stopped as he spotted an odd color from the corner of his eye, glancing over he saw a glimpse of lavender, but he adjusted his glasses while he stood there. He couldn't tell where the color belonged to since it disappeared from his sight the moment he turned around, but he got a pat on the back when Rin came to him.

"Yukio!" Rin look around before returning his attention to the boy, "What are you looking at?"

Yukio shook his head before continuing, "Nothing, Nii-san. Let's go."

* * *

Yukio glanced down at the book in his hand as he frowned slightly to himself. The brown haired freshmen sighed before he adjusted his tie a bit since he needed to prepare himself for a later event.

But he stopped underneath a tree when he heard a laughter, but it wasn't any laugh. He recognized it, it's been a long time since he last heard it, but it made the corners of his mouth twitch upwards for a moment before finally looking up at the source of the sound. His eyes widen a bit at the sight of an old friend.

Hanging upside down from the tree was a girl with lavender hair. She giggled when the boy looked up at her in pure shock, but he began to laugh a bit while fixing his glasses. The girl flipped down in front of the boy as she pulled him into a tight hug while laughing,

She smiled brightly, giggling even more in pure joy of seeing the boy again, "How long has it been!?"

He chuckled a bit as he pulled out of her embrace and gave her a sad expression, "It's been a few years, actually, but the other day wasn't on good-"

She stepped back, giving him a sad smile, "I know..." Her eyes lowered a bit as she remembered what became of Father Fujimoto, but she shrugged her shoulders lazily when her eyes meant his, "I haven't seen anyone when school was over and when you left."

Nodding his head, Yukio crossed his arms, "A lot has happened since then."

"...I know..." Sapphire chuckled bitter sweetly, " Well, I shouldn't be keeping the freshmen representative busy, so I'll see you around..." She turned on her heals, but Yukio grabbed her shoulder causing the girl to glance over to him.

His teal blue eyes held no emotion within them as if he's hidden from the world. The lavender haired girl remembered that they used to hold fear, doubt, and envy, but now she can't see anything. No, the young teen has grown and time surely has changed them since the last time they spoke.

Shaking her head, a bit as she heard Yukio ask, "Are you joining?"

Chuckling as she nodded while removing his hand from her shoulder, "Yeah, but I need to deal with some paperwork and some other stuff before I could join. You know, complicated stuff."

Stepping back, he adjusted his glasses before replying, "...Okay, but I expect you to at least take this serious unlike last time," He smiled at the girl as he recalled old memories.

Brushing her hair behind her ear, she giggled as she placed a hand around her ear, "Huh? What did I hear~ If I can recall, I beat you last time, but I just didn't get anything out of it." Crossing her arms, "You on the other hand actually gained a title, while I gained new knowledge and much more experience."

* * *

Rin stopped in his tracks, tilting his head, the boy was surprise to see a girl not in school uniform. Yet she was within the school, but he remembered Mephisto stating that the school indeed have a dress code.

But why wasn't she in uniform?

She was wearing a white collar shirt, a velvet tie and with a black skirt and oddly she wore a pair of black gloves along with a pair of black boots that reach a bit above her knees. The lavender hair fell down until it reached her lower back, it appeared to curl a bit on the tips and it held a wavy look to it, but Rin notice that there was ribbon in her hair that kept it out of her eyes.

Besides that, her hair caught his attention since he never saw someone with lavender hair, but Rin quickly realized something. His blue eyes widen when remembered that the girl could be the same one from the funeral. She stood there in front of the vending machines and she appeared to be thinking about something.

The girl appeared to be older, but Rin felt like she should be a student and probably around his age. He would admit that the girl looked cute, better in that outfit than the girl's school uniform. But the half demon boy already knew that she won't find him interesting since Yukio is the one to get all the girls.

Walking over to the mysterious girl, he shoved his hands into his pockets while looking at the vending machine, but he spared a glance over at the girl.

Rin causally asked a question, "Do you go here?"

Her eyes were something beyond this world, but Rin felt this familiar spark as if he seen her before. His eyes widen a bit when he saw how her eyes held mixed emotions that seem to be calling out to him for some reason, but he didn't know why. But he swears that he's seen those eyes before almost like in a dream.

She smiled before shaking her head slightly, "No."

"Oh..." Looking away from the girl, Rin stared at the vending machine again and he realized it was some sort of food ticket machine.

Pressing a few buttons, the girl handed Rin two tickets before she said, "Here. I think you and your brother would like this," Smiling, she went off before the boy could react, "It was nice meeting you!"

"H-Hey! Wait!"

Rin stared down at the tickets, muttering under his breath while frowning slightly to himself as he realized something important, "I never mentioned I have a brother."

Glancing back up where the mysterious girl once stood, he narrowed his eyes as he whispered, "Who the hell was she?"

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed and I'll be back later this week for another update, but please review if you like. It takes a couple of seconds and you don't need to have an account to review, so feel free to leave your thoughts. I would love to hear your feedback.**

 **Hope you have a good day wherever you are**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for my OC. Everything belongs to the original creator.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Days Later**

 **3rd Pov**

Yukio entered the class as the bell rang, signaling that class shall begin. His teal blue eyes fell upon the empty chair in the front row. Sighing in annoyance, he figured Rin would be late, yet again.

Smiling at the rest of the class, he made an announcement. "Today we'll be having a new student joining us later on, so please behave when they do arrive."

Bon raised an eyebrow at the teacher, speaking out "Why are they starting late?"

Shima chuckled as he noted that the other Okumura twin hasn't shown up yet. "Someone is gonna miss out on the new student. Is it a smoking hot girl!?" The pink haired boy stared into space as he was love-struck for a brief moment.

Izumo snorted at his comment, "Might as well not even show up then."

Okumura-sensei pinched his nose while release a heavy sigh, "There's a reason to why our new student is beginning late and Shima-kun don't use those terms to describe a woman." Giving the boy a disapproving look.

Before anyone could say another word as Okumura-sensei began his lesson, Rin rushed into the room. Half the class didn't bother to acknowledge the late student, and some chuckled at the boy. This didn't slip the teacher's attention as he scolded the boy without turning his head, he continued to write on the board.

"You're late, yet again, Okumura-kun. Next time, you'll be serving an hour after class." Finally facing the class, the young teacher smiled as he opened his book, "Shall we begin? Today we'll be covering the Hierarchy of Gehenna and their kins."

Quickly drawing a hierarchy chart on the board, Okumura-sensei grabbed a pale of paper and handed everyone student their assignment for today. "This will be your homework, so please complete it and have it ready for tomorrow. Also there will be a quiz on this topic tomorrow at the beginning of class, so please study."

Rin stared at the paper at disgust since he knows that Yukio will be remaining him about it later. The boy didn't pay much attention as the class continued on about the hierarchy of demons, he only wanted to become an Exorcist, but without all this work. Complaining to himself as he glared at his younger brother, who hid all this from him and in all truth Rin was hurt by it.

His own brother wanted to kill him because he's a demon and not only that, but the son of Satan. The one that got their father killed and surely Yukio won't forgive him for allowing it to happen.

The half demon boy's eyes fell upon his desk as his mind revisits that night again. Yet the boy suddenly felt something inside of him change as his stomach knotted up and his demonic instincts were screaming at him, but he ignored it. Looking up at the board he saw that the chart was filled out and his brother was explaining in further detail. Yet he still had this strange feeling that he hasn't felt before and the boy couldn't explain it.

The door opened up as the sound of boots hit the wooden floor filled the room, catching Okumura-sensei's attention. The classroom's door closed right behind the person who entered and with the sudden guest everyone became quiet.

The new student entered the classroom causing a dreadful silence within the room as Yukio set his lesson book down. Smiling, he went towards the girl, holding out his hand, "It's a pleasure to finally have you join us, Pheles-san."

She smiled brightly, accepting the hand and firmly shook it. Afterwards she bowed in front of the class, "I'm grateful to be joining you all."

Shima tilted his head at the girl as he spoke out loud, "Wait! Are you related to the Dictator; the Principal of True Cross Academy?"

Everyone looked backed at the new student waiting for the responses from her, yet she stepped back from the sudden outburst. Her eyes wondered to each of the students and notice the class was actually pretty small compared to what she thought it'll be.

Rin's ears perked up as he looked at the pink haired boy then at the new girl who wasn't in a school's uniform which surprised him. Instead of the school clothing that were required to be worn, she had on a black tank top with a navy jacket and dark blue jeans along with her combat boots.

 _She must not go to school here then, but why go to cram school?_ Thinking to himself, Rin didn't know that students outside of the actual school can join cram school.

Blinking again, his eyes widen at the realization that the new girl was the mysterious girl who basically bought him and Yukio lunch. She wasn't dressed formal like last time instead she was more casual and Rin notice that she appears more mature. Yet he still wonders why the last enrollment and her random appearances around school grounds.

Rin notice her bright violet eyes seem to sparkle, but he got a glimpse that her ears were just like his, they were pointy. Then her smile gave away her fangs, but he rubbed his eyes as he took another look at her and they were gone as if they didn't exist.

 _That...! She... she is just like me, but she can't be a demon. Could she?_

"I never knew that clown had a kid," he muttered out as he leans back in his chair.

She giggled, covering her own laughter with a hand she responded. "No, he is my adopted father. I only took his last name, but we surely do share some similar physical features such as our somewhat purple-ish hair color."

Shima leaned back as he looked surprise, "Woo, no one ever seen the Principal in person before, so that's cool you're the daughter and all."

Everyone else wasn't aware of what to think of her since they never seen the Principal nor the girl, but they won't want to get on her bad side for many reasons.

While the rest of the class became speechless, the half demon boy found himself lost in her beautiful smile that he didn't catch her say her name. He knew that Mephisto must have some sort of trick up his sleeve to have his 'daughter' enroll late.

The younger twin stepped aside and grabbed the chalk again, planning to continue his lesson. "You may have any seat that is available, Pheles-san."

Shima waved his hand at her as he stood from his seat a bit, "Hey, you can sit next to me!" His eyes went to the boys that sat in front of him, "This is Konekomaru-kun and our buddy, Ryuji-kun, but we call him Bon."

The boy threw his arm around his old friends as he pointed at the two girls near the door, "Then the two smoking hot chicks over there is Izumo and Paku-chan."

The pink haired boy removed his arms from his friends, he turned around and nodded his head towards a smaller kid that held a pink rabbit puppet. "Oh, that's Takara-kun, but he isn't one for words, so yeah... and he's pretty odd."

Pointing at the boy who sat alone in the corner, wearing a grey hoodie, "That's Yamada-kun. He doesn't say much either."

Finally, the boy finishes off his introduction by pointing at the other boy in very front by himself. "Last, but not least is Rin! He's very slow at times, but he sure knows how to pick a fight with Okumura-sensei since they're brothers which is really weird, but funny."

Chuckling at the fact, he took his seat and looked up to the new girl, "It could give you a better idea where to seat or who to sit with." Wiggling his eye brows at her in a flirting matter, hoping she'll sit with him.

Yukio looked back at the new student and chuckled, "Well, looks like he took care of the introduction of your new fellow classmates. Please take any seat you wish then we'll continue our lesson, Pheles-san."

She nodded her head, "Please, Okumura-sensei, call me Sapphire. Pheles is my father's name and I prefer if you use my first name instead."

Agreeing with her offer, he nodded, "Alright, Sapphire-san, please have a seat and prepare to take notes on our lesson of demon category."

Before she went to take a seat, he quickly handed her the assignment he handed out earlier and something else that appears to be a small textbook then he whispered, "Knowing you, you'll be needing this, Sapphire-san. But I won't be surprise if you don't use it either."

The lavender haired girl went towards Rin and pulled the spare chair beside him, "May I sit here?" She asked as she pointed at the empty chair. The boy nodded his head as he sat there with a bored expression, once the lesson resumed again.

"Thank you, Rin."

He tried to hide his now tinted cheeks as he mumbled back, "It was nothing," he crossed his arms as he looked away from her, "I still don't get way you picked to sit here when there are other chairs open."

Sapphire lean forward in her chair, her eyes studied the wooden table in detail as she traced it with her fingers while she smiled sadly. "I _liked_ sitting here, plus we could be friends if you want, but you better not start with your bad boy attitude because it won't chase me off. Even if you tried too," giving him a playful smirk, she turned her attention back to the lecture, leaving the half demon boy dumb founded. He didn't really notice her use of past tense like she used to sit here before.

"By the way, my name's Sapphire," She muttered under her breath with a smile without sparing a glance towards the boy.

He smiled to himself for a moment before he stared off to space, ignoring the lecture, but his attention soon came back to the girl next to him. Her name seems to ring a bell, but he can't seem to make the connection for it, but he knows he heard that name before.

Thinking about what she said earlier about being friends made him smile. He wasn't one to actually be popular or have much friends to begin with. Rin felt this strange new feeling that he hasn't felt for a long time and he enjoys it. Maybe having a friend would be good for him, but he fears that she'll reject him if she ever finds out his darkest secret.

That's he's the son of Satan.

 _ **"We all have secrets, but don't be afraid, Rin. I will accept you no matter what, if you will do the same for me."**_

Rin's eyes snapped wide open as this new voice popped in his head like someone heard his thoughts and answered back. He glanced at the other students in the class to find out where it came from, but he was left with an unsolved question.

His blue eyes wondered back to the girl that sat beside him. Rin notice something surprisingly about her, he saw that she had black gloves covering her hands. He was confused to why she was wearing gloves to begin with since it's not cold or anything, but maybe she's a germ freak or something. The boy didn't realize that she was looking back at him, he was caught staring.

The half demon boy looked away, trying to fight off a blush that was creeping its way to his cheeks. Rin felt embarrassed that he was staring at her gloves long enough that he didn't notice the new girl looking back with a confuse expression.

He muttered while avoiding her gaze, "Umm... cool gloves."

Sapphire looked at her hands, but she curled her fingers a bit, whispering back, "...Thank you."

The girl went back to completing the assignment that Okumura-sensei had given her, but she kept glancing over at the boy beside her.

Rin wasn't really paying much attention to the lesson nor was he aware of the girl beside him glancing his way. Instead the boy was just lost in thought until someone nudged his chair a bit and that was enough to knock some sense into him. Glancing down at his chair, he saw a boot nudging the leg of his chair a bit and he realized the boot belonged to the girl beside him.

Looking over to the new student, he notices that she wasn't looking at him, but instead she passed him a note that he took. Reading the piece of paper, _You should really pay attention Rin because this is really important._

Frowning a bit, he looked at the girl again and she tilted her head at him while raising a brow as she whispered, "Do you really want to be an Exorcist?" It wasn't a mocking question, but the girl was serious and the boy notice how the girl's eyes showed some expression that he couldn't understand.

Picking his pencil up, the boy wrote down "yes" while giving the girl a nod and she smiled at him when he finally paid attention. But Rin leaned back, frowning slightly to himself, he didn't know why, but the girl beside him looked so familiar. Too familiar. Like he met her or even seen her somewhere before he ever started school here, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Glancing over to her, the boy watched as the girl seem bored with the lesson, but he realized that she finished the assignment in class. Looking back at the board, Rin just sat there as he wondered in his thoughts about the new girl and why he's getting this weird vibe from her.

Time went by as Okumura-sensei finished his lesson of Demon Pharmacology for today. "That will be all for today, please complete the assignment that I handed our earlier for tomorrow. Have a good day everyone," the mole covered teen began to collect his items as half of the class left.

Closing her note book, her ears perked up at the sound of footsteps coming her way, looking up she saw it was Bon, Konekomaru, and Shima. Sapphire went back to putting her things away, but the boy beside her turned to see her.

Rin looked at the girl, paying zero attention to the group of guys coming their way, he smiled to her. The boy wanted to know one question and it relates to what she asked him during class, "So what made you want to become an Exorcist?"

She didn't have enough time to answer his question since someone cut her off. The punk looking boy snorted while he crossed his arms, "What is it with you starting class late?"

Shima cut in as he leans closer to the new girl, "Don't mind Bon. He's just wondering how another Page got in who didn't attend earlier when school actually started."

The lavender haired girl looked at the two boys, she glanced at Rin then back at Shima. "Umm... It's because I'm not attending class as a Page since I don't need to. So I'm starting as an Esquire and today is my first day of school."

Rin quickly stood from his chair as he stared at the girl in aw, "Wow! Really!? I didn't know you could do that!" But he raised a brow while asking, "Wait... What's a Esquire?"

Surguro glared at the navy haired boy as he shouted, "An Esquire is the next rank after Page! You idiot!"

His eyes widen at the new information and the boy looked at his younger brother, who was about done cleaning the board, "HEY! Yukio! You never said that we could skip ranks!"

Bon shouted angrily, "That's because you can't! So what makes her so damn special that she can skip Page and become an Esquire!?"

Sapphire looked at the outburst from the teen, "Surguro-kun, if you may not assume things then it'll be a lot easier to explain my sudden enrollment." The girl held her hands up in defense as she tried to explain herself.

Shima nervously stepped aside as he watched his friend get into one of his angry modes. The small bald boy looked at Sapphire as he adjusted his glasses, "So you took the Esquire Athuration Exam?"

The pink haired boy jumped into the conversation, "How's the exam? Is it hard? Or really easy? Help me out, I really need to pass."

Sapphire got up as she threw her bag over her shoulder, "Umm... I wouldn't know since I didn't have to take it."

Rin wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders as he said, "You need to tell me your secret."

The girl tensed up for a split second as she thought the worst, but he chuckled and made the girl less tense since she figured what he meant. He whispered to her, so the others wouldn't hear, "I really just want to get over with it."

Okumura-sensei walked over to the group as he watched Shima hold Bon back from Rin. He sighed as he looked at Sapphire, who seem to be caught in the cross fire. "Sapphire-san doesn't require to take the Esquire exam since this isn't her first time in cram school, unlike the rest of you."

Everyone stopped as they all turned their attention at the Exorcist, then back at the girl. She nodded with a shrug, "That's correct, I've been in cram school before and I have taken this class as well, _but_ not as a student enrolled like you guys."

The younger twin nodded his head while he removed his brother's arm from the girl's shoulders, "And no, you cannot skip any rank nor exams, but Sapphire-san is an exception since she already knows basics and might take the exorcist's exam early if she wants to."

He pushed up his glasses as he looked at the boys, "Now if you may excuse us, I must speak to Sapphire-san. Alone."

Shima threw his arms behind his head as he began to head out with Konekomaru following after him and Bon who soon left while he muttered some fowl words under his breath. Only leaving the Okumura twins and Sapphire in the classroom.

Yukio looked at his older brother and motion him to leave as well, "Nii-san, this includes you too."

Rin didn't care as he sat upon the table near his brother and classmate, "I want to know more about how she's an exception. Is it because you're the clown's daughter?"

Her violet eyes fell onto the boy and she frowned as she pinched his shoulder, "Don't call my Otousan a clown."

"Aw!" he rubbed his shoulder, looking up at the girl, "What the hell?!" he muttered to himself.

Sapphire crossed her arms as she answered his question, "No, it doesn't involve my relationship with the principle of this Academy. I need to earn my way into this too, without just having it handed to me."

Sighing while she gave the boy a heartfelt smile. "Forgive me for pinching you, it was rude of me, but you shouldn't be insulting people like that."

Yukio chuckled at this as he tried to cover his laughter, when his brother gave him a glare. "My dear, my dear, when the day comes when my brother stops insulting people, will be the end of the world."

"Shut up, you four-eyed, mole covered face!" he shot back at his younger brother, but this time it caused Sapphire to laugh-no to giggle.

She covered her mouth with one hand as she tried to contain her uncontrollable giggling. "You two are funny," looking at the brothers, she smiled, "but I could see that you two care for one another."

Rin stared at her with a confuse expression for a moment as he felt something oddly familiar about her like she's someone important, but he couldn't put his finger on it. His thoughts were interrupted when he finally notices the look Yukio gave him.

"Nii-san, if you may give me and Sapphire-san some time to speak in private?"

"Fine, I'll see you at the dorm, Nii-san," he threw his sword over his back as he put his hands in his pockets, he looked at the lavender haired girl, "See you tomorrow, Sapphire."

Waving at the boy, she called back with a smile, "It was nice meeting you again, Rin." This caused the boy's cheeks to turn a bit red as he quickly existed the room. He hardly could keep a good conservation going without an argument forming, but the new girl seems to handle his child like behavior. Shaking his head, he closed the behind him as he stared down the school's large hall before sighing to himself.

She looked at Yukio, who smiled at her, "It's nice to see you again, Yukio, but I wouldn't have imagined you being the teacher. Yet I should have expected it since your father was the teacher before you."

Sitting on the table as he took a sit on the table across from her. Sapphire continued on, "It seems Rin is still the same when he was a kid."

The young Exorcist smiled at his old friend, "I'm glad to see you again as well Sapphire, but I didn't think it would be like this. I thought you'll probably be an Exorcist already, but I know you'll finish this course with ease."

He chuckled for a moment, "Yeah, Nii-san hasn't changed much since when we were kids, but he has matured a bit more than I thought he would, but he's still childish."

Crossing her legs, she leans forward, "Matured? I wouldn't believe it, but I can see it. Even finding out he's the spawn of Satan, he's still the same boy I met long ago. This includes you too, Yukio."

She released a heavy sigh, "How are you? I didn't get to ask the last time, but now... I want to know if everything's okay..."

Looking up, she saw how his eyes avoided her's, "Yukio, I understand if you have a lot riding on your shoulders, but don't carry all that burden alone. Everything happened so suddenly that it must be difficult to cope with..." Lowering her head, she sighed, "And I've notice your relationship with Rin has been distant too..."

After a moment of silence between the two, the young Exorcist sighed, his teal blue eyes looked up to her violet eyes as he said, "You missed so much from the last time we spoke before all this happened..."

"I know," she whispered sadly as she reached her hand over to him, resting in on his shoulder. Sapphire added a small amount of pressure to show him that she's there to support him, "-and I'm sorry for not being there for the two of you like before."

 **Rin's Pov**

I continued to walk back to my dorm, my thoughts kept wondering back to the new girl. Yeah, I'll admit she's pretty, no beautiful, but there's something about her that I can't explain. Like how she just showed up to my class like nothing, without actually taking an exam to get her current rank or anything. How we crossed paths earlier this week and she disappeared until now.

She must be freaking smart to be there, and maybe having her as my sitting partner I might actually do well in class. Yet she's so different from what I expect since Mephisto raised her, I guess. I thought she'll be rude, weird, and somewhat demonic like that clown. But she was actually appears to be sweet to the core, innocent, and did I say beautiful!

My ears dropped as I completely remembered that Mephisto's her old man. "Damn, now that lowers whatever chance I have with her," I mumbled as I frowned to myself.

Then it hit me and found myself mumbling, "She could possibly be a demon too." My eyes widen and I couldn't help, but chuckle at the possible idea. If she's a demon then maybe she's a good one, but that begs the question.

Why does she want to be an Exorcist? Yeah, I figure she isn't the first since then there's me, who also want to be an Exorcist, so I could kick Satan's ass.

Maybe, she isn't a demon like me, but there isn't any other possible reason to explain her pointy ears or fangs.

"Nah, maybe I was just seeing things," I muttered to myself.

I stopped as something crossed my mind, someone I haven't seen in years. But why am I thinking about her now? Shaking those past memories back, I went on walking to my building, yet I still can't suppress this feeling.

Looking up at the clear sky, I thought about something else and my mind went back to that voice, the voice that appeared in my head earlier today.

 _"We all have secrets, but don't be afraid, Rin. I will accept you no matter what, if you will do the same for me."_

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I mumbled out as I kicked some rocks aside, "It's not like they know secret, or. . . do they?" he looked at the steps that led up to my dorm building

 **3rd Pov**

Yukio laughed as he grabbed his stuff, "I think you'll do fine. For sure you'll be an upper 1st class exorcist in no time. I know that you know all this like the back of your hand, but I still think Sir Pheles should have allowed you to actually attend class and not just shadow."

He looked over to her and chuckled as he pulled his bag over his shoulder, "It's nice to see a familiar face around here and maybe you'll be a great addition to the class. Even if you'll only have a few classes with my students and for sure you won't stay long as an Esquire."

Sapphire smiled while the two walked side by side, "My father, he always wants what's _best_ for _me_ even if it meant for me to stay away from all this. I understand his reasons, but it's my choice and I want to do this."

"But he was just more caution since the accident back then," she tried to laugh it off once Yukio gave her a concern look, but he notices that she forced that laughter while she shrugged it off as nothing. "I see why, I almost got myself killed, but I did hold my ground against that demon."

Yukio didn't want to say anything else on the issue since he could tell that the girl seems to be a bit unease about the topic. So he kept quiet until she changed the conversation between them.

"So are you going to take the exorcist exam? You haven't told me what Meister(s) you're studying for." He raised an eyebrow at the girl, who stopped as she turned to him and broke out into a smile.

"Well, I'm certain that about being a Knight, but I also going for Doctor and maybe Aria. The hard part would be explaining my different use of each Meisters since I'm not really _normal_."

Sighing as they began to walk again, "I don't need anything to threat a wound inflicted by a demon. I only need to heal it with one chant or sometimes nothing but a touch of my hand. Then for being an Aria, I don't always need to recite a demon's "fatal verse" since I know some ancient incantations that are powerful."

The boy knows how hard must it be, but he can't say much about it. He's aware of her abilities, but not to their 100%, yet he can't but feel sorry for the girl. "Maybe you should just stay as a Knight?"

The girl shrugged her shoulders as she sighed in defeat, "No, it'll be too easy, but I'll find a solution. For now, I'll go along with the class. No need to rush and become the next Honorary Knight or be one of the Arc Knights~" She giggled while looking up to the ceiling.

"Plus, maybe reviewing would do some good for me and maybe I'll teach the class myself, Yuki~," She bumped his shoulder with her's while she laughed, "But that's your ground and I promise not to steal it from you."

"Haha. . . very funny, but I'm serious that you should just take the exams and just become an Exorcist and work your way up to be an Honorary Knight or something more. Sapphire, you could be the youngest Arc Knight in history." The younger twin argued with the girl as they continued down the hall.

She sighed, "I will, but let me just be _normal_ , have friends around my age and be... me. Then I'll just go on with my classes and reach my goal, but first let me make some friends," she tightens her grip around her new assigned books as she looked at the floor.

"You do know; you'll be leaving after passing your exam. The others aren't at your level yet. This is why I gave you a copy of my lesson plan since you already know this and I'm assuming you'll be skipping class, a lot." Casting a somewhat unpleased look, but he sighed, "Just hand in your assignment beforehand if you'll be doing that, but you still need to work as a group with the others."

"Yukio, you know I won't show up if I don't need to. This is one of the many reasons why I'm home schooled in the first place." Her gaze fell onto the floor as she continued on, "Don't worry too much about that because I really want to make some friends and that means actually showing up to class."

Laughing as she waved her hand around as she looked at the boy, "But I'm still handing in all my assignments in early and I might skip class, but I will be there for group actives until I take my exam."

"You already have me and Rin are your friends," he stated while he adjusted his glasses.

Sparing a glance at the boy, "Rin doesn't remember me and I won't blame him. The last time I spoke to him was when we were like six or seven and my hair was more of a black color back then before it changed."

Sighing to herself, "Time has changed for all of us, Yukio. I'll see you around." Walking off to the opposite direction of where Yukio was heading, but she stopped once she touched the door knob as he called out to her.

"Sapphire, having you as a friend is the best choice that I ever made and I know anyone is willing to have you as their friend too. Just give it time and you'll see," he smiled softly as he turned away from her, "I'll see you tomorrow in class. Goodbye, Sapphire-san."

Sapphire turned the nob and entered the room that happened to be Mephisto's office due to the key she has. She saw him sitting at his desk as he messed around with some new toy of his, and he looked up to see her, "My dear~ How was your first day of cram school?" he smiled at her as he laced his fingers together and lean forward in his chair.

She smiled, taking a sit in front of him as she began to explain her day, "It was wonderful, I miss going, but-" stopping in mid-sentence she didn't know what to say.

The demon lean back and raised a brow at the girl, "But what~"

The girl looked up at him as she tried to think, "But some of my classmates aren't pleased that I'm ahead of them in my studies. They think it's unfair since they believe I'm receiving special treatment. "

"Oh~ "The demon sat up straight as he looked at the girl, "Don't mind them too much, just worry about your studies and you'll be an exorcist in no time, my dear~"

Sapphire crossed her arms, "It doesn't make the situation any better starting off cram school being hated."

The chairman sighed, "Things will get better for you, in no time, my dear~"

Leaning back into his office chair, he continued, "Remember to kept your powers on the down low, so you won't attract attention from some unwanted sources~" he narrowed his eyes for a moment, but the demon sighed while he leaned forward, "I only wished to shield you from the cruel _worlds_ ~"

She frowned, "I'm not a child, Otousan. I know how to control my powers perfectly fine and you know it too. Remember when I saved those Pages years ago? "

"Yet, you lost control of yourself and-"

"-It was a slip, nothing serious happen. No one got hurt and I'm perfectly fine, so trust me," she crossed her arms as she leans back in her chair.

He raised his voice towards the girl, as his protective father side began to show. "You were merely a child back then. None of the less facing a high class demon alone and you drain yourself. You received injuries that should have killed you." Looking straight into her violet eyes he frowned as she sunk more into the chair.

"I know what I did was wrong, but I couldn't let anyone get hurt," she muttered under her breath, "I heal quickly anyways."

Mephisto got up and walked pasted her with his white cape flowing behind. "I won't stand by while you take damage upon yourself. Throwing your life away won't bring any good to you, or for me, or anyone in that matter."

He grabbed his umbrella as he continued, "I must go take care of some business that was assigned to me earlier, I'll be back in a few hours~" he continued on towards the door, planning to leave, but a pair of arms wrapped around his slim waist stopped him.

"Otousan, don't go yet" the girl released him as she stepped back, "I wanted to discuss something with you."

 **3rd Pov**

"Can you please hide your tail, Nii-san?" Yukio scolded as he tried to correct some papers, but Rin isn't taking anything serious as he read one of his manga. "Did you finish that assignment I gave out?"

Sitting up on his bed, the half demon glared at his brother before he snorted in annoyance, "No one's gonna see my tail, so don't worry about it." Scratching his head, he went over to Yukio, "I'll do it later, so stop nagging me about it."

"Rin take this seriously!"

"I am, mom! Anyways, do you want to go eat?"

Sighing, the boy left his stuff alone on the desk, "Food sounds good right about now."

Rin opened the door as he ruffled his hair a bit, "I'm starving!" Existing the room followed by his younger brother, the half demon boy bit his lip as he tried to think of a way to ask a certain question.

Going down the stairs, Rin glanced over at his brother, "Do you think Sapphire's a demon?"

Yukio's eyes widen at the random question, he adjusted his glasses before responding, "Well, no. Why would you say that, Nii-san?"

"You didn't see her ears or fangs!?"

"No, maybe you're just seeing things," the glasses wearing teen walked ahead of his older brother with an expression of relief if Rin would stop with the questions.

"Yukio! I'm serious! Tell me you didn't see it either," Rin caught up to his brother, "You're an Exorcist, you know stuff like signs and all. Yet you're telling me I'm just seeing things."

The younger twin sighed in annoyance, "Nii-san, she's not a demon. _Believe_ me and just drop the subject, so we can at least eat in peace."

The two entered the kitchen hall as they both continued arguing over the subject that the twin lost their reason for coming to kitchen. Yukio frowned as he went towards the dining tables, but Rin insisted that the new girl was in fact a demon.

"Yukio! Just think about it and-"

"Enough, Nii-san!"

Turning around they both stopped as their eyes widen, they finally realized that someone was sitting at the counter in their dorm kitchen. No one should be here except them, but surely they both panicked. The unexpected guest stared at them in concern as the two brothers let out a surprise scream when they saw the girl sitting there.

The two of them tried to hide Rin's demon features from the girl. Sapphire raised a brow at them as she watched the twins nervously smile at her.

"I'm sorry, did I do something that frighten you?" she asked while the girl spun within her stool.

Yukio quickly pushed Rin behind him as he adjusted his glasses, "No, you just caught us off guard. Umm... may I ask how did you get in here? I mean, we're the only ones with the key since we live here."

Rin looked over his brother's shoulder, he added, "Yeah, plus it's the boy's dorm and you're a girl, so you shouldn't be here. No offense, Sapphire."

She shrugged her shoulders then a pink puff of smoke appeared followed by a voice that everyone knows. "Goody!~ The three of you are here!" Mephisto grinned at the three teens while he sat on the counter beside his adopted daughter.

The half demon boy pointed at the demon and narrowed his eyes at him, "What the hell?! You better explain this crap! Before I kick your a-" the boy didn't get to finish his statement before his brother covered his mouth.

Sapphire smiled, watching the brothers smack each other's hands, then Mephisto tapped his umbrella against the stool to gain their attention again. "My dear boys~ Is there a problem that needs to be address?"

"Hell yeah! You agree that only us, two would be staying here. Not being rude to you," He looked over at Sapphire for a moment then back at the colorful dressed demon, "So explain."

The younger twin stepped forward, "Excuse my brother's rude behavior, but he does have a strong point."

Mephisto sighed, "My dear daughter wanted to move in a dorm. Since the girl's dorms are full and I wanted her to have personal space, so I decided to give her a room here."

"Don't worry," she raised her hands to show some reinsurance, "My room is upstairs, the floor above yours, so we won't cross paths much if you want."

Rin looked at the clown dressed demon as he muttered, "A girl living with two guys, what can go wrong?"

Mephisto smacked the boy's head with his umbrella, chuckling for a moment before he went all serious. "If you do anything to my Musume then we'll have a serious problem young boy."

Yukio wave his hands in defense, "Don't worry, Sir Pheles. Nothing will happen to Sapphire-san!" He laughed nervously, while he rubbed the back of his head.

The demon sighed as he waved his hand around, "Since she already knows you two, I thought you'll enjoy having a friend around."

The demon gave a wick grin while the older boy glared at him, but Mephisto shrugged it off. "Well, I'll be leaving you three to get to know each other better," then like that he disappeared leaving a puff of pink smoke behind.

Sapphire coughed as she waved the smoke away as Yukio did the same thing. Rin tried to use this distraction to his advantage as he hid his tail completely. "So, you're staying with us?"

Yukio adjusted his glasses, "We just made that point clear already, Nii-san."

"Shut up! I meant that she'll actually gonna stay here, with two guys." He frowned at his younger brother as he explained himself.

Sapphire rotated a bit from where she sat and looked up at the two. "Correct to the very detail. I'm your new roommate or dorm mate. Forgive me for not telling you two earlier about it."

"Well, I'm Sapphire and surely you two already knew that, but it's not bad to introduce each other again." Handing out her hand at the two boys, she smiled at them as Yukio shook her hand.

"Now the introduction is done, we can-" She stop suddenly as she jerked her hand away from Rin's and he did the same.

He felt an electric shock once he touched her hand, "Ouch." Rin quickly let go of her hand and stared at his, wondering what just happened.

Yukio looked over at his brother's hand, "Nii-san, what happened?"

"I felt an electric shock," his eyes darted at the girl and realized that she felt the shock too, "Did you felt it too?"

The lavender haired girl looked up at the boy in confusion, "Umm... yeah, but it's must be a small shock from the static electric," she rubbed her hand a bit and gave them a nervous smile.

The half demon boy looked back at his hand, "Yeah, maybe you're right." His thoughts wondered again on how the shock happened when their hands touched. Then looking at the girl again who was talking with Yukio. He couldn't help, but wonder back to some old memories from earlier, yet he brushed it aside again.

Rin looked at his younger brother and saw how he spoke to the girl as if he was familiar with her like if they were best friends. The boy entered their conversation, "Looks like you and Yukio are getting along well."

Sapphire looked at him, "Yeah, but we'll get along quite well too, Rin."

His eyes widen as he took in her words, "What? Like friends because I don't have many friends and I-" his sentence was cut off as he felt another hand over his. Again, he felt another shock, but it was weaker than the first.

Looking up to her violet eyes, he watched how she smiled brightly and how her fangs weren't there like before. Sapphire laughed, "Then I'll be your friend, dumby. Maybe in time, we'll become best friends too."

 _We'll be friends forever!_

He smiled as he took a sit next to her, "That sounds nice. You never did tell me why you wanted to be an Exorcist."

"Simple, I want to protect the people I love and not only that, but I want to understand demons more."

He raised a brow at her, "Understand demons? Why? I mean, Exorcists are supposed to eliminate them." Rin actually wanted to hear more, he never thought he'll hear that from anyone and clearly not from an exorcist in training.

She looked out the window as she continued to explain herself, "Not all demons are evil, nor do they all want to cause harm. They merely wish to understand life here in Assiah."

Both brothers looked at her in pure shock, as she smiled softly to herself, "It might sound crazy, but it's true. It also applies to humans, not all humans are good." The girl shrugged her shoulders, "In the end, I want to live in a world where we all could co-exist without conflict."

Rin looked at the wooden floor, "Co-exist?" he whispered to himself, allowing the thought enter his mind.

"What about you? Why do you want to an Exorcist?"

The half demon boy, looked up at her then snorted out, "I want to kick Satan's ass."

He expected her to laugh at his reason, but instead she clapped her hands together. "I hope you fulfill that goal!"

Raising a brow at his new house mate, "You don't think it's funny or outrageous?"

"No! Why would I think that? I believe you could do it, if you motivate yourself. Then yeah, I believe you can defeat Satan."

The Demon Prince smiled as he continued on speaking with the girl about other stuff, and surprisingly they share a few common things. But deep down inside, he felt like this isn't his first time talking to the girl before today or the other day.

Yukio lean against the counter as he stared at the two. The boy couldn't help, but smile as he watched his brother laugh along with the girl and it felt like reliving an old memory again.

"Rin, I never knew you could socialize without yelling," The younger twin grinned at the half demon boy.

"Shut up, four eyes! It's better than you, who can't talk to someone without stuttering all over the place," The older brother shot back at the boy.

"Yukio-chan, isn't too shy like before," Sapphire rotated in her sit, stopping to look at Rin.

The mole covered boy's eyes widen as his older brother looked between the two of them. Rin pointed at her then back at Yukio, "Wa-wait, do you two know each other already?"

Yukio sighed as he explained, "Yeah, Sapphire-san and me attended the same exorcist class when I was seven. It was when I barely began and she was shadowing the exorcists. So we known each for years now, but this is the first time I seen her in a few years."

Sapphire looked at Yukio with a confused expression and she took the hint that he's withholding information. Then the lavender haired girl turned to Rin as she continued on, "Your brother was the only seven-year-old in the class. He knew his demon pharmacology and weaponry like the back of his hand, but I still topped him on everything else." She smirked at the younger Okumura twin, who frowned in returned.

The older brother chuckled at his younger brother, "So you were schooled by a girl?" Something hit his attention as he looked back at the Esquire, "Wait! How old are you?"

She waved a hand around without a care in the world, "Not by far, just a year and a half older than you two, so 16 right now, but I'll be 17 later this year. I started my training at six, but shadowed cram school at eight and now I'm an actual student."

Rin leaned closer towards the girl, "I know this seems weird, but have we met before? I have this feeling that we have, but maybe I could be wrong," He poked her forehead and notice the shock waves have faded like he thought it would from the other ones.

Yukio chuckled, "Rin, I think you'll remember her if you two actually met."

Shaking her head, "I'm afraid not, but I did hear a lot about you, Rin. Your brother wouldn't stop speaking about you when we went to cram school together and Father Fuijmoto spoke highly of you when he got the chance."

The boy looked away as he muttered, "Yeah, the old man always brags sometimes."

"But I did saw you before," she whispered softly as she smiled sadly at the boy.

The young exorcist looked at her with a concern expression as to what she will say. He hoped that she won't reveal the truth to Rin, not yet.

Rin tilted his head as he listened, "When?"

Raising her hand to cover her mouth as she tried to form her sentences. "At Shirou Fuijmoto's funeral, I arrived late and I... I just mixed myself into the crowd. As you already know, my father was close friends with yours. I too, adored Father Fuijmoto and he was like an uncle to me."

She smiled weakly as her laughter was shaky, "He would always visit when he had the chance."

The brothers sat there in silences as they remembered their father. Yukio chuckled, giving a sad smile to the other two, "Father always did teach us to reach our goals."

"Yeah, the old man was a total badass to the very end," Rin smiled then he looked at the girl beside him, "You were that girl with the colorful hair. It was the only standing out beside all the black and your old man stood out more with his ridiculous white suit."

Moving her long lavender hair behind her pointy ears, she gave a sad smile back while she got off the stool, "Yeah, I get that a lot with my hair, and I'm sorry for your lost."

Sapphire looked at both of the boys as she bowed her head, "I need to unpack and get settle in before I go off to bed. Goodnight, Rin. Goodnight, Yukio-chan," Leaving the brothers alone in the kitchen while she headed off to her room.

Yukio raised a brow at Rin, "So you still believe she's a demon?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

Looking at the room that was originally created for two, but since the girl will be living in here alone, so she has a bigger room. The girl removed her jacket, leaving her black tank top that allowed her shoulder blades to show. Kicking off her shoes and putting them off to the side as began to unpack her items, but she made sure that the door was locked first.

Opening up her first box, she notices it was the one that held her books, read materials and school tools. Placing the items properly on the desk and filling her book shelve up with her text books, manga, and normal books.

Picking up another box after she tossed the first one aside. Ripping the tap off, she saw that this box had her clothes and the girl sighed, "This is gonna be a pain."

A few minutes passed when she finished organizing her clothes in the dressers and she moved on to the next box. Yet this box held her other stuff such as her star projector night lamp, her stuff blue bunny, posters, music CDs, and some photo frames.

Sapphire placed the CDs underneath the books and her frames sat up on her desks or upon the walls along with her posters. Her lamp was close to her bed side, so she could easily reach it. Then her childhood stuffed animal rested on top of her book shelves and she smiled to herself. "I should've known he would place you in one of these boxes."

Her last box was just her accessories like her small amount jewelry, make up and bags, but nothing much since she hardly uses any of it. Expect for her earrings, the girl does love to wear that.

Sapphire stretched her back and while doing so, she allowed her large black feathery wings to come out from her shoulder blades. Sighing as she looked over her shoulder to see them.

She changed out of her jeans and into some comfortable black gym shorts that reached mid-thigh as she removed her socks too, and enjoying this time to relax. The girl allowed her tail to get unwrapped from her waist since she wore paints instead of a skirt today and the girl wanted to feel a bit more comfortable.

"Now that's better," she muttered to herself quietly as she turned her lamp on and her room became filled with stars.

Walking towards her bed, she felt her chest tighten for a moment, but the Esquire looked up at the ceiling when the thoughts she was holding in began to rush through her mind. Slowly making it to her bed, her violet eyes dim when she realized that she'll be on her own. Without Shirou Fujimoto to guide her with her training and with Mephisto drifting away into his own little world, giving the girl space while keeping a firm hold over her life.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, lowering her eyes towards the wooden floor when she clearly remembered that she'll be sharing the same living environment with the Okumura twins. The same twins she once knew before, but time has parted the three and clearly has wedged a few obstacles between them.

Lowering her black feathered wings, she watched how her tail swayed around beside her feet in a slow motion before it curled around her right foot. Closing her eyes once the soft touch of her tail caressed her exposed skin.

 _All these years... After all these years, I finally get to see him, but he doesn't see me..._ Sapphire felt her eyes sting before the tears began to build up as old memories were brought up again. Holding her head in her hands, she tried not to shed any tears while trying to keep a positive out look to this school year in Cram School.

But a knocking came from the door and it was enough to break her out of thought, wiping her eyes she brought her wings into her back while walking towards the door. Quickly wrapping her tail around her upper thigh, hiding it from view as she unlocked the door, only to see a pair of blue eyes staring back at her.

"Umm... hey?"

She crossed her arms, leaning against the door frame, causing her long lavender hair to spill over her shoulder while giving the boy a smile, "Hello to you too."

The half demon boy awkwardly rubbed the back of his head as he chuckled nervously, "I wanted to see if you were settling in alright." Rin smiled sheepish at her as he looked over her shoulder, "Looks like you unpacked everything."

Sapphire giggled as she stepped aside, allowing the boy in, "Yeah, I didn't have much to unpack since most of my stuff is still at my old room, but I only need this much."

She walked passed him as he stared up at the ceiling with an 'aw' expression and she informed him about it, "It's my lamp, it projects stars on my ceiling, so its remains me of the night skies."

He grinned, "That's cool! Man, I wish I had something this cool!" he pouted before looking over to the girl, but before he could say anything, he realized the sparkle in her eyes have drained away. His eyes widen for a second when he noticed that she might have been crying before he came.

Rin tilted his head at the Esquire when he asked, "Umm… are you okay?"

She leans against the desk, looking over at him with a confuse expression, "Yeah. Why?"

"You look sad like you were crying. If you want... you could talk to me if you want?" Rin shrugged his shoulders as he watched the girl look away. "You don't have to, if you don't want too."

Waving a hand at him to reassure him, "It's nothing to worry about..."

Raising a brow at the girl, he wasn't convinced that she's actually okay and of course she won't say anything since they barley met formally today. Rin didn't like how she looked sad, but he wasn't the best to comfort people either. Leaning on the other desk, he glanced over the lavender haired girl while saying, "You sure?"

"Yes. Thanks for your concern, Rin," She smiled at him as she giggled to herself, "You're sweet when you want to be."

Sapphire yawn and her sleepy eyes fell upon him, "Well, it's getting late and you probably didn't do the assignment that Yukio gave out. So go do that and have a pleasant sleep."

"Okay, umm... I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning," he walked towards the door, but he stopped, looking back at her, "Whatever that is bothering you... Well, things will get better."

He allowed a small smile form when he finally said, "Goodnight, Sapphire."

She smiled softly when he tried to reassure her about her worries. Following him out while she said, "I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight, Rin, and thank you."

Closing the door behind him, but before she closed it completely, she said one more thing, "Tell Yukio, that I said goodnight too."

Rin felt this hit of anger that shot through his body as she said that, but he shook it off while burring the feelings away when he replied, "Okay, I will."

"Don't get lost now," she giggled at the teen as she closed the door, but she heard him snort back at her.

"As if!"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if it was long, I'll cut it shorter next chapter. Thank you for reading and please leave a review, tell me what you think about it. I'll update probably later this week or next, depends when I have the time.**

 **Hope you have a good day wherever you are :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for my OC. Everything belongs to the original creators**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Two Days Later**

 **Sapphire's Pov**

I kept feeling this heat upon my eyelids that I couldn't ignore, but I didn't want to get out of bed yet. I tried to pull my covers over my face, but I found myself having trouble tugging my blankets that I cracked open one of my eyes to see the issue and I found an ice cream cone umbrella pinning it down.

Sighing in annoyance while I sat up and stretched out my arms as I tiredly glared at the white dressed demon. I let a yawn out before brushing my hair aside, "Why are you here, Otousan? I really want to stay in bed for I don't know... another hour!"

Mephisto chuckled while I swing my legs on the side of my bed, "I wanted to inform you of a few things and remain you not to sleep in."

"You could've sent me a text or called me." I sent another glare as I put my hair up in a loose ponytail, but I notice that my tail was out in view. Looking over my demon feature before hiding it again. I looked back at the demon when I asked "What do you really want?"

Wiggling his index figure at me as he grinned, "That isn't a proper way to address me, but to let you go do your daily things I'll cut to the chase. I'm here to tell you that I want you to come to my office before noon, so we can speak about your training." Leaning against his umbrella he added, "So wear clothing that you can train in and won't care if damaged."

Raising a brow at him, I tried to understand what was he thinking, but instead I sighed, "Okay, I'll remember that, so you can leave now. Since I'm up, I'll just get a head start for today."

 **Okumuras' Room**

 **3rd Pov**

Reaching over for his exorcist coat while setting the book down, he suggested "You should at least use this opportunity to prepare for your next lesson."

Sitting straight up on his bed, Rin looked at his brother with wide eyes, "You're going out somewhere!?"

Giving a plan smile over his shoulder as he put on his coat, "A request came in, so I'm going out to handle it. I'll take care of some shopping while I'm at it. I don't think it'll take that long. So you can ask Sapphire for some help on your studying while I'm gone. Since she already knows this, she'll be a very helpful tutor if you want any help." Buttoning up the coat as he gave the boy a look.

"A request... you mean you're going out exorcising!?"

Collecting his exorcist equipment, frowning to himself, "Were you even listening to me?"

He still confirmed the boy's question, "And yes."

"Take me with you!" He jumped up at the young Exorcist who prepared to leave.

"What?!"

"Surely I'm gonna learn a hell of a lot more actually seeing this stuff than sitting around reading!"

"If you recall, you are still a lowly Page. You have no authorization for training on the field. You must be an Esquire to begin field training like Sapphire-san." Yukio gave the boy a look of discouragement as he stated the facts.

Rin glared at the Exorcist as he shot back, "Oh, cut it out already! I've been out "on the field" already, haven't I?! Screw "authorization"!"

"...I suppose you have a point." He thought about in as he slowly agreed to Rin's point, "Very well, then... I will allow you to observe, but you must do exactly as I say. No taking action on your own."

"Now that's what I like to hear! I knew I could count on you!" Rin smiled as he put his thumb up at the younger twin.

Yukio began to quickly dot down a few things on paper as he told Rin, "Ask Sapphire-san if she'll like to join us, maybe having her around would keep you out of trouble and possibly make this much easier."

"Hey! I don't need a babysitter!" He bit back, but he muttered something else under his breath, "Fine, I'll ask."

* * *

Sapphire grabbed her black massager bag, throwing it over her shoulder while collecting her cell phone that sat on her desk. Looking down at the screen she frowned at the time since it's almost time for her to meet up with Mephisto. Fixing her belt, she clipped her keys onto it as she opened her door, but she didn't see the boy on the other side of the wooden door. Causing her to basically crash into him, but he managed to stay on his feet meanwhile the girl stumble back.

Her eyes widen at the she bumped into the young teen causing the girl to fall back, but never hitting the wooden floor as an arm wrapped around her waist held her. Quickly looking up, her violet eyes met his blue eyes and for a moment they stared at each other in silence, but he soon broke the silence.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry," Rin pulled the girl back to feet, but he kept a firm hold on her hips as she regains her balance again. Then he removed his hands away from her as his cheeks began to heat up, "You okay?"

Sapphire laughed softly as she rested her head on his shoulder for support, "You surprised me that is all." She stepped back and looked at him with a smile, "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry too much about it, Rin." Pulling her black massager bag over her shoulder, "So, what brings you up here?"

He chuckled nervously, "For a second, I thought I hurt you or something. I don't want to deal with Mephisto and his umbrella again," he made a disgust expression to the last statement.

Rin looked at the girl again, "But I wanted to know if you want to come with me and Yukio on a mission." Shrugging his shoulders so it didn't look as pleading when he added, "You're an Esquire, so you can go without a problem."

"Thank you for the offer, but... I must decline. I was actually planning to go to the library right now and maybe I won't be back till night fall or even later," she shook her head while closing her door. "But you and Yukio go right ahead-" Looking at the half demon boy, she crossed her arms while smirking, "-Just listen to your brother, and don't get yourself in trouble."

He snorted at her last statement, "First four eyes and now you. I get it, watch, no touch and all that other crap."

The boy was surprised as he heard her giggle at his behavior. His eyes studied how her long lavender hair spilled over her shoulders and how she raised a hand over her mouth, while her eyes seem to sparkle again.

The only time he ever saw that sparkle in anyone's eyes was back when he was a kid. His thoughts went back to the days when he was around six years old, but he brought back to reality before going any further into his memory.

"Rin, I'm gonna go. Take care, call me if you two need any help."

"Wait! I do-don't have your number."

"Oh," She laughed a bit, turning a bit red out of embarrassment. "That's true, sorry. May I see your phone?" Holding out her hand to him, Rin quickly dug out his cell and gave it to her. His eyes traced her every movement as she entered her number. Looking back up to him, she handed it back with a smile.

"There, it's under Sapphire with a little star next to it. Not too hard to miss if you need me." Giving him a playful wink as she waved him off while taking her leave and Rin felt his own cheeks heat up.

Smiling back at her, he put his cell away while he called out, "Thanks."

* * *

"She said she needed to do other things." Rin looked over at the Exorcist, who already finished preparing himself as he looked up at him.

Raising a brow at half demon boy for a moment, "Sapphire-san is already busy? Shouldn't be surprising since she's an Esquire." Still it made Yukio pause for a moment as to what the girl was up to, but he didn't have time to worry over the Esquire when he has to take care of a different matter.

 _What are you up to now, Sapphire-san?_ Yukio frown slightly as he kept the thought in the back of his head.

Sighing as he pulled out a key from his coat, "Well this is the supplier's key. One of the keys that only qualified Exorcists are allowed to possess." Holding out a key so Rin could see while Yukio looked over his shoulder to see his brother.

Rin shrugged his shoulders as his eyes landed on the key, "Another key, huh... you sure have a lot of those, don't ya."

"You have some of your own too, yes?" Staring at his brother, doesn't seem very fazed about the keys, "You should take care of the keys you obtain. They are very valuable thing to possess." Nodding his head at the door, "Shall we go, then?"

"Hmmm... yeah."

The key took them on top of the Academy where a bridge connects the school to a small shop on the other side. Rin was amazed as he looked around, "Whoooa! So high! That key's like a portal or something, huh~?"

"...This academy is an important base for us Exorcists... for the True Cross Order." Yukio began to explain as he continued to walk down the bridge, glancing over at his brother to see if he was following. He continued on after knowing that Rin was indeed following, "As such, thanks to Sir Pheles's power, it is protected against the more powerful demons by a combination of protective charms, barriers, and labyrinths."

Hold a key up at Rin as they both stopped when he explained, "Keys like this allow us to travel around the academy without running into these traps."

"Huh... I'm not sure I really get it, but I guess that clown really isn't just your average clown, huh." Rin snorted as he glanced over the bridge and notice how high up they were.

The two walked the rest in silence until they reached a same shop up a few stairs. The young Exorcist stop at the foot of the staircase, turning over at the other twin he said, "Well, I'll be heading in to buy a few things. So you just wait here for a minute, all right?"

Rin raised a brow at him, feeling a little bit annoyed, "Can't I go in too?"

"This shop is only open to Exorcists and above. I won't be gone long." Walking up the stairs, he didn't look back as he informed the Page the reason.

Yukio adjusted his glasses when he whispered as he thought for a second, "Sapphire-san comes here, but I believe she's an exception..."

Rin frowned at the younger boy, "Hey! Then I can too!"

The brown haired twin sent a glare at the boy before he continued up the steps while stating, "No. Probably Sir Pheles has given her authorization or since she's an Esquire then it'll be due to errands. But none of the less, you cannot enter the shop since you're a Page."

"Fine, fine..." The low Page frowned as he crossed his arms at the fact.

Stopping mid-way up, he turned around at the boy as he scolded him, "No wandering about! And no touching things!"

"Just go! Hurry it up!" Rin shot back as he tapped his foot against the ground while muttering, "First Sapphire and now you! Tch... stupid Yukio, he's totally treating me like some like kid!"

Rin began to replay the scene as his brother and mocking him, "'No wandering about!' 'No reading manga!' Bah... What is he my mother!?"

Glaring at the spot where the Exorcist once stood, "Dammit... you just wait, Yukio, I'll have you saying "help me, Nii-sa~~n!" One day!" He found himself walking up the steps a bit until he reaches a fork in the stairs. One path lead to the shop while the other lead to a garden "...Hm?"

 **Mephisto's Office**

Sitting in the office as Mephisto spoke on the phone, but by the tone of his voice she knew somethings was up. Glancing down at her hands, she traced her fingers around the tattoos that marked her hands, but she knew they were there to help her. Sapphire sighed as she looked over shoulder to finally see the demon end his call and he walked over to the desk.

"Forgive me, I ended to clear a few things before we talk about your training." Sitting down in his large chair, he tilted his head at the girl while lacing his gloved fingers together, "This will be the last time I help you with your training. From now on, I want you to train yourself in your own matter."

Her eyes widen, but she smiled at the idea of doing her own training without anyone telling her how to. Yet she raised a brow at him while crossing her arms, "Why? You're getting tired of training me? Or is it because I have the right to do it on my own?"

He chuckled at her, "No, I want to let you choose how you handle yourself without my guidance. Also..." He smirked allowing his fangs to show as he continued, "I want you to be in charge of training Okumura Rin with his flames and sword. But the problem is that you can't simply tell him what you are," He smirked wider when he added, "Or who you are."

She basically almost jumped out of her chair instead she threw her hands onto the desk, "Otousan, you can't be serious?! You know very well by doing that will cause some problems."

Shrugging his shoulders at the comment, "I'm aware of it, but I know you could keep him in line with his flames since you tamed yours a long time ago at such a young age."

He grinned as he added on, "I fully know where you stand with the Okumura boy and the moment he figures it out, well I don't want to know..." his eyes darken as his grin faded, "I'll say this, my dear, you're messing with the son of Satan and you might as well get hurt."

"You're a demon, the second king behind Lucifer, and your father is Satan too. Why warn me about Rin, when I should be worried about you?" She leaned back with staring at the demon in front of her, "I can handle whatever problem arises when it comes to it."

Mephisto wasn't pleased by the way she set everything out to be, but he didn't bother getting into the topic. He leaned back in his chair, crossing his legs so he could rest his hands on his knee, "You know very well why you should limit any more contact with anyone related to the King of Gehenna. Sapphire, do you understand me?"

Looking away she gave a slight nod, and changing the subject back to her training, "What is my training today?"

Getting up from his chair, he reached over and grabbed his umbrella while signaling the girl to follow, "This will be a little more of a challenge for you, darling."

They stood close as he tapped his umbrella against his shoe while he said, "eins, zwei, drei!" Both disappeared within the pink smoke as he teleported them to the place where he picked for her.

 **Granny's Garden**

Looking down with a frown as he yelled, "The hell's that supposed to mean!? First you call me a demon, then you make me do your work for you...!"

Looking down a bit a shame for how she reacted in the first place, "I... I'm sorry. I was just taken aback, and..."

Rin shrugged it off as he knelt down beside the girl, "Ugh. Well, it's no big deal. I did kind of broke your gate, after all..."

"Friends, then?" Smiling at him, "I didn't know that you were a nice person, really."

This took him back as he stumbled with words as he tried to not make a fool out of himself, "...Eh... Huh...? I... I guess that's okay...But..."

Clasping her hands together followed with a smile, then she held her hand out to him, "Really? Thank goodness! My name's Moriyama Shiemi! What's yours?"

Accepting her hand, he said his name, "O...Okumura Rin."

 _Okumura?_ Shiemi tilted her head slightly at the name because she knew someone else with the same last name.

"Wait, am I shaking a hand covered in poop!?" He realized that he just shook the hand that she used to lay the manure, and quickly rubbed his hand on the grass.

"You know, this place?" Staring off to the distance, Shiemi whispered to herself, "It's my Granny's garden. Granny taught me all sorts of things right here in this garden. I... Love this garden... Just like I love my Granny. But this winter, Granny died in an accident. I'm sure... she's gone on to the Amahara Garden ahead of me. I hope so..."

Rin only sat there in silence as he felt lost when she told him about her story.

"Oh!" She snapped back to reality as she looked over at Rin, "Erm... The "Amahara Garden" is a place where God gathered all the plants of the world all together! It's hidden somewhere in this world, and if you go there, you can see all the different plants this world has to offer!"

He was amazed at the idea of such a thing, "Wow! The Amahara Garden, huh... I'm not sure I really get it, but it sounds pretty nice! You should go there!"

"Ahaha... I can't do that... It's just a story, after all." Her smile faded, her hands fell onto her lap, "Besides, with my legs like this, but if the Amahara Garden really does exist. If there really is a place where I could see all the plants and flowers and trees of the world..." Giving him a sad smile, she whispered, "I'd love to go there..."

"Nii-san!" Yukio shouted as he spotted his brother in the garden, "Oh, dear... what on Earth have you got yourself into now? I can't leave you alone for a second!"

"Oh, Hey, Yukio~!" Rin stood up while waving at his brother

Shiemi's cheeks heated up as she saw the young Exorcist, "Yuki-chan!"

This caught Rin's attention as he looked between the two, "'Yuki-chan'?! You know each other?"

"Yep. She lives at this shop that I visit all the time, after all." Yukio walked closer to her as he smiled down at her, "Hello there, Shiemi-san!"

"H...Hello!" She shuttered while smiling back.

Yukio motioned his hand towards Rin while saying, "This is my elder twin brother."

"Huh!?" She looked at Rin and then back at Yukio with wide eyes, "You look like the older one!"

He chuckled at her simple mistake, smiling as he glanced over to his brother, "Yes, well, that's an easy mistake to make. He is my older brother in name only."

This angered the older twin, "Who're you calling, 'In Name Only'!?"

Knelt down beside her as he laughed a bit, "He's tagging along to watch me work. Ani is a Page, training to become an Exorcist."

 _And he ignores me!_ Rin felt angry since his brother flat out ignored him.

"To watch?" Shiemi tilted her head at the glasses wearing boy then back at the navy haired twin.

Her mother stood there with her hands on her hips, "Shiemi...Let the nice man take a look at your legs."

"Mother!?" She frowned a bit as she tried to find a way out of the topic, "I...I haven't had anything to do with any-!"

"Could I just take a look?" Yukio spoke softly, he adjusted his glasses, "If I don't find anything, then there's no problem, is there?" They shared a split eye contact as he went on, "...So just for a moment?"

"A...All right," she finally agreed as she moved a bit back.

Yukio smiled at her before he went to examine her legs, "Thank you, very much."

Rin coughed a bit as he looked at Yukio, "Wh... What about me?"

"What about you? You just stay there and watch." He frowns slightly at the stupid question, but he returned his attention back at Shiemi, "Excuse me." He pulled one of her legs out, so he could see and he frowned at the sight, "...'Roots'" He whispered under his breath while he explained further in detail, "This is a mashou. The work of a demon, no doubt about it."

"I...It can't be..." Shiemi was taken back as she tried to deny the fact that this has happened to her.

Her mother began to make a different conclusion, "Then Shiemi is...!"

Yukio shook his head at what she was about to say, "No, she's not being possessed. This is not the work of a demon powerful enough to possess a human. It has possessed one of the plants in this garden... A Dökkálfr, a green man, or perhaps an ent. All are relatively weak demons, but this one seems to reaching through the ground to Shiemi's legs, and parasitically leeching from her heart." Looking around the green felled garden, he stated, "The demon itself is somewhere in this garden."

Looking back at Shiemi, he narrowed his eyes slightly as he asked, "Shiemi-san, an akuma can generally only find a way to invade a human's heart by talking to them. You must have spoken to this demon at some point. If you have any idea when it might have been, please, tell me."

She didn't look at him as she denied the idea of, "I...I haven't spoken to any demons..."

"Shiemi! You are to leave this garden at once!" Her mother stepped again as she tried to knock some sense into her daughter.

"Mother..." Her words were like a ghost, a mere whispered as she saw her mother get so worked up about this/

She waved her hand aside as she glanced over the garden then back at the girl, "I don't care how precious it may have been to your grandmother... This accursed garden...! It cannot be worth you sacrificing your own health to stay here!"

"...'Accursed Garden'...?" She repeated while she frowned at what her mother said, "This garden was Granny's greatest treasure! I hate you, mother!"

"Shiemi-san...!" Her eyes closed, falling back and everyone panicked as she fainted.

The next thing they knew the girl passed out after her sudden outburst that she did. Yukio quickly picked the girl up slightly as he looked over at her mother, who appeared so worried. Rin stepped closer to the two, but he kept his distance as Yukio picked the girl up.

 **Shiemi's Room**

Yukio glanced over the worried mother, explaining what is happening to her daughter in a low voice, "The effects may not be obvious, but she is actually having a large amount of her energy drained out through her legs. If the demon is not exorcised soon... her life may be in danger." Walking pass the woman as she stood at the door watching her daughter sleep, she didn't notice the young man turned back at her.

Sighing he pushed his glasses up while giving a final glance at the sleeping girl, "I'll call a friend of mine who is excellent about this, but I'm not sure if they'll be able to come."

Staring at the sleeping blonde girl as she managed to whisper out, "I still don't know what's wrong with her, sleeping in this place... This is the storehouse where her grandmother used to live." Letting her eyes fall down onto the ground, "Ever since her grandmother died, she has been shutting herself away in here, and spending all her time tending to the garden. And it's since then that her legs started deteriorating, as well..."

Closing the door gently as she stared into the material, "It reminds me of her grandmother. She had bad legs as well..."

Whispering to herself, "Why is this happening? Whenever I try to broach the subject, she gets like that, and we end up fighting." Slowly she began to leave alongside the Exorcist as the two head up the steps.

"I'm a failure as a mother..." Her worlds seem to echo as it stopped Rin in his tracks, letting the two of them go on without him. Turning around, he looked back at the storehouse that Shiemi lives in.

Crossing her arms, she looked up with a sad smile, "Ever since she was younger, her body hasn't been up to going to school." Looking away in shame and regret as she closed her eyes, "Since I was too busy with the shop to look after her, my mother always looked after her in my place. I suppose this is what I get for spending all my time on the shop and not enough on her."

Yukio listened as he finally understands what was going on between Shiemi and her mother. He pulled his phone out as he dialed the number, waiting for the line to be picked up he walked beside the woman.

Once the other end of the call finally answers, he spoked, "This is Okumura-kun, are you available?" The woman glanced over at the young man as she overheard his phone call with his friend that might help with her daughter's issue.

 _"Yukio? Huh...Um... I'm a little busy with something right now. Is everything all right?"_

Sighing while pinching the bridge of nose, "It a small case of a mashou and I thought you might be able to heal it or even help with it, but if you're busy I'll figure something out."

 _"What kind of mashou?"_

His tone became a bit more serious as he looked at his steps while they continued up to the shop, "Roots. It seems they're effecting her legs to the point she can't walk, but it's getting worse by the second because they're draining her from her energy."

 _"The demon is still close by, surely. I can't give you any more information that you don't already know. Just take the demon out quickly then the girl would be perfectly fine before it's too late."_

He heard her sigh while stating something else that he hasn't thought of, " _But she needs to fight her own inner demons too. The girl must be holding onto something in her heart that won't allow her to move on. Accepting something that cannot be change will help her a lot. Demons tend to feed off of it. Is there anything that's happening in her life that could be a possible reason?"_

He looked up as he finally connects the puzzle, "She hasn't confirmed talking to a demon and denies it, but she fainted after an outburst and she'll be asleep for a while. Which leave me here to search for the demon."

Glancing over to the shop owner he added, "Yet she hasn't spoken about any internal problems, but I found out that she and her mother are on a rocky relationship, so that could be a factor. Another being that her grandmother has passed away last winter."

 _"How's Rin doing?"_

"Rin...?" Turning around quickly he notice that he wasn't there behind him or in sight, "Nii-san!? He's gone...!"

 _"Yukio? What's going on?"_

"I need to go!"

* * *

She shut her phone, thinking what was going on over with Rin and Yukio, but she has her own matters to worry about. Yet she couldn't help, but feel a bit guilty for not going with them. Sighing to herself as she looked up at the demon in front of her, who glanced over his shoulder at her, but he turned away.

"It was the Okumuras? Are they having trouble?" Mephisto grinned as he glanced back at the girl, who was still in thought, but he caught her attention.

Shaking her head, "Yukio informed me that he's dealing with a mashou... Roots to be exact and he wanted me to help, but I cannot. I have faith that he and Rin will save the girl before it's too late." Her eyes stared into his green eyes who seem to hide a darkness that cannot be explained.

He chuckled, "You have faith in them?"

"Yes, I do," she clenched her hands as she continued to follow Mephisto. Her violet eyes trailed his white cape as he led her to a abandon cave that was so mysteries.

Everything was silent, but it was utterly beautiful, the ground was uneven along with a small water opening located off to the far side of the cave. Looking up as she stopped underneath a light, where the moonlight enters the cave and it made the girl smile.

"This is where you're training will be held for today," The white dressed demon tipped his hat up at the young Esquire, "Are you prepared to meet your opponent?"

She wasn't amused as her eyes met with the demon that stood not so far from Mephisto, "You're joking?"

"Am I?" He chuckled, "Of course not. I think this will give you a challenge that you haven't had yet."

Frowning at him before she held her hands out in front of her and next thing that happen was her tattoos were glowing, "I won't hold back."

"It wouldn't be fun if you did," a bored voice echoed followed by a crunching sound of candy.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Shiemi's Pov_

 _Slowly sitting down beside me, Granny sighed while looking at me, "Shiemi, do you like plants and flowers?"_

 _I couldn't believe when she asked me that question. Of course I love plants because she taught me how beautiful they were. Smiling while I clasped my hands together, I shouted in pure joy, "Yes! I love them, and I love you too Granny. I want to stay with you forever!"_

 _If only I could see you one more time Granny, and maybe we can stay together in your garden forever. Without you, life has been different._

 _She stared up at the trees, "Shiemi, have you ever heard of the 'Amahara Garden'?"_

 _"N'uh-uh... I don't like going outside." I shook my head at the idea of leaving the garden and venturing outside._

 _Brushing my hair with her fingers, she continued on, "They say it's a garden where God brought together all the different plants from around the world. If you go there, you can see all the plants the world has to offer."_

 _"Really? I want to go there!" I held onto her hands with a bright smile as my eyes seem to sparkle at the idea._

 _I wanted to go to the Amahara Garden with you, so we can see all the plants and flowers and trees that this world has to offer. Why did you have to leave so soon, Granny? Before we could find God's garden, before we see it together._

 _"Granny, lets go there together!" I pulled her hand slightly with smile, but I notice the look in her eyes and I felt kinda sad._

 _Her expression changed from her usual smile to something that I couldn't explain when she looked down at me, "Mmmm...Well, I would like to do that very much, but I'm getting old. My legs aren't what they used to be and besides, this garden is a treasure to me. I can't just leave it behind." She looked off to the garden, glancing up to the clear blue skies, "Shiemi, you should go and search for it yourself, when you get bigger."_

 _And that's what I did. When I grew up, I've collected some money, so I could travel the world and find the garden. Time went by since she told me about the Amahara Garden and I wasn't a little girl anymore, so I wanted to travel to find the garden._

 _Granny wrapped a scoff around herself, "Shiemi, the clouds are coming in... could you drape the cover over the grapes?"_

 _I held my tiny purse up at my Granny, I couldn't help myself from jumping a bit, "Granny! I'm going to go look for the Amahara Garden! I've saved up my money and everything! Look! With this much, maybe I can search the whole world!"_

 _How stupid I must feel now, if I haven't gone out that day then maybe you'll still be here, Granny. I shouldn't have left you alone that day to chase such a silly fairytale, but I didn't know you would be gone when I came back._

 _"You're going...outside?" She smiled brightly at me and it was the last smile I ever got to see from Granny. "That's a wonderful idea!" How I miss her encouragement for everything I do and how she only wanted to see me happy._

 _"But I'm afraid with the money you have here, you won't be able to make it around the world..." She looked through my purse with her eyebrow raised a bit._

 _"What?! Really?!" I didn't know that I was still short in money._

 _She smiled while resting her hand on my shoulder, "So for today, why don't you just go and search a little closer to home?"_

 _"Okay!" I smiled brightly as I ran off, but I turned around to see Granny one more time before leaving and I called back, "I'll cover up the grapes when I get back, okay?!"_

 _Yet Granny insisted other ways, "Oh, don't worry about that! Just be careful, and make sure you're back before dark!"_

 _Before I knew it the skies became dark and I wasn't home yet. I promised to get back before dark and I was late. Too late... maybe if I didn't take so long then I could've been there._

 _"I'm back... I'm sorry I took so long, Granny, but you know, I found these beautiful leaves, and..." I remembered stopping as I found Granny laying there motionless underneath the vine rack. "...Granny?" She was so still, her hand out reached as if she was hoping for someone to help, but no one knew. And I wasn't there to help her._

 _Days after she passed, I found myself staring at the same vine rack that Granny once laid underneath. I didn't know what to do and I couldn't let her greatest treasure turn to ruins because I couldn't save it. That same day, I heard a voice, a voice that promised to protect Granny's garden._

 _"Granny, the pansies aren't sprouting like they should. How do I fix the vine rack? At this rate... your precious garden is going to be ruined." Tears build up in my eyes as I choked out, "What... am I supposed to do?"_

 _ **You have to protect this garden.**_

 _"Huh?" The voice that kept this garden alive spoke to me that day._

 _ **I can help you keep this garden safe.**_

 _"Who said that just now...? Was it you?" I knelt down close to the flower that I never seen before, but it spoke to me._

 _ **...That's right. I am what you might call a garden fairy... could you lend me your power...?**_

 _Was I a foolish girl to believe in such lies? A garden fairy? But I was so desperate that I would do anything to keep Granny's garden alive and I believed it._

 _"I'll give you all the power you need! This garden is my Granny's precious treasure. I just want to protect it!" My watery eyes were on the edge of spilling as I begged for its protection and accepted its promise._

 _ **Then it's a promise. Let's do our best and protect it, together...**_

I woke up panting as I tried to remember what happened and how I've gotten in my room. I couldn't catch my breath as someone called out to me.

"You okay?"

I looked up and saw Yuki-chan's brother standing at my door with a serious expression that made me what to hide. "...Rin?" I didn't understand why he was here, but I didn't have the strength to get up.

His gaze was so cold, "Hey, your mother is worried about you, you know."

I felt anger because he doesn't have any right to talk to me about my mother. She never once cared about me or my Granny, and what she said about Granny's precious treasure, I couldn't forgive her.

"Wh...Why do you have to be like that? It's mother who's being horrible! I decided... that I was going to protect his garden... to protect Granny's garden!" I shouted at him as I tried to get up, and saw how he tensed, but I never expected him to harm the garden.

I dragged myself out of bed, trying to stop him, "Wh...What are you doing?! Stop that!" He can't do that to Granny's garden, he can't hurt it, but he ignored me as he pulled out some flowers from the soil.

Crawling towards the door, I shouted "St..Stop it!" With all my power I held onto his jacket, pulling him away from any more plants, but he yelled back at me.

"What is it!? What's holding you down like this?!" Rin never looked scary as he looked down at me, but I can't bring myself to deny his words. I'm chained down by my own shameful, regretful, and guilty thoughts that I can't overcome.

My eyes were stinging as I felt them water up, I choked out while trying to hold onto my cries, "I...I just...If...If I just hadn't stayed out so late... If I'd just stayed home, and helped Granny with the grapes."

Rin allowed stare down at me with a look that I couldn't explain as if he knew the pain. The pain of blaming yourself for something that happen. For something that can't ever be changed, but I couldn't let it go.

My tears were on the edge of falling as I shouted out, "She wouldn't have died...It's my fault that Granny died! That's why I've got to protect her garden!"

 **Rin's Pov**

 _...She's the same as me..._

My memories began to flow back to quickly from that day, I remember what Yukio said to me about our father death and how he blamed me for, " _You, Nii-san... were the one who killed father."_

 _She's filled with regret..._

Everyone has said something to me about the old man's death and how it was my fault. How I should just die too and even the clown said it too with a smug on his face, _"Give yourself up to the Order Headquarters...or just die."_

 _She wants to take back what she did, but she can't... she doesn't know what it is she should do..._

 _She's just blaming herself for it all..._

I grabbed her by the collar as I knocked some sense into her, "In that case... At least make sure you don't make you mother worry like this! If you can't do that, then give it up! And besides...What is it you _**really**_ want to do?" Pulling her closer as I shouted, "You wanted to find the Amahara Garden, right?!"

I found myself feeling the same feeling that she must have as I allowed my voice to soften, "...Or do you think that Granny of yours would tell you not to go?"

Her eyes shimmered as tears began to fall and I knew she remembered what her Granny said to her. For sure that old woman must've told her to search for it, but she sobbed out her answer, "N...No, she wouldn't...She wouldn't! Ahhh..."

I wasn't prepared when she began to sob onto me, never the less actually grab onto me either. "I'm so stupid! My legs won't move anymore!"

 _I don't... want to see anybody die any more, either..._

"Then I'll tear these damn roots to shreds for you!" I found myself wanting to help her and settle this problem once and for all. And probably she'll fix the damage between her and her mother before it's too late. Something that I was too stubborn to do myself.

 **3rd Pov**

"Erm... sorry to interrupt you at such an emotional moment, but I can get rid of a little demon like that in no time." Yukio adjusted his glasses as the two young teens were startle at his sudden presents.

"Ahh! Yukio! When did you...?!" Rin didn't notice the boy standing here or how long he was there to begin where.

The young Exorcist smiled at the girl as he told her, "Shiemi-san, your legs will be able to move again. All that I needed was for you to settle your own heart." Yukio thought back to what Sapphire mentioned earlier and she right, all they needed was for Shiemi to settle her own heart.

The girl wiped away her tears as she looked up at the young man, "Yuki-chan..."

 _ **You're going to break our promise...?**_ The voice appeared and before anyone could do a thing, it took Shiemi as a body and grew out of the ground.

 _ **Unforgivable...**_

"Shiemi!" Rin yelled as stepped back while the girl was trapped by the garden demon.

 _ **We will be together forever...Together forever in this garden.**_ The demon realized an evil laughter as the twins stood back, watching the demon use the girl.

"The demon is using her as a shield," Yukio watched the demon carefully while asking something of this brother without sparing a glance his way, "...Nii-san?"

"Yeah!?" Rin called back as he kept his hand firm around his seethed sword.

"...Could you help me out with this?"

"Wha? Huh? Really?!" There wasn't a word to describe the boy's excitement as he replied back.

Yukio only raised a brow as he looked at his brother's odd fascial expression and shortly regretted asking for a simple favor.

Rin chuckled, smirking as he unsheathed his sword allowing the blue flames to take light, "Ma~~n, little bro... can't you do anything by yourself?"

The only thing Yukio did was covered his eyes while muttering, "Dear, dear..."

Smirking to himself, "But don't worry, I might feel like lending you a hand!"

 _ **You're a demon?!**_ Anger and confusion was heard in the demon's voice, but the twins ignored it.

Yukio stood back as he informed his brother, "At any rate, you don't have to spare any attention to what I'm doing. Just keep that demon occupied!"

With that, Rin ran towards the demon with a grin as he called back, "Gotcha!"

 _ **Hey! Don't you dare ignore me!**_

Rin tried to slice the demon, but it kept using Shiemi as a shield against the half demon causing the boy to miss.

 _ **If you think you can slice me, go ahead and try!**_

The two stared at one another while Rin sent a glare at the demon.

 _ **Just as long as you don't mind... making some lovely bloody gashes on this girl as well!**_

"Shit!" Rin stumbled back as he held back another attack from the demon, "What do we do, _Sensei_!?"

Responding bluntly as he loaded his gun, "There's nothing for it..." Looking up with a stoic expression as he aimed the gun at the demon and Shiemi, "I'll just have to shoot the both of them."

This caught Rin's and the demon's attention as they both looked at the Exorcist like if he was mad.

 _ **You're bluffing! But you're not going to trick us!**_ The demon chuckled as it shouted back at the Exorcist.

He only chuckled himself as he questioned the demon, "Oh, you think so?" Narrowing his eyes as he held the gun at the demon, "I suppose you could be right... Then again, you could not."

The flower demon shot forward towards the Exorcist, _**Filthy Exorcists! You couldn't possibly shoot-**_ as the word left the demon's mouth, Yukio pulled the trigger realizing a bullet straight at the two, and hitting Shiemi square at the heart, but the demon quickly detached itself from the girl.

Rin ran toward the demon as he shouted, "Yukio!"

Yukio yelled at his brother, "It let her go! Nii-san!"

With so much anger flowing through from that stupid action that his brother pulled, he attack the now defenseless demon while shouting back at Yukio. "Damn you! I'm not forgiving you for this!" With this chance, he sliced the demon right down the middle and landing not so far from Yukio.

Looking over his shoulder, Rin called out, "Yukio!" He saw that his brother caught the girl as he covered his sword.

Shiemi began to wake up, opening her eyes up at Yukio who smiled down at her. She whispered, "Yuki-chan?"

He laughed in relief, "Thank goodness." Looking down at the blonde, who began to blush crazy as he gave her good news, "The roots are gone from your legs. You should be able to stand now." Carefully setting the girl down onto her legs, he saw how she trembled at first probably for the long absents of not using them.

"Shiemi!" A voice called out to her and she looked over to see her mother standing not so far.

Her eyes widen as she uttered, "Mother..."

No one expected the older twin to smack the girl upside the head, but he sure did. He shouted, "Just go to her!"

Yukio was taken back as he scolded the boy, "Nii-san! Gently!"

Shiemi and Yukio both sent the navy haired boy a look, but Shiemi's soften as she heard what Rin said. "Go and apologize, why don't you? If you don't do it now..." His eyes soften, looking at the blonde with a face that couldn't be put into words as he whispered the last part, "...You're going to really regret it."

The girl slowly made her way towards her mother, she tried to speak, but her mother cut her off with a tight hug, "Moth-"

"You stupid, stupid girl! I was so worried!" The woman cried her heart out, holding tightly onto her precious daughter.

The blonde finally realized what they lacked and what she caused, but she too began to cry into her mother's embrace, "Mother...I'm so sorry!"

The twins only stood back as they watched mother and daughter fix their damaged relationship. But Rin quickly remembered Yukio's stunt, "What was in that gun?"

Yukio glanced over at the other twin, pushing up his glasses, "Nutrients."

Sending a glare at the younger brother, "You've gotta be kidding me! I was shitting myself back there," he let a heavy sigh, "Well... whatever."

 _I was helping them... so why does it feel like it was the other way._ Rin smiled as he watched the scene in front of him as he thought about this moment and how his heart feels less heavy than before. "It's nice, huh... This kinda thing."

* * *

Panting as she glared at the demon with a firm hold over her swords. The two fought with a speed that can't be seen they blocked each other and when they landed a hit on one another, it was a powerful impact. She tried to catch her breath as she stood straight up, rolling her shoulders a bit while glancing down at the cut on her cheek.

The girl lifts her right hand up in front of her as she began to mutter something, but a sound stopped her from finishing her next move. Glancing over to the green haired demon who sent a frown at her while the girl narrowed her eyes.

Mephisto clapped, floating down by his umbrella he chuckled at the scene, "Bravo~!"

Sapphire relaxed, her eyes looked over at the white dressed demon as he came over to her. Still breathing heavily, she continued to glance over at the other demon who also seems worn out by their fight, but she wasn't worried about him. All she wants is to go home, clean herself up and hang out with the twins, but she needs to settle this first.

"Are we done here?" She coughed, putting her swords away back into the seals while looking up at Mephisto.

He glanced over at the green haired demon who didn't bother saying much, but Mephisto nodded at her, "Yes, I saw all I wanted to know. You have a little more to change if you think you'll defeat a demon like him. But that would be up to you on another day," He snapped his fingers as the two disappeared, leaving the other demon behind with a slight frown.

Back at his office, the girl collapsed onto the couch, "He had a disadvantage. Controlling the earth elements around him while I tried not to show off everything I got. Revealing all my tricks won't help me in the long run," She gently touched her cheek and felt a slight sting from the cut, "He doesn't play fair, does he?"

"My dear brother was never one to play nice, so I expected that much from him, but you did fine holding your ground against him pretty well. If you showed your full power, then maybe you would've done better and probably defeated him."

"Not well enough if I can't catch my breath," Glaring at the ground as she leaned over resting her head on her knees, "I'm going to try harder next time, but I need a break from all this."

Mephisto raised a brow at the Esquire while he removed his white hat, "Don't work yourself to death, my dear. Go and treat yourself properly and rest," Laying his umbrella beside the desk as he sat down.

Sapphire stood as she gave the demon a tired smile, then she grabbed the bag she had left earlier while pulling out a special key, "Goodnight, Otousan." Using the key, she opened the door to a different room that wasn't her dorm nor a place that anyone knows of.

* * *

 **A/N: I wanted to go in depth of how Shiemi felt internally about what happened to her grandmother. I'll be following the manga, but I'll be changing the timeline a bit and adding/removing or moving things around at first before I chose to move away from it.**

 **Please review and tell me your thoughts. It takes a couple of seconds and you don't need to have an account to review, so feel free to leave you opinions and thoughts.**

 **Hope you have a good day wherever you are :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC. Everything belongs to original creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **3rd Pov**

It was dark out when the twins began to make their way back home and they were walking across the large bridge that led them to the shop earlier. Yukio didn't say much while carrying the equipment that he bought from the stop, his eyes glanced over at Rin to see him on the phone.

He raised a brow at this and he asked, "Nii-san, who are you calling? I didn't even know you had anyone else's number to begin with."

Rin frowned before looking over to Yukio, "Sapphire isn't answering her cell phone." Glancing back down at the phone as read her name again, "Do you think she's all right?"

Yukio raised a brow at the half demon boy, who seem troubled by the unanswered calls. "I called her earlier today and she informed me that she was busy with something. She didn't say what it was but it must be something that she couldn't miss."

"Sapphire told me she was heading to the library?" Putting his cell phone away as he looked up at the star filled skies, "Do you think she was lying to one of us?" Shrugging his shoulder while staring over at Yukio.

The young Exorcist had a look that he didn't know what to say, but he shrugged too, "I don't know, but she probably needed space. Sapphire-san usual keeps to herself some days, and maybe today is just one of them."

His teal blue eyes tailed back at his brother who seem lost in thought, "Why does this matter to you, Nii-san?"

The half demon boy stuffed his hands into his pockets while tilting his head, "Well, she lives in our dorm so I just want to know if I could trust her."

Rin rubbed his chin a bit while stopping for a moment, "Yukio? Does Sapphire remind you of someone? I swear I must've seen her somewhere, but I can't put my finger on it."

Yukio tensed up a bit, but he gave the boy a fake smile along with a calm look, "No, no one in mind. I mean Sapphire-san isn't too hard to see out of the cowards with her hair."

Raising a brow at the older twin, "Who does she remind you of, Nii-san?"

His blue eyes soften when he whispered, "She reminds me... of a girl that I used to see," Looking up at the young Exorcist, "When we were kids, there was a girl that used to come visit almost every day at the monastery. I can't remember her name, but one day she stopped coming and that was it." The twins stared at each other as one tried to uncover the truth while the other wanted to keep it a secret.

Rin's cheeks heated up when he said something else, "She and Sapphire share the same eyes. Both seem to sparkle and times they shimmer a little."

Yukio couldn't help himself from smirking at the boy while getting the chance to tease him, "So you stare into Sapphire-san's eyes? Are you in love, Nii-san~? Even father said that the girl would be your wife since no other woman can tame you like she did, but maybe Sapphire can too," He chuckled when the boy became a shuttering fish gasping for water, but Yukio tried to keep his distance when Rin collected himself.

The boy smacked Yukio on the arm with his seethed sword as he argued, "NO! It's not like that! You... Four eyes! I meant that Sapphire reminded me of someone because of her eyes." He stopped at what he said as looked over to see Yukio laughing even harder, "Shut up!"

"I get it, Rin. It's been so many years since that girl came back, but I think maybe we'll see _her_ again someday," His eyes narrowed a bit after he looked away from Rin, he knew what his decison will lead to once Rin catches up.

"Sapphire-san probably is not even interest either," He shrugged causing the navy haired twin to frown strongly at him, but before Rin can pick a fight with the younger twin something caught his attention. He stepped back while standing there until he heard it again, but Yukio continued on walking not paying much attention to Rin.

 _In the middle of night_  
 _I was far from the flight_  
 _They freely pass me by_

 _Then I'm totally out of space and seeking my friends_  
 _Is there anyone who needs me?_

Rin looked around to find the source of that voice, but he couldn't pin point it. His sudden stop caused his younger brother to look over his shoulder to see why he stopped.

"Nii-san, what are you doing?" the young exorcist called out, but he stopped as he heard the voice too. Adjusting his glasses, he looked up trying to locate the voice too.

 _I hear what you say_  
 _There's the tiniest hope_  
 _You can change yourself_  
 _If you want to_  
 _Then you find the door_  
 _We can walk from the past_  
 _I was a frog in a well_

"That... where is it coming from?" Rin pointed at Yukio for an explanation. His ears perked up again as the angelic voice continued to fog his thoughts. His eyes remained on the ground as he tried to focus on the source of the sound.

Yukio stayed on alert as the voice resumed the song again, but the boy couldn't figure out its exact location. Leaving the twins standing there in silences as they heard the song continue.

 _Smile like you've never done_  
 _I'm so fine_  
 _Then you hold me tight under bad weather_  
 _If you understand why_  
 _I was crying on the river so_  
 _Dwell on myself_  
 _All the time_

His demon ears twitched at the song, he looked up at an open window from a room way high up, "Yukio, what room is that?" He suggested to the dim lighten room, where he believes the source of the music was coming from. Narrowing his eyes at the window, he saw a figure passed by.

Yukio looked at the room, he tilted his head as he thought about it. "I'm not fully sure what room that is, since I never saw it in person before, Nii-son."

Turning over to his brother, "But I do know, it's a sun room. Yet no one ever goes in there, but the room is like an indoor garden from what I gathered before. Rumors are there's no door way leading to the room, so it's impossible to enter."

 _And you follow the light_  
 _I was far from the flight_  
 _They freely pass me by_

 _Then I'm totally out of space and seeking my friends_  
 _Is there anyone who needs me?_

Rin was determine to get to the bottom of it, he muttered, "Screw the impossible. I'm going to find my way up there." Running off towards the building where they were supposed to use the key to, so they could go back, but Rin glared at the brick wall.

He drugged his feet into a crack as he looked for a spot to grab on and off he went. Slowly making his way towards the window while ignoring Yukio's protests.

"Nii-san!? Get down from there!" Yukio quickly ran toward the building while keeping his eyes on the boy, "Rin, you're going to hurt yourself!" The Exorcist was on the edge of his feet as he saw Rin lost his grip for a split second.

"Not until I see this room!" Shouting back down at the glasses wearing twin while he pulled himself up further. He grunted when his foot slipped, but he managed to keep a strong hold on the wall as he regains his balance.

 _I hear what you say_  
 _There's the tiniest hope_  
 _You can change yourself_  
 _If you want to_  
 _Then you find the door_  
 _We can walk from the past_  
 _I was a frog in a well_

Pulling himself up, his eyes widen at the sight of the room. Filled with beautiful vibrate colors that each flower held and a cherry blossom tree blooming in the center of the room which seem to grow out of the room through the opening of the roof. The lights that hang around the walls, and the moon shining down through the sun roof which grave it a moonlight setting as his ears perked up at the sound of water running.

His eyes trailed over to the water and notice a little fountain beside a flower bed of hydrangeas. Crawling into the room quietly, he realized that there were a few instruments lying around the room too. A piano, a flute, a violin, a guitar, and a harp, but what made the demon prince hold his breath was when he heard the voice again. It was soft, gentle, and it was like an angel was singing. He turned towards the sound and found a girl sitting underneath the lit up tree. Rin's eyes widen when he realized that it was Sapphire who was singing the whole time.

 _Smile like you've never done_  
 _I'm so fine_  
 _Then you hold me tight under bad weather_  
 _If you understand why_  
 _I was crying on the river so_  
 _Dwell on myself_  
 _All the time_

Her eyes were closed as she continued to hum to herself, not aware of his presents. Rin didn't know what to do as he hid behind the piano, but he looked over it to see the girl again.

She looked peaceful and dare he says it, beautiful. The light fell upon her face perfectly that gave her a glow, her hair shine even brighter, but he really wanted to see were her bright violet eyes that seem to sparkle every time she smiles.

He notices that she had a few bruises over her arms and a little cut on her right cheek, but he couldn't figure out how she got all those. She told him that she'll be at the library, but Yukio mention that she was busy with something else. Whatever she was doing surely got her hurt.

A pile of books laid beside her, which he figures would be from the library, but his eyes caught the titles and recognize them as Exorcist books, but there was one book that caught his full attention. It was a white book that had the words curved in with a golden color, but he couldn't make out what the title was.

Leaning more forward, the boy knocked over a flower pot causing the silent room to echo the shattering sound. Sapphire opened her eyes, she appeared startled at the sudden sound that she skims the place quickly. The half demon boy tilted his head as he watched her trace her tattoos, then he saw a faint glow around them as she called out in a harsh tone.

"Who's there?"

Rin stood up with his hands up in defense, "I-It's me, Rin! You know from the dorm and all."

Raising a brow at him while she held her arm a bit, "How did you get in here?"

"Umm... I kinda climbed through the window." Pointing over towards the open window while he gave a sheepish smile followed with a nervous laugh, "I didn't know you would be in here."

She lowered her hand as she sighed in relief, "Well, I guess my secret room isn't much as a secret anymore," She laughed while she standing up, glancing over her shoulder she notices it was dark, "I guess I lost track of time."

He waved her off, "Nah, you said you'll be back at dawn or later, so you're on time."

They laughed, but she flinched as her shoulder began to sting a bit which caught Rin's attention. Rushing over to her side, he looked at her in concern, "Are you okay? Do you need any help?"

Sapphire tiredly smiled at him while she leaned against the tree, "I...I'm fine, but I think I'll need help carrying these books." Her eyes soften when she released a heavy sigh.

He didn't understand what happened to her while he and Yukio were with Shiemi, but whatever happen must've put her in some real shit. His eyes notice how the girl seem to tremble a bit when she reached down for her books and her bag, but he quickly knelt down while reaching over for the books.

Their hands touched and another spark happened again causing the lavender haired girl to flinch, but Rin only stared up at her as he collected her books into her bag. He ignored the small electric shock while standing up, "What happened to you? You kinda look bad..." His eyes soften at her, but she turned away from him and he frowned at the sight of her cut. "Who did this to you?!"

Sapphire grabbed his shoulder while laughing, "I fell when I collecting these books. The ladder kinda moved while I was on it and it was a pretty high fall." He didn't buy it one bit as he narrowed his eyes at her, and she knew that she needs to make something up.

Her gripped loosen, stepping back from the boy and out of the moonlight, "I know it's not believable, but it's not just that... I've been training you know. And things went a bit rocky for me," Glancing over her bruises while her fingers gazed over her cut, "It's not too bad and with Yukio's help, they'll heal quick."

Rin gave her a smile as he offered her hand, "We both had a rough day, but the bright side is that we can finally go back to the dorm."

She giggled, "I've heard what you and Yukio had to go through earlier, and-"

A cell phone went off and the two of them looked at each other before Rin realized it was him. He quickly dragged his phone out and answered, "H… Hello?"

 _"Rin! Where are you?!"_

Pulling his phone away from his ear as he frowned a bit at it before he answered back, "In the secret room. You?"

 _"Waiting down here for you! Now get down from there!"_

He glanced over towards the Esquire who turned off the lights inside the room. Covering his phone when he called out to her, "Sapphire do you have a key to get back at the dorm? Or out of here?"

She nodded her head while pulling out her own keys, "Yeah, I do. Why?"

He smirked to himself as he replied back to Yukio, "You go on without me. Sapphire has a key that will take us back to the dorm, so see you there."

 _"Wait... Sapphire-san's with you? Rin-!"_

He hung up with a shrug, "Well, lets go before Yukio gets even more pissed off at me."

Laughing a bit at the boy, she walked to him with a key in hand, "You shouldn't have hung up on him like that," she smiled a bit while leading Rin to a door, "He'll be going on about it when we see him at the dorm."

Flinching a bit when she twisted the key, glancing over at the half demon boy when she opened the door, "After you, but before we go I need a favor from you."

Raising a brow at her, "What kind of favor?" He didn't know the girl much so he doesn't want to promise anything huge, but what she said was actually very simple.

"Don't say anything about this room to anyone. Please keep it a secret between you and I. Can you do that for me, Rin?" Her violet eyes were begging him while she leaned onto the door for support.

How can he say no to that face, the boy looked away and sending a shrug to the girl while nodding, "Yeah, I'll keep this quiet."

"Thank you! No one really knows about this, and I don't want many to figure out, but you are one of the first to get in here." She motions her head at the door so they could leave.

Rin felt kinda special that he was someone that knew about this place while his brother didn't. This made the older twin grin slightly that he knew something that Yukio didn't.

Entering the door, they found themselves back at the dorm, but they were on the entrance of the building. Before they could do anything, Yukio came down the stairs with a frown that was sent towards his brother, "Nii-san!"

Sapphire stepped in before either could start something, "Yukio-chan, I'm glad to see you're fine," glancing over at the navy haired twin, "Rin was helping with my books..." Looking back at the Exorcist, "I need-" Grabbing her shoulder she grunted in pain and this caused the boys to rush to her side.

"Sapphire-san?!" Yukio finally took notice that she was hurt while Rin helped her back to her feet. His teal eyes took account the number of bruises and cuts she had, "What happened to you?"

She waved it off while leaving Rin's support, "It's nothing, I got a bit careless around the time you called, but it's nothing serious."

Frowning at her, he glanced over at Rin, "Nii-san, take her bag up to her room while I treat Sapphire's wounds." Offering a helping a hand towards the Esquire who accepted it after he insisted. The two began to head for the stairs with Rin following close behind in case anything else happens, but he glared at Yukio for sending him off.

Once they reached the twin's floor, Yukio and Sapphire moved towards the room while Rin went to the next floor to put the bag away. He couldn't help, but wonder what she actually did to get like that. If he were right about her being a demon then she should already have healed, but it seems to go away for a moment then the pain returns again. Frowning to himself as he reached her door, he opened it to see a clean room and he sat the bag down at the desk.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the book that Yukio gave her earlier and it was an extra lesson book, which he's assuming so she could rush ahead if she wanted. But he notices that there was a photo that rested against the lamp, and he tilted his head at.

"What...?" Lifting the frame, he realized it was Sapphire with the clown and his old man, but her hair was a bit darker in this picture than now. It was like the same color as Mephisto. She seems to be a few years younger in the photo and he could see the similarities more clearly between Sapphire and the girl from his memories.

Frowning he placed it down while muttering to himself, "...Who are you?"

Meanwhile with the other Okumura twin, who was busy treating the wounded girl while asking questions, Sapphire won't spill much out. Holding out her arm to him while he cleaned the cuts, she suggested something, "Try holy water."

"That'll just make things worse for you. Don't you understand-" He stopped when he notices the look she gave him and he sighed in frustration, "Why even suggested it?"

Sapphire didn't bother looking at him, "It does more good than harm to me," Giving him a tired expression, "Yukio, trust me on this and use some holy water."

"Not until you tell me what you were doing and how you got this."

"Fine, I'll talk."

Reaching over for the liter of holy water that he just got, before he could open it the girl informed him, "You only need a little bit and a cotton ball which should do trick."

Nodding as he poured a small amount into a small cup that filled a quarter of it. Opening his first aid kit that he always keeps in stock since Rin usual gets himself hurt. Pulling out a couple cotton balls, he began to dap the cotton into the holy water.

Before he could apply it against her skin, he asked, "Are you going to explain?"

Sighing she nodded, "My father told me to meet him around the time you were called on your mission. We talked about my training and he set me up against another demon-" Stopping as she let a small hiss out when the holy water touched her skin.

Yukio's eyes widen when he notices the bruise disappeared right away leaving her skin to shimmer a bit before it died down. He was amazed at how she reacted towards the water since it should've hurt her and it probably did because he saw a tiny spark of electricity.

Snapping back to reality when she said the word demon, "Wait- you were doing what!? Did Sir Pheles make you-"

"No, I did this. I could always back out if I want to and I didn't."

Raising an eyebrow at her while sending a glare as he applied more holy water over another cut, "What class of demon?"

Sending the boy a stoic glance and a serious expression, "A class that you avoid and run if you want to live."

"And you fought with it! What were you thinking!?" He almost jumped at her unthinkable actions, the boy can't believe what she was doing. No one should go up against a demon like that alone.

Giving off a simple one shoulder shrug like it wasn't as bad as he thought of it, but she did give him a look, "Testing myself and seeing my limits! Yukio I don't know what I could do and sure as hell I won't if I don't try to understand them myself," sighing as she brought her hand to her forehead while closing her eyes, "It's tough when you don't know what you are and why I'm even doing here against all odds. I just need to see what I'm worth."

Yukio avoided any eye contact so he could continue to dap some of her bruises with holy water, "I might not understand how you're feeling about this... about who you are, but just don't get yourself killed doing something like that. You know you're a bit sensitive towards demon attacks when you don't use your swords," Looking up slightly at her, but he didn't want to see her expression.

"I know," whispering out in a bitter tone as she knew the fact.

"This is going to sting," grabbing another cotton ball then dapping it with some holy water as he carefully placed it against her cheek, "How did you discover the idea to use holy water?"

Tensing up at the moment the soft object touched the cut on her cheek, "I got hurt when I was younger and Mephisto didn't know where to go on how to treat me since I'm a bit... complicated. So Father Fuijmoto tried some holy water and it worked, but it did sting. In the end that's how I treat my injuries with."

Changing the topic right away before the boy could say anything about his father or before they get into a sad moment, "So how did the girl go? With the roots."

"Shiemi-san, is doing better now since we removed the roots, so she can use her legs again." He paused while cleaning up his area and finishing up treating the girl, "You were right about settling something within her heart, she kept the blame of what happened to her grandmother and it wasn't letting her move on."

Sapphire smiled while leaning back in relief, "That's great to hear she was saved and now with a less heavy heart since she learned to accept something that can't be changed." Her eyes widen a bit as she remembered a little detail from earlier, "But what about her mother? You said she has a rocky relationship with her."

Yukio smiled slightly while putting the first aid kit away, "I think they're going to be just fine since they both realized how much they mean to each other."

Her voice lowered a bit while her eyes remain on the boy, "And Rin?"

"What about him?" Raising a brow at her as he put away the holy water.

Sighing in annoyance, "Yukio, I know you didn't do _everything_. How was Rin during your little mission?"

"He... He helped... a lot actually. Without him then I wouldn't have known what was bothering Shiemi-san. Rin could be hard headed, but he sure pulled through today and I kinda see that he'll do fine. Only if he takes class serious!"

"He has his own way of doing things, he's not like you and your studying out the book. Rin's more of the..." Pausing as she tried to think of how to word it, but slowly saying it, "...I have to do it and see it myself type of guy. He needs to be physical sometimes to learn while you need to read the material." Shrugging her good shoulder at him, "I usually work either way depending on what I'm doing."

Sapphire smiled when she added, "Rin, he's smart when he's on the field. Quick thinking when push comes to shove, but I've notice that you usually have a plan. It's hopeful, but it limits your ability to solve a case if it doesn't go as planned."

Yukio narrowed his eyes, "But always heading into battle without any clue will get him kill or get others killed by the lack of planning."

The Esquire glanced over at the younger twin as she narrowed her eyes a bit, "That is where you must be able to change your plan the moment a new threat arises. I understand planning is helpful, but having the ability to think on your feet is also useful."

Frowning at her, he didn't like how she could be so calm about the whole thing, "He doesn't understand what will happen if he-"

Cutting the Exorcist off as her eyes stared into his and he saw how her gaze showed a spark of fire while she defended his brother, "If everyone finds out he's not normal? So what! I'm not normal, and sure in hell you're not either. No one is prefect because in the end we're all different for the better or for worse and that's okay cause life isn't meant to be easy or prefect."

Moving away from her as he left the desk, leaving a silences between the two old friends, but he won't argue with her. Yet she sat there for a moment before getting out of her chair, sighing softly as her eyes soften when she stared at his back.

Sapphire whispered, "I understand if you're looking out for him, but you need to trust him."

Not wanting any more out of the conversation he quickly changed the subject again. Finally turning towards her while adjusting his glasses that created a glare with its lens, "You're all better, but I don't see any problem with your shoulder, so I don't know what could be wrong. Maybe it's sore."

She held her shoulder while casting a glance onto the ground, but she knew the possible reasons for the slight pain. The girl only muttered in return while her eyes remain on the floor for a moment, "Maybe. I'll just sleep it off and probably it'll be gone tomorrow." Looking back up at the young Exorcist who stood across from her. She gave a smile before heading out of the twin's dorm room, "Thank you, Yukio."

 **Rin's Pov**

I leaned against the wall as I overheard almost everything. I didn't know what to think about this. If my theory of her being a demon... she can't since holy water should actually hurt, but... it still did? Fighting a powerful demon by herself, living and yet she still wants to do it again.

 _Why? What is she? What's so... special about her?_

"And Rin?"

When I heard them talk about me, I froze while I kept my ear close to the door so I could hear everything without any problem.

"What about him?"

I frowned slightly as fours eyes shot me down already without even asking why she mentioned me. God, he could such a pain sometimes, but right now I want to know why she brought me up into the conversation.

"Yukio, I know you didn't do everything. How was Rin during your little mission?"

I leaned in a bit closer to hear what my brother would say because I didn't do any crazy shit beside the whole blue flames and slicing the demon up, but I know he won't mention that to anyone. Hell, if he did then I'm going to call him out on it.

"He... He helped... a lot actually. Without him then I wouldn't have known what was bothering Shiemi-san. Rin could be hard headed, but he sure pulled through today and I kinda see that he'll do fine. Only if he takes class serious!"

I was... not expecting that... not from Yukio, and him giving me credit well I kinda felt great, but it all went down the drain once he said that last statement. He is a real ass! I take my classes serious!

"He has his own way of doing things, he's not like you and your studying out the book. Rin's more of the..." She paused for a moment, but I heard her start off slow when she continued, "...I have to do it and see it myself type of guy. He needs to be physical sometimes to learn while you need to read the material."

I chuckled a bit, but I covered it up because she was right about me needing to hit something or see it instead just reading.

"I usually work either way depending on what I'm doing."

But that caught my attention, she didn't say how she learns instead she simply gave a vague statement.

She added onto what she said eariler, "Rin, he's smart when he's on the field. Quick thinking when push comes to shove, but I've notice that you usually have a plan. It's hopeful, but it limits your ability to solve a case."

My eyes widen, leaning back against the wall as I tried to take in what she said about me. Why does she have faith in me? She hardly knows me and she defends me in such a way like she believes in me. Lowering my eyes, I never really had people speak highly of me and not like.

Yet it didn't last since I heard four eyes try to counter her comment, "But always heading into battle without any clue will get him kill or get others killed by the lack of planning."

I frowned slightly, but my ears perked up again when she countered his point again, "That is where you must be able to change your plan the moment a new threat arises. I understand planning is hopeful, but having the ability to think on your feet is also useful."

"He doesn't understand what will happen if he-"

I sighed in relief because I swear he was going to say that I was a demon, and not just a demon, but the son of Satan. But he didn't, he never finished because Sapphire stopped him.

"If everyone finds out he's not normal? So what! I'm not normal, and sure in hell you're not either. No one is prefect because in the end we're all different for the better or for worse and that's okay cause life isn't meant to be easy or prefect." I heard a soft sigh from her after she defended me, "I understand if you're looking out for him, but you need to trust him."

My heart skipped a beat when she defended me again because I found myself speechless, what does she know about me to defend me like that. It's like she understands the feeling of being completely different, but it made me wonder how much she could possibly know about me.

Yukio hasn't told her about me being half demon that's for sure, but it seems as if she knew. Yet what she said last about Yukio needing to trust me, I can't understand why she's asking him to do that. After all I'm a demon and he's an Exorcist.

Glancing down I couldn't help but think she knows more than she's letting on.

 _Does she know... that I'm the son of Satan?_

I stood straight when I heard footsteps coming towards the door, but I leaned beside the door way and I saw it was Sapphire who was leaving. Her eyes caught mine and I watched them widen as she stumbled back a bit while giving a nervous laugh.

"Rin?!" She smiled a bit as she held her chest "I didn't see you there, umm... hey."

Rubbing the back of my neck as I muttered back, "...Sorry about freaking you out. I left your bag on your desk, if that's okay with you."

Her smile felt so welcoming when she giggled a bit, "Yeah, that perfectly fine. Thank you, Rin."

I took notice that she looks like nothing even happened to her, everything just disappeared without a mark. How could that be possible if she's not a demon, but probably she's not even human, "You look hella a lot better than earlier! Everything seems to have disappeared..." Raising a brow at her and I watched how she pulled a piece of her loose hair behind her pointy ear.

Her eyes shifted away from me as she chuckled a bit, "Oh... yeah, I kinda have that sometimes and I have a few tricks to do the job..." Looking back at me with a small smile as she brought a finger to her lips, "It's my secret~."

I felt my cheeks heat up when she did that and she giggled afterwards. I looked away while muttering, "Huh... okay."

Waving me off as she turned around, "Well, goodnight Rin."

"Wait!" I stumbled forward, but I'm not sure what the hell I was going with this, "Umm... eh... let me walk you to your room." Turning away from her as my cheeks began to heat up again and to make all this worse Yukio opened the door.

"Nii-san? What are you all yelling about? Why haven't you gotten ready for bed?" I sent an annoyed glare at the four eyes, but before I could say some smart ass retort, Sapphire covered for me.

Looking over at me, she smiled before looking back at Yukio, "Rin was being a gentlemen and escorting me to my room. In case nothing from earlier happens again, so don't worry."

I stood there with a confuse expression, but I nodded my head at him while trying to hide a smirk that wanted to show across my face. He looked between me and Sapphire before he sighed tiredly, "Well, fine, I'll just prepare a few things for tomorrow before I head to bed, but-," he pointed at me with a stern frown, "You better not be messing around. You have class tomorrow and hopefully you did your homework too. So go to sleep early."

"What are you? My mother?! Gosh, I will, so stop nagging me about it," I snorted back before me and Sapphire began to leave, but I glanced over to the girl who was trying not to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"N-nothing, you're such a gentleman~" she rolled her eyes at me while giving me a playful smirk as she shook her head, "You and Yukio are always butting heads on almost everything. Can you two be more civil? It won't kill you to try."

"Yukio can be a pain, always nagging me as if he was my mother or something," Don't do that", "Don't skip class", "Do your homework", "Stop being so childish and immature", and all that bull. I swear he wants to make me look like a fool..."

Sapphire placed her hands behind her as she sighed, "Yukio can be very concern for you, Rin, and maybe he only wants what's best for you. After all, family look out for each other and you need to give him a benefit of the doubt." Glancing at me with her bright violet eyes and I looked away because I would feel guilty if my eyes met her's.

"...Fine," I mumbled under my breath as I put my hands into my jean pockets. I wanted to know more about her, and maybe this my only chance to get something out of her. I looked over to her when we reached the staircase, "Is that your real hair color? No offense, but it's so..."

"Different? Odd? Unnatural? I get that, a lot, and yes it's my real hair color." Smirking to herself as she skipped a step, while tilting her head at me, "Are those your real teeth?"

I didn't know what to say, how do I explain my teeth, but I can't just stay silent or else she's continue questioning me. My ears perked up when I heard her giggle, my eyes widen when she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm kidding."

I can't get over how sweet she is, she's different from Shiemi. Yeah both are nice, but there's a major difference between the two and I couldn't help, but smile at her. Yet I feel so relief since she was messing around.

"Oh? haha... yeah, well I saw a picture of you and your hair was different."

She stared at me and I hoping she didn't think I was crossing any short of lines, but she shrugged her shoulders at me before she explained something very interesting. I listened carefully as we turned up the next set of stairs, but I notice something off about her and I can't seem to understand.

"My hair has become lighter over time," She giggled, bring her hand over her mouth while glancing up at the ceiling, "One time it was the same color as my Otousan's and I surely looked like his actual daughter, but some time passed by and well... It's like how it is today." Her eyes met mine while twirling a piece of her hair between her fingers, "Lavender."

Raising a brow at her as I carefully watched when I asked, "Have you ever had black hair before?"

Shaking her head, "...No, not really. I had very dark purple that almost look like black, but it wasn't." Facing me, she gave me a suspicious look while whispering, "Why?"

I played it cool, shrugging my shoulders while giving her a bored look. "Oh, nothing. Just wondering since you said your hair became lighter over the years, so I thought it might have been black at some point." I pulled my hands out of my pockets as I ran them through my hair, "But it's cool your hair does that."

Still keeping an eye on me, she sighed before changing the subject, "I heard that you helped Shiemi-san."

 _How did she know? Wait, does she know Shiemi or did Yukio tell her. I know he called, but I don't know if he actually gave out any clear details besides the demon and roots issue._

I felt my lips twitched upward as I looked down at the steps and without thinking I whispered, "... I feel like it's the other way around..."

Nodding to herself, the Esquire smiled at me like she knew what I meant by it, "You settled your own heart too..."

"...You can say something like that, I guess."

She glanced over at me with a shy smile as she sighed to herself, "It takes someone else to make your own burdens disappear. I had a friend who treated me like a person unlike everyone else who has treated me so... different, but he only saw a girl and with him I felt so _normal_. So me... for the first time I felt like myself and I settle the pain that I carried because _he_ taught me how to let go."

My eyes widen at bit, I wasn't expecting her to talk about herself or any personal stuff, but I wanted to know more about it, "What happened to him?"

Chuckling bitter sweetly, "We went our different ways, we haven't talked like old times, but I know one day _we'll_ be friends again."

I couldn't help but give her a sad look because I also have a similar problem. I know how it is not to see someone who basically made you the person you are today. "I know how that must feel... I had a friend, but I was just a kid-"

"You're still a kid," she giggled

"I'm not a kid!" I sent a glare her way, but I chuckled, "You know what I meant! I haven't seen my first friend in like forever. I remember seeing her with my old man and how he introduced her to me and Yukio, saying that she'll be visiting a lot and well... she became my very first friend ever. My old man would always say something like she'll be my wife and he went on since he knew it pressed my buttons."

Leaning over to me while she teased me a bit, "So you wouldn't want her to be your wife?"

"N-NO! It's not about that!" My face become so red and I felt myself on fire when she said that, I didn't expect her to do that.

"Rin, you're so easy to tease! I can't even-" She covered her mouth as she tried to hold in her bundles of giggles, "You're too predictable."

Frowning slightly as I muttered, "Whatever... I'm just saying..."

"What happened to her?" Her voice become sad for some odd reason, but my eyes fell onto the wooden floor since we arrived on her floor.

I whispered back as I tried to understand what happened myself, "She disappeared. One day she just didn't show up and my dad said that she won't be visiting anymore. That was the end of it."

She casted her eyes away from me while whispering back, "Sorry to hear about that."

I laughed, trying to ease the tension while shrugging a bit when I looked over to her, "It was forever ago, I don't even remember her name."

Our eyes met each other's again and I felt this familiar spark every time our eyes meet, but I saw how she smiled at me like she was reassuring me about something, "Well, maybe one day you'll see your old friend again."

I stood there while she continued on without me, and I felt my heart tighten as if I saw a ghost from my past walk away from me.

I watched her from a far as she reached her door, I mumbled to myself, "Yeah...maybe."

She smiled, her eyes shimmered again when she waved at me before opening her door, "Goodnight, Rin."

Smiling back, I watched her enter her room as I called back, "Goodnight Sapphire."

* * *

 **A/N: I cut this from the other chapter since I thought it was too long so I did two parts instead. Please review and tell me your thoughts. It takes a couple of seconds and you don't need to have an account to review, so feel free to leave you opinions and thoughts**

 **Hope you have a good day wherever you are :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC. Everything else belongs to the original creator.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Next Day**

 **Sapphire's Pov**

Walking into the office, I saw Yukio talking with my father, but they stopped when Mephisto notice me. He waved at me which made Yukio turned around to see me standing there. I stood there awkwardly, closing the door behind me, "Forgive me, I didn't know you were busy. Did I interrupt anything-"

"No, we were talking about having a new student enroll into the Cram School, but I have already made my mind up." My father smirked slightly while leaning into his chair, he glanced over at Yukio before returning his attention on me.

Yukio sighed while adjusting his glasses before he sent a glare at Mephisto, but he looked over at me, "I was hoping for Moriyama Shiemi-san to join Cram School, so she could have some form of education."

My father stood up from his desk as he stated, "After all she is the daughter of the shop owner, who supplies us Exorcists with equipment, so it was only fair if the girl joins the course." I couldn't understand why he would do something like this, I knew he probably has a reason for why.

I notice that Yukio looked over his shoulder to Mephisto, "When will she be able to start?"

"Today of course! There is plenty of time before class, so it'll give you two the chance to show our new student around properly." He reached over to one of his drawers, pulling out a key while chuckling a bit when he caught sight of Yukio's expression.

"What do you mean the two of us?" He glanced over to me before returning back at the demon with a frown.

My father motion me to come to his side and I did that, walking past Yukio as I looked at Mephisto with suspicious to why he called me. He handed me a key, "I'll in trust you that this key finds its way to the new student," He grinned, glancing over my shoulder to Yukio while he whispered, "I want you to go with Okumura to deliver this key and show the new student around."

Looking up to him while tightening my grip over the key, I nodded "I'll make sure of that."

Mephisto chuckled, turning his attention at the young Exorcist, "My daughter will join you on getting Moriyama-san comfortable around the Cram School and the usage of the key too. I'll leave you two to do that."

With that we were sent out, Yukio used his own key to take us to the shop, but I notice that he doesn't trust my father very much. I understand he has the right to, but I won't bring up the subject.

Yukio frowned, but didn't say anything until I closed the door behind us while teleporting onto the bridge that leds to the shop. "Sir Pheles, is..." He sighed in frustration, but I knew he didn't like something about my father and I honestly don't want to know. In reality, I too have begun to think lowly of my father and certainly he has a trick up his sleeve.

"Was this your idea or did Shiemi-san want to enroll? I can't picture her wanting to be an Exorcist from what I've heard from her," I walked beside him while raising a brow at him as I kept my hands behind me.

He didn't bothering facing me, continuing down the bridge, he explained, "She asked me if it was possible for her to enroll, but she didn't want to be an Exorcist."

"Does she know that she won't be attending class forever when they reached the point where they're required to pick a Meister(s), so she could continue class," I became a bit concern and he sees the same problem when he sighed a bit.

"I know, but maybe she'll choice to be an Exorcist after all, but it's up to her."

Tilting my head at him, "Yukio, why are you helping her? Not that it's a problem or anything, but the fact she doesn't want to be an Exorcist yet you're willing to help enroll her." I smiled a bit when I found something very interesting, "What are your relationship with Shiemi-san? I've heard a few stories from Father Fujimoto about you and her."

Raising a brow at me as he finally notices the change of subject, "What are you talking about, Sapphire-san?"

Smiling even wider as I finally found something to tease him, "You know what I'm talking about, Yukio. Has Moriyama Shiemi-san caught your heart~?"

Stopping in his tracks, turning over to me, I saw how his eyes widen behind his glasses while his face began to redden, "W-what?! NO! Don't you start getting any ideas, Sapphire!"

Curling my fingers around my chin while looking away, "So you don't have a tiny crush on Shiemi then?"

Frowning at me as he fixed his tie before adjusting his glasses, "... I'm not going to be part of your little game"

"I got everything that I want to know," I giggled as I looked over at him when he was trying to collect himself after all the stuff I said to tease the poor boy, "Come on, Yukio, don't be like that..." I looked over at him while he sent me a frown, but I wrapped my arm around his shoulder as I shook him a bit, "I heard the story about the four leaf clover~"

I was dying the moment I looked at his reaction, I just couldn't handle it anymore, so I let him go while I laughed so hard, "Oh god! I can't breathe!"

"This isn't funny," he frowned even harder at me while his whole face became red again, "Surely my father told you the story."

Whipping my eye with the back of my hand, "He always told me about you and Rin, so it was like I still kept in touch, but I found out that you guys knew very little about me over the years."

Lowering my eyes along with my voice that became a mere whisper, "Mostly Rin, while I saw you during Cram School again, but even afterward we haven't spoken for five years."

Yukio's expression softens, there was silence between us when we finally reached the small shop, but he smiled at me as we walked up the steps, "I know... we haven't been on the best of terms, but my father did mention you from time to time whenever we were on missions. He seems amazed at what you could do, but it wasn't much that he said."

My violet eyes looked over at him when we made it to the door, but I chuckled sadly, "I'll never understand why our fathers did what they did, but I do know that they wanted what's best for us."

 **3rd Pov**

His eyes just stared at her's before he allowed himself to smile, then he opened the door to the shop, "Good day," Yukio smiled at the shop owner, as he moved aside to introduce the lavender haired girl, "This is a friend of mine, Sapphire-san."

Sapphire bowed her head at the woman after closing the door behind her, "Good day, madam."

Finally taking notice of the Esquire, the girl notice how the shop owner studied her, "Oh... I've seen you before, but you've changed a lot," She blow some smoke between her lips as she stared at the Esquire again, "I could be wrong..."

Shaking her head, a bit allowing some of her hair to fall over her shoulders as the two young teens came closer to the counter when Sapphire explained, "No, you're completely correct. We have met before, but that was so long ago when my hair was darker."

Raising a brow at the girl, "I've notice," Still not convince by it, she blew another smoke over her shoulder, "What brings you two here today?"

Yukio being formal and straight to the point, "We came to talk to Shiemi-san."

The woman removed the smoke pen away from her lips, turning her head back towards the slide door, she shouted for her daughter, "Shiemi!"

Sapphire glanced over at Yukio, who only shrugged at the Esquire since this is a normal thing that happens. Her eyes darted back at the sliding door once her ears picked up a sound that kept getting closer, but she saw a blonde girl dressed with a pink floral kimono.

"Yuki-chan?" she tilted her head at the young Exorcist while shifting her sight over to the girl with a slight confuse expression. Standing a good distance from the two, she become shy suddenly at the new stranger and the young man.

Her mother pulled the quiet girl down from the door and set her beside the counter, "They came to see you, Shiemi."

Her cheeks seem to turn a bit red when Yukio chuckled, "I'm glad to see you walking around again, but that's not why I'm here, Shiemi-san. I wanted to say congratulations to you because you've been given permission to go to Cram School."

Looking over to the lavender haired girl, "Shiemi-san, this is a friend of mine, Sapphire-san, she'll be helping you whenever I can't," giving the Esquire a look, she realized what she needed to do.

Grabbing the key, she handed it over to the girl with a smile, "This key is very important, so don't lose it. It'll be your way to school and back, but Yukio can explain it in detail if you like."

The young Exorcist nodded, "It teleports you to the school itself and back, so try not to lose it and probably later in the future you'll get a few more, but for now this will do." Smiling at the girl, who was amazed by it as she jumped in joy while throwing her arms around the boy, "Really? I'm going to school!?"

Taken back by the sudden actions of the girl, he only chuckled, "Yes, go grab some supplies because you'll be starting today." With that the flower girl quickly went to the back of the shop, while the lavender haired girl only gave Yukio a face.

"Not a word..." He frowned at her, but she wasn't fazed since she was laughing a bit.

"You're something, Yukio, but loosen up a bit. Relax, be a kid for crying out loud, and maybe Shiemi-san will help since she's very... _free_ ," her eyes soften a bit as she glanced over at him.

Before they knew it the girl returned with a small wrapped up bundle which held her materials. Smiling at the two, "I'm ready!"

The two glanced at each other before returning their attention back to the girl, Yukio smiled slightly while Sapphire nodded her head, and the Esquire motion the door while saying, "Well, lets get the small tour started."

The three soon left the shop and began to make their way towards the door across the large bridge.

Yukio glanced to his wrist watched and looked over to the Esquire, "Umm... Shiemi-san, I'll see you in class and I'll leave you with Sapphire-san. You'll be in great hands, she knows everything about the school and will gladly show you around." Glancing over to the Esquire, "Just make sure she's in class before it begins, Sapphire-san."

Sapphire only looked over to him, "Okay, I will."

The young Exorcist picked up his pace, quickly using his key as he opened the door to the classroom. Now it left only the girls, who remain silent until the blonde glanced over to the older girl, "Sapphire-san?"

"Huh?"

Tilting her head, holding her materials close to her, "Are you also a student?"

Smiling, Sapphire wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders as they reached the door, "Yes, but you'll be placed with the rest of the class as a Page."

Using her own key, the older girl opened the door for the blonde," I'm an Esquire, so I'm ahead by not much for say," Leaning against the door, as she chuckled a bit, "But I'm still attending the same class that you will be."

Lowering her blue eyes, a bit "Oh..."

Sapphire nodded her head towards the door, "Come on, I'll show you where you could go after class since you're not a student of the Academy, so you can't be at some places."

Shiemi entered the door after she nodded her head and it took her to a small place where there was a giant fountain in the middle. The older girl followed close behind as she explained, "This is basically the only part that you could relax before, after, or in between classes. Only other Exorcists or other Cram students are allowed here, so you'll be perfectly fine."

Her bright blue eyes were wide, taking in the new calm surrounding as she laughed in pure excitement, "It's beautiful. So I could go here after class without getting in trouble?"

Giggling, Sapphire nodded her head, "Yes, you won't face any problem while being here, so don't worry." Moving aside, she glanced over to another door while looking back at the new girl, "Now, I'll show you how the school would look like and you'll be using the key that I give out earlier."

Shiemi's eyes widen, pulling her key out she walked passed the girl, who encouraged her to go up towards the random door. "It works on any door?"

"Yup," Smiling as she walking towards the girl, "The key will let you into the school, so go ahead."

Nodding to herself, she took a deep breath while turning the key into the lock as it opened up to a strange hallway, "Huh?"

"That's the school, so come on" pulling the girl by her hand, they entered the large hall as the door closed behind them, "This is where all the classes are held, but the class we need to go to is a bit more towards the back."

* * *

Yukio frowned to himself as he sat in his desk, he was quickly outlining his lesson since he was held back due to reasons, but he kept finding himself thinking back to earlier. Resting his head against his hand, he muttered under his breathe, "What are you planning, Sir Pheles?" Glaring at the wooden table, he added onto his thoughts out loud, "What do you want from Sapphire and Rin?"

Leaning back in his desk, he resumed doing his work while his mind wondered back to when he was in the office with Mephisto before Sapphire came. Yukio adjusted his glasses, he pulled out his next assignment that he'll be handing out, but the young Exorcist only stared at the stack of paper.

 _Flashback:_

 _Yukio stormed into the demon's office, but the young Exorcist remain calm and composed as he stared at the purple haired demon. Mephisto was standing by the window, his bored green eyes roamed across the surface, studying each student that walked by._

 _Chuckling to himself, the demon smirked when he glanced over his shoulder to see the young boy standing there. He greeted him with a smile, while offering a seat, but the demon really wanted to see what the boy would say._

 _"What do I owe to this sudden visit?"_

 _Narrowing his teal blue eyes at the demon, Yukio took a seat as he stated, "Why did you move Sapphire-san in our dorm? When you know about Rin's situation and you're perfectly aware about Sapphire-san's too. So why risk having them under the same roof?"_

 _Slowing setting himself in his own chair, the demon grinned while leaning against his hand, "I wouldn't have allowed my daughter to stay with you and your brother if it meant harming her. Sapphire spoke to me about it, and I allowed her to move into the dorm."_

 _Yukio wasn't pleased, he already knew that he won't get any clear answers from the demon, but he wasn't leaving without making things clear. Crossing his arms, the young Exorcist frowned, "What if Rin discovers her secret or even worse... what if he gets her in trouble?"_

 _Waving his hand off at the boy, Mephisto leaned back into his chair as he gave the boy a bored expression, "I know Sapphire is capable of protecting herself, and she's fully aware about his little flame issue along with the fact that he's the son of Satan. But my daughter wants to prevent anything serious from occurring and she has the power to do so."_

 _He sat up as he adjusted his glasses, "By risking her life?"_

 _Mephisto frowned slightly at the boy, he wasn't amused by what the young Exorcist is saying, "Okumura-kun, you truly believe I'll put my daughter in harms way?"_

 _Yukio wasn't convinced as he narrowed his eyes at the demon while he stood up from his seat, "What's your true reason behind it. I'm aware that you had her go up against a high class demon."_

 _"There isn't one, but allowing my daughter to stay with her two old friends." Smiling, Mephisto kept his eyes on the young Exorcist while shrugging as he said, "My daughter wanted to test her abilities and what other way then to battle a high class demon?"_

 _Tilting his head, he leaned onto his hands while smirking at Yukio, "But I do believe you have something else to talk about. Don't you, Okumura-kun?"_

 _Still not pleased with what the demon was doing nor did Yukio like that smirk of his. But he sighed as he pushed his glasses up, "... I also want to speak about a student that wishes to join the Exorcism program only."_

Getting up from his chair, he sighed in frustration while whispering, "What are you planning?"

Looking up at the slightly taller girl, Shiemi felt shy as she asked, "What kind of classes are there?"

Letting the girl go, Sapphire tapped her nose when listing the classes, "There are different types of classes such as Demon Studies, Grimoire Studies, Magic Circle Art of Sealing, Holy Scripture Recitation Class, Practical Athletics, and Demon Pharmacology; which Yukio teaches himself."

Glancing over to the girl and checking that she wasn't overwhelmed by the new information, "But for now, it'll just be with Yukio-sensei and after he does the introduction of each subject... then you'll be switching around afterward, but that won't be for a couple more days…"

The new student giggled a bit while looking around the hall, she was amazed at how such a place exist, "This is so amazing, I never thought that any of this actually existed." Looking up at the Esquire with a smile, "Thank you, Sapphire-san, for taking your time to show me around!"

Waving it off while smiling back, "No, it was my pleasure. I heard a lot about you and none of it could compare to the impression you left today. I'm glad that we'll be classmates, but don't hesitate to ask for help or anything. I'll be happy to help out a new friend," placing a hand on the blonde girl's shoulder, "But I'll warn you now that I usually don't show up much to class, but if you still need anything just ask Rin or Yukio."

Her smile was so wide as she began to shutter, "O-okay, t-thank you!"

The two stopped at a class where they saw Yukio exiting, he raised a brow at them while asking, "Finished the tour?"

Shiemi clasped her hands as she smiled at the boy, "Sapphire-san, was great showing me around while explaining! She even told me that I could go to the small quad where the fountain is!"

He blinked, but he smiled at the excited girl, "I'm glad to hear that," Glancing over to the Esquire, "I'm going to be gone, but I'll let you two in the class while I'm gone."

Both glancing over to the girl, who Yukio allowed to enter the class, but before the boy could leave he was tugged back. He didn't react fast enough as Sapphire whispered something under her breath so he could hear, after doing so she let the boy go.

Each going their different ways, Sapphire entered the class while pointing out the table where she sits, "Shiemi, you could seat with us here."

"Us?" Shiemi looked at the girl confuse, "Who else seats here?" Glancing at the table before looking back at the Esquire.

Sitting on top of the table's far right side, "Me and Rin, but you can sit here too." Looking over her shoulder, she took in the empty class, "This whole middle section is free along with most of the back and some of the front rows." Leaning back on the table while kicking her feet a bit, "It's up to you."

Giving it some thought, the girl set her materials on the table where Sapphire was at, but on the far left side, leaving the middle open. Her cheeks became a bit tinted as she asked in a shaky voice, "Umm... Sapphire-san, how are the rest of the students?"

Sapphire sat up straight, resting her hands on her knees, "Well... I haven't spoken to most of the class, but from what I could tell they're... nice..." Her eyes shifted over to the girl, jumping off the table as she continued to explain, "Shima-kun, well, he's kind, but he can be very inappropriate most of the time."

Looking over to the girl, "Konekoaru-kun, he's very sweat, shy, but he can help you if you need anything. Oh, there's Paku-san, she's nice too, but Izumo-san... well-" the girl stopped as she tried to think of something, "She's a bit more closed off."

The flower girl looked at the older girl as she continued to explain, but the Esquire sighed a bit before she went on, "Suguro-kun, well, he can be hardhead and may start an argument. Yamada-kun and Takara-kun... they don't say much at all."

Smiling at the girl, "Then there's Rin, I believe you already met him, but I'll tell you that he isn't the best to ask about class since... well he kinda sleeps through class, but he's great to talk to." Crossing her arms, the girl took her seat as she added, "Then there's Yukio, he would be glad to help you."

The new girl took a deep breath as she laughed a bit nervously, "Okay... Thank you," Settling the Esquire when she grabbed her shoulder, "Sapphire-san, do you think they'll like me?"

Her violet eyes widen, smiling softly, "There isn't much to worry about it. You'll make friends," staring at her with a sad expression, "Shiemi, is this the first time you've been to school?"

The girl pulled away slowly, "I never went to school before or anything much... The last time I left my home was last winter, so this is new to me. Yuki-chan used to come by and teach me, but he's very busy now."

Sapphire lowered her eyes, "I never really went to school either, I was home schooled for my whole life, so you're not alone about trying to make friends and wanting to fit in."

The two girls glanced at each other when they realized that they share some common ground. Sapphire giggled, followed by Shiemi's while she smiled at the lavender haired girl, "Thank you... for making me feel that I'm not alone."

Time was still left before class would begin and Yukio probably won't be back until class actually starts, so it gave the two girls time to talk and get to know each other better. The two spent a good time laugh, joking, and Sapphire hoped it'll make the new girl a bit less nervous when class actually begins.

He didn't expect much, but he knew he was actually a bit early to class which was a surprise. Rin only wanted to just get through the day without dying of boredom in school, but he smiled at the fact he'll be sitting next to Sapphire. He got to know a bit more of her last night and he was hoping that he'll find out more about her.

Walking into the class filled with Pages and the lonely Esquire, he jumped at the sight of a familiar blonde girl sitting beside the lavender haired Esquire. The two were talking that they didn't seem to notice him enter the class.

"Shiemi!?" Rin shouted as he spotted the girl in the class, sitting at the table where he and Sapphire sit at. The blonde waved at him with a cheerful smile and he also notice Sapphire was there too. His face began to turn red once he realized he'll be sitting between the two girls.

"Rin!"

Sapphire smiled as she leaned against the table, "I met your new friend, Moriyama Shiemi-san earlier today before class."

"Sapphire-san was kind enough to show me around," the blonde smiled as she looked over at the lavender haired girl.

"Shiemi, you can just call me Sapphire. There's no need to add an honorific, Sapphire is just fine," she laughed and the blonde smiled while nodding her head.

Yukio walked in as he smiled at the new student, "Good morning class! Today we have another new student that I want to introduce you to." Nodding his head at the blonde, she quickly came to his side and she was so nervous.

"This is your new classmate, Moriyama Shiemi-san." He glanced around the class and back at the girl, who blushed from being so nervous as she shuttered, "P-Please to meet you all!"

Rushing back to her seat, she sat on the right side of Rin while Sapphire sat on his left. The boy still doesn't understand how the girl became a student too. Shiemi smiled at the older Okumura twin, "I can sit here, right?"

Sapphire giggled while she elbowed Rin, "It's not nice to ignore a lady, Rin."

He looked back from the two as he finally asked, "How-What are you..?!"

Shiemi placed her materials down while explaining, "Okumura-sensei asked the Chairman to let me join the class specially, so I guess we're going to be classmates!"

The lavender haired girl looked over at Rin as she smiled at Shiemi, "Well, I'm happy to meet you, Shiemi, and I hope you enjoy your time here with us."

The boy was still shocked at her sudden enrollment as he muttered, "Don't push yourself." While the blonde began to get a bit worked up as she went on explaining, "I don't know anything about the world, and I'm weak, too, so I thought first of all I should train myself up here."

"...Are you okay? You kinda seem to be shaking like crazy. I'm amazed you even made it here like that!" Rin still had a questioning look as he glanced over the other girl, who doesn't seem too fazed about it.

Shiemi smiled at Rin, "It's all thanks to you! Thank you so much!"

Sapphire giggled as she leaned over her desk while looking over at the new girl then back at Rin, "She told me how you and Yukio saved her, also how you help her realize what matters most." Resting her head on her arms against the wooden table, "Never thought you're one to change people for the better."

Rin felt his cheeks heat up as he shuttered back at them, "I-I didn't really..."

"Besides, I wanted to see Yuki-chan as a teacher as well!" Her eyes were in a dream like state as she stared up at Okumura-sensei while whispering, "So wonderful..."

The Esquire covered her mouth as she tried not giggle meanwhile Rin was dumbfounded at the girl's crush on his brother.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed and I'll be back later this week for another update, but please review if you like. It takes a couple of seconds and you don't need to have an account to review, so feel free to leave your thoughts. I would love to hear your feedback.**

 **Hope you have a good day wherever you are :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC. Everything else belongs to the original creator.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **3rd Pov**

It's been a day since the Esquire met the new Page and the two girls got along quite well, but lavender haired girl still hold doubt in her heart. Sapphire sighed, closing one of the books she collected the other day as she thought about her new friends. Sure, she's happy to have friends, but there's a part of her warning her the dangers that they'll be in if they remain her friends.

Closing her eyes for a moment while releasing a heavy sigh from her lips and she opened her eyes again. Her head rested in her hands as she stared at the window, watching the trees sway slightly as the wind brushed through them.

Smiling sadly, her eyes soften when she watched the birds fly freely across the land and it remained her of how she was bound here.

Yet the girl wasn't going to allow this to stop her from becoming an Exorcist, no, this will fuel her desires of reaching her goal. Giggling softly, her eyes fell upon the white book that rested on her desk and the Esquire traced the golden letters that marked the book. She felt her heart tighten, it yearned to know more about her heritage, but sadly there wasn't much information documented to search through. Even this book couldn't help answer her questions.

Leaning back, her eyes shifted to the photo that sat beside the lamp. She saw how much she's grown since then, but yet she hasn't found much knowledge about her family. Curling her fingers around her arms as she crossed them, she began to wonder if Mephisto would finally answer her questions. Surely he knows about her parents or at least her biological father since he was a demon that lived with the royal family of Gehenna.

Her ears perked up at the sound of footsteps heading her way, tilting her head she began to think of the reason why the twins are coming up to her room. Sapphire rolled around in her desk chair, she stared at the opened door as the steps soon came to a pause.

Leaning back, she saw that it was Yukio dressed in his Exorcist attire while Rin had a navy shirt and jeans with a pair of black shoes along with his sword strapped onto his back.

Still not sure for the reason behind the boys visit, but she wasn't opposed by it instead the girl was happy to see them. They might take her mind of her troubled heart.

Titling her head before asking them, "Umm... Hey guys. What brings you two up to my domain?"

The Esquire glanced back at the books and tucked away the white book from their sight before looking back at the two. Yukio glanced over to his brother before answering the girl's question, "Sapphire-san, sorry to disturb you, but I wanted you to keep Rin out of trouble and probably get him to do work when I'm gone."

Rin sent a glare at the boy while snorting back, "I told you that I don't need a babysitter, four eyes!"

The two argued with one another while the Esquire only stared at the twins bicker, but the girl smiled a bit before she throw an eraser at them. Yukio stopped while Rin glanced down at the pink easer before looking back at his brother, who was confuse for a moment. Looking over to the Esquire who was trying to hold in her laughter, but she did flick another easer at them.

"What the hell?" Rin frowned slightly as he caught the second easer.

Yukio adjusted his glasses before looking over at the girl, "Forgive me, Sapphire-san, for that childish scene."

Sapphire stood up while stretching her arms out, "Don't be. But I kinda want you two to at least pick those up."

The half demon boy crossed his arms while saying, "You threw them-"

"-But you two were acting like babies, so I'll treat you like a baby~" Smirking at the two as she teased the twins while giggling.

Yukio frowned at the girl, "Sapphire-san, I told you stop teasing m-"

Laughing, the lavender haired girl pushed her chair in, "I know. I can't help myself from teasing you, Yukio~" Crossing her arms while smiling, "It's like old times, but now I can tease you and Rin, so you're not alone."

Rin tilted his head, "Wait," Glancing over to his brother as he chuckled a bit before looking back at Sapphire. The navy haired boy laughed, "Nii-san, don't tell me that Sapphire has been doing that to you! You always complained about being teased, but I didn't think it'll be from her."

The Esquire giggled while giving the young Exorcist another smile, "Come on, Yukio, it's not that bad. I can't possibly be more horrible than Sh-"

Yukio cut the girl off before she could go into further details about the past. He grabbed his key while stating firmly, "Enough. I'm going now, keep Rin out of trouble until I get back."

Raising a brow while watching his brother leave the two alone. The half demon boy picked up the other easer and handed it back to the girl. Looking at the girl, he said, "Here. Well, sorry for four eyes basically making you watch me and whatnot."

Shaking her head, the girl placed the easers back on the desk before she said, "It's alright. It gives us time to get to know each other. But it'll give me time to think of something to say to Yukio since he hates it when I tease him and I kinda did that the other day already."

Sitting back at her desk, she sighed before leaning back in the chair, "So an apology is needed or else he'll be moody later."

He stood there for a moment, watching the Esquire as she placed the books in a bag. His face heated up when he muttered a question that was floating in his mind for a while, "You and... Yukio... Are you two close?"

Raising her head up, she glanced over to Rin with a confuse expression while saying, "What? Like as in friends?"

The older twin avoided her eyes. Well it's not exactly what he meant, but he didn't want to say anything else about it. Rin mumbled back to the Esquire, "...Yeah."

Rin wanted to know what their relationship stood at since the boy didn't really want his brother getting involved with the Esquire in a romantic level. His eyes narrowed a bit because he knew that Yukio always gets the girls to fall for him while he stands back and watch his little brother get fan girls over him.

He didn't know why, but deep down he was hoping for a chance with the lavender haired girl because Rin felt there was something there. A familiar connection between the two and he wants to understand why he has this strange feeling. The feeling that has been haunting him for some time now.

Sapphire rolled her chair around, facing the navy haired twin who appeared to be lost in thought for a moment. She felt something in her heart telling her that he's having mixed thoughts about how her relationship with Yukio actually is in her view.

The Esquire already knew where she stood with the young Exorcist, but she isn't sure about Rin. The demon prince always held a special place in her heart when they were younger, but now things have changed because time and distances has gotten between the two.

"Yukio has always been a dear friend to me since our younger days, one that I have fought alongside with."

Her eyes wondered over to the window, her voice falling shortly, "I see him... I see him as a little brother that I never had, so teasing him is my job while he tried to keep me out of trouble," She giggled to herself as she remembered memories of when she was in Cram School with Yukio and the times that she teased the poor boy. Her violet eyes stared over to Rin, she saw how he was surprised for a moment before he raised a brow at her.

Not believing that the girl basically said that she doesn't view his brother in a romantic way made him smile for a second. He thought that most of the girls would prefer Yukio over him, but Sapphire just proved that she wasn't like the other girls. Shiemi did had a crush on his brother and a lot of the freshmen girls fangirled over him as well. But he realized that the Esquire always treated his younger brother in a friendly matter.

Chuckling, he tried to keep the relief out of his voice, "Really?"

Laughing, the girl looked up to the ceiling as old memories came back to her, "Yeah, during our time in Cram School, he'll always find a way to help me out, but I'll be the one to save both our butts when it came down to it."

Rin sat on the second chair, he tilted his head, "How was it like?"

Sapphire looked over him, "Being a Cram 'Student'?"

"Yeah."

Shrugging her shoulders, she answered his question, "Well, it was tough, but really easy since I got a hang of the material a bit quicker than the others. But also I've trained before entering school, so I kinda already knew what was going on."

Rin frowned, the boy quickly thought the Esquire shouldn't be a student if she already knew the stuff. _So why didn't she get the rank as Exorcist?_ Staring at the girl, he leaned back in the chair as he asked,"Then why didn't you enroll? You could've been an Exorcist and maybe with a high rank too!"

Her eyes moved away from him, curling her fingers around her shorts. Sapphire took in a deep breath while trying to ignore the stare that the boy was giving her since she went silent at the question.

"...My father... Sir Pheles never approved of the idea of me being an Exorcist at the time."

"Why not? You're in the school now. So what changed the clo-" Rin stopped himself from saying 'clown' since the girl hates it when he says it, so he quickly corrected himself, "-Your old man's mind?"

Sighing, she replied back in a mere whisper while lowering her eyes, "He thought that me getting involve with demons at such a young age was dangerous. He didn't want me to enter a world that I won't be able to turn back out of."

She paused while her eyes remained glued to the wooden floor, "My father told me to stay away from being an Exorcist because demons aren't a silly game to play and I'll only end up hurting myself. So he just wanted to limit my exposer to demons."

Rin's eyes widen as he looked away from the Esquire while thoughts began to flood his mind, _What will she do if she finds out that I'm a demon? But that clown knows I'm the son of Satan and he still let his daughter here. What's that creep up to?_

His ears perked up when she chuckled, glancing up at the girl, he saw her smile faintly appear across her lips as she said something that he wasn't expecting. The boy was surprise to hear what she said next, but it made sense since it's what she wanted to do as an Exorcist. It made him smile knowing that she wasn't like the other Pages, it washed away the worries and doubts he had, but Rin still felt a bit concern about how she'll react to his secret.

"He's wrong. Not all demons are dangerous. Many are just curious about Assiah." Sapphire glanced back at Rin, their eyes met while she continued, "This is why I want to be an Exorcist to understand them clearer and probably make others change their views on them."

The Esquire giggled while brushing her hair behind her ear, "I've met my fair share of demons that are harmless and my father is aware of my goal of being an Exorcist." Sighing, she crossed her arms while smirking, "But he thinks it's a silly idea, a mere dream, but it makes me want to prove him wrong."

Rin chuckled, he was glad that four eyes left him with Sapphire because this is his chance of exploring more of who the Esquire is underneath her appearance. She was still filled with secrets, but mainly he wanted to know why she seems so familiar to him. Yeah, he's filled with secrets, secrets that would certainly get him killed if the others find out. But his mind can't rest until he fully uncovers her mask that shields away her true self.

Still he can't complain, he's wearing a mask too and it's painful not being able to allow others in if he'll be lying to them about everything.

Sapphire nudged her foot against his chair causing the boy to roll away slightly from where he was. Giggling when she caught his reaction, she smiled before telling him, "Hey, I know that you haven't done that assignment."

The demon prince frowned at the mention of homework, groaning as he leaned back in his chair while complaining, "Ugh... Can we not talk about homework. I really don't want to do that boring crap."

"Come on, it's really easy!"

Rin glanced over to her, he saw how her eyes shimmered a bit while her warm smile made him weak in the knees. He was glad to be sitting or else he'll stumble for being distracted from her beauty. Yet it didn't stop his face from heating up when he took notice of how long he was staring at her.

Facing away from her, he crossed his arms, but the Esquire pushed his chair around so he faced her. _God! What the hell do I do now?! I can't fucking look at her while my face is red! How the hell do I explain why I'm... blushing?_

She laughed a bit, but she knew better than to ask why he's all flustered. Instead she picked her pencil up, "I can help you with it. If you want. But you really need to know about the Demon Hierarchy of Gehenna if you really want to kick Satan's butt."

Rolling back to her desk, she pulled out her own copy of the assignment that she already got back, "It'll be very helpful knowing a bit about your enemy and how they set up their kingdom."

Rin sat up as he thought about her offer and he knows that she's right. Narrowing his eyes, he became serious while allowing a grin to spread across his face before taking her offer, "Then lets get to work!"

Smiling, Sapphire moved over so he can have room to work on her desk and to allow her to see if he's doing it correctly. The Esquire watched as the boy rolled his chair beside her and he only stared at the wooden desk before a copy of the assignment was placed in front of him. Beside of the blanket paper was hers, which was completed, but he knew it wasn't about copying instead he'll watch why she answered each question.

"Okay, first before you start," Glancing over to him, her violet eyes stared at him while his bright blue eyes tried to maintain eye contact. She tilted her head, "I want to know what you already know about the subject. It's okay if you don't, but it'll be nice to see your awareness of the hierarchy."

Rubbing the back of his head, he gave the girl a sheepish smile while saying, "I...I don't know anything about that."

She pointed at the diagram, "Well, I'll just tell you. Gehenna is run by the King of Demons, known as Satan. BUT it's not that simple, there are eight kings that rule under him and they all have their own domain."

Straightening himself in the chair, the demon prince raised a brow at the new information, "Wait, so Satan isn't the only one in charge?"

Sapphire shrugged, "He gets the final say and holds the most power over the other eight. The eight kings act more like generals, who happened to be his sons."

Almost jumping out of his chair, "Sons?!"

Smiling at the boy, the lavender haired girl shook her head while trying not to laugh, "I can't believe you know so little about this." Finally sighing, she continued on her little tutor session with Rin.

"Yes," Pulling her paper over his, she began to go down the list, "On top will be the King of Gehenna, which is Satan. Under him is the first king; Lucifer, also known as the King of Light."

Rin frowned slightly, progressing the new information, he asked, "Then what does the King of Light do?"

Leaning her head against her hand, she chuckled a bit, "He has the ability over light, and well, that's all we know since hardly anyone encountered him and lived to tell the tale."

Slowly leaning back in his chair, he began to fill out the spaces, "...Okay."

"Second king is Samael the King of Time and Space, but is also referred to as the King of Promises."

"Let me guess, he controls time and space."

Turning away from him, her eyes caught the photo that held Mephisto and Father Fujimoto standing beside her, but she quickly looked away from that old memory as she answered his question. Sighing, closing her violet eyes while thinking of how to word it, "He's capable of manipulating time around him and he can see things in future, but for the past couple of centuries he hasn't been in Gehenna."

Raising a brow at the Esquire, Rin frowned as he asked, "Wait. So he's here, in Assiah?"

Nodding her head, she kept her gaze on the wooden desk while whispering, "Yes, also rumors are that Lucifer is here too."

Curling his fingers up into a fist, he narrowed his eyes while facing the Esquire, "Then why haven't they caused any problems or why hasn't the Exorcists done anything about it?"

Shaking her head, Sapphire calmly stated, "Because... They haven't brought attention to themselves and I believe they don't want to destroy Assiah for different reasons."

"Why?"

"I... I don't know," her eyes moved away from the paper as she stared at the picture that held a photo when she was younger while standing next to Mephisto and Father Fujimoto. Thinking to herself, she felt her fingers twitch as it's grip over the pencil loosen, _They have their own plans to what they want for Assiah, but certainly the two would cross paths and certainly they'll fight._

Returning her attention back to the piece of paper in front of her, she glanced over at the Page while saying, "Anyways, the third king is Iblis, King of Fire."

Rin began to take note of the next King while glancing over to the other paper so he can spell the demon's name correctly. While the Esquire began to go down the list, but the navy haired boy notice that she paused when reaching the seventh king.

"Then there's the fourth rank king known as Beelzebub; King of Insects. Next is Azael; King of Spirts. After Azael is Egyn; King of Water"

Sapphire sat there for a moment, Rin glanced over at her and saw that there was a mixed emotion written across her face, but he knew it was different then when she spoke about the second king. The girl frowned for a second but it quickly faded as a look of confusion masked her, yet it didn't' last either. He watched her, studying how she stared at the wall in front of them and notice that her hair began to slip over her shoulders when she finally turned to him.

Tapping the pencil on the seventh king, the Esquire didn't look up at the Page when she stated, "Then we have our seventh king and that is Amaimom; King of Earth, who is also referred to as King of Deceit."

Sighing as she finally reached the last king, looking up at the boy. She saw how his blue eyes expressed how relief he was for completing the list, but he didn't know what was next. Chuckling, she pointed at the final spot and said, "Finally we have the eighth king and that is Astaroth; King of Rot."

Leaning back, she glanced up at the ceiling, informing the Page about extra details, "To be more interesting, Amaimon should be the eighth king, but since he contains more power that he over ranked Astaroth. The King of Earth is the youngest among the eight generals, so it's interesting that he was able to overrule one of his older brothers."

Something caught his eye, narrowing his sight, he notices that there was a faint writing over the top of the list. Rin didn't really know what to think since what could she have written that she needed to ease. It can't be a mistake since she already knew this like the back of her hand.

Glancing, his eyes stopped when he saw her tattoos more clearly. He never got the chance to actually look at them because she'll always cover them or move them away as if she's embarrassed of showing them. Tilting his head, Rin realized that there were circles with different designs on both hands and they weren't the same color either.

Sapphire felt someone staring at her, glancing over she saw that Rin was staring at her tattoos and she quickly moved them away from his view. But she did catch how his cheeks tinted because she caught him staring at her tattoos.

Quickly changing the topic before she could question him for why he was staring. Pointing out the smeared area, Rin avoided eye contact while muttering, "Then what is that?"

"What?"

"You wrote something above Satan, but you eased it."

"Oh... That was just a habit of mine..."

"What kind of habit?"

"Rumors-well more like forgotten stories about the lost king of Gehenna."

"Lost king?"

"Yes. The only other demon king that has the power to over throw Satan from his thrown. But he's been gone for centuries and no one actually seen proof of him even existing, so he's a mere myth. Yet there has been a sighting, but that was so long ago that many have forgotten about it."

"Why don't people talk about this demon? If he's more powerful than Satan then we should be worried about him!"

"It's not that simple, Rin..." Her eyes lowered as she tried to keep her voice from wavering, "He never threaten Assiah and _rumors_ are that he's dead." Closing her eyes, she felt her heart tighten as she remembered what happened that fateful night fourteen years ago and the sadness began to resurface, but she brushed it all aside when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Glancing over to her left, she was met with a pair of worried eyes that seem to pierce right through her cracked mask. Shaking her head as she looked away while saying, "But you don't need to know that. You only need to know the eight generals and the king."

"Hey... are you alright? You seem sad."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay," Moving away from her, Rin still casted a glance over at the Esquire before asking, "But why do you know all this?"

"I do a lot of research and I've been part of this Exorcist life for almost my whole life, so I find new things."

"Well, does this lost king have a name?"

"...No... But he was referred to as the king of the violet flames."

"Violet flames?"

"Yes. Like the blue flames that belong to Satan. The lost king was the only other demon to possess flames just like the King of Gehenna, but the violet flames are more powerful than the blue flames."

"...Really? Then why didn't he become King of Gehenna instead?"

"That no one knows..." Finally changing the subject, the Esquire began to lead into further detail about the assignment, "Okay! Now that we done with the hierarchy, but I want you to review it again. So I can actually know that you were really listening~"

"I was listening!"

"Then prove it~ Tell me the hierarchy and if you do it right then we can move on to part two."

"Pa- Wait! There's a part two?!"

"Yup! Afterwards, you have to know the kins that belong to each of the eight kings."

"Kins?"

"Kins are the loyal subjects that fall under each King. All eight kings have their own special kins that relate or form from their kingdom. Example would be Salamanders and they're from Iblis, King of Fire."

"Okay... What are Salamanders?"

"Salamanders are a low to midlevel and are a type of fire elemental that resemble reptiles. They usually appear where there are traces of fire and can store and protect flames. Yet they're surprisingly affectionate towards people. So they're a good type to have as a familiar if you were a Tamer because they love the attention and affection from their master."

"Oh... So each demon belongs to the eight kingdoms. But what's a Tamer?"

"Tamer is a form of Exorcisms, but you'll find out more about later on. Right now you gotta learn your kin, right after you tell me the kings in order."

* * *

"Fine."

* * *

Rin sat up on his bed, watching his brother organize materials that probably are needed for class tomorrow. Raising a brow when he thought back to what he learned earlier with his tutor session with the Esquire.

Staring at his brother as he brought up a new topic, "Yukio, what do you know about the lost king of Gehenna?"

Yukio's eyes widen, looking over at his brother who spoke of the myth that few knew of, "W-where did you hear that?"

Rin raised a brow at the reaction his brother gave, but he answered the question, "Sapphire, she mentioned it after we went over that stupid assignment. So do you know about him?"

Shaking his head, pushing his glasses up before starring his brother down, "Not a lot since he hardly has any information. After all it's a legend or more like a myth that very few are aware of."

The half demon boy frowned to himself, "Then why isn't taught? Why isn't in any books?" Rin stood up, his tail swiping the wooden floor as his eyes narrowed, "I checked and nothing comes up on it besides a vague case that was like forever ago."

The young Exorcist turned to his brother, both staring at one another in silence before Yukio finally answered, "It's because _he_ never brought attention to himself unlike Satan. So we never gathered any information regarding the 'Lost King' or the 'Forgotten King', so of course there's nothing in any form of books."

Rubbing his eyes a bit, tired after his little mission, "Not even in our Exorcist books hold anything important."

Rin only frowned, looking outside as he whispered, "Then why does Sapphire know more than what's in any book?"

Yukio chuckled, setting his clothes for tomorrow beside his bag, "That's because Sapphire-san has always found an interest about demons, the supernatural in general, so it's no surprise she'll dig up some new information."

His blue eyes glanced over to Yukio for a moment before stating, "But she looked sad when I asked about it. Like she had a deeper connection or knows something that we don't know."

The younger twin prepared his bed, but stopped once he heard his brother's words. The boy didn't know what to do since his brother is walking in unwanted territories. Not turning towards his brother, "Sapphire-san... Sapphire-san has always been very sympathetic towards demons."

Yeaning, Rin stretched his arms before lazily waving his brother off, "Well... I'm gonna hit the hay."

Glancing over his shoulder, he watched his brother jump into bed. Yukio thought to himself as he stepped into his own bed, removing his glasses and placing them on the desk beside him, _That'll be her downfall as an Exorcist_

"Goodnight Yukio."

"Goodnight Nii-san."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed and I'll be back later this week for another update, but please review if you like. It takes a couple of seconds and you don't need to have an account to review, so feel free to leave your thoughts. I would love to hear your feedback.**

 **Hope you have a good day wherever you are :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC. Everything else belongs to the original creator.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **3rd Pov**

A week has passed since Shiemi has enrolled and now the Pages are beginning their other studies excluding the Esquire, who has been gone recently. Sapphire been skipping classes... again as she already turned in her assignments since she already taken the classes before, so she managed to leave early.

She ends up helping Yukio create his lessons and most times she's doing her own things like joining other Exorcists on the field, studying alone or spending time with Mephisto. Leaving Rin and Shiemi alone at their table or just leaving Shiemi since the boy fell asleep through class, yet again.

Shiemi wanted to see the Esquire and talk to her since the flower girl didn't really have much friends and Sapphire usually always had something new to say. The blonde doesn't know how to actually talk to people, she hasn't made many friends, and the boy next to her has been sleeping through class, but even if he wasn't they still didn't talk much. She wasn't even sure if the two were friends or not, but she'll ask him about it later.

Rin had been slacking in his studies even after Sapphire has scold him for letting his bad habit run amok, but he couldn't help himself from being bored. Without the Esquire to sit beside who would keep him awake by moving his chair around or elbowing him.

The only thing that wakes the boy up is to be called out in class. The teacher scolded the young boy, "Okumua-kun!?"

Startling the once sleeping boy, he shot up in his seat as he shouted, "Sukiyak!?"

The Exorcist only stared at the Page with a bored expression that only held the annoyance, "... Wake up."

His face heated up from embarrassment while muttering under his breath, "...S-sorry..."

Someone from the back of the class sneered back at the half demon boy as he grunted in frustration, "The hell's with that guy? Why's he even here?"

Rin glanced over his shoulder to the source of where the comment came from and he saw it was the striped headed boy, who was glaring at him in pure hatred.

Snorting back at the navy haired boy, "Beat it!"

Rin only stared back so blankly as he began to think, _That guy come to think of it, he's been giving me dirty looks since the very first class..._ Squinting his eyes a bit as he took the guy's appearance in, _That hair must take a lot of work! It's pretty cool... Everything about this guy screams "hostile"_

Turning forward in his seat, smirking to himself as he continued to think to himself, _In the old days, I'd probably have glared right back at him and ended up fighting him later._

Straightening himself up while holding the book in his as he grinned to himself, _But I'm not getting myself involved with those types any more. Not now I've made up my mind to become an Exorcist!_

"Hehehe..." He chuckled to himself, getting lost in a dream, but it soon ended as he got put on the spot by the teacher, again.

"Okumura-kun! Pull yourself together!"

Bon glared from the back of the room, clenching his teeth together as he watched the boy get scolded again. He was getting fed up with the boy's complete lack of... basically everything.

 **DEMON PHARMACOLOGY**

Days went by and today Yukio was closing off his lesson by handing back the graded tests back to the students, "Now then, I'll just hand back the results of your recent tests. Shima-kun."

Calling the pink haired boy who seem a bit lost when he was called on, "Uh-Huh?"

Shiemi was so confident on how she did on the test as she looked over to Rin, "I'm sure I've done okay on this one! It's my specialty, after all!"

Yukio looked up after he saw the name on the test as he called the next student, "Moriyama-san."

The blonde became nervous as she got up from her seat, "Y-yes!"

The young Exorcist adjusted his glasses as he smiled softly at the girl after handing it to her, "It's all very well coming up with your own names for different plants, but when it comes to tests, I would ask that you use their proper names. If it weren't for that, you might have got full marks..."

Her eyes widen a bit when she realized she didn't do so well like she thought. Without saying a word, she returned to her seat while still being disappointed at her score. How could she have done so badly in the one area that she knew like that back of her hand?

Meanwhile Rin began to chuckle at her as he took notice at her low score and how she was so confident about it,"On your specialty subject?!"

The boy looked up when his name was called, but Yukio wasn't pleased by the tone of his voice, "Okumura-kun," Calling his brother up while trying not to scold the boy about the test, but he frowned when he handed it to him, "Sickening... Do you really think this is good enough? I thought you would've gotten some techniques after studying with Sapphire-san a couple times before, but surely you still haven't learned."

Rin stretched the back of his head while lowering it as he mumbled, "...Sorry."

Moving on to the next test, Yukio called the following student,"Suguro-kun."

The punk looking kid stood up from his seat, "Yes!"

Glancing at the navy haired boy and the score he got, so he snorted at him, "Two percent? I couldn't get a score that bad if I tired. Try studyin' instead of tryin' ta act all cool for the girls. You make me sick!"

Rin frowned at the guy, but tried not to start anything as he sat there, "Huh?!"

The boy leaned back in his chair while crossing his arms as he began to think poorly about the guy, _Th...The hell is that damn stripe-head's problem!? He's the one "trying to act all cool"_ His thoughts were quickly broken when he heard what Yukio said to the stripe-head boy, "Excellent work, Suguro-kun."

 _Wh-Whaaat?!_ His eyes widen when Bon smirked at him while showing off his test score at him. Rin jumped out of his chair as he looked at it closer, "N-No way! A guy with an attitude like yours, getting ninety-eight percent? There's just... That kind of thing just doesn't happen!"

Bon was taken back at the comment as he glared at the boy, "The hell was that?! Listen, okay?! You wanna know why I come to these classes!? To do some serious studyin' an' earn the right to call myself an Exorcist!" Looking over at everyone else that was in the class and glaring back at Rin, "It ain't just me; everyone here is here because they're serious about becomin' Exorcists, yeah?! An' half-assed punks like you should just get the hell out of our sight!"

Rin's eyes widen a bit as he thought, _Whoa... This guy's really serious..._ Glaring back at the kid as he defended himself, _"_ Wh...What gives you the right to say that, stripe-head?! I'm working towards being an Exorcist just like the rest of you!"

"I ain't once seen you payin' proper attention in a single lesson! When you do it's only because Ms Esquire kicks you in line." He bit back as he grabbed the boy from the collar, but his two friends quickly held him back while Yukio held his brother back too

The small boy held his friend by the waist, "B-Bon... Calm down..."

The pink haired boy only laughed a bit as he held Bon back by the arms, "We're in the middle of a lesson, Bon..."

He shouted back at Rin as he tried to pull away from his two friend's grasps, "You just sleep through every damn class!"

Rin frowned as he shouted back, and in the progress he was pointing out his own flaws, "I-I'm just more of practical person! I'm no good at learning stuff if I can't move about!"

Yukio chuckled a bit while smiling at his older brother, he held him back as the two Pages got near one another, but he wanted to hear more of what Rin would say, "Yes, yes. Excellent points. Please carry on, let's hear it."

Rin shoved the younger twin away from him as he pointed at him while glaring at him, "Get off me! Whose side are you on?!"

The young Exorcist stepped back as he held his chin, "An excellent question... Oh, dear."

In the middle of this whole argument Sapphire entered the class, she saw the scene kinda cool down, but she felt the tension in the air. Standing at the doorway while waving her hand slightly over to Yukio, "Ummm... Okumura-sensei? I came by to collect my test-"

Bon turned over to the Esquire, pointing at her while taking out from angry towards her, "You too! You can't just show up and leave whenever you want, Ms Esquire! It doesn't give you the right!"

Sapphire raised a brow at the sudden outburst from the boy. She never really spoke with him nor did she know why he lashed out at her. Watching as the rest of the class slowly settled down from whatever storm that passed through, but she still didn't understand what happened.

Frowning to herself for a moment, _Maybe I should show up more often then I won't be too lost…_

Yukio chuckled a bit as he handed her the test, "Sapphire-san, actually got a perfect score on the test and I don't see any reason for her to be in class. Just like any other teacher of yours, but until the Exorcist Exam is prepared for her, well, she'll remained enrolled in class."

The girl only gained a glare from the boy while she glanced at Rin to see him glaring at the stripe-head boy. Before she could say anything or even react to what the boy said, the bell rang and Yukio excused the class, "Well, that's all we have time for today!"

The Esquire watched as the class disband, but her violet eyes studied how Bon glared at Rin before he passed her with a similar glare, _What the hell happened when I was gone?_

* * *

Shiemi sat on the first step while Yukio sat a step higher than her and Sapphire sat on the third step beside the blonde girl. Rin sat a bit away from the group on the third step on the fountain. He was muttering, "...What's up with that guy? Is he smart?"

The lavender girl was pulling her hair into a messy bun, "You can't judge a book by its cover."

Glancing over at the older twin, she continued, "Look at yourself, Rin. You appear to be punk kid who's only asking for trouble and probably end up in a dead end, but you're not. In fact, you have _something_ that we don't... which is **good** , I've seen a good side of you. Like Shiemi said to me that you're nicer than you appear to be."

Sighing as she leaned against her knees as she looked up at the sky, "He probably has a reason for his attitude, but adding more fuel into the fire isn't going to fix anything."

Yukio released a deep breath while sitting up, "Sapphire-san's right about that Rin. About what you kinda look like..."

Rin stomped his feet onto the second step as he stood up while glaring at Yukio, "Shut up!"

The brown haired twin glanced up at his brother while sighing, "He's a prodigy. He's attending this Academy on a scholarship just like me." Standing up, he looked at the Esquire who watched the scene between him and his brother, "Sapphire-san, can I have a word with you?"

Her violet eyes widen at the sudden action, she stood up while jumping onto the grass, "Uhh... yeah"

The Yukio glanced over at Rin, but he looked over at Shiemi, "I'll be going, see you tomorrow, Shiemi-san," Stepping down to the grass he looked up at his brother, "Nii-san, don't get yourself in anymore trouble."

Sapphire stood there while keeping an eye on the two Pages, but her eyes lowered a bit and she followed Yukio when he began to take his leave. The Esquire whispered under her breath as the Exorcist raised a brow, "Yukio, if this is about what I said the other day then... I don't want to talk about it, not until I know how to bring it up to him."

Rin lowered his eyes as he realized what he said, _Huh...Crap!_

Shiemi whispered out as she stared at the grass, "Rin...?"

"Hm?" Turning over to the girl, he tilted his head waiting for what she'll say.

Casting her eyes down, her voice was low, "I don't really belong here at all, do I...?"

"Oh? That's right- you're not aiming to be an Exorcist or anything..." Shrugging his shoulders at her, "But that's no big deal, is it? Everyone's different, so..."

Her cheeks were tinted as she looked up at him, "...Rin... Do you have any friends?"

"Huh?" He didn't expect her to change the subject quickly, but he was confused.

Shiemi scooted closer as she continued on shuttering, "L-Look umm... R-Rin... would you..."

The boy back away from the girl, "Huh?!" His face reddens as she got closer to him, but someone whistle causing Rin to look over his shoulder to see the group of guys in their purple track suits.

Bon grinned at the sight, stopping a few feet away from the fountain, "Well... Welll... Welll...! Look who havin' a fine time of it...!"

Rin raised a brow at him while he stood up frowning down at the boy, "H-having a fine what?!"

The stripe-head boy casted his eyes over to Shiemi while glancing back at Rin, "So who's the girl? She your woman? Ya come to one of the few schools of Exorcism in the world and you bring your girl along? Or is it because Ms Esquire too mature for you? Well, aren't you takin' things easy..."

Rin didn't notice how his hands balled up as he clenched his teeth together, "Look, it's not like that, okay?! You're getting it wrong!"

Raising his brow at the boy as he chuckled a bit, "Well, what, then? She your little friend? Eh?"

His blue eyes looked away as he muttered, "Sh...She's not... my... friend!"

Shiemi lowered her eyes while she felt somewhat hurt and disappointed by what Rin said, but she didn't want to bring the subject up. Glancing up she saw that he was avoiding any eye contact since he continued to stare into the grass.

Bon nodded his head, "Eh? Oh, I see, I see."

"Ugh, well, what about you?!" Rin sneered back at the stripe-head boy while raising his voice, "Never going anywhere without those cronies of yours! What, can't you handle yourself on your own!? You're just pathetic!"

The three became silent as Rin finished and Bon was left speechless while Konekoaru covered his mouth with the sleeve of his track jacket, but Shima choked on his own laughter as he tried so hard not to laugh.

Bon glared back at the pink haired boy, shouting at him, "This ain't funny!"

The pink haired Page only laughed harder as he glanced over to Rin, "I dunno... It just kinda true, y'know?"

His friend glared at the boy as he questioned him, "Whose's side are you on?!"

After a moment of the two friends arguing, Bon returned his attention back to the navy haired twin, "You!"

Rin was taken back when he was confronted by him, but he didn't allow himself to be pushed around as he stood in front of him, "Me what!?"

Shima chuckled to himself while thinking as he watched the two from afar while Konekoaru still used his sleeve to cover his mouth while a thought popped into his head as he studied the two. Shiemi stood beside the two boys as she remained silent, but they heard a voice break the silence between the five Pages.

"Do you always have to bother him?"

They all turned around to see the Esquire there with unimpressed expression, with her hands on her hips as she looked over at the group, "I feel like you're a stalker or something-"

Bon snorted back as he made his way towards her, "What was that?!"

Sapphire stood there shrugging at him as he grabbed her up the collar. The girl was laughing, but her voice wasn't its normal soft calm tone as she became serious, "You hurt me, you'll never see the light of day." Her eyes turned a bit dark that caused the boy to let her go as he glared at the Esquire and back at Rin.

Shima gave his friend a concern look, "Bon, you do realize that she's the Chairman's daughter if you-!"

"She can't say whatever she damn wants!"

The Esquire fixed her collar while staring back at the boy, "You have a short temper too? Huh? I guess that's a thing these days..." Her eyes trailed back to Rin as she sighed a bit in annoyance.

Glancing over at Shiemi, she smiled a bit, "Well, I was going to say Practical Athletics is going to start and I wanted to show Shiemi to it," Pointing over at all the guys, "You should head there too, you know, before you're late."

Walking over to the blonde she glanced over to Rin as she tugged him up his arm, she whispered into his ear, "Don't judge a book by its cover."

Letting him go, she continued to walk beside Shiemi meanwhile the guys took a while before following.

* * *

They entered a large room where the class will be taking place, Rin and along with the rest of the students were in aw, excluding the Esquire who wasn't amazed. Rin bumped his shoulder against Sapphire's while chuckling, "This is fucking cool."

She giggled at him, nodding in agreement and giving her own comment, "It's still worn out," she whispered to herself and Rin caught her comment, but he didn't pay too much attention to it.

"Nah, it's not that bad," he replied back under his breath as he notices someone walk out to the platform.

Kaoru Tsubaki: The Physical Education teacher stepped into the huge room and he stood on top of the metal platform. He called out to his fellow students, "Now, lets begin class! My name is Tsubaki Kaoru and I want all of you to call me Tsubaki-sensei."

He looked up at each student as he began to take role call from a clip board, "Shima-kun!"

The pink haired Page looked over to the source of his name, "Yes?"

Glancing down to the nest name, he called out, "Noriko-san!"

Paku looked up as she responded, "Yes!"

Next name was called, "Suguro-kun!"

The stripe-head boy looked over to the "Yes!"

Bring his clip board up, he called out, "Kamiki-san!"

The red eyed girl raised her voice as she answered, "Yes!"

Reading off the next name, "Konekoaru-kun!"

Removing the sleeve that he covered his mouth with, he replied, "Yes!"

Moving on to the next name, "Moriyama-san!"

The blonde shuttered as she answered, "Y-Yes!"

Looking up at the navy haired boy who has his sword strapped over his shoulder, he frowned slightly at the boy as he called out, "Okumura-kun!"

Rin raised a brow while confirming his presents, but he looked over to the lavender haired girl, "Yeah!"

"Sapph-" Tsubaki stopped as he actually read the name again, but to himself, quickly looking up he saw the lavender haired girl standing amongst the others and he smiled, "Well, it seems you couldn't stay away from being an Exorcist can you, Sapphire-san?"

Sapphire laughed while giving a small wave at her teacher, "You can say that, Tsubaki-sensei, but I'm actually a student this time."

"Then you better not expect me to go easy on you, Sapphire-san" the Exorcist laughed as he placed the clip board between his arm, "I have high expectations of you, Sapphire-san! I understand that you already taken the course, but I expect you to give an excellent example for the others!"

She chuckled at his words while replying back, "I'll try not to disappoint you then."

"Please, don't show off, but knowing you, well you'll just do that," The Exorcist chuckled as he set his clip board aside.

The pink haired boy leaned over to the Esquire as he whispered to her, "You're cool with the teach?"

She shrugged, "I've met mostly all the Exorcists already excluding some of the newer ones. So I'm kinda on most of their good side, so yeah I'm "cool" with them."

"Today you'll be in the arena with a lesser demon known as a Leaper! Don't worry, they're all chained, so don't panic if one were to get lose. The purpose of this will be to see and study a demon's movements. Understood!"

Glancing over to the lone Esquire, "Sapphire-san, since you already done this, I'll ask you if you could show the others how it's done."

Rin chuckled as he shook the girl a bit by the shoulder, "Show us what you got!"

Shiemi giggled while smiling at the girl, "Sapphire-san, you can do it!"

Smiling at the two, she giggled at them, "Thank you," Turning her attention to the Exorcist, she gave a nod while leaving Rin's and Shiemi's side. The girl passed the other Pages, getting close to the edge, she jumped down to the dirt filled area.

Walking over to the center of the arena, her eyes looked over to the Leaper, she took a deep breath while removing any sign of emotion. She appeared calm when Tsubaki released the Leaper out of its cage.

"Sapphire-san, you already know what to do."

Nodding her head, she began to jog backwards while keeping a close eye on the demon as it began to leap forward. She kept a steady pace, but she twirled on her feet, still keeping a good distance between her and the demon.

Yet the girl was enjoying her time while keeping a careful eye on the demon. The Esquire flipped out of the way with a smile when the demon launched forward, but it missed since the girl is fast on her feet.

Rin was amazed at how carefree she was at this kind of moment when there was a demon in front of her. He chuckled lightly to himself, keeping a close eye on her while she continued to move freely around the demon, but his ears perked up at the voices around him.

Izumo snorted, crossing her arms as she mumbled coldly, "Show off..."

Bon frowned at the sight as he crossed his arms while judging the girl, "Ms. Esquire is going to get herself killed."

The boy frowned at them, he didn't bother arguing with either of them, he continued to stare down at the Esquire as she continued to basically dance her way around the demon's movements. This is why she's an Esquire because she isn't afraid, she knows how to remain calm, and he knew there was far more to her than an average girl.

The Leaper continued to move forward, but it stopped in its tracks when the Esquire suddenly stopped, facing the demon straight in the eye. The two stood across each other, the girl slowly made her way to the frog looking demon while it remained in place.

"What the hell is she doing!?" Izumo sat up, her eyes widen when she notices the girl stop in her tracks.

"Is she trying to get killed?!" Bon yelled as he looked at the girl if she was crazy. Shima was speechless, holding onto his smaller friend who managed to say, "Why isn't Tsubaki-sensei doing anything!?"

Paku covered her mouth with her hands, holding in a gasp as her eyes were glued onto the Esquire. Shiemi grabbed onto Rin's arm as she shuttered, "R-Rin, she's-"

The boy didn't say anything, narrowing his eyes on the Esquire, he was on the edge of his shoes when she stepped closer to the Leaper. _What is she doing?_ He thought to himself while stepping closing to the edge of where they stood, _Don't do anything stupid. Why is she so...?_

Everyone stepped back as they watched the girl approach the demon, yet she wasn't afraid nor was she showing any emotion as she stepped closer. Not blinking, she got closer to the Leaper, which hasn't moved. Tsubaki-sensei hasn't done anything at the girl's actions, but he held the handle in case the Leaper attacks, so he could pull it back.

Sapphire gently rested her palm against the bridge of the Leaper's nose, as she felt a small electric shock, but remain neutral. Slowly moving her other hand to the side of the Leaper's head meanwhile leaning her head against its head, she whispered something under her breath that no one could hear. A faint smile crossed her lips, while she stepped away from the demon.

 _ **"You're misunderstood, aren't you?"**_

The same voice that he heard before echoed inside his head again, Rin quickly touched his forehead while keeping his eyes on Sapphire. He was taken back at what he heard, it sounded like it was meant for the demon, but a part of him knew it was meant for him too.

It took him a moment before he realized that the Leaper left the girl alone, returning back to its cage without Tsubaki doing anything. Sapphire glanced over to the others, but her eyes met with a pair of bright blue eyes that stared at her in shock. Looking away from Rin, she returned her attention to the Exorcist.

Tsubaki clapped as he looked down at the Esquire, "Excellent work, Sapphire-san! This reminded me of when you first came here! Nothing has changed from your personality that is," He chuckled, "Now go rest up with the rest of the students."

Pulling out his clip board, he looked over the names as he called the next two students down, "Next will be Suguro-kun and Okumura-kun!" Looking up at the two boys, he explained, "I don't expect you two to handle the situation like Sapphire-san and I don't want you to either, so keep a good distance from the Leaper."

Bon and Rin glared at each other when their names were called, but the navy haired Page turned his attention to the Esquire, who just got up to the plat form. Smirking at the girl, "Sapphire, you sure got us scared there, but it was fucking cool."

Sapphire blushed at his comment, she wasn't expecting him to say something like that, but she smiled back at him, "Thanks... Good luck out there, Rin." Walking past him, they still held eye contact until they were interrupted.

"Flirting isn't goin' to help ya!" Bon glared at the two before he went down the ladder, leaving the older Okumura twin behind.

The Esquire glanced over to Rin, only to see him glare back at the boy as he muttered something under his breath, "Being a smartass isn't going to help you either!" He made his way to the ladder as he began to climb down.

Shiemi came over to the lavender haired Esquire, "Sapphire, you had me worried! We didn't..." Her cheeks heated up as she worked herself up at what the girl did earlier, "You could've gotten hurt!"

Sapphire looked at her with a stock expression, but she gave the blonde a soft smile, "Sorry about that, Shiemi, I didn't think about what you guys would think. I was only going by insist, and I've already known this, so I knew what I was doing."

Placing her hand on Shiemi's shoulder, "So don't worry too much over me," Giggling, she pulled the girl with her as they looked down at the two boys, "We should worry a bit about Rin."

Rin stood there with a bored expression while Bon sent a glare over to him, but the two were waiting for their teacher to release the Leaper.

Tsubaki looked down at the two, "Remember, this is not a race!"

Releasing the demon out of its cage, the two Pages began to run as the Leaper jumped forward, moving closer to the boys.

Rin smirked to himself when he picked up the pace, leaving Bon behind and the half demon boy shouted back, "Too slow~!" You can be as smart as you like, but it's not gonna help you in the real world!"

Bon looked at Rin with widen eyes when he picked his speed up, but the stripe-head boy couldn't help, but think, _"This guy's seriously fast!"_

Izumo looked at the two unamused as she looked over to her best friend, "What's all this?"

Paku shrugged her shoulder while looking down at the two, "Who knows..."

Shima laughed a bit as he looked over to Sapphire, who tilted her head at the two, "Haha... Bon's no slouch himself; that kid must be pretty good!"

Glancing over to the pink haired boy, "This is the first time I seen this..." The Esquire flinched, pulling her hand over her head as she felt a sudden rush of pain hit her. Shaking it off when Shiemi looked over at her, but Sapphire forced a smile as she avoided eye contact.

No one expected Bon to catch up so suddenly, no of the less actually kick Rin down to the ground as he yelled, "In the real world, I'd do whatever it takes to win!

Rin fell down while rolling a bit,"Guahh!

Bon lost his balance as he rolled onto the ground,"Aghhh!

Tsubaki's eyes widen as he shouted, "Hey...!" Pulling the Leaper back away from the two boy, "What on Earth are the two of you playing at!? Are you trying to kill yourselves!?"

The half demon boy glared at the other guy, as he picked himself up, "What the hell... was that for!?"

Panting as he got to his feet, he muttered out, "I didn't wanna lose ta you even if it killed me..."

The purple haired Page snorted as she looked away, "The idiots..."

Shima was trying so hard not to burst out laughing as he choked out, "So damn stupid!"

Tsubaki frowned at the couple of Page from the top of the plat form, "I told you already, this is not a race! This is training to help you get used to dealing with demons' movements!" Tsubaki marched his way towards the two when he realized the two weren't listening, "Are you two listening to me?!" Still ignoring the Exorcist, the two boys began to fight as they grabbed each other by the collar.

Sapphire jumped down as she pulled Rin away from Bon, "Stop acting like children!" Glaring at both of them, "What the hell is wrong with you?! Clean up your damn acts and get yourself together!" Releasing Rin's shirt, she crossed her arms as she scolded him too before looking over at the other Page, "If you really want to be an Exorcist then show it! Or get out!"

Bon stared at the girl, but he wasn't going to let someone tell him what to do as he snapped back, "What's you say?!"

Rin kicked the boy as the two went back fighting, but this time Tsubaki finally reached the two and he held back the navy haired boy as Bon's friends came down too. Rin gave the boy the finger as Bon tried to deliver a kick, but they were pulled farther apart.

Sapphire held her head lightly as she felt a rush of pain hit her as she tighten her grip over the half demon boy, but she closed her eyes as they tugged him away from the other student.

Tsubaki and Sapphire were busy holding Rin back, but the Esquire took a glance over her shoulder to see Bon get held back too. Letting the boy go, she made her way towards the punk haired boy. Placing her hands on top of her hips as she gave a frown while trying to ignore the pain that was coursing through her body, "What is wrong with you? You could've gotten yourself and Rin killed!"

"Don't lecture me, Ms Esquire!"

Her eyes glowed for a split second, but she turned away before they took notice. Muttering back at him, "You won't be a good Exorcist with that attitude. The only thing it's good for is getting yourself and everyone else killed."

He yelled back as he got out of Shima's and Konekoaru's grasps, "What you say!?"

Bon went towards the girl, but Rin blocked him off as the two went back arguing until the Esquire pulled them apart again. Glaring at the two kids, she held Rin back as Bon's friends held him, but everything was happening so fast that no one knew what was going on. Sapphire felt her need for oxygen to be difficult as she gasped for air, but she was trying to hold the boy back.

Shutting her eyes tight, she held her head with one hand while keeping a tight grip over Rin's upper arm so he wouldn't start another fight with Bon. But what the Esquire felt was so unbearable that she suddenly let go of the Page. The boy notices the sudden change of the air around him and the room went silent when she hit the dirt ground.

A scream filled the room, everyone turning their attention to the source as they watched Sapphire collapse onto the dirt while her whole body was covered with electricity. Rin's eyes widen when the girl in front of him fell, he quickly knelt down beside her, but he didn't know what to do.

"What's happening to her!?" Looking up at the Exorcist who rushed over to the girl, his eyes widen when he realized what was happening.

Tsubaki pulled the boy away from her, "Go with the others!" Looking over at the girl who curled into a ball, trying not to allow another pain filled scream slip out, but she clenched the dirt between her fingers. The others stood back as they watched the scene since they can't help her.

Shiemi brought her hands over her mouth, "Sapphire?!"

Paku stood up along with Izumo as the two looked down at the Esquire with wide eyes, "What's happening to her?!" The red eyed Page shouted down at the group while Paku gasped as she yelled, "She's in pain!"

"Get back!" Another voice warned the group, and Rin looked over to see his brother rush towards the girl.

 _When in the hell did he get here?_ Rin's thoughts as the young Exorcist pulled something out of his coat.

Tsubaki looked up at the boy, "Okumura-kun, she's-"

Yukio pulled the girl's arm, "Sapphire-san, it'll be over soon, just relax as much as possible." His teal blue eyes studied the girl and notice how she tighten her eyes as the electricity seem to increase, but she managed to ignore the pain enough to feel a bit numb. Opening her eyes slightly while she clenched her jaw tight, she gave him a look and he took this chance, he held a syringe in his hand while pressing it against her skin where a visible vein appears.

Once he finished the electricity slowly died down, leaving the Esquire to fall unconscious. The young Exorcist looked over to the other Exorcist after letting out a sigh of relief, "Sapphire-san will be fine now, she'll be unconscious for probably the rest of the day to recover from this."

The man's eyes glanced over to the other students, looking back at Yukio while whispering back, "Was it because of her...?"

Not saying it, but Yukio nodded his head at the man as he understood what he wanted to say, "Sir Pheles must be notify by this, if this were to happen again then-"

Carefully picking the lavender haired girl up, Yukio whispered back, "I'll inform him of this, and probably there is something he could possibly do to prevent this if it were to happen again."

"This wasn't like last time," Tsubaki notice the other Okumura came over to them, "Okumura-kun, I told you to stay with the others."

Rin didn't care at what he said, "Yukio, what the hell happen?" His eyes fell on the girl, "...Will she be okay?"

Yukio walked passed the boy as he said, "She'll be fine," Glancing over at the other Exorcist, "You can proceed with your class, Tsubaki-sensei."

The others remain silent after what happened to the girl and they didn't know what to think of it, but Rin glanced back to where it all happened. _Did I do that to her...? S-she was... what happened?_

Bon muttered under his breath, while turning away, but Rin wasn't gonna let him say whatever he wants, "What you say!?"

The stripe-head boy snorted back with a glare, "What!? I said karma is a bitch sometimes an' what are you goin' to do about it!? Fuckin' sleep on it!"

The half demon boy grabbed the guy by his collar, "What's wrong with you!? Sapphire could've died!"

Tsubaki-sensei pulled the two off each other while keeping a grip on the navy haired boy, "Stop! What on Earth is your problem?!"

Glancing over to the other boy as Shima chuckled nervously while holding Bon back as the pink haired boy said, "Sorry 'bout this!"

The Exorcist released the boy as he moved away while calling out the other Page, "Suguro-kun, come with me for a moment!"

Bon blinked a few times as he followed the teacher, "...Okay?"

Rin raised a brow at what happened as he muttered, "Why's it just him...?"

Shrugging the pink haired boy stared at Bon and Tsubaki-sensei, "Who knows..."

Glancing over to Shima while sending another glare towards Bon, "What's wrong with him, anyway...?"

Shima chuckled a bit as he ran his fingers through his hair, "Haha... forgive him for that, yeah?"

Frowning at the boy beside him, he raised his voice a bit, "Forgive him? He said that Sapphire basically deserved what happened to her! That bastard!"

His brown eyes looked up at the ceiling as he brought his hands over his head, while chuckling, "He may not look like it, Bon takes everything so seriously, he can get real worked up over little stuff like this." Glancing over to Rin, he sighed, "And he probably didn't mean what he said about Sapphire-san, he could say things that he doesn't actually mean."

Mumbling, Rin put his hands in his pockets, "Still don't excuse him for it..."

Shima laughed lightly while shrugging, "...He joined this place with this crazy ambition, y'see..."

Rin tilted his head, asking the boy more about what he said, "Ambition?"

* * *

Bon had his hands in his pockets while Tsubaki had his arms crossed, "Now listen here, Suguro-kun!" Unfolding his arms while sighing a bit, "You're an excellent student. All the core subject teachers are expecting a lot from you."

The boy raised a brow at him, "Right..."

Frowning at the student, "So I think it would be prudent not to start causing trouble, yes?"

"...Um..." Glancing over to Rin, who stood with _his_ friends, "Why are you only giving me this lecture? That guy... Okumura-kun was..."

"Ah... well," Not looking over to the student, he whispered, "It seems he's something of a special case, entered into the Academy by Sir Pheles himself." Crossing his arms as he looked at the Page, "You'd do well not to associate with him too much."

Bon frowned as he thought to himself while glaring at the boy, _"Special"...?_

* * *

Shima looked over at Bon, who was still with the teacher, so he explained to Rin, "Bon, you see is aiming to become an Exorcist so that he can "defeat Satan himself"."

Rin's eyes widen while thinking, _"That's the exact same reason as me..._ "

The pink haired boy began to laugh, "Ahaha! Crazy, right?"

Frowning at the boy, Rin began to think, _"Why's he laughing? Is it really that laughable?"_ Frowning even deeper as he remembered something, " _Come to think of it, Mephisto laughed as well..."_ Without thinking he smiled to himself when he recalled something else, _"Expect Sapphire, who actually encouraged me..."_

"Shima-san, you can't laugh!" Konekoaru scold his pink haired friend, but he looked over at Rin while explaining, "Our temple was ruined in The Blue Night, you know... All Bon's doing is trying to rebuild it!"

"'Blue Night'?" He whispered to himself, looking up at the two he questioned them, "...What's that?"

Shima stopped laughing as he tilted his head at the boy, "...Huh..."

Konekoaru was shocked, he whispered back to the boy, "You don't know?"

The pink haired boy chuckled at him, "Wow... that's a rarity..." He looked at Rin as he became a bit more serious, "The Blue Night... refers to a day sixteen years ago. When Satan murdered a huge number of the world's greatest holy men."

The glasses wearing Page adjusted his lens as he added, "Our temple was among the victims."

Rin was taken back as he repeated what the said to himself, _"Murdered... A huge number of...?!"_

Konekoaru continued to explain to the boy, "The two of us are apprentices of Bon's father, the Temple's Ossama... and from what the Ossama told us..."

Smirking he called the boy out on a little challenge, "Why don't you prove to me that you're serious about becomin' an Exorcist, then?!"

This caught the boy off guard, "Huh?!"

"That guy," Bon pointed at the demon, "Move right up close to the Leaper an' if you can touch it an' make it back without gettin' attacked, you win!" Smirking at Rin's reaction, he continued to explain what the demon does, "The Leaper's an interesting sorta demon... it looks into the eyes of the people around it, an' reads their emotions. If it picks up any fear, sadness, anger, apprehension... basically, any kind of agitation. Then it moves in for the attack."

Looking over at the guy with a static expression, "In other words, if you stay nice an' calm, it won't do a thing."

Shrugging as he grinned at the navy haired boy, who only frowned at him, "If you're plannin' on becomin' a real Exorcist, then you shouldn't be gettin' all scared over a little thing like a Leaper, right?"

 _Don't judge a book by it's cover_

The half demon boy stared at Bon for a moment, thinking over the challenge, but Rin recalled what the Esquire said before she was taken away.

 _If you really want to be an Exorcist, then show it! Or get out!_

Rin frowned as he thought about the little challenge, but he remembered what someone said to him earlier and he was now debating whether to accept it or walk away. What should he do?

He clenched his fist as the girl's words echoed through his mind, _Stop acting like children_

 _"What will Sapphire do?"_

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed and I'll be back later this week for another update, but please review if you'd like. It takes a couple of seconds and you don't need to have an account to review, so feel free to leave your thoughts. I would love to hear your feedback.**

 **Hope you have a good day wherever you are :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC. Everything else belongs to the original creator.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Yukio placed the girl in her bed carefully so he won't hurt her more than she already expectancy. Pulling a blanket over her, he placed her left arm across her stomach while her right arm laid beside her.

Sighing he pulled out his cell phone, taking a couple glances towards the unconscious Esquire. He didn't expect her to go through a meltdown showing how unstable her cellular structure is, but he would've thought that she'll be stable now since her body is almost matured.

 _"Hello, Okumura Yukio. How's the students doing, more importantly how's the boy?"_

Yukio frowned as he ignored the questions and going straight to the point, "Sir Pheles, I want to inform you that Sapphire-san has gone through a meltdown during her class."

Yukio notice there was a pause on the other line, waiting for the demon to respond back, but he didn't expect it to take a while him to progress it, _"How is she? Did you manage to-"_

Sighing he looked over to where Sapphire laid, "I've taken care of it the moment it happened, but if I weren't there... She'll probably be died."

Mephisto raised his voice as he questions the young Exorcist, _"Is she stable now?"_

Adjusting his glasses, the boy walked over to the girl, "Yes, right now she's unconscious and maybe she'll be asleep for the rest of the day."

The demon began to explain the plan about the girl, while the boy carefully listened, _"I'll need a sample of her current blood, so I'll ask you to do me a favor and collect some. I'll be there to collect it as soon as possible, and I'll ask Drugresque to do some research in the lab. It'll tell us if she'll probably be dying as we speak... Or probably give us something to keep her stable."_

His teal blue eyes widen for a moment as he stared at the sleeping girl, "Understood, I'll have a sample ready when you arrive."

 _"Excellent, till then keep a watchful eye on Sapphire."_

The boy snapped out of it as he asked a serious question, "What about-"

Mephisto already knew what he was asking and quickly stated, _"I'll let you return when I arrive, but for now stay with Sapphire."_

"Understood, Sir Pheles," Ending the call, Yukio looked over to the girl and he notice how she appears to be drained, weak, and in pain, but he couldn't let those words escape him.

 _...she'll probably be dying as we speak..._

Yukio ran his hand through his short brown hair as he muttered, "This can't be happening..." Quickly leaving the girl alone for a moment, he rushed down to his room so he could get his first aide box along with a few other materials.

Returning to the girl's room, he looked over to Sapphire to see that she was still asleep. Pulling out her chair, he placed the materials onto the desk, he pulled out a syringe as he grabbed a small cotton ball while dapping it with rubbing alcohol.

He cleaned the small area, before he injected the syringe as he collected a small amount of the girl's blood. Pressing another cotton ball against the skin, to stop any signs of bleeding. Afterwards, he grabbed a test tube and began to transfer the red liquid into the tube, "God, Sapphire, you have to get better... you can't die yet..." he mumbled to himself as he covered the tube and placing it in a clear plastic bag.

Leaning back into the chair, he sighed again while casting a glance over to his friend, "Sapphire, if you can hear me, know that Rin really needs you to teach him and we need you..."

A puff of pink smoke filled the room, within the smoke stood Mephisto who immediately went to the girl's side, he asked the young Exorcist about the sample, "Did you collect the sample?" His eyes steadied the unconscious girl, and notice her skin has paled.

Yukio handed the plastic bag to the white dressed demon, "Here," the boy glanced over to the lavender haired girl, "How do I explain this to the other students?"

Mephisto stared at the bag and the sample of the red liquid, "Think of something," glancing over at the young boy, "You're a smart boy to think of something, Okumura, so I'll leave it to you."

Turning away from the girl, he faced the young Exorcist, "You could return back to what you were doing previously, I'll see Drugresque, but I'll return to keep a watchful eye on Sapphire-san for a short time."

The younger Okumura twin frown slightly at him, but he sighed, "I'll think of something before tomorrow," glancing over to the girl, "I hope Sapphire-san recovers." Leaving the demon alone, the young Exorcist pulled out his key and used it on the door as it took him to where he needed to go.

The demon sighed, "My dear, everything will be all right," Snapping his fingers he disappeared within the familiar pink smoke and leaving the Esquire behind to recover from earlier.

* * *

Mephisto wasn't in great terms with the man, but he knows Drugresque would be happy to get his hands on new information about the girl. The demon isn't pleased that he needs to relay on one of the Arc Knights when involving Sapphire. Yet he knows that the man could possibly find something new that Mephisto isn't aware of.

Drugresque looked up from his work place when he notices the sudden pink puff of smoke that appear. He saw Mephisto standing there and the man noted that the demon was holding up a test tube filled with a red liquid.

Sitting up, he smiled at the Honorary Knight, "Sir Pheles, what do I owe to this sudden visit?"

"My dear daughter has gone through another melt down earlier today and it was very sudden," Lifting the test tube as he narrowed his green eyes at it while staring at the Exorcist, "I would like if you can check if she's stable or not. Also this will just add to your small collection."

Walking over to the demon, who passed the tube to him. The man adjusted his monocle while turning the test tube within his fingers, "Hmm... I'll compare it to her old sample along with what I still have from her parents'," Glancing up at Mephisto before he walked away, "But I thought you'll bring her here."

Mephisto followed the man to the giant computer screen, watching as a few pictures of the cellular structures of the girl, along with two different ones that belong to the girl's parents.

Drugresque muttered out as he took some of the new sample, "The blood sample that you gave me a few years back that belonged to her parents are getting a bit difficult to work with, but I managed to save a very small amount of it."

Zooming into the two pictures, the Exorcist motion the demon to look up at them, "As you can see, and you already know from last time. Her mother's DNA and her father's DNA are different. Due to being different species, but when you see her own DNA make up, they seem to fit, but..."

Pulling up a larger picture of the current sample along with the old sample, "Sapphire-san's DNA is so special. Last time it was somewhat falling apart, but it was trying to repair itself. Now you can see that it's perfectly stable now, whatever happened to her was merely just a phase."

Raising a brow at the man, Mephisto glanced at him, "A phase?"

Nodding while adjusting his monocle, "Yes, it's very interesting since I would've thought this wouldn't happen again after the last time, but this was merely a phase. I believe since she's at the age of maturity, so her body must go through this to see if she's worth being alive."

Moving to a different place, Drugresque continued to speak as he began to take out a few tools, "How is the girl at the moment?"

The demon kept a good distance while staring at Sapphire's cellular structure, "She's still unconscious at the moment," Turning his attention away from the screen and towards the human, "I've been told it was far worse than before."

Not looking up from his station, Drugresque replied back, "Of course, the young girl must be at the age of 16 or 17 by now. Her body is just stabilizing itself," Looking up from his work, he stared at the white dressed demon "After all, she is the first of her kind that I've heard of or even seen before."

Mephisto narrowed his eyes at him for a moment before he walked over to the table, "Probably she is," Crossing his arms as he looked over the human's shoulder, "How long will this take?"

Drugresque, rolled away from the table to another machine that became active, "Shortly, but there isn't much I could do now, except create a few antidotes in case of an emergency," opening the machine, he picked up a small tray while rolling his chair back to the table.

Holding up a test tube that contain a mysteries liquid, he explained, "I only created three antidotes, but I'll keep one so I could maintain a record." Holding a small box that held the test tubes tightly secure, "Remember only to use for an emergency, nothing else."

The Honorary Knight carefully took the case from his hands, while allowing a forced smile to appear as he thanked the man, "Thank you, Drugresque-kun. I'll keep this in a safe place, and if Sapphire-san faces another problem, I'll surely bring her next time."

With that being said, the demon turned around on his heels and quickly snapping his fingers, he disappeared within the pink smoke. Leaving the K.R.C lab chief alone, he looked over the antidote as he safely placed it in a secure safe. Drugresque returned back to his desk, so he could finish off what he was doing earlier, but he glanced over to the screen that showed the girl's DNA structure.

"She's an interesting creature..."

* * *

Reappearing at the girl's room, nothing seems to change since he left. Mephisto sighed tiredly since all this was unexpected and he has made plans, but he must change things around for the time being.

Walking over to his adopted daughter, "My dear, your future was always so unclear to me..." snapping his fingers, he summoned his own chair so he could sit. Once seat, the demon pulled the photo that stood on the girl's desk, tracing the picture that laid beneath the glass, "All this time..."

Sapphire didn't stir as she continued to keep a low steady breathing pattern, her long hair was spiraled around her pillow, her right hand was open as if she's holding it out for someone. Her skin was paler than usual, but it regains some color since the last time he was here.

His purple gloved hands picked hers up as he frowned to himself, "Drugresque said you'll be perfectly fine from now on, this was just a phase your body needed to handle. So your cellular structure is fully stable, but we'll be keeping a few antidotes in case." His cold green eyes gaze up at her still figure, "Your DNA structure is so unclear and unpredictable for us to understand properly, but I'll make sure you'll be safe."

Her body tensed a bit as she felt a slight pain, this caught the demon's attention, looking up, he notices the girl's facial expression was filled with pain. Not moving or waking up, Sapphire remain asleep while she relaxed again from the sudden pain. Her facial expression returned back with zero emotion, as she continued to sleep through everything like it never happened.

"I need you get through this, there's so much you haven't done or seen..." With that, Mephisto let her hand go, placing it back down as he took his leave. Sparing one last glance over his shoulder, he saw that she'll be fine, so he whispered, "eins, zwei, drei," he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

* * *

 **PRACTICAL ATHLETICS**

Bon snorted as he looked at the boy, "I'll do it too, of course. An' I'll win!" Glaring at Rin, who only frowned in return, "If you make it back without bein' attacked as well, then I'll accept that you've got some proper resolve in you! How about it?! You gonna do it, or not?!"

 _Stop acting like children,_ The half demon boy narrowed his eyes as he recalled the Esquire's words regarding Bon's and his behavior.

Rin held his chin while smirking, "...Heh. Sounds pretty interesting!" In a spilt second he stuck a finger in his nose, giving his answer, "Still... I'm not gonna do it."

The stripe-head boy was taken back, "What?!"

The half demon boy snorted back, as he began to leave, "What if I screwed up and really got myself killed?" He thought to himself, looking away from the group he frowned to himself, _"It's not like I can draw my sword in front of all these people, after all..."_

Looking back to the punk kid, "I'm not stupid!"

Raising a brow at Rin while trying to take in what he said, since he wasn't expecting him to say that, "...Wha..."

Shrugging off, he pointed back to himself as he replied, "I've got ambitions just like you, after all. I can't go risking my life on a stupid little thing like this."

 _Don't judge a book by it's cover,_ Rin frowned slightly at Sapphire's words and he knew she was right. Bon was just like him, they shared the same ambition. A goal that he must reach before the other boy does.

Bon was silent as he slowly turned to his friends as he hissed at them, "...You told him, didn't ya!"

The two avoided eye contact as they whispered back, "Nooo..."

 _"Making me look like an idiot!"_ Sneering back at navy haired Page, "Ambition, my ass! You're just scared, that's all ain't it?!"

He was angry at everything, glaring dangerously at Rin, he thought to himself, _"Every last one of 'em...!"_

Bon shouted as he stared into the Leaper's eyes, "...I'm...I'm gonna! Defeat Satan!"

The purple haired Page broke out laughing, "Pff...Bahaha! Did...did he say "defeat Satan"?! Ahaha! What is he, a kid?!"

He slowly began to lose control over his emotions as anger began to slip through, _"Don't you... dare laugh... at my ambitions! Shi-"_

His eyes widen when the Leaper jumped forward for his attack, "Ah-"

Rin jumped down from where all the students were at, and he quickly blocked the Leaper's attack by allowing it to close its mouth over him.

Bon's eyes widen even more when he realized Rin got in the way, "Hey!"

Shiemi gasped as she held her hands out, "Rin!"

Paku and Izumo jumped a bit when they saw Rin get attacked by the demon, "Ahhh!"

The son of Satan glared dangerously at the demon as he shouted in his head, _"Get off me! I said get off me, dammit!"_ The Leaper released the boy as fear hit the demon, leaving Rin and the other boy alone while it sat there.

"What are you playing at?! Are you a complete idiot?!" Petting the Leaper as he shouted at Bon, "Now you listen real good, yeah?!" Stepping away from the demon, standing straight while looking down at Bon, "The one who's going to defeat Satan is me! So you can just get lost!"

"...Wh...wh...wh-wha...what..." The stripe-head Page was shock; he didn't know what to say about any of this while he thought _"What's with this guy?!"_

Getting up to his feet he shouted back at the navy haired Page, "Y-you're the idiot here! Were you tryin' ta get yourself killed?! An' don't steal people's ambitions!"

 _You won't be a good Exorcist with that attitude. The only thing it's good for is getting yourself and everyone else killed,_ Bon frowned at the words the Esquire directed at him before she collasped, he hates to admit it, but the girl was right about it. His childish behavior might've gotten him killed or even Rin. For that, he felt guilty for the words he throw at the girl and surely he hopes that he'll manage to give his apology to the Esquire.

Rin stepped back before he yelled back while defending himself, "Huh?! I'm not stealing anything! This ambition's mine!"

While the two argued with each other and the rest of the Pages remain calm from the upper plat form, but they didn't know that someone was watching from a far distance. Yukio looked over the edge of the wall, as he watched his brother argue with Bon, but he sighed as they left Leaper's range.

Lowering his gun, he leaned against the wall as he thought to himself while staring at his gun, _"The power of Satan, may be far further out of our control than you think... Sir Pheles..."_

* * *

Rin didn't bother checking if Yukio was home, as he rushed up the stairs towards the Esquire's room. He stopped once he reached the doorframe, spotting Sapphire laying there so peacefully, he slowly entered the room.

He took in how she looked, her skin was paler than usual and she looked so weak, but her hair still has it's natural shine to it. Sapphire was still asleep when he finally entered the girl's room, but he didn't want to disturb the girl.

Rin felt bad just seeing her like this, but seeing Sapphire like this reminded him of an old memory when he was younger.

"Nii-san?"

This caught Rin off guard as he turned around to see Yukio standing at the doorway with an eyebrow raised at him, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check on her," He looked at him before glancing over to Sapphire, "She's asleep right?"

Pushing his glasses up, he sighed, "Yes, she'll be like this for a while and if she wakes up then I'll recommend her to stay in bed." Walking past his brother, he checked the girl's pulse and afterward he checked her temperature.

Rin looked over Yukio's shoulder, watching his brother check on the girl, but he was concern when Yukio said that she'll be asleep for a good amount of time and she'll be out of class tomorrow and probably a couple more days until she feels better.

"She's okay?" The older twin glanced over to his younger brother, who gave a slight nod.

Standing up, he looked at the half demon boy as he began to leave, "Stay with her for a bit, Nii-san. I'll be back, but I want to make sure Sapphire-san has someone beside her if anything happens again."

"Explain to me what the hell happen to her," Frowning at the Exorcist, he wants to know what actually happened.

Avoiding any eye contact, "You wouldn't understand," Looking over his shoulder as he reached the door, "Also it's classified information, so I can't tell you if I wanted to and Sapphire-san probably won't say anything either for personal reasons."

Rin wasn't buying any of it, he glared at the brown haired twin, "Bull! She could've died! She was in pain, and no one knew what to do! We all just stood there while she screamed out in pain!"

He remembered something very important as he pointed at Yukio, "Where the hell did you come from?! You suddenly showed up to save her," Raising a brow at him, "...Were you watching us?"

Adjusting his glasses while lying through his teeth as if it was natural, "...I was checking on the class since it was their first time handling a demon such as a Leaper, so if I didn't show up when I did then Sapphire-san might as well be dead."

This made the older twin stiffen as he tried not to think about the possible chance of Sapphire dying. He narrowed his eyes at the young Exorcist while trying to figure out the truth, "Still what if it happens again and you're not around-"

Cutting him off, Yukio shook his head, "Sapphire-san won't go through what she did ever again, so don't worry," Turning on his heels, he excused himself, "Now I'll be going."

Rin was left alone with the girl, he glanced over to her with worried eyes as she continued to breathe slowly, but it was a steady pattern. He noticed that she flinched in her sleep, but it wasn't enough to wake her, but it did scare Rin for a second.

Walking over to her, he pulled out her chair that was close to her bed, taking a seat Rin kept a carefully eye on Sapphire.

Time went by as he looked over at the girl's stuff. Rin notice the manga she reads while chuckling a bit as he notices that they shared a similar taste of genre, then he saw a few things that probably were hers when she was a little girl. A blue bunny caught his attention and he kinda guessed that the clown must've given that to her when she was younger.

His eyes looked over to the photos that hanged against the walls, all of them had her when she was a bit younger with the clown or his old man.

Rin didn't know what to think about it, he wasn't expecting to see anything like that, but he saw one picture. Staring at, his eyes widen when he recognized it was Yukio and Sapphire at Cram School when they were younger, but it reminded him of something.

An old memory, leaning back into the chair he remembered when he was younger that a girl used to come over all the time for a year. He doesn't know if he has any pictures, but he's positive there must be at least one since his old man always took pictures. There's one that he remembers clearly, he was with Yukio and that girl, building a snowman and they all stood around it when Shirou took a picture.

Still her name slips his mind, frowning as he tried to remember her name, but it's like he's crazy since Yukio doesn't remember either and doesn't bother trying.

A cough interrupted his thoughts, bringing him back to reality as he realized it was Sapphire who was coughing. Quickly turning, he saw her violet eyes open slowly as she clenched her hands around the blanket and it seems she hasn't notice he's there. After a moment, she glanced around her surroundings and her eyes widen when she saw Rin sitting there.

Rolling the chair closer to her side while avoiding eye contact he asked, "...H...How do you feel?"

She shook her head slightly, "I...I feel like I got hit by a truck," she laughed lightly, "...I actually feel really tired, and I can't move anything as if I have no strength," turning her head to her right, she saw how worried he was and she smiled warmly at him, "But I'm okay."

Rin smiled at her, he was glad to hear that and he was happy to see her still be herself after everything. "That's great to hear."

"What happened after..." her eyes wondered off as she tried not to look at him.

He leaned back in the chair while shrugging, "Got in a fight with that punk ass bastard-"

"-Rin!" She frowned at him since she wasn't pleased to hear that after waking up.

"Hear me out!" He sat up as he frowned, "He said a few uncalled things about you! I wasn't going to let him talk shit about you after what happened! If I wanted to, I would've put him in his damn place for saying that about you," he crossed his arms as he scoffed in great distaste.

"He said... that you deserved what happened to you and he went on about karma being a bitch," he was angry about earlier, he wasn't on bad terms with Bon since he discovered what drives the boy, but he won't forget what he said about Sapphire.

Sighing, Sapphire tried to sit up, but she hissed out in pain and this snapped Rin into reality as he helped the girl. Laying her back down carefully, he adjusted her pillow along with fixing her blanket. She smiled at him, "Thank you, Rin."

"You shouldn't be moving around," sitting back down, narrowing his eyes, "Yukio said you'll be like this for a while and he's not going to let you out tomorrow."

She sighed in annoyance, "...I should've known." Glancing up at the navy haired boy, "Rin, it's sweet you defended me, but you shouldn't have fought with Ryuji."

His cheeks heated up, looking away as he muttered, "I didn't like what he said... that's all."

Closing her eyes, she whispered, "I'm assuming you two were put in your place by Tsubaki-sensei? Then he left to meet up with kitten?" Laughing, she stopped as she felt some pain, "...He does that... a lot."

Glancing over to him before she looked down at her hand, "Did you and Ryuji settle your differences at least?"

"You were right..." Lowering his head, Rin leaned over while resting his arms against his knees, "He wants the same thing I do, to defeat Satan..." Glancing over to her, his eyes were mixed with different emotions.

Sapphire's violet eyes looked up at him tiredly, while giving him a weak smile, "... I know..." She whispered to him softly, turning her head a bit so she can face him, but she didn't move much due to the lack of strength.

Rin stared at her, he didn't know what to do, but he found himself holding her hand gently, "...H..Have you heard of the Blue Night?" He wanted to know more, to know that there was a chance that he could get rid of his feeling he has about the topic.

Closing her eyes, she released a soft sigh, "Yes... it was a terrible night for many, but-" coughing she tighten her grip on his hand, yet it wasn't much since Rin didn't really feel much pressure, "But it also brought some good..."

Tilting his head at her, he was confuse, _how can something like that be a good thing_ , "...Good?"

Her eyes opened a bit, staring up at him, "From the ashes, heroes are born. A brighter future is on its way, and many find their true worth after they find their way out of the darkness."

Closing her eyes, "A nightmare it was for many, but remember, true character is born from it."

She felt the corners of lips twitch, she wanted to laugh at how ignorant the boy was involving the Blue Night. How he didn't know the very fact his mother was rescued by the Demon King himself, who by any means without hesitation killed the Exorcists on that night. Her violet eyes studied how the boy took in the information, tried to understand her view point, and she didn't want to mention anything else regarding the night nor hint that it involved him more than just the blue flames. She'll allow him to remain unaware about the details.

Rin stared at her, he was speechless again by her. He couldn't understand why she's so different, always looking at everything differently, but he looked down at her, "Why do you always say something good about something bad."

Smiling, she opened her eyes at him, "We see misery everywhere and sometimes we forget the good that this world has to offer," she curled her fingers around his hand, "I'm tired of seeing sorrow, so I look at the good out of the terrible things because it's all I can do to keep my sanity."

Finding himself smiling too, he chuckled, "You do have a good point there," Leaning forward, he asked, "...But doesn't it get difficult trying to see the positive stuff?"

Sapphire stared at him for a bit, "...It does sometimes, but it doesn't stop me from trying to understand."

Rin looked down at the wooden floor, he asked the question he's dying to know, "What happened? Why did you...What happened to you?"

Looking away from him, she whispered back, "...You wouldn't understand... It's best for you not to know, not now," closing her eyes she felt guilty for not explaining herself, but she couldn't.

"Is it because you don't want to or you can't? Or you just don't trust-" she interrupted him while shaking her head as she curled her hands into a weak fist.

"No! I can't say anything, you wouldn't understand, you just wouldn't-" her eyes remain shut as she took in a deep breath, "...It's not that I don't trust you or I won't tell you. It's because you wouldn't understand..." Opening her eyes, she looked up at him, "Please take my word, Rin, I'll explain when I can, but for now just let it be."

He lowered his eyes, but he sighed, "...Alright."

Smiling, she nodded her head, "The only thing I'll tell you is that it's a side effect, but I can't say any more than that."

Rin felt himself smiling a bit, but it faded when he glanced over to her. He was concern about what happened earlier and if it'll occur again. Looking over her as he asked something else, "Will it happen again?"

"...No," she giggled a bit, "So don't worry about it."

Sapphire moved her other hand, pointing at a spot on the other side of her room, she said, "If you're serious about this... I'll let you borrow some books from me."

Turning the chair, the boy saw the bag that he brought up the other day and he knew that the books could help him out. Looking back at the Esquire, "You don't- Wait, did you actually finished all those books?!"

Giggling, she looked at him, "I already knew most of what the books had and I was trying to find new information. But I think they'll do you some good if you read some of them." Shifting a bit, she sighed, "I could help you out if you want to."

Glancing over to the bag filled of books, the half demon boy thought for a moment before he smirked to himself as he nodded his head at the girl. Letting her hand go, he went over and picked the bag up, returning back to the Esquire's side, he smiled, "Okay. You gotta give me some tips of how to do this studying crap cause I'm probably gonna fall asleep."

"The smaller books are mainly about each demon king under Satan, like the King of Light, King of Rot, and so on. They break down what each kin is and what they are," pointing at the book that Rin pulled out, she stated, "The median size books are mainly about Meister(s), ranks of Exorcists, and what each Meister is along with tips of fighting."

Tilting his head at the book, he saw it said "Aria" and the boy didn't know what it was, so he placed it on the desk next him. Grabbing the next book out, he looked over at the girl, "What about this one?"

Sapphire looked over at the book in his hands, "The couple books that are a bit large are just history, such as the origin of Exorcists, demons, and other stuff, but you don't really need to worry about that since you're a Page and you haven't gotten to that part yet."

Rin notice something, he realized that the white book wasn't in the bag at all as if it disappeared. He frowned to himself for a moment, debating to bring it up, but in the end he let the idea go. Returning all the books back into the bag, he looked at the girl, "Thanks, I'm gonna try and see if I can get this stuff down."

Lowering the bag next to his feet, the boy felt his face heat up as he looked away from the Esquire, he mumbled, "...Can you like tutor me... or something?" Glancing over, his blue eyes met her violet eyes, "Since you kinda already know this, you can help me out..."

Her eyes widen for a spilt second, she giggled at him while nodding her head, "I'll help you, just ask so I can tutor you then." She smiled when saw how he got happy about all this and she added, "This will help you defeat Satan."

Grinning, the half demon boy's eyes held a determination to reach his goal and beat the King of Gehenna. He was glad that he got someone who's encouraging him unlike the others who thought of the idea as a silly thing, but he's going to defeat him.

"Like hell I am! I'll make sure of it and I'll beat Bon to it," He laughed and he smiled a bit more when the girl laughed too. Rin was glad to see the girl feel better and see her like this, she was happy to help him and he was also happy that he'll spend more time with the Esquire. Maybe this will give him the chance to get to know more about her.

* * *

Night clam the land, as the stars now filled the skies and the moon replaced the sun, but the city shine brightly with all its lights. The streets were empty, but the city remain awake as the people continued on with their lives. From afar, someone was watching down at the city, but he was not alone until someone else arrived at the tower.

"Apologies for my lateness," a bored voice filled the silence.

Mephisto smirked to himself, turning to his right, he spotted the green haired demon, "It's been a while... Amaimon. 'King of the Earth'."

Amaimon nodded while replying in a monotone voice, "Indeed... it has been a while, brother."

Looking over the city and its lights, the older demon crossed his arms, "So? Do you have an answer from father?"

He held the chain tightly that kept his Behemoth beside him, "...he says that he will accept your proposal."

"Oh? Now that is good to hear." Chuckling while returning his attention back to King of Earth while giving him a smirk, "Well, then, if you could tell father from me, "I am raising our youngest brother carefully under my wing. Everything is going splendidly'."

"...Father has begun to take notice of the girl's whereabouts in Assiah and if he discovers that you have been hiding her, then he'll be angry. She cannot run forever nor will Father forget about the girl." The green haired demon tilted his head at his older brother, but the demon was concern that their father would surely punish Mephisto if given the chance.

"Brother, what will you do when it comes to that? Father will demand that you hand her over-"

"-He can't do a thing as long as she's here in Assiah," He raised his voice a bit as the subject bothered the older demon, "Father cannot touch the girl."

Mephisto frowned deeply, not sparing Amaimon a glance, he stated firmly, "Keep her presents away from father or else I'll have to show you the force that you're dealing with, dear brother of mine. As for father... I'll keep her here, out of his grasps as long as possible and if he wishes to punish me then I'll like to see him try."

Glaring at the city, the purple haired demon glanced over to the other demon, "Do I make myself clear? What kind of uncle would put his niece in grave danger?"

"...Understood, I'll keep my dear niece a secret," Amaimon nodded, but he tilted his head at the white dressed demon when he asked another serious question, "...Will you not be returning home any time soon...?"

Ignoring the question as he knew he'll never return back to that place, Mephisto glanced over to his brother, "Go. You don't want to make father wait, now do you?"

Not expecting much, he turned away from Mephisto as he took his leave, "...Of course."

Once Amaimon left, Mephisto laughed as his eyes looked gleefully down at the city while smirking to himself, "Hahaha... Why would I go back? For a prodigal son such as myself, this place is the greatest toy box I could wish for. This game is only just beginning."

 **NEXT DAY**

 **3rd Pov**

Yukio was speechless, but at the same time he wanted to know what his brother was up to. He saw Rin with a few books on his desk that he got from the Esquire, but he seems to be having trouble reading one of them as Yukio walked over to the boy. Crossing his arms while giving him a confuse expression, "What's all this, Nii-san?"

Rin didn't look up from the small text book as he responded, "I'm studying, all right!"

He shocked to hear him ever use those words together in a sentence. Yukio tilted his head at the ceiling while muttering, "Eh?! I... Is this some kind... of omen...?"

The half demon boy caught what his brother said, and he wanted to smack him for it, "The hell's that supposed to mean?! You four-eyed little...!"

Rin was getting a bit frustrated by the hair that kept getting in his way when reading, "Ugh... damn fringe... it's always getting in the way... Should I cut it?"

Looking up he say Bon, who looked down at him, but Rin smirked at him, "What? You here to make fun of me, too?"

Looking away from the navy haired boy, Bon muttered, "I missed my chance to say it yesterday, but... Thanks." Pulling out a hair pin, he handed over to Rin, "Here... I use this to keep my hair out of my eyes when I'm studyin' at night. You can have it." He walked away, heading to his seat, but he stopped when Rin said something.

"...S...So creepy..." Looking at the kid as if he was crazy, Rin whispered to himself, "Is this some kind of omen...?"

Turning on his heels, Bon began to run his mouth to Rin, "…Th...The fuck was that?! Why you little! When I'm tryin' to be nice an' all!"

Looking up at the teacher, Bon avoided eye contact as he asked, "How's Sapphire-san?"

Yukio was a bit taken back at the question, but he sighed, "Sapphire-san, she will be out for today, but maybe she'll come tomorrow." Crossing his arms, "She's fine, but I've recommended her to stay in bed and rest."

Bon rubbed the back of his neck, finally facing the young teacher, "Can you at least you tell her that I said, "I'm sorry about yesterday"... I know what I did and said was out of place and immature."

The young Exorcist's expression softens a bit, "She knows that you didn't mean anything, but you can tell her that when you see her in person."

Rin frowned slightly to himself, he began wondering how the girl was doing alone at the dorm. He came to check on her earlier to see her out of bed, but she was having trouble actually walking and holding onto things. Like her body hasn't regain its strength to function properly, but Yukio and Rin told her to stay in bed.

Deep down the boy knows she won't listen and he freaking hoping that she doesn't do anything stupid while being alone. His eyes lowered at the books, he was planning to go straight to the dorms when class was over, so he can check on her, but that won't be for a couple more hours.

Shiemi whispered to him, "Is Sapphire-san actually okay? Yesterday, she..."

Rin looked over to her and he didn't know what to say to her, but Yukio quickly informed the class about it, so it saved him the trouble to explained it himself. The young Exorcist adjusted his glasses, "Many of you might be wondering what happened to Sapphire-san yesterday. I cannot release any information about it due to it being for personal reasons, but I'll say this...Sapphire-san is perfectly fine and she'll be taking today off to recover completely."

Shrugging his shoulders, "She'll be back tomorrow if she wishes to attend class, so please don't ask questions about it and don't make her feel uncomfortable about it."

Everyone glanced at each other before looking back at their teacher, but Rin frowned at Yukio for a moment. With that being said, Yukio grabbed his lesson book before the bell rang and he began teaching the class.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed and I'll be back later this week for another update, but please review if you'd like. It takes a couple of seconds and you don't need to have an account to review, so feel free to leave your thoughts. I would love to hear your feedback.**

 **Hope you have a good day wherever you are :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC. Everything else belongs to the original creator.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **3rd Pov**

Days went by since then and Sapphire hasn't been showing up to the classes after what happened during their training with the Leaper, which was making Shiemi worry over the girl. Yukio and Rin reassured her that Sapphire was fine, but the Esquire was off with other Exorcists or off on her own without leaving much notices to the twins. They didn't want to make the girl worry more so they kept their own concerns to themselves. This left Shiemi alone since she doesn't really have any friends after the Esquire suddenly stopped showing up, but today she's going to make some.

Shiemi remembered what happened earlier that day when Sapphire fell ill. When they were outside, the moment Bon came by and what Rin said next made the girl feel sad.

 _Bon chuckled, raising a brow at the navy haired boy, "Well, what is she then? Your little friend?"_

 _Rin didn't turn to her or even look at the kid as he muttered, "Sh...She's not... my friend!"_

Still she also remembered what Sapphire told her, Shiemi recalled what she said,

 _The Esquire smiled at her, as she rested a hand on Shiemi's shoulder, "If you ever need anything, you can ask Rin for help when I'm not there."_

All she needs is to be independent, no more relying an everyone around her, Shiemi smiled to herself, _I'm going to become strong, too!_

Entering the room, Shiemi stopped when she saw a familiar Esquire sitting at their table and the girl was speaking with Bon. Shiemi smiled brightly at seeing the girl, but it drop slightly when she notice that the girl was not in her usual style of clothing today. Instead of jeans or a skirt and her tank top or her cold shoulder top, also her combat boots weren't there either.

Sapphire was found sitting there at their desk, she was wearing a white hoodie that its sleeves covered her hands, while she rubbed her face a bit since the girl appeared tired. While she wore a pair of black mini shorts along with a pair of sneakers. Her long lavender hair was tied into a messy bun with a few locks that have gotten loose, while she lean against her hand.

The Esquire was speaking with the striped head Page, he was talking calmly and the lavender haired girl smiled as she nodded her head. Sapphire shook her head when Bon muttered something, she held her hand out to the boy while offering a smile and the boy accepted it.

Shiemi was happy to see the older girl finally come to class after what happened the other day, but she sense the Esquire was tired and distant. Followed behind the blonde was Rin, who also was surprise to see Sapphire show up today. He too notice the girl's different clothing and atmosphere around her. Today was the day he actually saw her in awhile due to the Esquire's sudden disappearances and unknowingly staying in the dorm.

But the navy haired boy frowned when he saw Bon and Sapphire speaking as they shook hands before the Page went to his own desk while leaving the Esquire alone at the table.

"Sapphire!" Shiemi came over to the table with a bright smile, she sat down before reaching over to the girl and throwing her arms around Sapphire, "I was worried that you weren't feeling well..."

Looking up, Sapphire smiled warmly at the flower girl before returning the embrace, "Shiemi, it's nice to see you. It's been awhile," she giggled a bit while explaining herself as the two parted from each other, "I was busy with some stuff, but I'll be around a bit more."

Rin took his seat between the two while giving the lavender haired girl a concern look, "You okay? You look...umm... terrible..."

She giggled, "Thanks, Rin," Giving him a tired smile, she teased him, "Now I see why Yukio said you can't get a girl~ Stuff like doesn't make a good impression."

His face turned red, but before he could go on and defend himself or object to it, she waved it off. Smirking at him, "I'm just playing, Rin."

Her violet eyes looked into his blue eyes, "I've been doing things that are just tiring... Also the whole thing with you know what... It took a lot of energy from me, so I'm still a bit tired from it."

Sighing, she leaned back in her chair, "It still overwhelms me at times, but it'll pass."

Rin glanced over to the front to see that Yukio hasn't shown up yet, he returned his attention back to Sapphire, "Sapphire, if you need help just let me or Yukio know. We'll help you until you feel a 100% okay."

Her eyes widen at his concern, but she looked away at the offer and she knew the boy couldn't get involved, "...I'll keep that in mind..."

"What were you and stripe head talking about?" He didn't look at the girl instead he stared at the desk when he felt her eyes on him.

Sapphire leaned a bit forwards, she whispered back to him, "Bon offered me an apology for what he said the other day, I accepted it since I knew he didn't mean it by heart. So I offered him to restart and forget about it then I asked him that we can be friends. Also I offer to give some tips about what needs to be learned and how Esquires work."

Smiling, leaning her head against her shoulder, "He's nice when you get to talk to him."

Her violet eyes glanced over to Rin, she stared at him while leaning her cheek into her hand as she said, "Why? Are you jealous~?" Giggling lightly as she watched the boy frowned at her, but she saw how he blushed in embarrassment while muttering back at her.

"Why should I be?! It's not like we're anything, so I shouldn't be," he looked away from the Esquire as he mumbled, "Plus you can do better than stripe head anyways." He leaned over his hand, the boy was just wishing that his brother would show up so he can leave this conversation.

Giggling, she stared him, "I'll keep that in mind," Glancing back to the trio that sat together, she whispered, "I think I'm more into pink, but that's just something~"

Grinning when she saw navy haired boy lose his balance over his hand as he looked over at her. He frowned at her, crossing his arms as he lean back. Sapphire flicked his arms while saying, "I'm kidding," she smirked at him when she whispered something else, "I got a thing for navy."

His eyes widen, but he hid it by snorting at her, "I don't know if you're joking anymore or just being-" Rin stopped himself, the boy didn't know where to go after that, but before either one of them could say another word.

Rin sighed in relief when he saw that Yukio finally arrived, but he already figured that this will continue on later and maybe if he's lucky it won't. Sparing a glance over to the Esquire, he saw that the girl closed her eyes for a moment before she looked at the young Exorcist standing at his desk.

Once Yukio arrived then class began. The Pages took notes and this time Rin was trying to put an effort, this caused the Esquire to smile while she sat through the lecture. Class was coming to its end, but before anyone could pack up Yukio held some papers.

"Soon you'll have a break for one and a half months of summer holidays, but before that there is this years Esquire Authorization Exam." Adjusting his glasses while glancing over to each student as he continued, "Since its purpose is to provide combat training rather than just to make you Esquire, the exam won't be that easy."

Smiling he looked at the only Esquire, "Sapphire-san, will you like to give any advice?"

She sat up straight while crossing her arms, "Esquires, are given the authorization of going on the field with Exorcists. You do get more action as time goes by, but it's not easy or simple and don't worry its nothing crazy either. At first it's mainly doing errands or small things."

Rin frowned to himself when she said that, _Not crazy? Then why did you go up against a high class demon?_ His eyes widen when she said something completely new to him.

"But it's all different for each Meister(s)," Leaning back she added while sighing, "It's too put your knowledge into use by using it on the field and actually seeing it."

Nodding, the young Exorcist continued off to his news, "...Therefore I'll be holding a one-week training camp for the examinations, starting next week."

Rin was taken back at this, his eyes widen while his brother continued, _A training camp...?!_

Yukio handed out the forms meanwhile he continued to explain the purpose of the forms, "If you wish to participate in the training camp, then please fill in this form with acquisition hope "Meister" and submit it to me by Monday."

Bon raised his hand while sending a glare at the Esquire, but not in hatred, but in envy, "Wait! Does Sapphire-san have to do it?!"

Yukio glanced over to the Esquire, "She will be with you guys during the training camp as a mentor. After all she already submitted her Meister(s) and is an Esquire, so she'll not be taking the exam itself."

The half demon boy muttered to himself in confusion, but he remembered hearing the word before, "...Mesiter...? 'Mesiter', huh...?"

Shiemi turned over to see him while tilting her head, "Huh?"

Shaking his head, he brushed it aside, "Nah, it's fine."

Glancing over to Sapphire, who was drawing something in a spare notebook, but she notice him looking over, "What's wrong?"

He shook his head, "No...I just...What's a 'Meister?' Can you tell me... please."

Sapphire raised a brow at him before she took the paper from him while explaining, "You want to become an Exorcist, but you don't even know what a "Meister" is?" She tried not to laugh while smiling at him, "I thought you got that already?"

He rubbed his neck, avoiding her eyes, "...Yeah, my bad. I should've listen in class, but I didn't get to it either with the books."

Sighing she pulled out her old notebook and handed it to him, while opening to the page with a picture, "Meister means, the technical qualification that is necessary for an Exorcist. You cannot become an Exorcist if you haven't acquired the title of "Meister" in any of the five categories. It all depends on the "Meister", the fighting style changes for that Exorcist."

Staring at the picture, he mumbled, "Five categories?"

Nodding at him, "Yes, the five are Knight, Dragoon, Tamer, Aria, and Doctor."

Chuckling he smiled to himself since he remembered hearing a couple of the names before, "Okay I sort of understand. Thanks, Sapphire!"

Pointing out each Exorcist that was in the picture and their label, she explained, "Aria's are the type of Meister who recites the Bible and sacred scriptures to fight." Sapphire moved her finger towards the next Exorcist, "Dragoon is the type that fight using heavy weaponry, like fire arms such as Yukio."

Shrugging she moved on to the next, "Doctors are the type that heal and support the others from a demon's attack." Sapphire gazed over the next label, "Tamers, they're kinda rare since very few humans can summon a demon and be able to make it their familiar." Rin's eyes widen when she mentioned it, but he didn't want to go in anymore detail.

Sapphire smiled softly when she finally pointed at the last Meister, "Knights are the one's who fight with swords."

Almost jumping out of his seat, he looked at the picture and indeed saw the Exorcist use a sword, "A sword?!"

Nodding her head at him while the boy smiled at her, "Well then, I'm gonna be a Knight!"

Sighing, she leaned back while looking up at the ceiling, "Of course, you do carry a sword with you so a Knight would be a best fit."

He wanted to know something, his eyes watched how she became lost in thought as if something was bothering her, but he smiled when he asked, "What are you going for? Or what are you...?"

She smiled while pointing out three Meisters, "Definitely Knight, of course, but also Aria and Doctor."

"Wow... three? Won't you be pushing yourself?" He was shocked to hear that, but he was even more shock to know that she's going for Knight too. "Knight? Wait, you have a sword?!"

Giggling, she looked at him with her bright violet eyes, "No, I've trained being a Knight for most of my life, but I can do Aria and Doctor without any problem." Nodding her, she glanced over to his sword before lifting up two fingers as she smirked, "I have two swords, but... I don't _carry_ them like you do with yours."

Grinning, he leaned back, "You need to show me your swords."

She shook her head while giving him a smile, "If you show me yours," her eyes locked with his, but before he can say a word she left the table. Leaving the boy alone with his inner thoughts of what just happened meanwhile she met up with Yukio to ask a few questions about the training camp.

But Rin couldn't explain it, but he felt something different when their eyes met like that. Leaning back in his chair, he frowned to himself, _What was that...?_

Glancing over to the trio that sat with each other, Rin got up to see what they're up to while asking a question to the small bold kid, "Hey, what are you guys going for?"

Konekomaru smiled up at Rin while motioning back to his pink haired friend, "Shima-san and I have our eye on 'Aria'."

Shima chuckled, pointing over to the kid who was busy working, "Bon's gonna push himself until he gets both Aria and Dragoon-"

Rin glanced over to Bon with wide eyes as he muttered, "Seriously? As Expected of Bon!"

Getting up from his chair, he slammed his hands onto the desk while glaring at Rin, "It's Suguro! I won't forgive ya for talkin' all friendly about me!"'

Sapphire smiled as she knelt in front of the table, she saw that the blonde was having trouble choosing a Meister. The Esquire leaned over, "Shiemi, are you okay?"

"I-I don't know what to pick..." Holding the piece paper tightly, she felt so lost on what to do next. She never wanted to be an Exorcist, but if she doesn't pick a Meister then she can't continue with the rest.

Giggling, Sapphire gave the girl a reassuring smile, "I know you'll find something that works for you. You can be Doctor, and maybe even a Tamer, but that you have to check out yourself."

Standing back up, she grabbed the girl by the wrist lightly, "Shiemi, you need to believe in your own strength because I know you can do this."

Shiemi couldn't believe that the Esquire could encourage her to be more than this, but she knew that she needs so much work to be as strong as Sapphire and Rin. Nodding she smiled up at the older girl, "Thank you, Sapphire, I'll try harder!"

Giggling, the lavender haired girl was happy to hear that, but she was planning to leave the class a bit earlier today. Before she could go, Shiemi asked her another question, "Sapphire, you won't mind if I made... more friends?"

Blinking at the blonde, the Esquire didn't understand why she would ask that kind of question, but she replied, "It's up to you, Shiemi. You can make as many friends as you want and you don't need to ask me for permission or anything."

Yet Sapphire couldn't help but smile when she thought of something, leaning down beside the girl, "Hey, if you make more friends then we can have a sleep over or even have night outs with them~ The things friends do."

Shiemi smiled brightly, nodding her head at the girl, "Okay!"

"I have to go, but I'll see you later in the next class, so don't stress over all this. You got time to think this over with."

"Bye Sapphire!"

* * *

Glancing up Rin saw that the Esquire left, but before she did her eyes met his again while giving him a small wave before actually leaving.

The four boys talked more and they were getting along pretty while even Bon was okay having Rin around. The navy haired twin smiled to himself, he was finally fitting in a bit more than before and he sure likes that. Maybe he can make some new friends, but in the back of his mind something continued to crawl at him. His secret that can ruin everything if it gets out.

Shiemi watched as Rin became more comfortable with the group, but she looked down at her desk while she thought, _Just like I thought, Rin, looks like he enjoys himself more when he's with other guys._ Glancing over to the seat where the Esquire normally sits, _But he was also comfortable with Sapphire-san..._

Picking up the form, she couldn't help, but stare at it, _What should I do? Sapphire-san believes I can do it, but am I strong enough...?_

Frowning to herself slightly, _Rin, Sapphire and Yuki-chan have always helped me out in... Cram School..._ Sighing she looked over at Rin and glanced over to Yukio before she leaned into her chair, _But it's not like they're always gonna be there to help me out...! It'd be weird if I keep following them around forever!_

* * *

They stood in the hall after Magic Circle Art of Sealing was dismissed, Sapphire glared at the purple haired Page in disgust, she can't stand that Shiemi was being used. Yet she doesn't understand why the girl was allowing herself to be treated like that. To be treated like a servant.

The Esquire muttered bitterly under her breath, "'Izumo better think twice before-"

Finally leaving the class Rin raised a brow at the sight of Shiemi following the red eyed girl while holding onto her stuff, "What the...? Shiemi's turned into thin brow's servant."

Bon cut in before he took his leave, "Let the girl figure it out by herself. It'll help teach her how some people are just shitty. That the world isn't all that colorful, so leave her be."

Sapphire glanced over to him before watching the flower girl follow the red eyed Page. She didn't buy it as she went off to confront her, but they stopped her and she turned to the guys, "Don't stop me from helping a friend of mine out! Got that?"

Looking over at Rin, her eyes staring into his as she tried to convince him, "Aren't you going to do anything? She's your friend too."

Rin knew he should do something too, but lately Shiemi has been treating him a bit different and he doesn't know why. Yet he avoided her violet eyes as he whispered, "...I'm not her friend..."

"Don't tell me you told her that..." She whispered and by the lack of response from the boy, she frowned deeply.

Yet she knew she wasn't the greatest friend either, basically abandoning her and the others during her leave after the meltdown she went through. But she didn't believe that Rin could actually hurt the blonde girl by rejecting her friendship, Sapphire knew how much Shiemi wanted to have friends and to be accepted. So this only upset the Esquire once she discovered the mistake Rin did.

Raising her voice, she smacked him on the shoulder, "What the hell, Rin!? You just can't say stuff like that! Shiemi thought of you as a friend and you basically destroying that..." Her eyes looked away as she stepped back while muttering, "Why?"

Rin avoided her eyes as he muttered, "I was being asked by Bon that Shiemi was my friend and I said no. I didn't know what she thought of me as and I kinda didn't know what she was to me either, so I just said no..."

She stepped back from him while frowning at him, "I don't get you sometimes, Rin, and sure in hell you don't either." Storming off as the other girls already left the school, so she couldn't deal with Izumo at the moment and the only thing the Esquire could do is head home too.

Rin frowned to himself when she said that to him, but he wasn't going to let her go without clearing up everything. Leaving the trio, Rin ran after the Esquire while he shouted, "Hey! Wait!"

Ignoring him, she pulled out her key as she used it on the door. She opened it, but she didn't expect the boy to run into her, sending the two through the door while they fell onto the dorm's wooden floors.

Sapphire glanced up to see Rin hover over her and she frowned, "What the hell!?"

He bumped his head against her forehead as he frowned, "Don't you dare say shit like that?!"

The lavender haired girl shoved the boy off her. Leaning over him as she pointed a finger into his chest while narrowing her eyes, "Then stop acting one way and saying something else! I get it that you say stuff when you're caught on the spot, but you need to speak your mind."

Reaching over to the still opened door, she closed the door since Shima and Bon saw what was going on, but they both heard the pink haired boy shout out at them, "Rin and Sapphire sitting in a tre- on the floor! K-I-" Finally closing the door before he could continue on talking, but Bon already shut the boy up and Sapphire stared at the space beside the Rin's head.

She muttered back at the boy who laid there for a moment before she moved off of him so she sat beside him, "Then tell me this... do you have any friends? Or no?"

Rin sat there as he felt like it was a question that he doesn't know how to answer. Sitting there in silences, the girl looked away as she whispered, "Friends help each other out, they protect one another, they're there when you need them the most, and most importantly... friends won't abandon you on your time of need..."

Her violet eyes glanced back at his blue orbs, her fingers curled on the end of her sleeves, her voice soften, "Do you have any friends? Do you care what happens to the others?"

He stared at her, he lowered his head before he sighed, "... I'm not sure if friends is the right term..." Darting his eyes up at her, "But I do care what happens!"

Without another word, Sapphire got up to her feet before she offered a hand to him, "Well, I hope you call us friends..." Her words were lifeless and her eyes seem to be hurt by what he said. Rin stared at her hand, but he accepted it and she pulled him up to his feet.

Kicking up his sword, the girl caught it while handing it to him, "If you need any help with class or even with your sword skills, just ask me and I'll help you out."

Walking past him, leaving the boy alone, but he wasn't okay on how things ended as he turned to grab her arm. Stopping her from leaving, he didn't know what to say or how to fix whatever this is, but he can't just leave it like this. The last time he had a friend was so long ago and Sapphire... she was so similar to his old friend that he can't just lose her either.

 _Not again._

"...Sapphire... I don't know how this friendship type of stuff works," He lowered his head, "I'm trying, but I don't know what to do..."

Facing him, the girl saw how he appeared to be so conflicted and she smiled at him, "Rin, you don't need to try. Be yourself, that's the only thing you need to do is just be you. Like I said a few weeks ago, I can be your friend if you want too, but in my opinion you are already my friend."

He let go of her, stepping back he put his hands into his pockets, "...Okay," Looking up at the girl, he couldn't stop looking at her violet eyes, "I guess we... are friends..."

She smiled softly while laughing, "You're a dork," she turned on her heels, still glancing over her shoulder she watched how he reacted to what she said as he followed her.

"Hey!"

* * *

Sapphire didn't stay with the group since they needed to do a few assignments and she doesn't need to be there when Yukio was with them, so she was wondering through the halls until the finished their quiz. She kept glancing over her shoulder, something was making her feel unease and she kept seeing stuff, so she needs to keep her guard up.

Meanwhile, the Pages were almost done after a few hours of studying and test taking. They were all drain when Yukio looked up from his watch as he called out, "Alright, time's up. Please flip your worksheets over and pass them around." He began to collect the papers, "That's enough for today."

Rin was like a walking zombie like the others as he stood up and began to take his leave, "I'm just gonna go... get some air..."

Bon laid down as he muttered out, "Yeah, go cool down..."

Yukio pushed up his glasses while taking a seat, "Tomorrow, get up at 6 o'clock, and we'll do the answers to our question and answer session for an hour before attending school."

Izumo looked over at her best friend, grabbing her hands, she smiled at her, "Paku, let's go take a bath."

Paku gave a smile, agreeing with the girl, "Okay."

Shiemi looked up at the girls as she followed them, "A bath? I'll come too!"

Shima chuckled while thinking a few dirty things as he said, "Waha, a bath full of women? How nice~ Hey, we gotta take a peek! It's our chance." He looked over at the door as he chuckled to himself, "It'll be worth it." Looking over at his friends, he smiled, "Training camps are supposed to come with that sort of fun, right?"

The stripe-head boy looked at the boy with wide eyes because he wasn't expecting him to say anything like that, "Shima! You're supposed to be a Buddhist Priest!"

The pink haired boy waved it off, he grinned at the two, "Yeah, yeah, you say that, but you guys wanna do it too~"

"It's Shima-san's bad habit again..."

"Please bear in mind that there is a teacher here..."

All three of them completely forgot about the Exorcist sitting not so far from them and he wasn't pleased with what he heard. Bon and Konekomaru both remain silent unlike Shima who sneaked his way to Yukio and the boy was trying to convince him, "Teacher, yeah. But aren't you basically a high school freshman? Don't be unreasonable~"

Yukio frowned, adjusting his glasses so it created a glare as he turned away from Shima, "I'm against reckless adventures as a principle."

Her eyes were close and all she saw were flashes of images running through her mind while she felt an evil wash over. The Esquire felt her skin crawl at the uneasiness that consumed her, an unknown evil was nearing and she couldn't shake the feeling away.

She didn't like the vibe she was getting from Neuhaus earlier during Magic Circle Art of Sealing, nor did she like what she saw from the flashes running through her mind, but she can't do anything about it. Since then, Sapphire continued to keep a distasteful sense hanging around her.

Sapphire felt something off, an evil that was lurking as she turned around sharply to see nothing, but an empty hall. Still she couldn't shake off the feeling, it was the same feeling when she was in class earlier. She covered her eyes, taking a deep breathe while muttering, "Relax... you don't have any proof..."

Someone grabbed her shoulder causing the girl to react quick, turning around with a fist, but whoever startled the girl caught her wrist before she actually hit them. Just inches away from his face, Rin's eyes widen at her while staring at her as if she was crazy, "Woah... You almost got me...!"

Sapphire relaxed as she frowned at him, "What are you doing?! I could've hurt you!"

He let her go while narrowing his eyes, "Hey! I didn't throw the first punch!"

She sighed, looking away she whispered "...Sorry. I was just lost in thought and kinda stress..." Still she gave him a frown while crossing her arms at the boy, "What the hell are you sneaking up on people? You scared me!"

Raising his hands up in defense, "I didn't know you would attack or anything! I just saw you standing there covering your eyes, so I thought something was up and I wanted to check on you!"

The Esquire chuckled a bit, while looking over her shoulder before she gave the boy a sincere smile, "Sorry about that, really, but right now I feel..." Her eyes looked down at her tattoos, tracing them as she frowned to herself, "...I just feel tired."

Returning her attention back to Rin, she shrugged, "Next time, don't sneak up on me like that."

Rin looked at her suspiciously, but he notice how she looked at her tattoos as if they mean something more than what they look. He sighed while chuckling, "Sorry about that... " Rin shrugged, allowing a smirk to cross his lips as he said, "I was surprise at your reflexes."

Smiling she put her hands into her pockets, "Same, didn't know you can react that fast," She nodded her head down the hall, "Wanna join the others?"

Rin's eyes widen when he saw her fangs again, but last time they weren't there before. When he blinked she already turned and was waiting on him to join her. He ignored what he saw as he smirked at her while taking a sip from the juice he got earlier after the test and he thought it'll be a good thing to hang out with the Esquire.

Her eyes caught sight of his pinned up bangs, "You look cute with your hair pinned up," she giggled while continuing on teasing the boy, "It makes me forget you're a freshman."

He blushed at what she said and he choked on his drink, "..What?! What the hell does that mean!?" Looking over to the girl, she shrugged still giggling at his reaction, but he looked away while mumbling, "...I don't get you."

Sapphire nudged him, she smiled when she caught sight of his tinted cheeks, "Don't take many compliments, do you?"

Rin took another sip from his juice, giving the girl a look before he responded, "I don't, and you're just-" Stopping himself, he didn't know what to say to her and this caught her attention as they turned into a different hall.

"I'm what?" Raising a brow at him, she brought her hands behind her while still looking at him.

"...Nothing..." Looking away, he stared at the wooden floors as he thought, _You're something different..._

Her eyes widen when something came in mind, she stopped, "Hey... umm... I need to take care of a few things, so I gotta go." Turning around, she realized something was indeed off and what she was sensing earlier isn't just something to brush aside. All she could was prevent it from happening.

Watching her leave, the boy was left alone with his thoughts, but he wanted to know what she was up to. Whatever it is seems very important for her to run off like that, but he doesn't want to invade her life either.

 _Sapphire, you're something different..._

* * *

Sapphire wondered around the building, she continued to have these images flash within her mind, but she didn't know what to do. It's like seeing something before it happens, but sometimes it feels like she's living it, but it's not real.

Running her fingers through her hair, she kept glancing over her shoulder as if something was around watching her. She never understand any of this when it happens and Mephisto hasn't mention the topic yet or even he doesn't know what she's dealing with.

In the end, no one really understands what she's capable of or what her limits are. Glancing down at her seals that marked her hands, she caressed them as she continued to wonder in the halls while trying to understand why she feels like this.

He frowned at her, he was tried of seeing her like this, "Will you... just stop that!"

Still not facing him as she asked, "What?"

Rin sneered at her, he was done and he's gonna knock some sense into her one way or another, "Because you're acting like a bitc...I mean you're being an errand runner! It's weird!"

Pulling her arm out of his grasps as she countered his opinion, "I'm not an errand runner. I'm helping my friend!"

Rin looked down at the girl as he questioned her, "You're not helping her! Do you seriously believe that?! Do you really think so?!"

"Has Sapphire ever treated you the way that Eyebrows does? No! She treats like a slave while Sapphire actually consider you as a friend." The boy stepped away while keeping his eyes on the girl, "So do you really still think that?"

Lowering her head, "..I'm always... hiding behind someone and being helped! I hate it! I just... "

Her hands were turned into fist, resting them beside her as she looked downed while thinking, _Want to be like Rin, Sapphire, and Yuki-chan..._

Shouting, she looked up at the boy as she felt tears build up," I want to be strong and help someone! It's the first time I've ever made a friend! Or friends period!"

Shaking her head, she turned away from him, "You wouldn't understand Rin. You always been strong and had friends!" Snapping at the boy, raising her voice and afterwards she ran off leaving Rin stunned from her little scene.

He was shock at what happened, but he frowned at where she once stood, "What... the hell... was with that outburst of anger!?" Sprinting after the blonde, he shouted, "Hey wait!"

Shiemi glanced over her shoulder and saw him running after and she was scared, "Whaa!?"

Once Rin finally caught the blonde, they both heard a screams and Shiemi recognized them, "That sounded like Kamiki-san and Paku-san!"

Letting go of Shiemi, the boy ran towards the girl's bathroom to check what was going on, but he didn't say anything to the girl behind him. She looked at him run down the hall as she muttered, "Rin..."

Glancing over his shoulder, he shouted back at her as he turned down the hall, "You go tell Yuki!"

Shiemi felt helpless as the boy ran off without thinking, while she stood there thinking to herself, _Amazing. He isn't hesitating... He's going to go help them! Why is he so strong?_

Slowly, she began to run forward and follow the boy as tears build up in her eyes. She didn't want to feel helpless anymore and finally help, "Wait...Don't leave me behind!"

* * *

Sapphire turned on her heels as she heard the screams, running towards the sounds she felt the same feeling again and it made her run even faster.

 _No, no, please don't be what I think this is..._ Sapphire turned the corner where the stair case was, jumping over the railing she landed on the lower floor as she dart down the hall.

Frowning to herself she felt an evil, but it wasn't just something simple to explain, but it held so much pain and hatred. Running she heard another scream and finally recognizing that it was from Paku and Izumo, which must be in trouble.

Narrowing her eyes, she already knew that Izumo would get karma for what she did, but she didn't think of Paku getting involving. Sighing she got closer to the screams as she realized it was coming from the girl's bathroom.

* * *

Before it managed to hurt Izumo, who held her arms up to cover her face, but nothing happened. Sapphire kicked one of the spirit foxes away from them, as she jumped over the girl, blocking her from the demons, but she wasn't happy either when her eyes saw the ghoul demon standing over Paku. The Esquire held a strong stance while Izumo was still stun at her sudden appearance.

She frowned, glancing over her shoulder she yelled at the Page, "Tear up the paper!"

Her red eyes widen, she was confuse as she question the girl, "The paper!?"

Nodding her head as she shouted at her, "Yes!"

Finally realizing what she meant, she quickly tore up the papers causing the two white foxes to disappear, "Oh," Looking back up at the Esquire, she was amazed at how the girl could stand there so calm when there was a demon, _Why is she standing so boldly in here in the first place... Against that demon... Without any weapons..._

Sapphire glanced down at her tattoos, _I can't draw any attention to myself or recite anything that would blow my cover..._

Her eyes were glue on the demon and the wounded girl, _Get here Yukio! Quickly!_

Darting forward, the girl did a roundhouse kick, knocking the demon away from the unconscious girl while also trying to make sure she doesn't do anything to reveal herself. Dodging the ghoul's arm as it swing at her, she flipped away when Rin ran into the bathroom.

He stopped when he saw the girl distract the demon, but he doesn't know what to do as he frowned to himself, _I can't draw my sword in front of them!_

Shiemi rushed in a few seconds afterword, she looked at Rin standing there, "Rin!"

Izumo looked over to the blonde girl, she was surprise to see her, "You?!"

Sapphire glanced over her shoulder while swiftly moving out of the demon's attack,"Shiemi!?"

Her blue eyes widen when she saw the girl laying on the ground and Shiemi saw that she was hurt, "Paku-san!"

Rushing past the boy, she made her way to Paku as she instructed the boy, "Rin! While I'm treating Paku-san, go help Sapphire distract the demon!"

Looking at the her as if she was crazy, he shouted back, "What!?" Rin then narrowed his eyes on the demon, he didn't say much as he ran forward while grabbing his sheathed sword and wacked the ghoul's head, "That's easier said than done!"

Sapphire's eyes widen when he did that and this allowed the girl to use her strength to knock the demon back away from the girls while Rin swing his sheathed sword again. He growled at the creature, "C'mon, you disgusting piece of crap! Over here!"

The girl didn't expect the demon to grab her by the throat as she grasped for air, but it threw her aside. It turned to Rin while it muttered out _**...Prin..ce...**_

Rin looked up at it in confusion, "Wha-" The demon grabbed him by the face and flanged him through the wall. The boy hit the other wall with a thud making the fight move away from the others, but Sapphire kicked the demon into the next room. Her arm was pulled forward as the demon threw her into the large bath, and Rin finally got up to see the demon close in on them.

"Paku-san...It seems like she's burnt! It's the ghoul's mashou! In a few minutes she'll nercosis...!" Shiemi tried not to panic, looking over at Izumo as she said, "Then if we don't hurry up and administer the emergency treatment!"

Glancing down at the wounded girl, she mumbled to herself, "For the emergency treatment for burns... I need sancho-san!"

 _Who?!_ Izumo raised a brow at what the girl said as she sat back, "What?!"

Her eyes wondered around as she whispered, "If only there was some sancho-san here...I need it to..."

The tiny Greenman squealed, jumping up to catch the girl's attention, "Nii! Nii!"

Looking over to her familiar, "Nii-chan?"

The next thing that happened was when the Greenman grew out some Aloe out of it's own body, and this caught Izumo's full attention as she thought, _Aloe is coming from the familiar's body!?_

Shiemi was amazed at what the little familiar did, but she smiled at it while picking some off, "Amazing, Ni-chan! It's sancho-san!"

Izumo frowned, correcting the girl on what she said, "No, that's Aloe, isn't it!?"

* * *

Rin tried to reach for the Esquire when the ghoul held her down in the water, but it used its other hand to hold him down against the tile. He coughed as it tighten it's grip around his throat, but he kept looking over to Sapphire to see her also struggle with the demon's hold.

 _ **For...give...me... This is... also the... bidding... of my master...**_

Rin glared up at the demon as it spoke to him, and the boy felt his flames slowly appearing as he felt so much rage build up with its words and not being able to help Sapphire.

He choked out while his vision began to blur, reaching over to his sword, _Satan...!? It's no use... I can't beat it... I'm at... my limit... I can't save Sapphire..._ Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Sapphire began to stop fighting back as he saw a few more air bubbles.

Sapphire couldn't breath as the ghoul held her under the water, drowning her, but she still drugged her nails into it's rioting skin. Trying to escape it's grasps, she choked as water began to enter her mouth, her vision blurred while her lungs are being filled by water.

Her eyes widen when she heard it's voice, it was talking to her while pressing her against the bath's tile floor, _**...Trai...tor...**_

A burning sensation was spreading around her neck as her skin was getting burnt by the demon's touch and also the lack of oxygen was finally getting to her. Her hands were also on fire as she nailed at its skin, but her strength was fading as everything slowly started to get dark. She felt the demon let her go suddenly, but she couldn't find the strength to move as she laid there within the water.

Closing her eyes, she only managed to see a figure reach down to her, but it was all a blur to her when she finally lost touch with the world. Yet she felt someone touch her arm, but the Esquire couldn't breath as she fell unconscious.

"Nii-san! Sapphire-san!" Yukio shot at the demon, as he finally arrived along with the other boys. But the ghoul demon escaped as it let the two students go.

Rin coughed out, "Yu...kio! You're late!"

His eyes widen, darting back to the bath he realized the girl was still there, "Sapphire!" He rushed over, pulling the girl out of the water, his blue eyes widen when he saw her burnt skin and her lack of responses.

He placed her onto the tile floor, he stared at her, waiting for her to wake up, but Yukio shouted at him, "Is Sapphire-san breathing!?"

Leaning over to the girl's lips, Rin didn't hear anything, but before he can do anything Sapphire coughed roughly.

Coughing she looked up to see Rin soaking wet, he was looking down at her with wide eyes, but she coughed out more water while rolling to her side. Her whole body feels like it was set on fire, shutting her eyes she hissed out in pain.

Yukio turned his attention to Shiemi and Paku after knowing that Sapphire was alright, "Shiemi-san, is Paku-san..."

Shiemi didn't know what to say to him, she stuttered, "Yuki-chan...I..I.."

His eyes widen when he finally noticed the small Greenman beside the girl then it clicked, she was a Tamer, but he whispered at as he came closer to them, "A familiar...!"

Shocking it off, he quickly checked the girl, looking over all he wounds that she gain from the demon, he explained, "If left untreated, a ghoul's mashou can possibly become fatal. You've treated the wound correctly." He smiled at the blonde girl, "If Shiemi-san hadn't been here, it could've turned out pretty bad..."

Paku smile weakly at the girl, trying to keep her eyes open as she muttered, "Mori-yama-san... Thank... you..."

The blonde girl was so happy to have helped Paku and saved her instead of running away, "Yep!"

Sapphire curled up into a ball when Rin touched her shoulder, "Sapphire, say something..."

"...Fire... I feel like... I'm on fire..." Coughing more, the girl tighten her eyes shut as she whispered out to him. Her body was tensed up as the burns began to spread slowly, but the girl wasn't going to let the others know about the pain.

Rin looked over to Yukio, who was done checking the girl, "Yukio! Sapphire need help!"

He came over to them, kneeling down beside the girl, he took notice that the girl was indeed in more rough conditions, but she'll heal quicker than Paku. Adjusting his glasses, "Sapphire-san, you got a few more burns than Paku-san and they're more severe. I'll quickly treat them."

She shook her head, "I just need to..."

Rin frowned slightly, helping the girl turn, so his brother could treat her, "You're going to get help."

Yukio looked up at his brother motion him to leave them alone, "Nii-san, can you leave for a moment. I don't need you distracting me."

Snapping back at his brother, the boy glared at him while sneering back, "Distracting!?"

Sapphire laughed lightly before the pain consumed her again, "...Go, I'll be fine..."

He sighed, getting up he walked over to the others so he can leave Yukio alone on treating Sapphire.

Yukio sighed when the boy left, he glanced down at her right hand. Carefully turning it, he notice that the burns were actually spreading unlike Paku, but he should have known. But before he could inform her of what he found out, the girl beat him to it.

The Esquire closed her eyes, "Yukio, the burns are spreading... I need to-"

He cut her off, pulling out a small bottle the held a tiny amount of holy water, "I know, I believe this will stop the spreading and maybe if there's more, I'll use it to treat them. It'll help you heal quicker, but you just need to bare with me."

Nodding her head, she sighed, "When I'm better, I'll help Paku-san."

His eyes widen, "Sapphire, if you do it'll-"

"I'm an Esquire," her eyes glanced over to him, "I can just make up a reason why and everything will be cleared," she flinched the moment the holy water touched her skin and she knew it just the beginning of it.

* * *

Yukio was completely confuse and wasn't expecting to see his brother basically half-naked randomly, "Nii-san, why are you half-naked?"

Rin shrugged his shoulders, muttering back as he scratched his back, "I just went with the flow?'

Everyone gave the boy a weird look, but in the end Yukio asked Ryuji to help carry Paku to a empty room while sending the other two boys off and asked Shiemi to help treat the wounded girl.

The Page and Esquire both laid on the ground, but Paku has fallen asleep while Sapphire remain conscious, but the girl kept her eyes closed.

The only thing that everyone realized was the absent of the purple haired girl. No one has seen Izumo after the demon escaped, but Rin wasn't really going to say anything about it.

Yukio glanced over at the striped headed Page picked up the brown haired girl, and the young Exorcist asked Rin for a favor, "You're going to take Sapphire-san to her room, be careful she's a bit sensitive at the moment, but I'll go check on her after I get Paku-san covered."

The Exorcist and the newly calmed Tamer left with the ill girl meanwhile Rin stayed with the Esquire. Sapphire looked over at the door, watching the three leave with Paku, but she tried to move her hand as she spoke, "What happened to your shirt?"

Rin snapped out of his thoughts, remembering about the Esquire and he felt his cheeks heat up since he can't explain without mentioning Izumo and that girl would kill him if anyone knew about her little breakdown. So he shrugged while repeating himself again, "I kinda went with the flow."

Raising a brow at the boy, she closed her eyes again, but she managed to raise her left hand up a bit, "If you can help me up..."

"oh.. yeah! Sorry!" He rushed over to her, and he carefully picked the girl up, "You feel any better?"

She gave him a slight nod, "Yeah... I just feel stiff, but I'll..." Releasing a deep breathe before she continued, "I'll just rest up until it passes."

Rin shook his head, "If I could've been quicker then maybe-"

"-Then what?" Looking up at him, she relaxed herself when he carefully held her in his arms, "I wouldn't have gotten hurt or Paku-san?" Sighing, she closed her eyes, "Rin, we're all fine. We'll all alive, so don't start with the 'what ifs' because it won't do any good."

"I guess, you're right...", Leaving the girl's bathroom as he entered the hallway while holding Sapphire.

He glanced down and saw how bad her neck looked, he remembered clearly that the demon was choking her. Looking away, he frowned at the sight of it since he didn't actually get any injuries from the attack.

Sapphire giggled weakly, "...That was some day for the first day of camp..." her violet eyes opened, looking up at him, "Wasn't it?"

"Why did you fight that demon, you almost-"

She grabbed his hand, "Don't you dare say what I think you're going to say... I needed to help them even if it means getting hurt." Closing her eyes, she sighed, "This isn't too bad...I'll sleep it off..." Turning her face inward, "It'll be gone shortly, so don't worry..."

Rin kinda stiffed up when the girl moved, he felt her breathe against his bare chest, but the boy didn't know what to do. Feeling his cheeks heat up, the boy didn't know what to do next or say, but he barely realized something important.

He frowned to himself, "Yukio said that demons can't get in here. Something about them being locked out by magic barriers."

Sapphire looked up with wide eyes, she just realized Rin did have a point, but she doesn't understand. She curled her fingers a bit, "A demon like that shouldn't-couldn't have made it into the school..."

The Esquire frowned, muttering under her breathe,"...Unless someone here brought it..."

Rin looked down at her, "What? Why would anyone do something like that?!"

Flinching at the sudden pain, Sapphire shut her eyes as she said, "Don't know, but this is just the beginning..."

* * *

She gasped, trying to be comfortable, but the pain was still there like her skin was still on fire. Closing her eyes, she lowered her two hands into the bowl of holy water and she watched the burns began to disappear. Lowering her head, she sighed as she felt her skin become relief from the pain.

Glancing down, she noted that her hands were back to normal, but there was still a sting when she spread her fingers out. Sapphire reached over for a small hand towel so she can heal the burns around her neck. She placed the towel within the bowl before she leaned back in her chair, but she kept her eyes on the wall where a picture hanged from.

Sighing, she picked the towel carefully before she began to gently press it against her neck. Hissing a bit as she felt a slight sting when she began to caresses her skin, but she stopped when something crossed her mind.

Lowering her head, she rested the towel around her neck, the burns were healing, but Sapphire saw something as images flashed within her mind but she doesn't understand what was going on. Glancing back to the towel, she removed it to see that her neck has healed from the holy water, but she still felt the area to be sore.

The Esquire stood up while glancing down to her clothes and saw how ruined they were. Quickly throwing her shirt off, she quickly threw on a hoodie, and replaced her shorts with a different pair before she disposed of the holy water. All she needs is sleep to regain energy and after a full rest, the Esquire is going to investigate the reasons behind the attack and stop it from happening again.

But for now she needed to check on Paku-san and heal her burns. Leaving her own room, quickly moving through the halls while hoping no one would see her since she should be in bed.

Going down the stairs, she caressed her neck a bit as she remembered the demon holding her down. She couldn't forget the feeling of being drown and mainly what the demon said to her, but she can't wonder about it forever.

The room wasn't too far as Sapphire peaked into the guest room, she saw Izumo and Yako with Paku. The Esquire stood back to give them time to wrap up their conversation before Izumo could leave the room and allow Sapphire to do her work.

Yukio notice someone else was watching, glancing over his shoulder he saw Sapphire standing at the door waiting on them. He adjusted his glasses while asking Izumo to leave, "Izumo-san, if you may leave me and Sapphire-san alone with Paku-san."

The Page frowned, "Why?"

Sapphire entered the room, while she shrugged her shoulders, "I need some quiet and I know you're a bit worked up because of what happen, so go relax and get some rest. I'll be treating Paku-san, so she'll be recover quicker."

Izumo glanced over to her friend, who was still ill from the surprise attack, but she sighed in agreement, "Alright... I'll leave you then," She smiled down at Paku, "Get better, Paku-chan."

Paku smiled back tiredly, "Don't worry too much Izumo. I'll be fine."

The purple haired Page left the room while closing the door behind her, so the Esquire could do her work. Sapphire walked over to the girl, she took notice that her burns were better than before, but she was still dealing with a fever.

Sapphire looked down at the girl, offering a smile she whispered gently, "Paku-san, I'll be treating your burns a bit more. You might feel a cool rush, but it's all fine. So please, close your eyes and relax."

Paku smiled at the Esquire, "Thank you, Sapphire-san, but you need to get better too."

Shaking her head, Sapphire insisted, "I'm fine, Paku-san, and since I'm an Esquire I have a higher skill in healing, so I'm covered."

Nodding her head, the Page closed her eyes while releasing a sigh. Sapphire glanced over to Yukio as he pulled out a chair for her, and once she got the chair the Esquire sighed to herself. She whispered a few words under her breathe while raising her hands up over one of Paku's burns.

Her hands glow a faint white light, she caressed the girl's burnt skin as it began to heal underneath the Esquire's hands. Sapphire slowly felt herself getting drain from doing this, but she continued to heal all the burns and possibly help the girl with her fever. Time passed until Paku's skin looked normal as if it never was burned before, but Sapphire whispered something under her breathe causing her hands to glow a bright baby blue.

She hovered her hands over the girl's forehead and slowly swayed her hands, so it hovered the rest of her body. She continued the same pattern for awhile until she felt that it was done. Glancing over to Yukio, she said, "Yukio, can you check her temperature?"

Pulling out thermometer, he asked the young girl, "Paku-san, I'll be checking your temperature."

Paku opened her eyes, but she notice how much better she feels now than a couple of minutes ago. She opened her mouth enough, so he can place the thermometer in. After a few moments later, she let go of the thermometer.

Sapphire glanced over the young Exorcist, "What's her temperature?"

Yukio adjusted his glasses and looked over at Sapphire with wide eyes, "It's at average temperature, so Paku-san doesn't have a high fever anymore." He smiled at the Page, "Paku-san, even tho you're better. I recommend you to stay in bed for another day, so rest up."

The brown haired girl smiled at the Esquire, "Thank you, Sapphire-san."

Sapphire smiled back, as she stood up, "It was no problem. Just rest up, Paku-san." She gave Yukio the chair back so he could put it away, but before she could leave the Esquire looked over to Paku. Grabbing hold of her wrist, she smiled, "Goodnight, Paku-san."

"Goodnight, Sapphire-san, Yukio-sensei." Paku closed her eyes while giving a slight nod to the two.

Yukio smiled slightly to himself, but he escort the Esquire out since he notice the girl's appearance. The two left the room and Yukio closed the door behind them, but he kept a watchful eye on Sapphire.

Sapphire glanced over to Yukio, who was staring at her in concern, she asked, "What is it?"

He shook his head as the two began to head down the hall, but he replied, "You look a bit tired from helping Paku-san."

"It's nothing to worry about," Sapphire waved it off, but she does feel weak or even sick right now. Still she doesn't want to make a big deal out of it or anything.

But before they went any farther, Sapphire felt light headed, she lean against the wall as she tried to take a minute to pick herself together. She closed her eyes for a moment and her silence caught the young Exorcist's attention.

"Sapphire-san, are you okay?"

"...yeah, I'm just-I need to take a break for a second," she covered her eyes, leaning over as she took in a deep breathe.

"You shouldn't overwork yourself. You've been hurt, and healing Paku while you're healing yourself too isn't any good for you." Walking over to the girl's side, he helped her up as he strongly recommended, "Go rest before your body gives out on you."

She took a deep breathe while nodding, "You're right... I could barely keep myself up, but I-"

Yukio frowned at her, he wrapped an arm around her waist so he can support her, "There's no "but's". You need to take care of yourself before you help others since you'll be too weak to do anything."

She shook her head while chuckling, "Yeah, yeah, you like to nag a lot, do you?" Sapphire put an arm over his shoulder as she continued, "I'll think more into it next time, Yukio."

He snorted back at her, "I'll be surprise if you actually think about it."

Sapphire glanced over at him as they began to walk again, but she laughed a bit, "Yeah, I can see why... but thank you, Yukio."

Returning a smile, Yukio shook his head, "How did you managed without my help for so long?"

"How did you become so old from the last time I saw you? I thought you were 30~" she mocked him for a bit, before she felt light headed again as she placed a hand her forehead while muttering, "I really need to regain some energy..."

Rin turned the corner, but he stopped when he saw Yukio and Sapphire on the other end. He felt a hint of jealous when the Esquire put an arm around the young Exorcist, but the older twin didn't react much to it since he brushed it all aside for now.

Instead he was more curious and concern about the girl since she should be in her room resting, but she's out and about. Rin caught up with them as he called out, "Yukio! Sapphire!"

The two turned around to see the navy haired boy get to them, but he stopped when he actually saw Sapphire. His eyes widen a bit as he said, "You look pretty pale, Sapphire. Are you alright?"

She sighed tiredly, "I'm... I'm a bit-"

"Sapphire-san is neglecting herself from sleep and rest," Yukio was stern when he glanced over to the girl, but he sighed in frustration while looking back at his brother, "I was helping her back to her room since she can hardly stand."

Sapphire glared at the younger twin, "If you put it like that then I sound like a stubborn person who can't take care of myself." She glanced over to Rin, "Now I see your point about him nagging."

Rin chuckled a bit when Yukio sent a glare at the girl as the two began to bicker, but Yukio looked over to his brother as he said, "While you're here Nii-san, you can take Sapphire-san to her room. Make sure she actually stays in bed."

The girl frowned at Yukio as she snorted back, "I don't need a babysitter," she laughed a bit while glancing over to Rin, "And definitely not from a kid~"

The navy haired twin frowned, turning his full attention to the Esquire, he shouted, "Hey! You always have to turn the conversation there, do you?"

Sapphire laughed, "You and Yukio are just babies~"

The two twins shouted back in unison, "No we're not!"

The Esquire held her head, she took a deep breathe while whispering, "I'll like to tease you two more, but I really need to lay down."

Yukio looked over at the girl, but he handed her over to his brother, who carefully got the Esquire. The Exorcist pushed his glasses up his nose as he looked at Sapphire before he glanced over to Rin, "Make sure she's in bed. I need to take care of a few other things."

Leaving the two, Yukio turned into a different hall as Rin glanced over to the girl. She had her eyes closed since she felt really tired from everything and it was getting late. He carefully wrapped his arm around her waist before he began to walk, but Sapphire leaned her head on his shoulder.

She breathed out, "Sorry, about this," Opening her eyes, she casted a tired look at the half demon boy before she shook her head, "Lately I've been being a bit careless."

"Nah, it's alright," Rin shrugged it off as he helped the girl down the hall, but he notice that every step they took, the girl was slowly losing consciousness as she began to fall asleep.

His blue eyes looked over to her and he saw how she kept her eyes closed, her hair fell over her shoulders, her head resting on his shoulder, and how she had her mouth parted slightly. Rin noticed something odd, he realized the girl's neck wasn't burned anymore, and he darted his eyes over to her hands and saw that they were fine too.

Frowning slightly to himself, Rin began to think, _How did she heal so fast? It was like the bruises before..._

Rin finally decided to pick the now sleeping girl up into his arms as he made it to the steps of the staircase. Looking up, he glanced back down at the Esquire as she seem to flinch in her sleep like she experienced something in her dreams.

Sighing to himself, Rin muttered, "...This is gonna be one hell of a school year..."

* * *

 **A Couple Hours Later**

 _Traitor_

Her eyes opened as the word echoed within her mind, but she felt confuse to how she got into bed. But she remembered that Yukio told Rin to help her back to her room. Yet she might have fallen asleep before making it to the room.

Sapphire touched her throat while sitting on the edge of her bed, she frowned to herself as she repeated the words again in her head.

 _Traitor_

The Esquire sighed in frustration, leaning over her knees as she closed her eyes. "What did it mean...?" She whispered underneath her breath, she still felt so confuse to why the demon attacked her in such a way. It was determine to kill her off, while it kept Rin a bit longer, but she can't tell since she was mostly underwater.

A knock on the door shook her into reality, she looked up from the ground to see Rin standing at the doorway. He looked at her, "Hey, I didn't really expect you to be awake already. Yukio was nagging for me to check on you since you knocked out. Are you alright?"

Raising a brow at her, he asked, "Why aren't you in bed?"

Nodding to herself, the lavender haired girl rubbed her thoat a bit, "...Yeah, I'm fine," her eyes stared at the picture frame that sat beside her lamp then it clicked. Frowning, she felt something was completely wrong as if this attack was a set up.

Responding back, she still frowned at what she finally realized, "Yukio worries too much sometimes, but I'm fine." Before she could think much more of her new discovery, the boy entered the room.

"You took a beaten from the demon, but you don't look too bad like earlier."

Sapphire sighed, laying back on her bed, "Well... I did say I'll be good as new in no time. I was just thinking..."

Her eyes stared into the ceiling as she whispered out to no one, "I should've known...'

Tilting his head, Rin was confuse to what she was saying, "What?"

"I kept having this feeling that something was wrong," clenching her hands, "I knew something evil was lurking and yet I brushed it aside..."

Chuckling bitterly to herself, "I should've taken some type of action then Paku-san, you or anyone wouldn't have gotten hurt."

Raising a brow at the girl, he looked at her weirdly since he didn't really get where the girl was coming from, "What do you mean?"

Rolling over to her side, she stared at her covers, while frowning to herself, "You don't understand..." Thinking to herself, Sapphire curled her fingers into the blanket, _No one understands..._

Closing her eyes as she took in a deep breathe, "So please just go and get some sleep, Rin. It's pretty late and you need to get up early for camp tomorrow..." She felt a warm touch spread over her shoulder and it caused her to look up to see the boy frown at her.

Rin retracted his hand to his side while looking away as he muttered, "Don't over think this. Yukio is already losing sleep over this, and I don't want you too either."

Sighing as he rubbed the back of his head as he glanced over to the Esquire, "I might not know what you're saying earlier, but I do know is that you shouldn't hold that against yourself."

The girl saw the boy's cheeks tint a bit as he whispered to her, "Just rest up. I'll... I'll see you tomorrow, so goodnight."

Sapphire sat up as she watched the boy take his leave, but she called him, "Rin."

Looking over his shoulder, he saw the girl give him a warm smile and he saw that her eyes held a look that told him she was feeling more at ease. He remembered that she held a look of regret and her voice was stoic, but now it was sweet again.

Rin felt a faint smile form on his face as he heard the girl say, "...Thanks, I... I really needed that. Goodnight, Rin."

* * *

 _Rin's Dream:_

 _Rin's Pov_

 _I was back in the monastery before everything happened, but I was young again. I was running in the hall with Yukio following behind, but I notice he wasn't keeping up with me._

 _"Daddy! Daddy!" I shouted out as I ran through the house part of the building, Yukio was trying to keep up with me, but the poor kid needed to stop, so he could catch some air._

 _I didn't stop nor did I notice my brother actually stop, but I did hear him cry out to me, "Nii-san! Wait!"_

 _I stopped, turning to Yukio, I saw him leaning over trying to catch his breath, but I encouraged him while smiling, "Yukio, hurry up! We need to ask papa, so we can go to park!"_

 _He ran up to me, and I saw how he was breathing heavily at the moment. I looked at my little brother in concern while asking, "You okay, Nii-san?"_

 _Yukio looked up to me with a smile as he nodded, "Let's go get papa!"_

 _After a while we finally reached the kitchen where we found our father sitting beside a little girl that was around my age. I stopped in my tracks when I opened the door, I looked at the stranger since I never seen her before._

 _I honestly didn't know we were going to have a guest over, but I couldn't help but take in her appearance. Her eyes is what stood out the most, they were bright violet and they seem to shimmer under the lighting. I notice her hair was a dark color as if it was black, but it really wasn't._

 _I realized I was just standing there, but I saw Yukio was a bit taken back too. Unlike me, he actually ran up to dad's side and introduce himself to our guest, but I stood back._

 _My father chuckled while he patted Yukio's head and glancing over to me with a smile, "Yukio! Rin! Perfect timing! Boys, there is someone I want to introduce you to."_

 _The young priest turned to the girl beside him and patted her head, "This young girl will be visiting more often, so you two be at your best behavior."_

 _Yukio nervously held his hand out to the girl, "I'm Yukio!"_

 _She smiled as she shook Yukio's hand, "It's nice to meet you, Yuki-chan."_

 _I watched my younger brother pull his hands behind his back, he shook his head while lowering his voice, "You can call me Yukio, if you want."_

 _"But I prefer to call you Yuki-chan," She smiled again at my brother, but her eyes moved over to me and I still stood at the door. The girl pulled on my dad's sleeve and he quickly helped her off the chair._

 _"Rin, be nice to our guest," I looked up to see my dad raise his voice at me while raising a brow, but I stuck my tongue out him while trying not to laugh._

 _He frowned at me, "Rin!"_

 _The black haired girl held her hand out to me with a bright smile, "Hello, Rin!" Her bright violet eyes beamed at me, but I was dumbfounded for a second, but I shook her hand._

 _I smiled back at her, "Hey!" My eyes brighten when she laughed and Yukio came to my side._

 _I glanced up at my father when he chuckled, he came over to us and patted Yukio's and my head. He gave me and Yukio a look, "Now be nice and don't get into trouble." Glancing towards the girl, he smiled "You young lady keep these two out of trouble, will you."_

 _I protested at how he said it, but I frowned at him, "I don't need a babysitter! And not from a little girl either!"_

 _"Nii-san! Please, she's right here," Yukio whispered to me._

 _The girl only giggled as the priest began to leave the three of us alone. Her violet eyes returned to us, she asked me, "Do you want to play?"_

 _I smiled while glancing over to my brother, "You bet! Come on, Nii-san!"_

 _I never thought that meeting this girl would mean so much to me, but I didn't think of the day that our paths would part._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Everything changed as I found myself standing in the dark. Looking down, I saw the bright blue flames cover me. But when I looked back up, I saw a pair of bright violet eyes staring back at me._

 _I wasn't expecting to see her standing there. My eyes widen when our eyes made contact, I notice she was covered in this white light or something and I saw a hint of purple._

 _I think._

 _But I was more worried about my flames as I stepped back._

 _I began to shutter, "I...I can explain..."_

 _Sapphire shook her head, she looked at me with wide eyes while stepping back from me, but she said something, "...You need to run."_

 _Before I could do anything everything went white, but I felt this pain from it. Trying to understand what the hell she meant, but I managed to hear her whisper back to me before I opened my eyes again._

 _"...You're in grave danger..."_

 **3rd Pov**

Rin woke up from his dream, panting as he held his head while trying to think of what the hell just happened. He glanced over to see that Yukio was still asleep, but the boy was so confuse to what was happening. Getting out of bed, he rubbed his face and he saw his demon tail slip out into view. He quickly threw on a shirt, forgetting about putting shoes on as he glanced over to his sword, grabbing it before leaving the room.

Mumbling to himself, "...I need some air..."

The boy quickly wrapped his tail round his waist when he opened his door, glancing over to Yukio just to make sure he was asleep. Slipping through the door, he carefully closed the door behind him, so he won't woke his brother up.

He walked down the stairs, but stopping in his tracks when he saw Sapphire walked through a door with one of her many portal keys, but before he can call out to her, she disappeared. The girl was dressed in jeans and a jacket like she was heading off somewhere, but where could she go at this time. Leaving the boy alone in the hall and with his thoughts, but he couldn't do anything.

Rin looked at the door, but he shook his head when remembering about his dream again. Walking back to his room, the half demon boy frowned to himself as he reached his door. Glancing over to Yukio, he notice that his brother was still asleep and Rin crawled back into his bed.

He stared at his demon tail as it swayed against the wooden floor, but Rin rested his arms behind his head while thinking about the dream and about Sapphire. The dream was an old memory when he was younger, but the girl was there when his old man introduced her. Still he couldn't catch her name, and the ending of his dream caught him off guard completely.

 _"...you're in grave danger..."_

"What did you mean...?" He muttered to himself, rolling over to his side with his back facing Yukio as he stared at the wall. The boy didn't know where the Sapphire was trying to go with that.

Frowning to himself, Rin couldn't help, but wonder about the Esquire since he saw her leave. She left in the middle of the night when she should be asleep and resting off what happened earlier. Yet he found himself wondering where she's gone off to.

* * *

"What are you playing at, Otousan?"

She frowned at the demon, who was just enjoying his ramen noodles, but he looked over his shoulder to see his adopted daughter standing there. He didn't seem bothered by her sudden visit in his office, but he was curious to what she came here for and mainly at such a late time.

Sapphire crossed her arms, still frowning at the demon who raised a brow at her when she asked again, "What are you planning? And don't you dare ignore the question or lie to me," she narrowed her eyes, her hands clenched at the sleeves of her jacket.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed and I'll be back later this week for another update, but please review if you like. It takes a couple of seconds and you don't need to have an account to review, so feel free to leave your thoughts. I would love to hear your feedback.**

 **Hope you have a good day wherever you are**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC. Everything else belongs to the original creator.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **Next Day**

It was morning already and the Pages were up to begin their second day of training camp, but some are still tensed up from the day before. But Paku and Sapphire were fine, and the brown haired girl was still in bed, so she can rest a bit more. While the Esquire, she was up and about, but no one has seen her since yesterday except for Rin, who saw the girl leave last night.

Rin was brushing his teeth, but he kept thinking about what he saw last night. He wants to know where the Esquire went to since she should've been asleep, but that's not the only bothering him. Staring at nothing except the tiled wall as he continued to brush his teeth, the boy was wondering back to the dream he had last night. Lost in his own thoughts, he failed to notice that someone was coming down the stairs behind him.

Rin glanced over his shoulder once he heard a set of footsteps were heard and it sounded like they were coming up the stairs and the two Pages turned to see Yukio walk up the steps with a brief case. Izumo greeted the Exorcist, "Oh! Okumura-sensei..."

Rin only raised a brow at his brother who greeted the two in return, "Good morning."

"Where you going at this time, Yukio?" Tilting his head, Rin stared at the boy.

Yukio pushed his glasses up, answering the boy's question, "I was on my way to check on Paku-san, to see how she is since last night."

"What about Sapphire?"

Looking at his brother, Yukio was taken back by the question, but he shook his head, "I haven't seen Sapphire-san since earlier this morning, but she's perfectly fine."

Izumo narrowed her eyes as she questioned the Exorcist, "Then will Paku be okay too?"

Sighing, Yukio continued up the stairs as the two Pages followed, but he did reply to Izumo's question. "Paku-san and Sapphire-san are two different people, so they both have different reactions and recovery time, but Paku-san will be fine. She'll take a bit longer to recover, but she'll be perfectly fine in no time."

Izumo smiled in relief, all she wanted was for her dear friend to be okay and back on her feet. Yet the girl couldn't help, but feel at fault for not being able to protect her from the demon.

Rin didn't understand what was going on, but he wants to know how Sapphire recovered quicker than Paku when the Esquire was more severely hurt.

Yukio looked down at the girl, as he nodded his head while informing her, "...You should be just fine now. In a day or two, you'll be fine and you should be up and about again. But for now, I recommend you stay in bed and rest."

"...Thank you very much. Okumura-sensei," Paku smiled up at the Exorcist as she asked him to do her a favor, "But please send my gratitude to Sapphire-san too."

"Not at all..." Yukio smiled at the girl while nodding as he began to collect his things, "And I'll let Sapphire-san know and she'll be pleased to hear you'll be fine soon."

Standing up, he looked down at Paku as he recommended, "Well then. Make sure to get plenty of rest!"

Nodding slightly to herself, she closed her eyes when the young Exorcist stood up. She muttered to herself while glancing over to the others, "Of course."

Rin smiled down at the girl as he encouraged her, "Get well soon!"

Smiling back at the two brothers, she whispered out tiredly, "Thank you, Okumura-kun!"

The twins left Paku with Izumo, Yukio closing the door behind them as Rin glanced over to his brother. The half demon boy raised a brow at the Exorcist as he asked, "So what happened to that demon yesterday?"

Pushing his glasses up his nose, sighing as the two walked down the hall, but Yukio bluntly stated, "We're in the process of the investigating how it got in and where it went. That was an above mid-class ghoul." Narrowing his eyes, a bit when he said, "The Academy is protected with powerful wards, but very occasionally, the likes of that thing can penetrate it. We should all make sure to keep guard up!"

Rin muttered back, frowning as he too began to think that all this wasn't just suspicion, "...Sapphire, she said that yesterday and she was very skeptical about how it all happened."

Nodding his head, the young Exorcist looked over to his older brother, "Sapphire-san has been investigating it on her own, and I haven't heard anything from her since earlier this morning."

Silence filled the space between the twins until Rin said while staring into the wooden floor, "She left in the middle of the night..."

His teal blue eyes widen, looking back at his brother as he asked, "What? How would you know?" Yukio didn't know that she went out at such a late time and since what happened to her yesterday, but maybe it's something he shouldn't get involve with.

Rin shrugged his shoulders at the other twin, not really explaining himself any farther into what he saw, but the Page did know that Sapphire must've left for an important reason. Yet he doesn't know what it could possibly be and clearly Yukio doesn't know either.

Sapphire sat on there roof, she wasn't expecting anyone to come up here nor was she planning to run into anyone. Her bright violet eyes stared blankly at the sky, her arms were wrapped around her knees as she rested her chin upon them.

The girl was wearing a pair of jeans and a tank top, with her hair down in its normal wavy style, but the girl was wearing gloves today. Lately she hasn't bothered wearing them, but it was best to keep her hands covered for now since she doesn't want to deal with any unexpected sparks of electricity.

She felt her tail tighten around her waist when she began to think of the past. More importantly her encounter with the demon from yesterday. What it said still made her want to curl up and hide, but it's not the first time someone referred her as a traitor or something. Still it made the Esquire very uncomfortable about how it wanted to kill her.

Sighing, she looked up at the birds fly freely unlike her, who was bound to the ground for the time being, but she just needs to wait. She'll feel lighter when she drops the weight from her shoulders and maybe she'll be free.

"Hey..."

Her head popped up at the sudden voice, she looked up to see Rin stand over her as he stared down at her. He was in school uniform excluding the jacket, but his shirt wasn't tucked in as it should be and he had his hands in his packets while shrugging his shoulders.

Blinking at him, she was lost for a moment before she shook her head, "Sorry..." Smiling at him, she giggled, "Good morning..."

He chuckled, shaking his head as he took a seat beside her, "It's kinda noon already, so you're late."

Her face heated up, she didn't know that time went by so fast, hiding her face in her knees as she shuttered, "I...I forgot about time..." The irony of it since she was raised by the King of Time and Space himself, but the girl always seems to forgot about time.

Rin leaned back against the palms of his hands while stretching his legs out, he looked over at her, "It's good to see you're better, but you looked terrible last night."

Sighing, Sapphire glanced over to him, "I recover fast, but since I helped heal Paku yesterday, so she'll recover quicker than expected. After all that, it left me weak since I was still healing, so my body kinda gave out on me when you were helping me."

Raising his eyebrow at her, Rin was surprise to hear that, but it kinda explains why she recovers quickly, "You can heal...?"

Sapphire nodded, removing the glove from her left hand, she held it out in front of her while closing her eyes before whispering something under her breathe. A faint bright silver light surrounds her hand, opening her eyes, she swayed her hand around a bit.

"I can heal others by simply touching them, it's like an energy transfer," Looking over at Rin, she closed her hand as the light faded, "It's one way to heal, and it explains why I was weak yesterday. It can really drain me out of my own energy."

Rin stared at her, he was shocked, but he wanted to know more about it. Shaking his head, he moved closer to the girl, "Wait, but how? Is it something you can do when you're an Esquire? Or what?"

She smiled, "It's not something an Esquire can do," Leaning back, she was lost in the sky as she explained herself, "It's something I trained to do since, well, forever, I guess..." Shrugging her shoulders, she tilted her head at him, "It's just difficult to explain."

He smirked, "It's cool that you can do that," Laying back, the boy put his arms behind his head as he stared at the clear skies. Raising a brow, he asked, "Hey... where did you go last night?"

Sapphire looked over at him, she didn't know he actually saw her leave last night or in fact she didn't expect anyone to. But she wasn't going to lie to him, not when she could say the truth without revealing too much.

Laying back beside the boy, she sighed, "I went to speak with my father... about the demon entering the school and attacking us." She paused, she held a gloved hand around her neck as she closed her eyes, "I wanted answers to why and how it managed to enter the school while there's so many barriers protecting us."

Rin raised a brow at her, he knew she was telling the truth, but deep down something was telling him that she was holding something back from him. Yet he can't just be all upset since he's also hiding a few things too, but whatever she's keeping can't be as bad as his secret.

"What did the clo- I mean your old man say about it?" Narrowing his eyes, he never really liked the clown or trust the demon, but he can trust the girl to be honest with him.

Sighing, she shook her head, "He said he didn't know about this, and sends his apologizes for what happened," pausing she looked over to Rin, "I think this isn't something to just brush aside."

The boy glanced over to her, and he agreed with her on it, but he wasn't fully convinced that Mephisto didn't have anything to do with this. Then something hit him, his eyes widen when he realized that the demon wouldn't allow the Esquire to be put in harms way, so the clown might've not known about the ghoul. Or it even attacking the girl.

"Did your old man know about what happened to you?" He watched her carefully, but he was taken back when she chuckled while resting her hands on her stomach. Sapphire looked over at him.

"He asked of course and was concern, but I reassure him that I was fine," she stopped like something bothered her, but she still whispered it out to him, "In reality, I was more concern about Paku and what I seen or heard... it was like a dream that unfolded right before my eyes..." Lowering her eyes as she thought to herself, _Like a sixth sense or a vision for say..._

Staring at her in confusion, Rin wasn't sure to what she meant, but he remembered that she mentioned something like this yesterday and he still doesn't know what she means.

Shaking her head while giggling, "It's nothing much, but it just has me wondering..."

The two laid there in silence, both just enjoying the weather, but the boy would glance over to the girl once in a while. His blue eyes sometimes would soften when he saw how the girl would smile at the sky. Then he'll allow himself to smile too when her eyes seem to shimmer as she stared at the clear sky, but he realized how long he was actually staring at her.

Quickly looking away, Rin stared up into the sky as he tried to play it cool, but he sneaked another glance. He was taken away from her beauty, but deep down he feels as tho there is a connection between them. Shifting his vision back to the sky, he remembered the dream he had last night and began to wonder what it meant.

Before he could try and understand his dream, something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. The girl beside him moved a bit, reaching a hand up at the sky, she smiled while laughing a bit.

"Have you ever feel trapped...?" Her laughter died down, her eyes sadden as she reached out for something to grab, but only clenched the empty air.

Rin watched her, how she held her hand out while her facial expression seemed sad as if something was eating at her from the inside out. He stared out in the sky and he didn't realize that he answered her question, "... yes..."

Sapphire pulled her hand back to her, she turned onto her side so she could see Rin. Whispering to him, she smiled sadly, "...I used to feel like I was trapped in this cage, but when I met Yukio, you, and the others... I felt a bit more free..."

Turning over to his side so he could face her, Rin found himself staring into her eyes as their faces were so close, but he managed to whisper out clearly before he became nervous, "Why?"

Laughing, she shrugged her shoulders, "I've been here for almost a decade without anyone to actually talk to that was around my age. It was just me and my Otousan for the most part, then there were times when I saw Yukio and Father Fujimoto..."

Her eyes wondered off as she whispered softly, "I... I was always shielded from the world, you know. My father has tried to convince me not to be an Exorcist or even move out, but he doesn't really argue much, so I was allowed to do that."

The boy was confused for a moment, he didn't really picture Mephisto to play a father role, but the demon might actually does care about the girl or he's just faking it. Yet Rin didn't understand why Sapphire could be so carefree, but be so... alone.

"I... I never really had friends, and I couldn't really hold out for a job either. I kinda didn't have anywhere to go... I wasn't aware about demons or anything much." He lowered his eyes, "My old man, he told me a few things before he passed and I kinda just want to find... myself... I guess..."

A hand rested on his shoulder causing the boy to snap his attention to the girl, and he felt his face heat up when he remembered how close they were. But he wasn't expecting to hear what Sapphire said next.

"Sometimes, you already know who you are, but time is what you need to finally accept it and fully embrace it," She smiled softly, "I've been searching for answers myself, and trying to know why I'm here, but I already had the answers. "

Giggling, she rolled back to her back side as she stared up at the sky, "I just needed to look deep down inside myself and accept who I am. Without caring what others would think of me because this is who I am and I chose what I want to be."

Glancing over to him, she smiled softly, "Rin, don't let others tell you who you are... You know what you really are and how much your worth, so don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Sighing as she whispered to herself while looking at the clouds, "That's the only way to survive in this world..."

Rin stared at her unblinking as he took in her words, but he didn't really know what to do with that. Lying flat on his back, the boy kept a gaze on the blue sky as he tried to understand everything, but in the end he still didn't know. Glancing over to the Esquire, he saw that her bright violet eyes were closed and the boy felt sad that he couldn't see them.

The two laid there in silence as the both of them became lost in their own thoughts. Rin felt the words from his dream echoed in his head, but he was so confused to why he had that dream and why Sapphire warned him.

 _"...you're in grave danger..."_

Glancing over to the Esquire, he saw that she still had her eyes closed as she laid there still while moving her fingers slightly as if she was lost in thought. But he couldn't see where the flames or anything could be connecting to the girl in any way, but he didn't know everything about her. Still he wanted to know what she meant by "grave danger" and if she's trying to help him by warning him.

Something else shucked the boy's thoughts as he clearly remembered something that the ghoul demon said to him.

 _ **...I am... under orders from... a certain man...**_

Frowning, the half demon boy felt some type of anger build up as he thought, _"A certain man"...? Who could it have meant? I thought of Satan, but... I can't think of any reason why he'd suddenly have decided to kill me, so..._

Then he remembered something that his father said before he died. Father Fujimoto stated something that made the boy realized how much everything is serious and the boy knew that people will be caught in between.

 _"All kinds of people will doubtless come after you for various different reasons."_

The corners of his lips turned downward while his brows knotted as he angrily thought to himself, _Either way, it seems pretty clear that it's me that thing was after!_

Muttering to himself, the boy completely forgot that he wasn't alone as he glared at the space in front of him, "Dammit... why can't they just face me themselves?!

A soft voice came beside him and Rin remembered that Sapphire was still there as she looked over at him with a confuse expression, "What?"

Shaking his head, he brushed it aside so he won't bring her into his mess, "...Nothing..."

The two fell silent, but it didn't last long until someone came up to the roof and startled the boy. Shiemi popped her head over Rin very suddenly enough to catch the boy completely off guard while the Esquire looked over to see the two Pages.

Smiling down at the boy, she shouted, "Rin!"

Without thinking he sat up, but in the progress the two Pages bumped foreheads while shouting in pain. Rin narrowed his eyes as he rubbed his forehead, "D..Don't suddenly stick your head right over me like that!"

Shiemi jumped back as she rubbed her forehead, sitting beside them, she complained, "Don't you suddenly lift your head up like that! Stupid Rin!"

Sapphire laughed so hard as she curled up in a ball, she looked up at the two as she wiped her eyes, "This is priceless..." Sitting up, she smiled at the two while looking over at Rin who continued to muttered stuff under his breath meanwhile Shiemi got back up on her feet.

The blonde picked up a basket that seems to be filled with blankets as she smiled down at the other two, "What're you doing up here?"

Sapphire lean back on her hands, she tilted her head at the girl, "I was enjoying the sun. But what were you doing?"

Glancing at the basket while smiling, "I was just bringing everyone's sheets up here to dry!"

Rin stood up, raising a brow at the girl, he asked, "Huh...need a hand?" He glanced over to the Eqsuire, who was also getting up as he offered a hand to her, but the boy still looked at Shiemi. Waiting for a response.

Shaking her head, "No, no."

The little familiar popped out from the girl's hair as it shouted, "Nii!"

Smiling back at the two, Shiemi glanced up at her little Greenman, "I'll be fine doing it on my own. Right Nii-chan?"

Giving a skeptical look to the blonde, the boy shrugged his shoulders, "I...see..."

Walking off as he called back, "Well, I'd better get ready for class, then."

Sapphire stood there as she watched the navy haired boy stop in his tracks, slowly turning back at the two girls, he said, "Actually, while I'm here... You're not actually trying to become an Exorcist, right?" He was addressing to Shiemi, and Sapphire stepped aside as she watched the two since she wasn't sure what was going on.

Shiemi lowered her eyes, she whispered back, "...I-I'm not sure, but I'd at least like to be useful to everyone too."

Frowning at her, he didn't like the idea of the girl being used again, "Too?"

The Esquire crossed her arms since she thought that the girl learned her lesson, "Shiemi..."

"Not just "running errands"... using my own unique skills for everyone's benefit!" Looking at the other two, Shiemi was determine to prove that she can be helpful too, "So I'm starting with the washing. I'm good at it."

Rin still wasn't very pleased on how the girl's decision, but it's her choice, "Huh..."

Sapphire tapped her foot as she smiled at the girl, "Don't work yourself too hard, Shiemi. I'll see you later," She walked over to the edge and passed the boy, who began to leave too, but she leaped down onto the lower ground while Rin used the ladder.

He stared at the Esquire, "You're going to hurt yourself."

Smirking at him, she poked his chest before she turned on her heels, "Are you worried about me~?"

Rin flicked her shoulder as he snorted back, "I don't want to carry you around again because I just realized I've been doing that a lot."

Sapphire walked beside him, she laughed a bit while nudging his shoulder, "Are you trying to say that you can't carry me? Or that you don't want to hold me~?"

His face changed to a shade of red, he looked away as he muttered, "No! I was saying that I-I'm not going to be doing that forever!"

The Esquire giggled even hard, covering her mouth, she shook her head once they reached the door, but she smiled at the boy. Her fangs were revealed, "Well, I'll try my best to stay out of trouble then, if you do too."

Putting her arms behind her head, she tilted her head, "Well, I guess you're off to school, so good luck~"

"Wait! You're not going today?"

"No... I have other things to do."

"Like investigate the demon from yesterday?"

"...Yes, but even more into the subject, but I won't bore you with the details and you need to get ready for class. So I'll see you later."

"...Okay."

* * *

Rin frowned as he looked at the book, but he couldn't understand what most of it was saying anyways. He thought to himself, _"I saw there upon."..huh?! I can't even read this stuff!_ He frowned as he leaned back in his chair, _If Sapphire was here, then I can ask, but she's god knows where..._

Glancing over at the clock, he notices that he still had time and he's gonna use it for studying because he needs to pass this and show Yukio that he can study out of a book. He also doesn't want to let Sapphire down, not after she offered to help him, but he couldn't help but think about the Esquire, _I hope she's not in trouble..._

The young Exorcist caught up with the Esquire, "Sapphire-san! I need to have a word with you."

Sapphire glanced over her shoulder to see Yukio walk up to her, but she could tell by the look in his eyes that whatever he needs to say is pretty serious. Turning around as the boy stopped in front of her, she greeted him, "Yukio, what do you need to discuss about?"

Glancing over his shoulder as he whispered, "The demon that got in last night."

Frowning slightly to herself, she already knew that the attack wasn't random, "...Did you find anything about it?"

He shook his head as he narrowed his eyes at her, "Not yet, but Rin told me you left in the middle of the night and you also left earlier today."

Crossing her arms since she felt that the Exorcist thought that she was behind something, "I went to talk to my father about what happened, he said he didn't know, but I believe this isn't something to brush aside."

Adjusting his glasses while replying, "I agree, but... but I think Sir Pheles has a hand in this. I understand that he's your-"

Sapphire shook her head while whispering to the young Exorcist, "-Don't. I know that something is up and I... I know what's going on... my father most certainly has something to do with it, but... An Exorcist is behind all this as well..."

His eyes widen as he pulled the Esquire into a nearby room as he closed the door behind them. Crossing his arms, he looked at her, "What did you find?"

Sitting back on top of the desk, she whispered to the boy as she closed her eyes, "Yukio, I know what's going on and I need your help to stop it..." Shaking her head, "What happened yesterday isn't as bad as to what will happen later if we don't stop it."

"What do you mean?"

"Rin is in grave danger and not just him, but the other Pages... they'll be caught into all this too."

"Not if we can stop it," Frowning, he held his chin as he looked up at the girl, "But what do you have to prove all this?"

Sighing, she ran her hand through her hair, "Yukio, you need to trust my word. You know I don't say anything unless I have some form of information and my _feelings_ about this are never wrong." Looking up at the young Exorcist, "I know that today is important and I believe they won't attack now when there's Exorcists around."

Narrowing her eyes at the wooden floor, she muttered, "But... but I have this feeling that something bad is gonna happen and I can't let that happen, not if I can stop it."

Raising a brow at the girl, Yukio asked a serious question as he stepped forward, "Are you risking exposing yourself in the progress?"

Closing her eyes, she gave a slight nod while releasing a heavy sigh before opening her eyes up at him, "...If that's the only way then I'm willing to do so."

Frowning at her, the boy pinched the bridge of his nose as he muttered, "You'll only end up putting yourself in danger-"

Shoving the boy back, she narrowed her eyes as she sneered back at him, "Or I let the others suffer and possibly let Rin get exposed, which will seal his fate. His death isn't an option! Not when I got a chance to prevent it."

Stepping back, she looked away as the two grew silent, but she whispered, "I... I can think of something on the spot when it comes to it, but you need to trust not only me, but Rin."

"You need to put your faith in him and that he'll use his power for good."

* * *

Rin looked up from the book, but he really didn't want to get in the middle as the two Pages continued to argue with him in the middle. Leaning back as he watched the two, but he wanted to shut these two up so he can at least get some studying done, but he doesn't want to get involved with this either. Glancing between the two, he noticed that the girl wasn't going to give up the fight as she added more fire into the argument.

Izumo laughed even more, she looked over at the boy as she shook her head at the childish boy for believing such a thing, but she didn't care about anything. All she wanted was to forgot how shitty she truly is, and enough to get her only friend hurt while she stood back helpless. And hurting others was the only way as she snorted, "Oh, of course... you wanted to "defeat Satan" isn't that right? You expect me to do anything other than laugh at a joke you that?!"

He had enough, Bon was going to end this one way or another, but he wants one to know one thing and that if the girl has any reason for being here in the first place. "Well, what about you then, huh?! What's your goal in tryin' to become an Exorcist?! Go on... say it!"

Her eyes widen for a spilt second as old memories flashed in her head, but she shook her head. Trying to forget the past and she only chuckled at the question while she raised her hand up, "Goal...? I'll have you know I have never told my personal goal to others! Not that I would expect a show-off like yourself to understand!"

Bon reacted so suddenly as he raised his hand at the girl, "Why, you!"

Rin got between the two when they both sent a slap at each other. The demon boy surely wasn't asking to get smack twice, but in hell he wasn't going to let those two beat the snot out of each other. He stood there in silence as the other Pages only stared at him, but Izumo and Bon kept glaring at each other that they failed to notice the young Exorcist enter the room.

The Esquire and Exorcist both stopped in their tracks when they heard an echo of a loud slap that came from where Rin stood. The poor boy got caught between the two and both managed to slap Rin, but Yukio wasn't very pleased with this type of behavior. Shutting his book close, he adjusted his glasses while Sapphire covered her eyes since she already knew what the Exorcist will do.

"...Oh no..." The Esquire muttered under her hand as she watched the young Exorcist glare at the group of Pages. She knew that things weren't going to be pretty for them.

* * *

All the Pages were sitting together on the floor with a demon like rock resting on each of their laps. They were trying to hold in their emotions, the stone slowly became heavier and the Pages were in pain, but there were the two silent students that hasn't spoken and they were calm about it. While the Pages were being punished, the Exorcist stood in front of them as he frowned down at the group and the Esquire only sat on the other side of the room.

She wasn't going to get involve with the childish actions from the group, the girl knew that this little punishment will be a good thing for them. Yet the Esquire was lost in her own thoughts as she got this feeling again like before when the demon attacked Paku and Izumo. Staring at the wooden floors, she tried to understand why she's getting this feeling out of the blue again.

Yukio crossed his arms, giving the whole group a disappointed look as he stated, "Now, then. Have you all had time to reflect upon your bad behavior?"

Rin looked at the ground as he muttered to himself while trying to not move so the stone won't get more heavy, "Wh..Why are we being punished?"

Sighing, he adjusted his glasses as he explained the lesson behind this, "This is what we call "collective responsibility" and the aims of this training camp are twofold. Firstly, to increase your abilities, and secondly, to deepen your relations with your fellow students."

Izumo glared over at the striped head boy as she shouted, "I refuse to get along with these brutes!"

Bon frowned, he was about to add more into the argument that hasn't seem to die out from earlier in class, "Why you!"

Cutting into the conversation between the Pages, he speaking to the two with a harsh tone, "I am afraid that you will have to." Raising his voice, he managed to catch all their attention as he clearly stated the fact, "No Exorcist can fight alone!"

Sapphire sat across the room, she had her legs cross as she watched the Pages get punished and Yukio lecture them. But she also commented while giving the group a look of no remorse for the punishment that they must endure, "An Exorcist with a behavior such as yourself, Izumo-san, and this includes you too, Suguro-kun. It'll only serve you one thing and that will be death or misery if you two were to pass the Exorcist Exam."

Sitting back, the girl watched as they looked at her, but she shrugged, "I haven't seen this type of behavior in almost a decade, but at least they cleaned up their act quicker than you guys."

Yukio looked over his shoulder to see the Esquire sit there with a disappoint look towards the Pages, but he returned his attention back to the group as he continued his lecture, "Making use of one another's specialties and compensating for one another's weak points. Fighting in a party of two or more is basic procedure for an Exorcist."

Sighing, he massaged his forehead as he said, "If you were to fall out like this in an actual battle, you would face collective responsibility on an entirely different level from this simple punishment."

Sapphire looked up as she watched the Exorcist finally reach the conclusion of his lecture, and he looked up at the Pages as he said, "I would like you to think carefully about that. Now, then. I have a minor mission to attend to, so I will be leaving for about three hours."

Grabbing his keys, he began to head for the door while informing the students about one last thing before he left and no one was happy with what he said. Yukio opened the door as he smiled at the Pages, "However, considering the incident with the ghoul yesterday. I will be locking all entrances and exits to this building and putting up a powerful wards around it, just in case."

"Locking the exist? How are we meant to get out of here, then?" They protested at the Exorcist's actions watching the young teen lock up the doors.

Shaking his head, the Exorcist stated, "There will be no need for you to leave." Chuckling he glanced at each student while explaining the purpose, "I would like you to stay here for the next three hours. See if you can't get along with one another and cool off. "

Finally addressing the Esquire, Yukio nodded his head over to her as he said, "I'll be leaving Sapphire-san here with you in case of anything were to happen and for her to basically babysit you all since you appear to behavior like children."

Sapphire uncrossed her legs, she frowned at the young Exorcist as he left and she didn't get the chance to abject this, but instead she sat back while glancing over to the Pages as she sighed in annoyance. The girl wasn't in the best of moods to be placed as a babysitter and never the less with Pages that don't seem to understand the seriousness of being an Exorcist.

She muttered to herself, she leaned back in her chair, "There goes my night..."

Shima chuckled a bit as he called out to the Esquire, "Sapphire-san! Can you help us out here?"

Shaking her head at the pink haired boy, "Sorry, but this is for your own good, so no. Maybe if you're all well behaved, but I kinda doubt that..."

* * *

Frowning as the argument continued among the Pages, the Esquire was getting fed up with their childish acts as they bicker with one another. Sapphire finally had enough of the bullshit, standing up from her chair she began to walk over to them while giving the group a glare.

No one was expecting the Esquire to snap at them, she raised her voice so they could stop arguing and pay attention to her, "Cut it out already! Or else I'll make this punishment far worse than it needs to be! Do you understand the situation you have placed yourselves in?"

The lights went out, and it wasn't just the lights inside the room, but the whole building is experiencing a black out. Sapphire glanced around as she got a bad feeling, but this time it was far worse and this black out isn't going to help. The Pages began to panic as they managed to remove the stone demons off their laps.

Sapphire's eyes wondered around the dark room, as she shouts over their voices, "Remain calm! It's just a black out..." Her eyes glanced over to the Pages, "Everyone okay?"

"Th...that idiot teacher... Did he go an' cut the power an' all!?" Bon growled while glancing out of the window, he narrowed his eyes as he began to place the pieces together.

"Surely he wouldn't..." The blond Page looked over at the others as he pushed by his glasses while thinking about the worst case.

The striped head Page shook his head, walking away from the window as he stated a fact, "No.. I can still see lights out there through the window."

"The blackout is restricted to this building?" Shima nodded, agreeing to his friend's clear statement regarding the black out. Shrugging, the pink haired Page walked over to the door as he calmly stated, "Let's go check out the corridor."

Konekomaru gave his friend a concern look as he stood back, "Be careful out there, Shima-san."

"Tell the truth, I kinda like little incidents like this. It's like real-life "test of courage"..." Shima chuckled to himself as he opened the door, he stared out as he remained unfazed at the sudden demon, "That's odd. Am I seeing things? That's real! It's the real deal!"

Izumo jumped back as she stared at the ghoul while her eyes darted to the others, "It's the ghoul from yesterday!"

Sapphire rushed in front of the group, blocking them from the ghoul but she managed to keep the demon at bay when she allowed her eyes to glow for a second, "Stay calm, and collect yourselves!"

The Pages backed away while the Esquire kept her stand, but she realized something off about the demon as it started to increase its size as if it was going to explode, but Sapphire quickly reacted, " Brace yourselves!"

A hot weird liquid covered the students, but the demon didn't have enough time to attack when Shiemi finally made a move. Glancing around to the others, the blonde nodded as she thought to herself and this gave her the chance to finally act, _I have to protect everyone!_

Shouting over to her familiar as she came up with a plan, "Nii-chan! I need an Una-Una-kun!"

The little Greenman replied as it jumped in front of the Tamer, "Nii! Niii~!"

A large barrier was created between them and demon, but it left the blonde girl unmoving from the spot she sat. She smiled to herself when she saw the familiar create the barrier and Shiemi felt great that she did something.

Looking over to her familiar, she smiled as she lowered her head, "Thank you, Nii-chan!"

The Greenman squeal in delight as it sat in front of the Tamer, "Nii!"

The pink haired boy held his head while muttering, "I feel kind of dizzy..."

"Huh?! What's wrong, guys!?" Rin frowned, glancing over at the other Pages as they all began to feel ill after what the demon sprayed at them and to his surprise he didn't feel anything.

"It's because of that liquid the ghoul sprayed at us just now... are you.. not affected?!" Izumo raised her brow at the boy, who appeared to be unaffected by the ghoul's attack and she also released that the Esquire appeared unbothered by it as well.

Sapphire looked over at the Pages, but she felt sparks of electrics spread across her skin, but she felt her body healing itself from the attack, "It's a form of a mashou, it isn't too serious, but it'll weaken you."

"It looks like... thanks to Moriyama-san's quick thinking, we're safe for now. But when Moriyama-san run out of stamina, this tree barricade is gonna disappear..." Bon smiled over at the blonde before returning his attention to the barrier that's protecting them from the demon as his expression harden.

"When that happens, we're really done for..." Izumo sat down as she clearly stated a fact, her eyes glared for a moment before she slowly crumbled under the pressure.

Sapphire removed the gloves from her hands and placed them between her belt, as she moved up in front of the group again, but she glanced over her shoulder, "We're going to fight that demon no matter what. Got that. We're here to become Exorcists and this is what Exorcists do!"

Frowning, she stared at the barrier between the demon and them. She stated the fact that the Pages can't ignore, "Shiemi isn't going to hold up forever and we can't rely on Yukio to come back, so it's us against the ghoul. Now we need to work together!"

Rin and the others stared at the Esquire as she held up her hands in the air like she was about to compose a music piece. Sapphire frowned, she raised her hands up as she shouted a single word. Everyone watched as the room flashed with a bright light, causing the demon to step back from the barrier while it hissed in agony and Rin felt his insides tense up from what just happened. The small bright light shining down onto the ghoul was the only thing weakening the demon, but the Esquire knew she can't keep up the act either or her stamina will drop quick too.

Rin looked over to the Esquire as she brought her hands down to her sides while keeping them out of their view, but he stared over at the beam of light that is hitting the demon on the other side. The boy felt himself tense up at the light as if it was dangerous, but it was actually keeping the demon away from the barrier.

Sapphire glanced over to them, "That'll buy us some time, but you guys need to think of a plan."

Bon frowned as he stared at the Esquire, "What the hell was that!?"

Shima raised a brow as he tried to understand what just happened, "Wh...what?"

Sapphire glared back at them, "I'm an Esquire, and I know some tricks, but for now we need to worry about the demons! I can't keep that light up for long, but it'll keep the demons at bay."

"What now?! Two of 'em, huh!?" Shima jumped slightly as he realized that they needed to deal with not one, but two demons.

Rin glanced at the ground, but he looked up at the group as he purposed an idea, "I'll head outside and draw them off. If I can get both of them following me, then the rest of you run for it."

Everyone looked at the boy as if he was crazy, but Rin continued on as he insisted on going through with his plan, "If they don't follow me, I'll see what I can do about finding help or at least getting some light in here."

Bon stared at the boy as if he was insane, "A-Are you crazy?! What?! What're you talkin' about?!"

Sapphire placed a hand on her hip, "I'll join him, so we'll be a party of two. No one fights alone, got that! Especially Pages!" Glancing over to the group, "You guys can handle yourselves fine. You have two Tamers, and two Arias in training, so I have faith in you guys to put up a fight. If not, then last long enough until we get the lights on."

Bon glared at the two, "Are you two idiots?! That's just fucking crazy!"

The Esquire sent a glare back at the striped haired boy, "You got anything better beside sitting here waiting for the demons to break through when Shiemi's stamina gives out? I'll keep Rin out of getting himself into too much trouble, and it'll give us the chance to turn the power on so it can weaken the ghoul."

The half demon boy was about to protest, but the lavender haired girl cut him off before he can go any further, "You don't-"

Glancing over to the boy, she narrowed her eyes since she didn't want to waste more time, "Don't lecture me, Rin! You heard what Yukio said and as an Esquire I already have experience on the field! Also I have more authority then you, so listen to my words. Plus, you need someone to form a party of two, got it!"

He was taken back, the boy hasn't seen this side of her yet and probably because he hasn't actually seen her work on the field. But he felt a bit turned on from the way she's demanding the group to act than do nothing and how she's taking control over the situation. She's trying to pull the group together for their sake.

He muttered back while looking away from the Esquire, he was trying to hide the blush that was creeping over his cheeks, "...Alright..."

Shima chuckled nervously, "I never seen Sapphire so bossy and demanding~ That's kinda hot~"

Rin sent a glare at the pink haired boy, but the Esquire snapped her fingers as she said, "Flattering isn't going to keep you alive, Shima, so get yourself together." Glancing over to Rin, the girl sighed while nodding her head at the branches, "Should we go now?"

Nodding, the boy walked past the girl, Rin began to crawl through, while Sapphire followed close behind. This didn't give the others enough time abject to their stunt plan, but it gave the two the time to actually figure out a plan if possible.

Rin smirked over his shoulder at the others before he continued to crawl, "Don't worry about me. I'm pretty strong."

Sapphire smirked back before she replied back to his little comment, "Don't get cocky, Rin, not in a situation like this..." Her eyes lowered as she crawled behind the boy and the girl couldn't help but worry about how this will end for them.

Bon glanced over his shoulder and saw the two already crawl through the branch like barrier, "You id- HEY!" Looking through the barrier, he called out at the two, but they were long gone and the boy wasn't pleased as he shouted, "Okumura! Sapphire! Get ya asses back here!"

Reaching the end, Rin was the first to get out as he muttered at the demons while running out the room, "It's me you assholes are after, right?!"

While the Esquire got out next, but she wasn't expecting the demons to react quickly as one ran after the boy while the other refused to leave it's post. She ran behind the demon, hoping to help Rin before the ghoul attacks. The girl closed her eyes as she whispered something and it made the beam of light disappear from the room when they entered the hall.

"Bring it on!" Rin looked over his shoulder to see only one of the ghouls follow, "Only one of them followed me out here..." Frowning to himself, he began to think quickly for some solution, _I'd better look for a way out of here, or some light... That's it!_

She ran after the boy, and the demon seem to stop once it notice the girl's presents. Quickly turning his attention to the Esquire, it went for an attack while leaving the half demon boy alone, but Rin realized it stopped following him.

His eyes widen when the ghoul went to the Esquire, glaring at the demon he ran after it, "Hey!"

Sapphire leaped out of the way, she looked over to see it coming back, but Rin grabbed her arm as the two began to run towards the basement so they can turn the lights on. Sapphire looked over to him as she asked, "Got a plan?"

Shaking his head, "Not really! Just turn on the lights!"

The girl turned around, she saw the demon jump at them, but she quickly tugged the boy forward that she was now pulling him, glancing back she muttered, "Whatever it wants and however it got in, it wants something from one of us and it means hurting the others too..."

His eyes widen when she said that, but he didn't understand where she got that conclusion. Rin thought that maybe the Esquire actually does know more about him and his blue flames, but he isn't sure.

Holding her hands out, she chanted something as a faint light spiraled around her, and the demon seem to be terrified by it as it stopped chasing them for a moment. Sapphire opened her eyes as they glowed a bright violet color while she kept her face away from Rin.

Rin's eyes widen when he noticed that the girl was covered in a faint light like she was a glow stick or something. It reminded him about the dream where she was covered in a light of some sort of flame and she warned him of something. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw that the demon was keeping a distance from them and probably because of the girl's light.

Letting the boy go, she said, "That'll buy us some distance for now, so we better make a run for it now."

Nodding his head, he just kept an eye on the Esquire as they continued to run down towards the basement, but he replied, "Yeah!"

* * *

Sapphire ran into the dark room, but the light that surrounded her was gone and she was already feeling weak from summoning too much light. She glanced over to Rin when he stopped beside her and she said, "We're in the basement!"

Rin looked over the room as he shouted out, "Where's the switchboard?!"

Her eyes landed on a wall filled with switches and she jugged over there while calling over Rin, "It's right there!"

Rin narrowed his eyes when he finally saw the whole switchboard and he realized that every signal switch was turned off within the building, "Okay... this is what you use to switch the electricity on and off, right...? I knew it! The whole lot of them are turned off!"

Looking around for the switch that controls the room where the other were in. Sapphire stepped away from the wall as she tried to locate the switch while telling Rin what to look for, "Rin, just switch the one for the room that the others are in first."

Nodding, he found the switch, but he didn't manage to flip it because a scream pulled his attention away, "Alright! If I can just flip this switch..."

Something wrapped around the girl's waist, Sapphire tensed up, but the next thing she knew was being thrown down to the lower floor. The Esquire released a small scream as she hit the ground hard, but she looked up to see the demon stare down at her and the girl felt her body freeze for a moment. Shaking out of her trace, she sat up as the demon growled at her, but she sent a glare it's way while trying to summon up another beam of light, but she was already running low on stamina, so she needs to do something else.

Rin ran over to the railing and saw the girl laying there as the demon moved again, "Sapphire?!"

Growling, he jumped over the railing as he sneered, "Damn demon..!" Rin ran over to the girl, but he knew the only way to help her were to use his flames and he couldn't just let Sapphire get hurt. He took all his will to overcome his own fears to what will happen if he were to show his blue flames to the Esquire, but saving her and the others is far more important than his fear.

Sapphire glared at the demon, as she prepared herself for another attack. The girl felt its slimy tongue wrap around her leg and flinging her across the room, as it growled again, but she looked up to see a figure within the shadows watching them. Before she can do anything the demon launched forward once more, but it was stopped as a blue light blinded the girl.

Rin blocked the demon from the girl as he yelled, "Don't fucking touch her!"

Sapphire saw the half demon boy defend her against the demon as he threw it away from where she was. The Esquire was lost in breath as she finally saw Rin's blue flames in person, but she wasn't afraid by them, but instead she saw how beautiful they were. They covered the boy as a coat of armor, but her thoughts were broken the moment she felt someone watching them again.

Her eyes widen at the sight of Rin's flames, but she was more worried that someone else would see Rin like this since they'll probably rat him out to the Vatican. Looking up at the shadow, she saw someone so familiar and she managed to get up while Rin fought off the demon. She quickly made her way up where the figure stood without drawing any attention.

"That's right. Those are the flames I wanted to see. I deduced that you would not use your flames in front of the others, so I lured you out here, Okumura Rin." Smirking to himself as he walked into the light, "Those blue, blue, flames."

Glaring at the boy, he sneered down at him, "Son of Satan."

Glancing over to where the girl once was, but she was out of sight and it made the man tilted his head as he wondered where she went, "I wasn't expecting you to bring a friend, but you must've scared her off."

Rin felt his heart tighten to know that the Esquire actually ran off, but he wasn't going to let the Exorcist mess with him or hurt the others. He glared at the man as he shouted, "You're... one of our teachers? So yesterday's attack, and today's... They were both your doing?!"

Chuckling, he looked down at the boy, "Indeed they were. But enough talk... Let me see more of those flames of yours!"

Quickly reacting to the sudden attack that came from the shadows, the Exorcist dodged the Esquire's punch, but he managed to grab her wrist and twisted it behind her back and wrapped his hand around her neck. She snarled while her eyes sharpen as he glared at her, Neigauz muttered at her in disgust, "Trying to protect the boy, aren't you now?"

Turning his attention to the boy, he called out, "What will you do, demon!? Save the girl or help your friends?"

Rin's eyes widen when he realized that Sapphire didn't leave after seeing his flames, but she was trying to fight the Exorcist herself. She looked down at him while giving him a reassuring look, but she appeared to be tired from using up her stamina earlier.

Dodging another attack from the ghoul, Rin glared up at the rouge Exorcist as he pleaded, "Don't hurt her!"

The Esquire felt her blood rushing as anger began to fill the girl. How dare this rouge Exorcist threaten her friends, but she shouted at Rin, so he won't help her, instead he needs to stop the demon, "Take care of the demon and then the switches!"

His eyes widen when she was willing to make sure that the others were okay and she hasn't said anything about his flames. Nodding, he put his full attention on the ghoul as he ran towards it.

Sapphire quickly escaped the man's hold as she twisted his own arm behind him, she glared at the man, as she sneered while her eyes glowed from the rage she felt, "My father would surely punish you for touching me!"

"Your dear father isn't a saint, he's far from it, but I won't hurt his dear _angel_..." Turning the table on the Esquire, he thrown the girl against the railing as he held her neck, "You wouldn't like your father when you discover his true inattentions."

Her eyes widen when he pushed her over the railing, but she reacted fast enough to shield her head when she was thrown over the railing, the fall wasn't too high, but it still hurt her since she's in a weak state at the moment.

Hitting the ground with a thud, she landed on her side and a sharp pain shot through her left side. She felt the air knock out of her, but she tried to brush it all aside yet she held her side.

Sapphire brushed the pain aside, putting her weight on her arms, she looked up to see the man disappear within the shadows as Rin finished off the demon. There was another blue flash that blinded her and this time it covered the whole room, but the girl heard Rin yell out in anger.

"I'll never forgive you!"

The Exorcist chuckled before he finally left the two young teens alone, "Yes, I see..."

Looking up at the rouge Exorcist, Rin tried to call him back, "Hey, wait!"

His eyes widen when he saw Sapphire lay on the ground with her hand on her left side. He quickly rushed over to her, as he muttered, "This is no time to be messing around...! No..."

Rin ran to her, he forgot about his flames when she looked up to him and before he could explain himself, she hugged him. His eyes widen at the sudden hug, but she tightens her hold while hiding her face into his chest, allowing his blue flames to cover her like a thin blanket.

"Don't-!" he tried to back away, but Sapphire wrapped her arms around him tighter as she rested her head against him.

Leaning against the demon boy, she whispered "You won't hurt me, Rin."

"We all have secrets, but don't be afraid, Rin. I will accept you no matter what, if you will do the same for me," her voice was gentle, she wasn't going to let him feel bad for what he is nor will she leave him alone at this time.

Her arms tighten around the boy as she buried her face into his chest. His blue flames covered her, they didn't burn her nor did they hurt her. They welcomed her like an embrace, but she couldn't help but feel little sparks of electricity over her skin and they didn't bother her.

Rin's eyes widen as her words hit him, those were the words he heard in his head on that day. It was the first day she showed up and he didn't think back to it until now. But that's not the only thing that shocked him, the fact his flames aren't hurting her.

"You're the one that spoke to me?" he muttered, lowing his sword down, his bright blue eyes stared at her as she cling to him. "You're not afraid of me?"

"Why should I be afraid of you, Rin? You're my friend and I trust you no matter what. Even if you're tied to Satan, it won't change how I feel about you." Her voice softens, she looked up at him and her violet eyes locked with his blue eyes that held a hidden flame, but she smiled at him.

Sapphire tried to get up from his arms, but a sharp pain shot through her left side as she gasped in pain. Glancing at where she placed her hands, she closed her eyes as she took in a deep breath.

"Sapphire?!" Helping the girl up by wrapping an arm around her waist carefully, Rin was worried about what happened, but he also knows that the others could still be in danger.

He carefully picked the girl up to her feet while watching her, "We need to get you back to the others."

Shaking her head, the Esquire left the boy's hold as she nodded her head at the light switches, "First, you need to turn the power back on. Don't worry about me, I can handle this."

Standing up herself, resting a hand where the Ghoul got her and where she landed on. Looking straight into his eyes, she nodded "Go, and hide your flames before someone else sees you."

Rin stared at her before he sheathed his sword again making the flames disappear. The demon boy strapped his sword on his back, but he looked at the girl in concern. "You sure, you'll be fine? I could help you back if you want."

Smiling, she shook her head, "I'll be fine, just go turn the power on so we can return to our friends. Plus, you said you weren't going to be carrying me anymore~"

He grinned at her before he went off, he jumped up at the railings as he leaped over them to the wall where the switches were. Rin quickly searched for the right ones and he turned the power switch on and the place lit up.

Running over to the railing, the boy looked below him to see the Esquire head up the stair case and he went over to meet up with her.

Rin pulled the girl up, still chuckling a bit nervously when he said, "Umm... Can we keep this between us?"

Sapphire smiled at him, she took his offering hand while nodding, "Of course, Rin... But I..." Her eyes wondered away as her voice died down and this caught the boy's attention.

"...What?" The boy couldn't help, but feel so nervous, what if she doesn't want to be his friend or something because he's a demon.

Her violet eyes looked into his worried eyes, she whispered to him, "I... I kinda already knew about you being... a demon..." She didn't know if it was a good idea to tell him, but she needed to start letting stuff off her chest and come clean.

Shaking her head, she looked away, "I knew that you were the Son of Satan, which is why I still ended up in this same building and why I want to help you with your studies."

Lowering her head, she felt so guilty for hiding it, "Forgive me... I couldn't say anything about this or..."

Rin's eyes widen, _She knew the whole time, but she still stayed after knowing what I am... Why?_

He didn't believe it that she was willing to stay with him after all this. Shaking his head, he began to ask questions, "Why? Why didn't you run or...?"

Giggling, she looked up at him with a smile, "Demons aren't all evil and I know you're a good person, Rin, so I wanted to still be your friend."

Shaking his head, he frowned while pulling her against him as he stared down at her, "How did you find out?"

Her eyes widen, she doesn't know what to say, but she lowered her head, "...Please, you need to know that I'm... different..."

"A demon?"

"...No..." Shaking her head, she covered her eyes with a hand, "I always knew about you and Yukio, but for what I am... I can't tell you now, so please trust me."

He stared at her, sighing as he nodded his head. Rin needs to get his own head clear and return back to the others, but he'll get his answers later.

"Okay, I trust you..." Picking the Esquire up bridal style, he looked away when feeling his cheeks burn up as he muttered, "Let's get back to the others."

Sapphire flinched, but she smiled at him and she giggled when spotting the small pink tones that spread across his face. Closing her eyes, "...Thank you, Rin..."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed and I'll be back later this week for another update, but please review if you like. It takes a couple of seconds and you don't need to have an account to review, so feel free to leave your thoughts. I would love to hear your feedback.**

 **Hope you have a good day wherever you are**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC. Everything else belongs to the original creator.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Sapphire glared at the man, but she darted her eyes at the boy, who stared at the Exorcist with wide eyes, _**"Don't say a word, it's best to do nothing..."**_

Rin heard the voice again, darting his eyes over the Esquire, who was staring at him before she glanced over to the rouge Exorcist. All the boy could do was clench his hands, glaring at the Exorcist as he tried to expose the man, but his eyes widen the moment he saw his brother stand beside the man.

The Exorcist stared at the two students before Yukio called the man, "Neigauz-sensei."

His blue eyes darted over to his younger brother in shock and he was about to reveal the truth, but it never happened, "Yu-Yukio! He's an ene-" Rin suddenly felt his whole body get knocked over and all he could think was, _What the hell...?!_

Before Sapphire could stop the boy from saying anything more, someone dropped through the ceiling, landing directly onto Rin. Her eyes looked up to see none other than her father, Mephisto standing over the boy as he glanced down, "Oh, my, excuse me."

Narrowing her eyes at the demon, the Esquire leaned back while glancing over to Neigauz and she knew that Mephisto set everything up. All she could do was watch and try to help the unfortunate Pages in what they're dragged into. Especially the half demon boy, Rin is who she needs to help and keep Yukio out of getting himself into trouble.

Mephisto stepped off the boy, throwing his arms into the air as he acknowledged the students within the room, "Alright~ Thanks for your hard work, all you Pages," Smirking over to the lavender haired girl, "and Esquire."

Dusting off his shirt, Rin sat up and his eyes widen at the demon, "Mep..Mephisto?!"

Shima tilted his head at the white dressed man while glancing over at the other Pages, "Isn't.. isn't that the Chairman?"

Bon narrowed his eyes while muttering, "What's he doin' here?"

All Mephisto did was grin, facing the group while bowing slightly as he made an announcement, "Of course there was a reason why I, the Chairman, would allow the invasion of an upper class demons!"

All the Pages stared at the white dressed Exorcist with all short of expressions, confusion, anger, concern, and surely some didn't know what to think about any of this. Rin frowned at the clown, crossing his arms while sparing a glance to the Esquire who was far from the group. Yet the boy kept his guard up when his eyes landed on the Exorcist that attacked him and Sapphire not so long ago, the same Exorcist who attacked the others.

The Chairman quickly revealed the fact regarding about the attacks, including how there were Exorcists observing them during the invasion. Yet he did accept the fact that most of the Pages were harmed in some short of way, so he brought their attention to the group of Exorcists, "These Doctor Class Senesi's will treat everyone's wounds."

Sapphire stayed back, observing her adopted father act so ignorant about everything, but she was not going to allow him off the hook for what he did. The Esquire glared at the demon, she straighten herself as she avoided the other Exorcists' eyes when they looked over to her.

Moving away before any of the Exorcist could possibly question her, she distant herself while mentioning an eye on the Pages and her father. Still she found herself glancing over to Neigauz who wished to harm Rin not so long ago.

The demon chuckled as he waved his hand, "That's right! Don't you see? This training camp has also served a purpose as the Exorcist Authorization Exam!"

Everyone eyes widen at the information as they all shouted, "Whaat!?"

Smirking, Mephisto wondered towards the Exorcist before glancing over his shoulder towards the Pages, "While you were lodging together, I posted these teachers everywhere to act as judges."

Standing straight, smiling over to the Esquire who didn't bother reacting towards his words and this only made him frown slightly before facing the Pages once more. "Including my dear daughter, the lone Esquire too, so even if things were to turn out horrible, she'll quickly handle the situation on the spot."

Shrugging, he twirled his umbrella, "We tested all of you with fine-toothed commission. Afterwards I'll read the teacher's reports, and make my final decision about who has passed the exam." Winking at the group as he finally began to move towards the Esquire, "Please look forward to tomorrow's announcement!"

"Goddammit!"Rin growled while he muttered under his breath, glancing over at the others who all were upset with the surprise test.

* * *

She walked away from the entrance while holding onto the walls for support as she kept a good distance from everyone, so no one would bother her. But she leaned against it while the Pages were being treated to and she was relieved to know no one was severely harmed.

Not wanting to appear weak in front of her fellow friends or to Mephisto, she stood alone as she played the tough ego. Remaining quiet with a stoic expression, leaning back with her arms crossed. Looking over at Yukio who was busy attending to Izumo, but she glanced over to the eye patched Exorcist.

Their eyes met, but Sapphire sent a glare towards the man before removing her gaze over back to Pages, who all seem happy to survive their Esquire exam, but Bon is too busy holding Rin in a head lock. Clearly arguing with the boy over something unimportant, but she wasn't going to get involved in their little childish fights.

Mephisto brushed the girl's hair away from her face, which startled her. "You seem to continue using your body as a shield, my dear. Without your swords to protect you, you're fragile to a demon's attack due to your blood." He narrowed his eyes at sight of how she handled her side and clearly she must've received an attack from the Ghoul. His dull green eyes glared over at the eye patched exorcist for a second before returning his attention to the Esquire.

Sapphire shrugged him away, "You from anyone would know, right, Sir Pheles?" She narrowed her eyes at him as she muttered under her breathe, "The Ghoul that attacked us, it had other plans and I'm fully aware of your plans for Rin too, so don't lie to me about any of this."

Giving the demon a glare as she pushed herself from the wall, "Anyways, don't worry about my injuries, Sir Pheles. I'll recover soon, but you already know that..."

The white dressed Exorcist sighed as he helped led the girl to the nearest Doctor to treat her. "Even so, I never intent to put you in any harm nor kill the boy either. I merely wished to see his true potential and control over his power," he whispered to the girl as he stood beside her.

"I'm tired of you, Yukio, and everyone keeping secrets, lying to me, to Rin, and mainly you just enjoy to manipulate people," she gasped as the pain came back, Mephisto helped the girl to the chair. She released a deep breath as she muttered, "...Thank you."

The honorary knight snapped his fingers, "This young lady needs a doctor. I believe she has a few injuries from the ghoul that must be treated." One of the Exorcists within the room went to the girl's side as they tried to heal as much as they can.

* * *

 **Rin's Pov**

Who is she or what is she? I have this feeling that she's something, but she can't possibly be in a more difficult situation than me. I know she's not human, but can she be a demon? No, she said she wasn't and since the ghoul actually effects her more than it should if she were a demon, but then she still walked away without any major problem.

I couldn't take my eyes off her, even when she spoke with that clown. Ugh, I really hate that guy, but right now I'm more worried about Neigauz and if he's an ally or enemy. I need to talk to Yukio about this and after that I really need to see Sapphire.

I want to know why my flames didn't burn her or how she spoke to me through my head. "Who are you?" I muttered out very low, so no one heard as my eyes remain on her.

I notice how that clown actually cared about her when he argued with the Exorcist who was attending to her injuries. Then I felt my cheeks heat up when I noticed she was staring back at me, she waved at me before laughing at how dumbfounded I must've looked. I turned away from the girl, crossing my arms I looked back at Shima and Bon, who both argued with the two punks that did nothing during their exam.

"Okumura!" My eyes snapped back to whoever shout my name, but it was only Bon. Sighing as I prepared myself to be yelled at or fight with the guy.

"What, Bon?" I snorted back as he clenched his teeth.

Bon pointed a finger at me angrily he began to shout at me, "What the hell!? Going off like that by yourself?! You could've killed yourself, you idiot!"

"He didn't go alone, Suguro" a mellow toned voice defended me. The two of us turned around to see Sapphire stand there with a brow raised as she tapped her foot before glancing over to me, "Rin had backup, since an Exorcist never fights alone. Which is why you seven worked as a team while me and Rin worked as a duo to defeat the second ghoul."

"You still got hurt, Ms Esquire!" Bon snorted back at her in a harsh tone. I tensed up for a second before I could react to what he said cause no one talks to her like that, but her hand stopped me.

She smiled a bit before informing him about the reasons, "Yes, I did get hurt, but nothing serious since I've had my fair share of injuries from demons in the past. I didn't have my swords on me to defend myself properly unlike Shima and Rin, who carry their weapon of choice with them."

Glancing over to the other two Pages that were Tamers, she continued, "Then there's Izumo and Shiemi who are Tamers, so they have their familiars with them as well." She stood there as she shrugged at the boys, "You and Miwa, are Arias so chanting is something you merely need to remember."

Crossing her arms, she narrowed her eyes at us, "But for me, I have reasons why I don't have my swords with me even tho I'm training to be a Knight, but I still could fight without them even if it cost me some pain to endure."

She smiled, "Even if I don't have the status as an Exorcist, I am Exorcist by heart and know what I'm in for. I can see that you all have that same spark within you, so continue the good work."

Tilting her head back, she laughed a bit as she finally praised Bon, "But I do give you credit for your quick thinking and being able to take down the Ghoul. That will help you and the people around you when you do become an Exorcist." Nodding, she offered a smile at the striped head and I don't know why, but I felt jealous, "I'll be looking forward on working along side you in the future Suguro-kun."

Just like that she walked away from us, leaving me speechless and Bon shell shock before he got angry and flustered.

I smirked at her and I couldn't help but snicker, "She told you! I didn't know she was capable of being so sassy," I held my side as I continued to laugh, but I wasn't the only one who saw the scene since I heard Shima dying with laugher too.

"Bon! You actually got Sapphire to praise you, but yet she still lectured you!" skittles wiped away a tear as he continued to laugh.

"Shut up!"

 **3rd Pov**

Yukio glared, following the Exorcist as he called out the man on his actions, "If it weren't for Sapphire-san's quick thinking and information regarding you, then things would have gotten out of hands!"

Not bothering to face the boy, he continued to walk down the steps, "My actions were on the orders of your precious Sir Pheles." Coming to an abrupt stop, Neigauz looked over his shoulder while raising a brow at the young Exorcist, "You're saying that I tired to kill him?"

The boy was taken back as he stared down at the man, "...Excuse me?"

Sighing, Neigauz turned as he finally explained Mephisto's intentions, "In other words, you could say, you were chosen to act as the "brakes" of his powers along side the Esquire..." Frowning slightly, "... I'm the "accelerator"... It's all in order to take better control of Rin Okumura's ability."

Quickly defending his brother and disagreeing with whatever Mephisto's plan, "My older brother can control his power and his feelings just fine. At least by now, you should have seen him with those eyes too. It'd be wise not to underestimate my older brother's ability."

Frowning once more at the man, Yukio stepped down a few steps before stating, "Certainly Sapphire-san won't allow you near him if you try to pull another stunt." Looking up at the Exorcist, his teal blue eyes narrowed, "She's not one to stand down, especially if it concerns someone like my brother's life."

Chuckling, Neigauz looked down at the boy, "What? It's not like I have a reason to kill him... So don't be so defensive and tell that to the Esquire too."

Yukio stood there with his arms crossed, he released a heavy tired sigh. Looking up at with his teal eyes tiredly as if the life within him is dimming due to the stress, "Sapphire, what were you thinking? Going after Neigauz and almost revealing yourself to the students?! You're lucky that they don't know anything about-"

Cutting the boy off, she closed her eyes, as she lowered her head, "I get it! But I needed to do something because I don't trust Neigauz nor do I trust my father at the current moment."

Sitting up she didn't bother looking up at him, "Keeping Rin safe from Neigauz was my main concern. He knows Rin is the son of Satan and wants to get ruin of him. I needed to keep him distracted, but it seems he's onto me not being human too."

Sapphire sighed as she leaned against the bedhead, "Anyways, I believe he'll attack Rin any time."

The young Exorcist sat on her desk as he thought, "I spoke to him earlier and said he was under Sir Pheles' orders to act as an accelerator while you and I act as a brake on regards to Rin's power."

Looking up at the Esquire his glasses gave a glare, hiding his true emotions, "Did you know about Mephisto's plan?"

She frowned at him, telling the young teen everything she knew, "My father's plans were to see Rin's abilities and to do so, he needed to push Rin, but I never agreed with him when he brought up the idea weeks ago. It's when Father Fujimoto asked for my help and my father insisted that I acted as both accelerator and brake, but I denied the idea from the start."

Running her fingers through her hair as she shook her head, "He told me that he'll drop it, but-"

"-He didn't! Did he? So what's his true purpose? Clearly since you wouldn't go through with his plans, he took a different route without your awareness. But what's his true goal?"

Removing the blanket from herself, she swing her legs over the edge of the bed, "For his true purpose, I don't know. But I do know that Neigauz has one and it's to **kill** Rin..."

"He said he didn't have a reason!"

Sapphire looked up at the boy, while standing up, she crossed her arms, "Who do you believe in more?"

Yukio frowned at her, "Sapphire-san, do you have proof? I have to know!"

The Esquire flinched as she felt a sharp pain from her side, she quickly lost balance as she shook her head at him, "I might not have physical evidences, but I did some research and he has ever right to be angry enough to kill Rin..."

The Exorcist came to help the girl, but she refused it as she frowned to herself. Sapphire continued, "He can't blame Rin for what happened! It's so... unfair to give someone a burden because of who they're tied to..."

Her eyes opened to see the wooden floor as she finally allowed Yukio hold her up, but she whispered under her breathe, "Yukio, you need to make a stand and save your brother," Her bright violet eyes looked through his glasses, "Please... don't blame him too for what he is..."

Grabbing him by the arms, she shook him a bit before all her strength faded for a moment, "He's your brother no matter what..." Leaning her head against his shoulder, "...Like old times when things were simpler."

Sitting there alone, Sapphire looked outside her window and saw the beautiful night sky. Oh, how she desires to fly freely again, like she once had, but time has changed. The poor girl, felt her eyes water as she remembered old memories, but not only that, but she feels betrayed by the very demon who raised her.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _"I promise never to lie to you, my dear~" He smiled as he passed her a tea cup, "Now let's us enjoy our tea in peace, shall we?"_

 _Sapphire smiled brightly as she giggled at the demon, taking the cup. "Thank you, Otousan!"_

 _The two chatted and laugh as they tried to spend their free time in peace. Yet Mephisto felt slightly guilty for deceiving the girl, but it's for the best that she remained in the dark._

 _The girl never thought she'll lose faith in the man who raised her. All due to the desire of achieve power._

"You lied to me, Mephisto," tears spilled over her cheeks as she tried to hold in her tears, "You lied." Muttering between each sob, she didn't notice when someone began knocking on her door.

"Sapphire!? It's Rin, can we talk? I really need to speak to you, and I also want to check up on you. Can I come in?"

Wiping away her tears she called out, "The door's unlock, Rin."

From the corner of her eye, she saw the boy enter the room quickly and quietly. Looking at her nervously he just smiled and waved at her awkwardly, "H-hey Sapphire."

Smiling weakly at him, she couldn't help, but giggle at him. He always seem to cheer her up no matter what, "Rin, it's nice seeing you."

His smile faded as he notice her tear stain cheeks. The demon boy's heart ache to see her in such conditions, "You okay?"

Walking up to the girl, he notice how she looked emotional drained. Rin took a sit beside her, even tho she turned away from him. "Sapphire, if you want to talk about it. I could just listen if you want. It's the least I do since you kept my secret."

She chuckled before she shook her head, "I'm being irrational, Rin. I'm overreacting here," her eyes began to water again as she whispered, "I'm just hurt that I've been lied to and I shouldn't be..."

Wiping her eyes with the back of her hands, "Anyways, what is it you want to talk about?"

Rin felt his heart aching to help her, but if she didn't want to talk about then he'll comply to her wishes. Sitting down beside the Esquire on her bed, he wiped away her newly formed tears and smiled at her softly, "I wanted to check on you since I knew you'll still be in pain from the ghoul's attack, even the show you made couldn't fool me."

Shrugging, "Kinda figured since all the other times."

Her violet eyes widen as he stared at her and Rin only continued into the main reason he's there, "I also wanted to talk about what happen earlier in the basement."

"About you being the son of Satan? If so, then I don't want to hear it because you're _not_ the son of Satan-" Looking into his blue eyes, she pointed where his human heart, "You are Okumura Rin, older brother to Okumura Yukio and beloved son to Father Fujimoto. You may be a demon, but that doesn't change who you are nor will it change how I see you as."

Smiling at the boy, she cupped his cheek causing him to blush from how close she is. "I can never judge you about being a demon because it wasn't my place to judge a righteous soul such as yourself."

"Plus, I have my own flaws too and maybe far more worse than yours," She chuckled as her eyes watered up again, "Like I said earlier, I accept you for you as long as you accept me for what I am."

She smiled again while whispering softly when she saw the demon boy stiffen, but she notice that his eyes slowly began to water up. The Esquire caressed his cheek with her thumb, "Don't let anyone make you feel like you're a monster. It's up to you to choice who you want to be, so remember that and I know you'll fight through this."

The demon prince was lost of words as he stared at the girl in front of him. Rin didn't realized that he was crying or that he grabbed her hand, but he managed to chuckle, "T-thank you."

Sapphire's eyes widen for a moment, she watched how Rin crumbled after what she said to him. Her violet eyes soften as she pulled the half demon boy into a hug and she brushed his messy navy hair, soothing him as she whispered, "There's no need to thank me, Rin. That's what friends are for."

The two were silent for a few minutes until Rin recovered from his little emotional moment, but the Esquire rested her head against his shoulder while her eyes remained on the floor. She felt the boy wipe his face before slowly pulling away from the girl. Rin felt his face burn up after he realized that he cried in front of the Esquire, but before he could say anything about it he felt a hand on his cheek.

Looking up at the lavender haired girl, he saw her smile at him before she said, "You don't have to be embarrassed about expressing your feelings, Rin, so don't worry about it."

Her eyes soften, "I understand how much this meant to you... To be accepted with this secret."

Rin sat up as he looked up to the ceiling and watched the projected stars. He needed to change the subject since he didn't want to dive farther into the topic then he planned to. Glancing back at her, he asked, "How's your side?"

Sighing she lean against the headboard, "Better, it's just a a rib or two that are a bit bruised, but within an hour or so I'll be fine. But I have a feeling you want to ask about your blue flames and how I wasn't affected?"

Looking over her with a curious gaze, the boy sat up beside her. "Yeah, how come you didn't get burn? Or anything..."

Sapphire ran her fingers into her long violet hair, "When your flames covered me, it felt like a layer of warmth shielding me. Almost like a blanket, but I did feel a small shock waves at first, yet I only remember feeling warm in your flames."

Facing him, her eyes trailed over his facial features and outlined his demonic features, "Like I said... I'm not really human... but I knew you wouldn't hurt me."

"...What are you?"

"I... I can't tell you yet," Looking away, "Please, understand that I want to, but I can't-"

"What do you mean you _can't_?"

"Rin, you're a demon and me... I'm not a demon like you or anyone, but I need to keep it a secret for my own safety until I know what to do."

Rin leaned in and he was very concern on how serious was the matter, he raised a brow at the girl, "How bad is it?"

Keeping her eyes away from him, she whispered, "Enough to get me killed..." Sighing, she shook her head, "I would tell you, but I've been told not to say anything... not yet, and even if I did-" Looking over to him, she felt her eyes watered, "You'll be... you'll be upset, so please let it go for now."

Pulling away from the girl, he nodded slowly because he understands where she's coming from, but he couldn't help, but wonder what could be so bad. So bad that it could get her killed and he remembered what she said in the morning about feeling trapped here.

His eyes widen, she must have stayed here where it's safe and under her old man's watch, so she wouldn't get in any extreme danger. But lately she's been getting in trouble because of... him.

Lowering his eyes, he doesn't want to bring her into his own problems when she has hers, but he couldn't leave her alone nor will he simply ignore her. Nodding his head, he gave the lavender haired girl a smile, "Hey... I understand, so I'll leave it to you, but if you need any help just ask me."

Standing up, he shrugged his shoulders, "Umm... goodnight, and thanks..." Giving her another smile before he left, but he stopped when she said something to him.

Giggling, she smiled in return while she said, "...Thank you, Rin, and goodnight."

After he left and closing the door behind him, the Esquire got up from her bed as she opened her closet. Quickly throwing on a sweater, she hurried to put her boots on while pulling her hair up in a high ponytail, but she continued to glance down at her seals engraved her hands.

She quickly unwrapped her tail from her thigh and rewrapped around her waist underneath her sweater. She kept her shorts, as she dug through a box to find a small photo book, she quickly turned the pages until she reached one special picture.

A smile formed across her lips, staring down at the picture, she traced it since it was when she was only six or seven and this was when she was with the Okumura twins. It was during the winter and they finished building a snowman when Father Fujimoto took the picture, but she also remembered this was the time where she soon stopped seeing them.

Closing the book, she left it in the box as she looked up at the clock. Narrowing her eyes, she traced the markings while whispering, "If he thinks about hurting Rin, then he better think twice..."

* * *

"But no one can stay as a child forever. I know you make an effort to change, but from now on, to continue going to Cram School you need to be more prepared. Shiemi-sam, now that you know you have the ability of a Tamer, you must prepare more than ever for having your life threatened if you become an Exorcist."

Yukio collected a few papers, adjusting his glasses while advising Sheimi, "Talk it over with Madam, please choose one before tomorrow's results."

"I will..." Lowering her eyes, the girl didn't want to think much of it instead she'll think about it later. Now she smiled at the Exorcist, lifting the tea pot as she offered, "Ah, do you want some more tea?"

"Well, just one more cup."

Pouring the tea into the boy's cup, Shiemi eyes dimmed and she smiled sadly once placing the tea pot aside, "You're normally so busy, Yuki-chan," Shaking her head, she began to think of herself as an inconvenience, only bothering the busy Exorcist, "I'm sorry, I caused you to come out here..."

Yukio shook his head, taking the warm drink into his hands, "It's fine.."

His eyes landed into the fluid, suddenly his mind went back to what his conservation with Neigauz and he began to look deep, _"Since you, the "Genius Exorcist" always looks so busy..."_

Frowning once he remembered what the Exorcist said, _"It's not like I have a reason to kill him..."_ Then what Sapphire revealed only made everything more clearer, _"I might not have physical evidences, but I did some research and he has ever right to be angry enough to kill Rin..."_

His eyes widen, placing the cup of tea down without even taking a sip of it. Grabbing his things, he knew something was amidst and surely the Esquire had a point, _"Yukio, you need to make a stand and save your brother."_

Glancing over to Shiemi, Yukio gave a quick nod before heading off, "Please excuse me."

Adjusting his coat, narrowing his eyes behind the frames that shield his eyes, _Something doesn't feel right..._

Shiemi walked around the counter, studying the Exorcist and before he had the chance to leave, she called out to him, "Yuki-chan?"

* * *

 _Dreaming:_

 _Rin's Pov_

 _She was there again, but she was sad for some an odd reason. Yukio tugged on my arm, he glanced over to her while whispering, "Nii-san, she's sad. Should we comfort her?"_

 _My eyes widen, I looked out the window and it was snowing, then it hit me... It was December. I remembered that I got a present for her and it was in a small box in my room, but I'll give it to her later._

 _Running over to my brother and the girl, I smiled brightly while jumping down next to her. My smile faded when I saw tears in her bright violet eyes and it made me sad too..._

 _"Hey, what's wrong?"_

 _"...It's nothing, Rin..."_

 _Yukio bent down, so he could see her and notice her watery eyes, "Then why are you crying?"_

 _The girl wiped her eyes clean, she gave us a sad smile before giggling weakly, "It's nothing... I was just thinking..."_

 _I smiled at her, jumping off the bench, I shouted, "I got something to cheer you up! Wait right here!"_

 _If I knew that will have been the last time I would see her, then maybe I could've done more. But I was just a kid who was ignorant within a world that I have yet to understand. When life was just simple. Still I don't regret the time I've spent with her on that day nor what I gave her._

 _Holding a small box to her, I watched how her eyes widen at the surprise and I only smiled, "Here! Open it!"_

 _Opening the box, she smiled before lifting a necklace that had a purple crystal and before I knew it she wrapped her arms around me. All that mattered was seeing her smile, to see her smile for the last time before she disappeared from my life._

 _"Thank you Rin," She whispered, "You're my best friend, remember that."_

 _"I will...'_

* * *

 _I saw my dad hang up the phone with a trying sigh, but I saw that he was also a bit tensed about something. I walked over to him, keeping my eyes on him as he ran his hand through his short hair._

 _"Papa? Is everything okay?"_

 _"Rin?! How long were you standing there?"_

 _I didn't understand why he seem so disappointed, but I shrugged my shoulders, "I wasn't standing here too long..."_

 _He sighed again, bending down so he was around my level, I watched as he gave me a sad smile. "Rin, understand that people come and go..."_

 _"What are you saying?"_

 _"...Rin, I know you and Yukio care about your little friend, but understand that she won't be coming back anymore."_

 _"What? Why?!"_

 _He stood up before he patted my head, he whispered to me, "I don't know, my boy, but you'll see her again. Someday, but for now she'll be at home with her family..."_

 _I turned around as I shouted, "Why isn't she coming back!?"_

 _Yukio stopped as he watched our dad try to explain to me in a calm matter, but I felt so angry, so sad, so lost, and it was unfair that she won't be back. I ran away from them, I wanted to be left alone, I wanted to see her again._

 _Slamming my door closed, I felt my eyes sting as tears fell over my checks and I shook while releasing a sob. Rubbing my eyes, I choked out, "She was my only friend!"_

 _Shirou opened the door to see me crying, and he didn't say anything but he pulled me into a hug. He was quiet, brushing my hair as he whispered, "Rin, sometimes it's best to let people go and maybe they'll come back later on when you need them the most."_

 _My brother entered the room and he wrapped his arms around me too. Yukio's eyes were watery when he whispered to me, "Nii-san, don't cry, we'll see her again."_

 _ **"...Rin..."**_

My heart ached as it hit me again like a wave, but I snapped my eyes opened as I felt the need for air grow while I touched my heart. I haven't forgotten the pain that I felt that day, but I feel so disappoint to have forgotten her name.

My eyes widen when I realized I wasn't in my room, but I was sleeping on the floor in some random room. Glancing around, I jumped when I saw Shiemi and Sapphire sitting near by and I shouted at them, "Shiemi!? Sapphire?! What are you two doing here! Don't tell me you guys are sneaking in to see me...?"

Sapphire frowned at me, "We got better things to do at the moment than stalking you, Rin, and more importantly we're here to save you."

I was confuse to what was going on, "Wha-?"

"Shh! You didn't wake up at all, so Yuki-chan and Sapphire carried you to a different room! Yuki-chan said we should stay here, but... I wonder what's happening?"

Snapping my eyes up at the ceiling, I heard gun shots and loud thuds, but before I could react, I was pushed down by Sapphire. Her violet eyes weren't their bright usual selves, but I didn't see her eyes. Instead I saw the girl from my memories staring down at me.

Sapphire jumped to her feet, she ordered me and Shiemi to sit here, but I frowned before I could say anything she ran off, "You two stay put and stay here!"

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Running out the room the girl growled as she felt the rage build up enough that it was flowing from the rouge Exorcist. The Esquire could only think the worse as she reached the stairs, narrowing her eyes the moment she decided to finally expose herself.

Tracing her seals that marked her hands, the girl faintly sighed before summoning a bright silver sword that emerged from the back of her hand. She quickly caressed the blade as the silver like flames disappeared from it and from her skin. _Dammit Yukio, you better not underestimate him..._

Quickly leaping up to the next floor, Sapphire continued to rush up the stairs in hopes to reach the roof before anything serious happens. Glancing behind her all she could possibly think at the moment was Rin. Hoping that the boy would stay out of it, but she knew too well that Rin won't stand by if someone was in trouble. Especially if it was his brother defending him and mainly this battle was Rin's.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed and I'll be back later this week for another update, but please review if you like. It takes a couple of seconds and you don't need to have an account to review, so feel free to leave your thoughts. I would love to hear your feedback.**

 **Hope you have a good day wherever you are**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC. Everything else belongs to the original creator**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Neuhaus summoned another demon catching Yukio off guard, he still put up a fight, but the boy was no match for the large demon as it tossed him across the roof. The young Exorcist rolled roughly until he hit the edge, leaving him a bit dazed that he didn't have much time to react to Neuhaus next move.

Using the large compass, Neuhaus decided to put an end to the younger twin before dealing with the son of Satan, but someone inferred with his plans. The rogue Exorcist's eye widen at the sight of the bright silver blade that blocked his weapon and darting his eye towards the person, it was none other than the Esquire. Narrowing his eyes, he jumped back before the girl had the chance to pull another stunt.

Sapphire glanced over her shoulder to check on her friend, her eyes glowed with a flame that burned and she frowned slightly when returning her attention back to Neuhaus. Gripping the sword, she stared down at the demon and it's master while shouting over to Yukio, "You all right, Yukio?!"

Holding his head, he nodded lightly while reaching for his gun, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Sapphire-san." Closing his eyes, he felt his head pounding due to the impact and he muttered back, "You were right about Neuhaus."

Twirling her sword a bit, she held her hand out towards the demon as it began to rush in for an attack, but the Esquire eye's emitted a light along with the seals on her hands when she shouted a single word. To Neuhaus's surprise, he watched as his familiar combusted into bright white flames before it disappeared and he narrowed his eye dangerously at the girl who defeated his demon.

Sapphire returned a frown as she called him out, "I command you to stop this, Neuhaus, before you regret anything! No one needs to fight, nor does any more innocent people should be dragged into this."

Glaring, Neuhaus created a large circle with his compass as he shouted and he summoned a large demon that was under his control, "Look, it exists here... a place where even Vultures don't dare to gather around a corpse! This is.. my greatest pawn, an Upper Class Naberius!"

Watching the man summon a powerful familiar, she knew that he was far gone with the ideal of revenge, but the Esquire wasn't going to allow him to fulfil his plans. Glancing over to Yukio, she saw that the boy still didn't recover from the blow that he received earlier and Neuhaus wasn't giving up. Returning back to the man, she saw that he ordered his familiar to attack them and she needed to shield her friend until he recovers.

Releasing a deep breath, she kept her eyes on the familiar and she moved forward without any warning as the demon darted towards their direction. Sapphire summoned her second sword from her other hand, quickly darting forward catching the Exorcist off guard. Once revealing her second sword, she caressed the blade quickly wiping any hint of her dark violet flames that cloaked the sword. Hoping no one managed to notice her acts as she defended the fallen Exorcist, "Leave him alone!"

Drawing out her black blade, she blocked an attack from the rogue Exorcist, throwing him back she launched forward with the blade to the side. Quickly holding out her angelic sword at the familiar who continued towards Yukio's direction, but she created a boundary that shielded the boy.

Neuhaus's eye widen when he saw her two swords, as he spotted a small sight of her flames spilling out of the blades. But he noticed something else, she managed to create her own very circle by marking the ground with her blades when she tried to attack him.

Muttering under his breath, the rogue Exorcist studied the Esquire as he swing his compass, "You're a demon too?"

Sapphire quickly dodged, swiftly moving her head aside at the incoming attacks, she snarled at the man while bringing her black sword up to deflect the next move, "You wish I was...!" He blocked it with his large compass, as he pulled out a holy grenade, but the girl leaped back when he threw it at her direction.

Smirking, she felt the water against her skin and light sparks skimmed her skin before shimmering. The Esquire ran towards the Exorcist, "That isn't going to do any good!"

Before he knew it, the girl was in front of him within a blink in an eye and he didn't know that she was capable of such speed. However, even when Neuhaus was caught off guard when she trapped him with her silver blade against his neck while her black blade rested near his compass, but he had a trick under his sleeves that she wasn't prepared for.

It happened so fast that she fell onto her knees, she coughed out some blood while dropping her swords, but she glared up at him when she realized what he did.

He managed to summon a weaker familiar that took a form of a hand that pierced her stomach causing the Esquire to drop her weapons as she went down to her knees. Sending a glare up at the man, she tried to reach for her silver blade, but he kept it out of her reach.

"You... bastard..." She coughed when he brought up the large compass, she muttered, "I understand... you lost everything, but why...? Why hurt those Pages...?"

Neuhaus stopped, he stared at the girl since he wasn't expecting her or anyone to know about his dark past, but before he could finally attack he remembered old painful memories that were burned into his mind. This only anger the man, bringing the sharp blade down towards the girl, but something prevented his move and he saw the familiar blue flames, the same flames that took everything from him. Grinning to himself, Neuhaus looked over to see the demon boy defend the Esquire.

Rin blocked the large compass before it neared the Esquire, the boy sneered back while shielding the girl, "You bastard! So you were an enemy all along!"

Neuhaus glared at the boy, as he pulled out another holy grenade and this time it actually worked against the boy. Rin stepped back, as he yelled out in pain, and the Exorcist chuckled darkly, "So Holy water still works even though you're clothed in human skin! It seems you can't hide your true character after all!"

Before Neuhaus could do another attack, Sapphire quickly held her hand up that were covered in a light while her swords were the other hands. She narrowed her bright violet eyes that seem to give off a dangerous glow as she lifted her silver sword up at him, "I'm giving you a chance to leave, Neuhaus, before I forcedly remove you from this Academy."

Rin looked up at the girl, but he glanced down at his hands while muttering, "Holy water...?"

Neuhaus chuckled at the two, as he said while studying the demon boy, "Still, it doesn't do a lot of damage, huh..." Glancing over to the Esquire, "But you, you're not a demon, but you're much of a monster as him..."

Finally commanding his familiar, he raised his hand towards where Rin laid as he tried to recover from the holy water, "You filthy monster! Die!" The large demon grabbed the boy and this only made the man smile.

Her eyes widen, quickly switching one sword into her other hand as she shouted, "NO!" Sapphire connected her two blades from the bottom of the two as she closed her eyes. A bright light flashed, blinding everyone with the violet light that combusted from the girl.

Once it was gone, Neuhaus saw the girl waved her silver sword at him while his familiar screamed in great pain as it's skin seem to be burning and loosening it's grip of the boy, but it's misery soon ended as it disappeared. Looking over to his magic circle, he watched as Yukio smeared it and was erasing it, so the demon would disappear while releasing the half demon boy from it's grasps.

Turning his attention to the girl in front of him, she glared at him while whispering, "I'm sorry... to hear what happened, but I won't allow you to hurt my friends."

Neuhaus sent a glare as he stabbed a large nail into his arm and another familiar from earlier appeared except this time the Esquire was ready unlike last time. Sapphire's eyes widen as she brought her black blade up to protect her meanwhile the Exorcist grabbed the silver sword that was against his throat, ignoring the blood that trailed down his arm as the blade cut through the palm of his hand.

Quickly disarming the girl, he shoved her onto the ground. He glared as he stepped onto her wrist, his hand dripping from his own blood, he tossed the sword aside as he sneered down at her, "You don't know anything..."

Pulling out his compass that rested on his back, and he brought the sharp end down to the Esquire, but he was meant with a flaming blue sword against his neck. He didn't have the chance to finish his move as he met with the eyes that belonged to the son of Satan.

Rin glared at the man as he growled, "Just who are you!?" Pressing his sword closer to the Exorcist's skin, the boy sneered back, "Back away from Sapphire..."

Her bright violet eyes widen, she clenched her hand that was under the man's foot, but she felt less weight as Neuhaus stepped away from her. Yet he glanced down at her before keeping a glare on the half demon boy.

Yukio shouted at the Exorcist, "Sensei! For the sake for your body, stop summoning such high class demons! Do you want to die from blood loss!?"

"I am... A survivor of the "Blue Night"..." Giving the boy a blank expression as he lift the patch from his eye, _"_ Just for a moment, while my body was taken over by Satan. I lost my eye... and I lost my family, who approached me to try and help me..."

His eye was filled with pure hatred, "Satan, using these hands... murdered my family..."

"I'll never forgive Satan and all those who go by the name of demon! Not to mention someone like the son of Satan!" He stabbed into his arm once more, summoning one last demon in hopes to end the boy's life, "Even if I have to exchange it for my life!"

Sapphire's eyes widen as she got up on her knees, "Rin!"

Rin coughed out as he took the sudden attack, blood spilling between his lips as a demon like hand pierced his side, but he grinned up at the man who only stared back in shock. Rin continued to feel the warmth spread down his chin and across his side as his blood stained his shirt. He muttered, "You worried?"

Yukio stopped in his tracks as he watched his brother severely get hurt by the Exorcist, "Ni..."

"Don't be, 'cause if this isn't enough for you, I'll fight you as many times as it takes! As many times as you want!" Rin was begging as his eyes watered up, he coughed out once more, "I'm begging ya... Don't get anymore innocent bystanders involved!"

Sapphire's eyes widen when he tried not to shed any tears, all he wanted was to keep everyone safe and out of his troubles.

The Exorcist stepped back, he took in the boy's reaction towards how he attacked him and yet the boy still begged to protect the others. How could a demon care deeply for anything, especially the son of Satan. Narrowing his eyes, he held his arm before turning away from the three teens, "You really think it's over just like that... There's another guy, who's like me..." He grunted as he held his bloody arm as he walked away, "You should prepare yourselves!"

* * *

Sapphire stood up as she rushed over to Rin, her eyes stared at his blood stain shirt while she felt her own eyes tear up, "Rin, are you okay? Does it hurt?"

Yukio rushed over to his brother, studying if he was in any pain, "Nii-san! What were you thinking?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine! Since I'm already like this..." He lifted his shirt up a bit so they could see his wound.

Yukio's eyes widen as he saw the wound began to close up, "It's already closed up!"

Rin chuckled bitterly while causing more blood to drip off his chin, "Since my wound healed so quickly... I guess there's no doubt I really am a monster..."

Sapphire gently touched it, while her right hand began to glow a faint blue light and Rin's eyes widen at her actions, he felt a cool sensation spread across his left side and there was a faint shock, but it wasn't much to bother him.

He watched as his wound healed twice as fast with her help and he was amazed at how she could do that. Her touch left a cool feeling surrounding where the injury was when she pulled away. Glancing up, he saw the girl look a bit messed up from the fight, but it wasn't near to his condition and maybe it was because he prevented Neuhaus from harming the girl to that extent.

The Esquire smiled softly at the boy, "You're not a monster, Rin... not if you choice to be one..."

Smiling at her, he sighed while asking, "You... Are you alright?"

Giggling, the girl wiped her mouth and chin with the back of her hand. Her eyes looked at the blood that stain her left hand before glancing down to her stomach which was beyond healed, "...Yeah, I'm fine now..." Looking up at the navy haired boy, she smiled, "...Thanks for saving my butt out there."

He chuckled a bit, staring at her, the boy smiled, "Same, you helped me out too."

Yukio brought the girl's silver blade, "Sapphire, this is yours, and don't leave it laying around."

Sapphire smiled at the young Exorcist, "Thanks, Yukio." Grabbing her sword, she smiled as she brought her other sword up too. Putting the two blades in the same hand, but she noticed that Rin was staring at them.

"So those are your swords?" His eyes seem to gaze over the two different blades that belonged to the girl, but his eyes wondered back to the girl, who was eyeing him carefully.

"Yeah, they are," She twirled them between her fingers while giggling, "It's been a while since I've used them, but Yukio already seen them before," Glancing over to the young twin, who was silent, but he didn't seem happy.

Crossing his arms, Yukio snorted, "This isn't a time to be showing off, Sapphire-san."

Rin shrugged his shoulders, he couldn't help, but smirk at her, "They look kinda badass and how you use them was cool..." He blushed a bit at how much of a dork he sounded, but he wasn't the only one since Sapphire blushed too but she giggled at his comment.

"...Th...Thanks," smiled, while brushes some of her lose her hair behind her ear and this caught Rin's full attention, but before he could even react someone called out to them.

"Rin! Sapphire! Yuki-chan!"

They all turned around to see the blonde girl catch her breath before rushing over to them. Noticing how the girl looked all worked up when she paused to actually get a good look at the three.

Yukio raised a brow while covering his brother so he could hide his tail. The young Exorcist adjusted his glasses, "Shiemi-san?"

She tilted her head at the older twin who looked like a mess, "Rin.. what happened?!"

He laughed sheepish, rubbing the back of his head, "Ah.. I'm alright."

Shiemi's eyes widen as she got closer to the boy, "It's a ghoul's majou?! If I don't treat it right now..."

Waving his hands around, he tried to convince the girl that he was fine, "I'm good, I'm all good! No sweat."

Sapphire laughed, as she wrapped an arm around the demon boy's shoulders, "Shiemi, I already treated him, so he's fine."

Darting her green eyes over to the Esquire, "What about you?!"

Shaking her head, the girl unwrapped her arm from the boy, "I'm fine too," Glancing over to Yukio, the girl smirked, "But I think Yukio, needs to be checked on..."

"..Wha?" Yukio raised a brow at the Esquire, then he realized what she did as he frowned at her. He turned over to Shiemi, "I'm fine, Shiemi-san."

"Like hell you are!"

Rin was taken back at the girl's sudden outbrust while Sapphire tried to hold in her own laughter as she watched Yukio become shocked at the blonde's harsh tone. The navy haired twin glanced over to the Esquire, he whispered to her, "I saw what you did there..."

Sapphire nudged him softly while whispering back, "I just needed to get him back..."

The poor boy tried to escape from the embarrassment, but Yukio couldn't fit the girl's demands, "Shiemi-san, you don't need to-"

"Alright! Lie down here! You mustn't overdo it!"

The boy honestly didn't know how to react to any of this, but he was still dragged down by the blonde girl. Shiemi glanced over to her familiar, "Nii-chan, you stay ready in case I need anything!"

"Nii!"

The young Exorcist covered his face while mumbling a few words under his breath before he sent the Esquire a death glare. He wasn't pleased to what she set him up to nor was he amused to see his brother and her chuckle about it either.

"...Thank you, Shiemi-san, but honestly I am perfectly fine..."

"I decided...!"

Raising a brow at her, he was confuse to what she was saying and why she was in tears, "Huh?"

"I decided to..!"

Rin tilted his head at the girl, who was basically on the bridge of crying, "Decided what...?"

Sapphire leaned over to the boy, she whispered to him, "To be an Exorcist, dork, what else?"

Yukio blinked blankly at her, sure he was glad to hear that she finally decided, but deep down he wasn't relief, but he still felt envy over his brother. Glancing over to see his brother, he saw him speaking with Sapphire, but he returned his attention to the blonde who smiled weakly down at him.

 _Nii-san, has always managed to do what I can't..._ Closing his teal blue eyes before he released a sigh, _I'm no match for Nii-san after all..._

* * *

 **Next Day**

Sapphire smiled as she watched the newly named Esquire cheered, her eyes caught sight of Rin, who smiled at her and she returned a smile before glancing over to Shiemi. The blonde was so happy, but Sapphire wasn't prepared when the striped-haired Esquire turned to her.

Bon pointed at Sapphire as he yelled, "Look! You're not the only Esquire around here anymore!"

Before she could comment, Okumura-sensei added, "But she is still far ahead than the rest of you."

Shima chuckled as he watched his friend's face turn red in anger, "Looks like we got some catching up too do. Right, Bon?"

Rubbing the back of her neck, the girl looked away from the group as her eyes met with a pair of bored green eyes that stared through her. The lavender haired girl chuckled nervously, "Actually, I was planning to take my Exorcist Exam in the following week or so, but it'll be pretty soon."

Everyone looked at the violet haired girl with wide eyes and this made the girl want to hide herself, but she couldn't escape their gaze, "I'm ready to be Knight, Aria and Doctor, so why not take the exam and get it over with."

Mephisto laughed at the reaction of the class, but keeping a study eye on his daughter, he tilted his large white hat up when he said, "It will take a while before the exam is ready for you, Sapphire-san, but if I were you, I'll study for it." He smirked at the lavender haired girl, who glanced away from his gaze, but she knew he was right about that.

Shima was speechless to hear that someone was going for three Meisters at the same time, "Aria? I didn't know you're going for Aria too!? And Doctor!?"

Yukio chuckled as he smiled at the girl, "Her Aria skills are something you must see."

Sapphire crossed her arms as she gave the mole covered boy a small smile, "Don't flatter me, Okumura-sensei, but my Aria style is different, so don't compare me."

Everyone began to ask questions to the girl, but they all share a common question except she didn't provide a clear answer as she shrugged.

The violet haired girl shrugged her shoulders, "It's nothing to show off, but it's my secret weapon, so I can't tell you guys. But you guys did see something the other day, you know, the flash of light?"

Bon raised a brow while asking, "...How did you do that?"

Rin threw his arm around the girl and shook her a bit, "Well, that's awesome! Then you'll be the top Exorcist. Huh?"

Yukio pushed up his glasses as he smiled, "Well, I'm glad to hear you finally made the decision to move ahead now."

"I wouldn't have if I wasn't encouraged to do so," glancing over at Rin, Shiemi and back at the young Exorcist. She was motivated to protect them and the others, so becoming an Exorcist soon is on the top of her list at the moment.

Everyone turned to the white dressed man, who announced something to the class that passed their exam. Mephisto grinned to himself as he lift his arms up while revealing his treat to the class, "I, the rich Chairman, will treat all of you to monja!"

Everyone protested at the thought, "Monja?!"

Rin frowned as he rolled his eyes before glaring over at the clown, "At least treat us to yakiniku!"

Sapphire sighed, giggling at the scene while whispering to herself, "Well, I should've known..."

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Everyone was enjoying themselves except the violet eyed Esquire who was too busy overhearing her fathers plans and she recognized the voice on the other side of the line.

 _"I cannot enter the school because of your protection against evil, older brother."_

Mephisto leaned back while keeping his bored green eyes at the ocean as he fanned himself, "I'll make Negaiuz guide you, I'll give you the details later. Got it?"

 _"...Understood."_

Sapphire lean against the wooden beam, but she lowered her head as she realized that this is just a beginning of a huge game that they were thrown into. And Mephisto is calling the shots, and they're the pawns to his little game. She glared to the ground, she's not going to let him have an easy game if she can stop it. However her eyes caught sight of her hand to notice that her flames managed to slip through, but she quickly waved it off as she rejoined the others.

 _I'm no ordinary pawn Otousan, so don't underestimate me,_ The lavender haired Esquire frowned slightly to herself until she joined the other Esquires and she smiled when she saw how they all got along quiet fine. They surely have improved since their first day together.

* * *

"Both brother and father have become entranced... how long will it be until Rin joins them?" Amamion stared blankly at the waste land that he stood upon, but he tilted his head as he glanced up at the darken skies, "It'd be good to kill a little time..."

Leaping down from his spot with his familar following close behind, he whispered, "I also wonder if Sapphire will side with Okumura Rin or my dear older brother?" Looking up at the dark skies that were painted red, he chuckled slightly to himself, "I'll like to see that..." Grinning to himself, "My dear niece will have to side with one."

Tilting his head, Amamion wondered through the forgotten land as he thought, _More importantly I wonder what father would do once he reaches the two, especially the girl._

* * *

 **A/N:** **Forgive me for taking a bit longer to update, but it's been a busy two weeks due to AP Exams. However, I have already outlined the next chapter and will be working on them on my free time, but I won't update probably in two weeks when things get settled down.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, please review if you'd like. It takes a couple of seconds and you don't need to have an account to review, so feel free to leave your thoughts/ I would love to hear your feedback and I've enjoyed reading the reviews that some of you have left. I really appreciate it!**

 **As always hope you have a good day wherever you are**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC. Everything else belongs to the original creator**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 _Dreaming:_

 _ **3rd Pov**_

 _Running, she stumbled as the ground began to crack underneath her feet while the darkness slowly consumed the land. Her violet eyes were filled with fear, the girl held her ears when a scream echoed from the darkness, but before she could do anything, she tripped._

 _Landing hard onto the ground, Sapphire panicked as it crumbled under her fingers before it sent her falling. Reaching out for something to save her from the abyss, but nothing was in her reach when she screamed out while her hands crawled the darkness._

 _Hitting the waste land, her lavender hair blocked her view as she stumbled to her feet. Sapphire glanced over her shoulder, quickly dashing away from whatever she was running from, but something wrapped itself around her ankles. Pulling the girl down, she struggled to escape, but the moment her eyes met with a pair of blood red eyes and it caused her to freeze while her breathe was caught in her throat._

 _A sickening grin, red blood shot eyes stared into her frighten violet eyes, pricing her soul, and eating at the girl's strength. Sapphire recognized those eyes anywhere, but before the attacker could do anything, the girl screamed out causing her inner flames to burst._

 _The darkness disappeared as her bright violet flames shielded her from the creature that murdered her family long ago. Holding her head, she felt the flames swirl as it began to split into two colors; silver and a darker violet, but Sapphire managed to hold herself together while reuniting the flames._

 _Looking up, she saw it standing there with an evil smirk and Sapphire felt the emotions rushing back to her as she realized where she sat. Taking in her surrounding she saw everyone laying motionless around her, they're dead, but the Esquire covered her eyes trying not to look. She couldn't help but look at the fallen, her friends._

 _Narrowing her watery eyes behind her hands as she shouted out, "Why?! Not them! Please!" Reaching for her swords, but she noticed that her seals weren't there and it meant her swords aren't with her._

 _Stepping closer towards the Esquire, it chuckled sinisterly as it grabbed the girl by the throat. Sapphire never felt so helpless, shutting her eyes so she wouldn't look into it's eyes, but she managed to whisper out._

 _Grabbing the creature by it's throat while allowing herself to open her violet eyes, "Why did you kill them...?! My parents...!"_

 _"You're an_ _ **abomination**_ _"_

A scream escaped her lips before her eyes snapped open as the girl violently jerked as she got a glimpse of the face again. Panting, sweat dropped from her forehead as her wide eyes darted back at her hands. Clenching her heart, she released a whimper as the Esquire pulled her knees to her chest.

It still haunts her dreams as the murderer's face flashed within her head. It's been 15 years since that fateful night and yet that creature still frightens her deeply. Afraid that it'll steal her friends and family away from her again.

Shaking her head, she closed her eyes as she whimpered, "I... c-can't let it h-happen... not again..."

Before she knew it, the sound of her door being slammed open caught her attention but she didn't move or acknowledge the boys. Her eyes were stoic when they finally spoke out to her in concern. Resting her head against her knees as she tried to calm herself down from the nightmare that shook her.

Rin and Yukio rushed into the girl's room to see her trying to catch her breathe. The half demon boy slowly went close whiling asking, "Hey... Are you okay?"

Adjusting his glasses, Yukio studied the girl, "Sapphire-san?"

Shaking her head, the girl covered her eyes as she whispered, "Go away."

Yukio passed his brother as he got the side of the girl's bed, "Sapphire-san, is everything alright?"

Rin waved his hands hysterically as he described it while glancing between his brother and the lavender haired girl, "Yeah, that scream was like bloody murder! What the hell did you see?"

Sapphire pulled her knees up along with the blanket, "It was just a nightmare, okay, so let it go..." Narrowing her eyes, she didn't bother looking over to the twins as she muttered, "I just want to be _alone_."

The twins glanced at one another, neither expected the Esquire to get a nightmare that made her scream in horror. Yukio didn't have the slightest clue to what might have been her nightmare and Rin was just so confuse to what was going on. He doesn't know too much about her to figure out her fears or her past.

Yukio sighed, nodding as he turned away, "We'll leave you alone then, Sapphire-san."

Rin didn't move until his brother tugged him by the elbow, but the demon boy shrugged his brother off. Glancing over to Yukio, "Give me a sec."

"Nii-san, she wishes to be alone, so let her be."

"Just give me a sec!"

"Fine."

It was quiet between the two when Yukio left, no words where exchanged between the Esquires and it only made things awkward... Well, mainly for the boy since he didn't know what to do or start the conservation.

He scratched his head a bit, glancing around the room before finally looking at the girl, who was in an emotional state. His eyes soften a bit to see how drained she appears and the only thing he did was move closer.

Rin offered a smile in hopes to comfort the girl, "Hey..."

Sapphire didn't move nor did she spare the boy a glance due to the fear of seeing her nightmare again. If she were to look at him or the others then she'll see them covered in blood like in her dream. How they all laid on the ground lifeless and it was all her fault for being caught in her cursed past.

"You don't have to talk or anything, but..." He sighed, the boy didn't know where he was going at, but he looked over to the girl, "But I just want you to know that you're safe. Whatever you saw wasn't real and I promise I'll help you through anything."

Lowering her violet eyes, Sapphire whispered while her lips twitched a bit, "Promising such a thing is childish..." Curling her fingers around her knees, Sapphire released a heavy sigh before finally glancing over to Rin, "...Sorry... I just... I'm not ready to talk about it."

"I understand," Rin sighed, leaning against the desk on the other side of her room, "I just don't want you to feel like shit because of it."

"I'll get over it," Her eyes moved away from him, she whispered to herself, "I always push it aside..."

Lowering them, she pulled her knees closer as she frowned to herself, _I'll find out the truth_

Standing up straight, Rin glanced over to her as he offered an idea, "Umm... Do you want some fresh air? I know it's hot out, but Yukio gave me some errands to do." Shrugging to himself as he smiled over to her, "Do you want to come along?"

Her violet eyes glanced his way and she allowed a faint smile, "Sure, it sounds like a good idea."

* * *

The two arrived at the small shop that was the closest to their dorm, both entering the shop as they glanced around the place. Rin released a heavy sigh while he pinned up his hair as the heat began to get to him, glancing over to Sapphire who continued to look at the small shop. Raising a brow at the girl's quiet behavior today, but he didn't want to bring the topic up as he gently tapped her shoulder while pointing at the aisle he'll be going to.

"Alright, I gotta get all this stuff that Yukio asked." He frowned at the list that Yukio gave him for a moment before he looked over to the girl, "If you want anything then just tell me."

Sapphire simply shook her head, "It's fine," Shrugging as she wondered the opposite direction while waving a hand around, "Just get what you need. I'll just look around."

He furrowed his brows, Rin wasn't sure how to take the girl's current state, but he let it go while muttering to himself, "Okay."

Sapphire walked down one of the few aisles , her violet eyes scanned the products that the store had to offer, but it wasn't much yet it was enough. However, something caught her full attention and she didn't understand why. The Esquire walked up to a small fridge that contained a few different beverages and among them was one with an image of a black cat with green eyes.

Tilting her head at it while placing her hands into her pockets as she studied the image closely, but she furrowed her brows when nothing came to her mind that could make a connection with the image.

Her violet eyes dimmed slightly as she felt her whole body go numb for a moment while she was set a drift, but in that split moment Sapphire saw something before her eyes. A blurry scene played out before her and she couldn't make out what was happening, but she heard a cry that echoed within her mind. However, she took note of the color that dominated was largely black, some green, and then there was a small figure as well, but she didn't who. The voices were mashed together, there wasn't any clear word but she could tell that they were trying to calm down something based on the tone.

Blinking, Sapphire shook her head before glancing over to the clock and her eyes widen after realizing that almost ten minutes has passed. Looking back at the cool refreshment, she frowned to herself while thinking, _Why does this remind me of something...?_

Before she could do anything someone touched her shoulder which startled her, but she sighed when she realized it was only Rin. Glancing down at the basket, Sapphire could only assume that he had gotten everything he needed. Her eyes went back to the drink and Rin noticed how she stared at the item.

"Hey, did you find anything you want?" Raising a brow as he looked at the refreshment, "Oh? Do you want this?"

Her eyes widen, looking over at him she shook her head, "Huh? Uh no, I was just looking at it."

The boy opened the fridge as he grabbed one of the beverages, "If you want it then just say it."

Sapphire tried to decline his offer, but the boy continued on, "Rin it's not-"

"Here."

"...Thanks..."

"Come on," Motioning his head over at the front of the store as he stated bluntly, "I don't want to hear four eyes complain about how long it's taking."

Following the half demon boy to the counter, Sapphire glanced over her shoulder to where she had that strange moment. Returning her attention back to Rin as he paid for the items, but she couldn't help but think about what she saw, _What did I...?_

The two existed the shop as they head back to dorm in the heat, but Rin began to fish through the bag as he pulled out a popsicle. Chuckling as he looked over to the Esquire, "I believe a couple of popsicles will do the work," Grabbing another as he offered her one, "Want one?"

She only smiled at him, but she gently turn down his offer, "No thank you. Maybe next time."

"Suit yourself," He shrugged before he handed her the beverage, "Oh, this is yours."

Sapphire stared at the cool drink in her hands while giving Rin a smile, "...Thanks."

The lavender haired girl studied the object within her hand, she wondered what was so special about the image that caused her to enter such state. Tilting her head slightly as she pondered, _What's so important about what I saw?_

Sighing, Sapphire popped the beverage up before she took a sip out of the cool drink. It tasted sweet and refreshing, she smiled before glancing over at Rin who was enjoying his popsicle. Sapphire chuckled to herself before saying, "Thank you for everything, Rin."

He tilted his head as he stared at her in confusion, Rin wasn't sure how he helped or what she meant by it. Blinking, he shook his head, "For what?"

Her eyes have regain their shine that was absent since the morning and Sapphire shrugged while taking another sip out of the drink. A smile crossed her lips as she answered back, "For suggesting me to tag along. You were right about the whole fresh air."

His blue eyes widen while he felt his cheeks heat up, but he only chuckled sheepish before he took another bit out of the cold treat, "Oh, no problem!"

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

She stood beside the door, she watched the young Exorcist pack up for his mission that he allowed her and Rin to join in. But her mind was somewhere else, wondering back to her nightmare and the meaning behind it all. Her eyes were narrowed as she spaced out for a moment until she heard someone call her. Tilting her head over to the sound, she noticed that it was Yukio who called her.

Yukio glanced over to the girl, "Are you feeling well? If you don't then you don't have to join us."

Sapphire adjusted her collar as she looked over to the young Exorcist, "Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing to worry about." Sighing, she turned away, "I was just thinking that's all."

He raised a brow at the Esquire, he sighed, "I'm only concern-"

"Don't be." Pushing off the door frame, she looked over her shoulder as she crossed her arms, "I understand you're worried, but I'm fine."

Rin shouted at the two as he reached the room, looking into the room where his brother was, "Hey! Are you ready?"

Yukio nodded, pushing his glasses up as he grabbed his keys, "Yeah, lets go and Nii-san listen to me when we're out there. You might be an Esquire, but you have no power out there and you listen to the Exorcists."

The Exorcist glanced over to the older Esquire, he frowned, "That goes for you too, Sapphire-san. It doesn't matter what your experience about the field, you are required to follow regulations which leaves the Exorcist to give orders."

She rolled her violet eyes at the boy, pulling out her own keys and the girl smirked over to the other twin, "It's nothing major, Rin, so don't get worked up about it. Yukio always take each case serious."

Frowning, Yukio stared at her while unlocking the door before she had the chance, "Sapphire, you're aware that our job is dangerous and we can't take it lightly." He glanced over to her for a second while thinking, _Once you get there then you'll see how serious this is..._

Shrugging, she stepped back beside Rin while she placed her hand on her hips, "Yeah, but this case is nothing that we can't handle. It's simple." Her eyes were half lidded as she chuckled, "Trust me."

* * *

Arriving at the scene, the three teens saw a coward of Exorcists at the front where they closed off an area which contained a large black cat like demon who's gone berserk. They couldn't managed to control the demon which explained the large coward that were called in, but none were successful in bringing the demon down. Yukio only frowned slightly meanwhile Rin felt his ears twitch at the sounds that came from the demon which appear to be shouting out in pure anger. Then Sapphire felt her heart stop when she saw the two tailed familiar lash out to everyone that dared neared him and the Esquire moved without thinking.

 _Kuro? Kuro!?_ Sapphire left the twins behind, running towards the front lines as she continued to hear the demon's cries as it wreak havoc. However, someone stopped the Esquire before she managed to confront the demon, but Sapphire argued with the Exorcists while glancing over to the large cat like demon.

Frowning as the Exorcist refuse to allow her to pass, she clenched her hands as she looked over at the cat while she tried to project her voice to the demon _, Kuro! Kuro, you need to stop before-_

 _ **You're all lying! LAIRS! He's not dead!**_

Her eyes widen, she felt a large wave of raw emotion flow from the demon as it shouts out in pure rage, but Sapphire knew the demon was in complete denial. Her heart ached as it tried to lash out for it's deceased master.

 _ **LAIRS! He can't be!**_

Sapphire turned towards the Exorcist, pointing over at the familiar, "I can solve this, let me through!"

"You cannot pass-"

Narrowing her eyes at the Exorcist as she clenched her hands, "Do you know who-"

"I'm aware of you, Ms Pheles, but you cannot pass." The stubborn Exorcist shook his head as he frowned at the Esquire, "You have no authoritarian since from our records you are an Esquire. Not an Exorcist."

Sapphire scowled at the man as she firmly stated, "I have the ability to help so I commanding you to let me-"

"No-"

She curled her hands into a fist as she continued to argue with the man, "Won't you listen!"

"Excuse me, I'll take care of her." Yukio quickly pulled the Esquire away from the Exorcist as he began to scold the girl for her behavior, "Sapphire-san, you can't possibly-"

Pulling out of the boy's grasp, narrowing her eyes at him as she shoved her index finger to Yukio's chest while arguing, "I'm more qualified than any of you and you know it very well Yukio."

Rin's eyes widen as he watched the Esquire argue with the other Exorcists along with his brother. The boy couldn't help himself from laughing when Yukio managed to pull the girl over to his direction. He grinned at the lavender haired girl, "And they say I'm the one who will be causing the trouble around here."

Sapphire stared at the boy as she allowed his comment to sink in, she smiled to herself before laughing at the fact. Stepping away from Yukio, she only giggled while pointing over towards Rin, "It appears you're right about that Rin. It seems I'm the one causing trouble, but who would blame me." Smirking to herself, crossing her arms as she shrugged a bit, "I've been exposed to such behavior for some time now along with the fact I got up on the wrong side of bed this morning."

Yukio frowned, "It doesn't excuse your behavior Sapphire-san! I thought you'll have more professional, but it appears I'm wrong."

Rin frowned as he pulled his brother back slightly, "Hey! Cut her some slack, it's been a rough day for everyone and-"

"Nii-san, give me a moment with Sapphire-san." Yukio didn't bother sparing a glance towards his brother as he coldly stated, "Stay out of trouble for the time being."

The half demon boy narrowed his eyes before he snorted, "Tck!"

"Listen to him, I already stirred up enough chaos during a situation like this, so it's best if you don't any more fuel to the fire already." Sapphire glanced over to him, motioning her head towards the direction of the scene while thinking _, But rather you'll be the one to put the fire out and that I'm certain._

Rin glanced between the two before he sighed, "Fine." Shoving his hands into his pockets as he walked towards the front of the coward to see what the issue was.

He still took a look over his shoulder to see his brother begin his lecture on Sapphire, but Rin chuckled when he saw how the Esquire defended herself as she argued back with Yukio. Smirking to himself, he saw how determine she was and he found himself enjoying this side of her.

Yukio pinched the bridge of his nose, "Sapphire-san, what were you thinking? You can't possibly just-"

Cutting him off, the Esquire stated a fact while her eyes sadden as she tried to reason with the boy, "Yukio, I can hear the cries that demon is having. It's only heart broken that Father Fujimoto isn't around anymore, Kuro was his familiar and familiars have a strong bond with their master." Stepping away from the boy, Sapphire crossed her arms while giving the young Exorcist a stern frown, "So you can't tell me that I'm overstepping my boundaries."

"Father gave me this in case Kuro were to get out of hand," Pulling out an unmarked grenade from his belt, he held up while explaining himself to the girl, "It's time to put him down."

Her eyes widen, quickly stepping forward as she shot the idea down, "Shirou would never harm Kuro," Narrowing her eyes dangerously, "I won't let you either."

He sighed, "It's the only way."

"Hey! He's dead!"

Both of them froze at the voice, snapping their attention towards the source they discovered that Rin has crossed the front line and was now heading towards the demon. Sapphire was amazed as she watched the boy slowly head towards the distress demon, but her eyes widen at the realization that it was exactly the same image she saw early and it made everything clear to her. However, Yukio couldn't allow his brother to act like this or possibly agitate the demon any further so he quickly tried to handle the situation before it gets out of hand.

Rin's voice boomed as it caught everyone's attention once he stood in front of the large cat like demon, "They're telling the truth!"

"What?" Yukio's eyes widen at the sound of his brother, but they almost jumped out of their place the moment he saw that the boy has confront the demon. Quickly moving towards the scene as he shouted, "Rin?!"

Grabbing him by the arm, Sapphire held back the Exorcist, "Leave him, I think Rin's best suited for this." Smiling at her friend's expression, she released him while saying, "Trust my judgment Yukio."

Yukio stared at the girl in disbelief before he shook his head as he tried to rush to the front lines, "He's only agitate him even further."

Sapphire held the young Exorcist back once more, "He's just sad... I can hear his heart crying out for Father Fujimoto..." Her eyes soften at the sight of Rin confronting the demon before glancing over to Yukio, "Let Rin do this."

Nodding slightly over to the older twin, the Esquire's bright violet eyes soften once looking back at Yukio, "He needs this as much as Kuro needs this." Her fingers tighten over the boy's shoulder, "Trust me."

"Fine..." Facing the scene, he only narrowed his eyes as he watched his brother try to speak with the demon, but with no avail. Casting a glance towards the Esquire behind him as his tone was stoic, "But if it gets out of hand then I'll step in."

Handing her hand up, dismissing the boy's plan as she stared at the scene for a moment before glancing down to her right hand, but she only chuckled, "No. I'll step in to calm Kuro down before anything else happens, but I doubt it'll come to it. I believe Rin will solve the issue."

The young Exorcist frowned slightly, studying the girl carefully," I don't understand why you have so much-"

"Faith that Rin can do something like this? That the son of Satan could possibly do anything right?" Sapphire sent a glare towards the boy, but she sighed as she looked up at the sky while she stated, "You already know my reasoning behind it, so why ask."

Glancing towards him for a brief second as she crossed her arms, "Yukio, you always held my judgment high because you know-"

Yukio merely adjusted his glasses while stating a fact without giving much emotion, "That you can see beyond the present? Correct?" Turning away as he glanced over to the scene regarding the rouge demon but he added onto the topic, "Yes, but you never failed me before which is why I do trust your word. But I don't trust Rin to handle this properly."

Tilting her head to the side, raising a brow towards the young Exorcist, "Then you need to start trusting him more because I'll bet you that he'll calm down Kuro without a problem." Smirking to herself, she placed her hand on her hip, "Along with him taking the familiar as his own."

"You and I both know that accepting any form of wager with you is foolish." He paused, lowering his head slightly causing his glasses to create a glare as he firmly stated, "You do catch on from Sir Pheles without a doubt, but you have morals." Chuckling, Yukio smiled over to the Esquire, "But I'll have to wait and see it myself, Sapphire-san."

Sapphire looked away, narrowing her eyes as she thought, _You're not wrong Yukio that me and Mephisto have share a few traits, but in the end we're not the same. However, our fates including yours and Rin's are all tangled together_. Sighing, she looked over at the boy with a smirk, "I'll just wait until I can say 'I told you so', but you should be used to it by now, Yukio."

 **3rd Pov**

* * *

Yukio released a deep breath, adjusting his glasses before he glanced over to the Esquire, "It looks like you were right once again, Sapphire-san." A faint smile crossed his lips as he returned his attention to the scene, "I sometimes wonder how you do it."

Shrugging, she crossed her arms while glancing over to him, "I felt it and somewhere deep down I knew that it was the right choice."

"Okay." Crossing his arms, Yukio raised a brow at the girl, "Now the real explanation."

"Yukio, you're asking me," Raising a brow, a smirk crossed her lips but Sapphire gave the boy an explanation, "But if you want to know or want a clearer explanation then I grant your wish as best as I can."

Shrugging, she held her hands behind her while looking over at Rin handle the poor familiar, "I saw a glimpse of the future I believe... when I joined Rin to the shop. A vision for say, but I don't really know myself nor do I have the right words to describe what I felt."

Chuckling, Yukio didn't believe what he heard as he tried to hold back from teasing the Esquire, "Don't know your own abilities?" Smirking, he looked back at his brother who was trying to reason with the emotional familiar. Yukio glanced back at the girl, "Thought you would've gotten all that covered by now, Sapphire-san."

Raising a brow, Sapphire snickered to herself as she smiled at the sight before her while explaining herself to the boy, "Huh... I wish, but I've been getting these strange feelings and visions or whatever they are a lot more. Started last year and now they randomly show up when they want." Shrugging, the Esquire sighed while her eyes lowered as a mere whisper left her lips, "I have zero control over it."

Yukio studied the girl carefully, he looked away as he pushed his glasses up creating a glare when he firmly stated, "Yet. You always been one to over come any challenge regarding your abilities. No matter what... You're strong, Sapphire."

Sapphire could only stare at the young Exorcist, she hardly hears much from him regarding her abilities since Yukio isn't one to say anything even during their youth. True that they were good friends, but there was always a hint of resentment, annoyance or envy towards her and his own brother to some extent.

Yet he still manages to keep a stable connection with them no matter what. She's aware of his dislike towards the blood ties with demons such as himself, but for those who have broke away from their human whole like Rin and even the Esquire has her own connections.

Shifting her eyes away, Sapphire spread her fingers before she glanced down to see her seals caresses her skin which hide the truth. Her violet eyes darted over to Rin as he finally calmed the demon like cat and she only smiled to herself.

Folding her arms behind her, releasing a sigh she lowered her head while giggling lightly to herself as the thought slipped through her mind, _I told you so Yukio~_

* * *

The three of them walked together while Kuro happily jumped forward and Rin only chuckled at the sight of the small cat finally smiling. The older twin threw his arms behind his head, "Looks like we got another roommate Yukio."

 _ **Yay! I'm going to live with Rin!**_

Sapphire giggled as they all reached a flight of stairs and she looked down at the familiar, "It's nice to hear the cheerful kitty once again~"

Rin's eyes widen, staring at her in disbelief before he glanced down at the cat and looking back at her, "You can hear him?"

Kuro stopped in his tracks as he casted his wide green eyes up at her before glancing over to Rin, _**She heard me?**_

Sapphire smiled, nodding at the cat, "I always heard you Kuro, but you just don't seem to recognize me." Kneeling down in front of the cat like demon, the girl smiled once more, "I'm Sapphire, the girl that used to visit with Fujimoto and I'll always bring you something."

 _ **Sapphire!? It's Saphh!**_ The familiar leaped in pure joy, rubbing against the girl's cheek causing her to giggle as he shouted once more, _**Rin! It's Sapphire!**_

The demon boy only chuckled, watching how the cat react towards the girl, "So you two already know each other?"

Petting the small creature, Sapphire giggled at the sound of the demon's pur, "Yeah, we're buddies, huh Kuro?"

 _ **She was always so nice!**_

Tilting his head, he raised a brow at the Esquire as he took a sit beside her, "Saphh?"

Leaning back on the step she nodded while staring up at the sky, "Yeah, it's the nickname Father Fujimoto would call me at times and some other people catch on."

"It's... It's nice..." Smiling to himself, Rin lowered his eyes at the ground as he began to think, _Saphh... Why do I feel like I've heard that..._

"Sapphire-san, don't stay on that memory lane." Yukio casted a quick glance towards the girl before he looked away, "Don't want to explain anything at such times."

"Yeah... I won't, Yukio, so relax." She waved it off, but a grin crossed her lips as she tilted her head up at him, "It's not like I'm gonna share any humiliating stories about you."

Rin shot up, laughing as he stared up at his brother before looking over to the Esquire, "What!? You got dirt on my brother?"

"Rin?!"

"Sorry, but I pinky promised Yukio that I won't tell." Lifting her right pinky she smiled at the boy before winking over towards the young Exorcist as she teased the two, "Pinky promises are very sacred from where I come from~"

"Sapphire-san, stop spreading such childish tales."

Leaning closer towards Rin, she whispered to the boy while trying not laugh, "Your brother was never a kid during cram school, sometimes I mistaken him as an old man with that attitude."

"I can see why!" Laughing, Rin looked up at his brother, "See four eyes even Sapphire agrees that you're no fun with that stick up your ass all the time!"

Yukio completely ignored the two, not wanting to deal with their childish behaviors nor does wish to argue about anything regarding the past since it might bring some unwanted things up. Adjusting his glasses, he studied the grenade carefully while muttering, "Now I wonder what Father put in this."

"Open it up and check."

Carefully opening the lid of the grenade, Yukio was surprise to discover, "It's... It's catnip!?"

Rin was confused to what it was as he furrowed his brows, "Wha?"

"Told you Fujimoto won't dare harm Kuro," Glancing over to Rin, she simply explained while checking on Kuro's reaction, "It's the drink that they used to share with each other."

Kuro leaped over to the young Exorcist, _**Yay**_!

Without the other two knowing, Rin took a sip of the drink before he coughed at the awful taste. Yukio checked on the boy only to discover that his brother drunk some of the catnip wine while Sapphire tried not to laugh at the expression written over Rin's face.

Yukio scolded the boy as he took it away from him, "Rin?! It's not for you to drink!"

* * *

She sat there, her feet her hanging off the roof as she leaned over. Her long lavender hair spilled over her shoulders as she stared emotionless at the ground, but her violet eyes seem to water up. Feeling her stomach tighten as her tail curled tightly around her waist when she thought back to what happened in her dream.

 _Why now? Why the sudden dreams and allusions?_

 _Flashback:_

 _"Come here to papa~" Extending his arms towards the child as he praised his daughter, "I told your mother that you'll be walking like a princess quiet soon and at such a young age."_

 _A young woman giggled at her husband, resting her hand on his shoulder, "Love, why do you always have so proper." Kneeling down beside him, she smiled at the little girl, "Sweetheart show mama your steps~"_

 _Glancing over to his wife, he chuckled, "I can't be a pride father?"_

 _Rolling her eyes at him while smiling back, "You sound more like a king to me," Grabbing the child's small hands into hers while she continued to add, "You sometimes forget it"_

 _Leaning back onto the grass, he rubbed his tired violet eyes while staring at her. He grinned to himself, "What do you want me to do, love? You have yourself a king without a throne which makes our beloved daughter a princess."_

 _Sitting down beside him, she allowed her child to wonder a bit which allowed the light haired woman to whisper, "But we belong here on Assiah, we have no titles here."_

 _Pulling her close, he stared up at the blue sky, "I know beloved, but she's connected to my bloodline which means she has the right to my throne. None of us can't deny such fact, but you are correct." Sighing, he smiled at the sight before him which he couldn't have possibly believe. Watching his daughter walk freely at such a young age made his heart melt, "Our home is here in Assiah, free from any title and the expectations set upon us."_

 _Sitting up, her bright blue eyes glanced from her husband to her daughter as she noticed the distance between them, "Sweetheart, don't wonder off too far."_

 _"I'll handle her," Standing, he released her hand from his as he carefully watched the child, but he held some fear within his heart as he whispered, "But I do fear that-"_

 _Shaking her head, she kissed his hand while offering him a smile, "Please... Let us enjoy the now. Leave the future for later and stop dwelling on the past. Our lives are here at this exact moment."_

 _"Forgive me, love." Sighing, he returned a smile before running off to catch the little jade haired girl, "Darling, wait for your father then we'll visit the lake together."_

Curling herself in, she remembered being lifted off the ground the moment he caught up with her. Smiling, tears threatening to fall as she recall the peaceful memories when she was a child. How she's feel safe in her mother's arms while her father told stories that was beyond her imagination.

Her lips trembled, shutting her eyes as she felt her whole body tense up, but she couldn't help but think, _Why do I have memories that feel like they don't truly belong to me? But I remember them sometimes...?_

Sighing, she tried to keep in the tears as she realized that some memories were never hers to begin with. Curling her fingers around her knees, she opened her eyes as she wondered the reasons behind the memories that took form as if they belonged to her parents.

"Hey..."

Her eyes widen at the voice, lifting her head she saw that it was Rin who came up to the roof, "Rin?" Shaking her head, she tilting it while asking, "What are you doing up here?"

"I should be asking you the same, huh." Sitting down beside her, Rin carefully made sure that Kuro wasn't bothered so the familiar could continue to sleep in peace. He sighed, leaning back while taking in the scenery, "Plus, the weather seems nicer than this morning. Good to be out in the cool air under the stars."

Sapphire felt a faint smile appear at the sight of the familiar finally resting after his emotional breakdown earlier, "I see Kuro has taken a liking to you already?" She chuckled, resting her head against her knees, "No surprise, you remind him of Father Fujimoto that he couldn't help but get attach."

He raised brow, shaking his head at the thought, "Really? Don't see it..."

Leaning her head against her knees, she faced him while pointing out a few things, "You are his son, you gotta get some of his charms~"

The corner of his lips twitched a bit, he chuckled lightly, "Yeah..."

Lowering her eyes, Sapphire whispered, "About earlier this morning... I wanted to say thank you for trying to cheer me up and sorry about my attitude."

"No problem."

Shaking her head, she lifted her head as she looked off to the distances, "I just, I just felt closed off because-"

Rin frowned, placing a hand on her shoulder as he stared at her, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"I do want to talk about it. Get it off my chest, I just want to share something with you." A weak smile was the only thing she gave him. Sapphire unwrapped her arms around her knees so she could lean back on her hands, "I already know more about you than you do me."

Rin crossed his legs, facing the Esquire as he nodded, "I'll listen..."

Rin sat beside the girl with Kuro curled around his neck sound asleep. The boy noticed how the lavender haired girl was so tensed up and it's probably from what happened earlier.

They sat there in silence until she released a heavy sigh, "The nightmare... It's basically a dream that would reappear at times. Its always me running away from the person that... that murdered my family."

His eyes widen, Rin clenched his hands as he stared at the girl while thinking, _Murdered?! How-?_

Curling her fingers up, she frowned as she remembered that night, "My parents were murdered when I was around two... I saw the murder's face, but I was just a toddler at least. I don't clearly remember it's face, so it's just a blur to me. But I do get nightmares sometimes about it."

"Always me running away, trying to get away from it and I'm in the same darkness..." Her eyes seem to freeze up, her whole body tensed as she continued to speak in a monotone, "I was falling into an abyss, hoping someone would catch me, but I kept finding myself frozen in fear."

"I was so afraid, that I didn't do anything! I let everyone die, and I just allowed myself to become lost," Looking up her eyes shut as she curled her fingers again, "I died... I died... Before I could've done anything..."

Rin was speechless, he lowered his eyes as allowed the information to progress through his mind, "I don't know what to say-"

She shrugged, "I don't expect you to, so don't worry about it."

Lifting his eyes up at her, he whispered, "Then you were an orphan?" Rin looked away as he thought _, She was... That clown took her in just like my old man took me and Yukio in..._

"...Yeah, I used to live with my parents, away from everyone, so we can enjoy the peace and quite. But it didn't last long until that day..." Lowering her eyes, she brought her knees up to her, "When Fujimoto and Mephisto arrived after getting a distress call... it was too late. My parents were long gone, but I survived and I all I can remember was being hidden when it all happened."

Her lips twitched as she muttered, "But... But in my dream I'm... I'm so useless..." Chuckling dryly, "I couldn't do anything then and now... Now I won't be strong enough to do anything."

Rin hesitated, but he decided to rest his hand on her shoulder which caught her attention and he stared into her eyes as he firmly stated, "Sapphire, from what I saw you are so strong that even if that monster were to come near you now, you'll beat the living shit out of it without a doubt." He smiled, "I know you won't lose and I won't let you fight it alone."

He chuckled to himself while comforting her, "Friends stick together..."

Staring at him for a moment, Sapphire smiled as her whole body relaxed, "...Thank you, Rin."

"...How long have you had these nightmares?"

"I used to have them a lot when I was just a little girl, but time went by and they slowly decreased. I remember not being able to sleep the first few weeks when I moved in with Mephisto and I know he must've been frustrated..." She chuckled bitter sweetly, "I know that Shirou would try and figure out a way to help me, but I was so closed off from everyone at the time."

"Wait? How did you end up with your old man?" Raising a brow at the idea while stating the fact regarding the strange man, "Don't see him as a father type of guy so how did you end up with him?"

Closing her eyes as she lean against her knees, "They came to take me, and that's how I was taken in by Mephisto. He took the responsibility of housing me and basically raising me as his own daughter."

Looking away, Rin whispered, "... Sorry to hear that..."

"No, don't be, it happened so long ago, but the memories of that night are still so vivid. I can't let it go until I bring my parents' murder to justice!"

Looking up, she stared at the sky, "I mean, I'm grateful for Mephisto and Father Fuijmoto because without them then I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't have met you, Yukio, Shiemi, or anyone, and I wouldn't have thought about being an Exorcist, so I'm happy even tho it meant my parents weren't part of my life."

The two sat there in silence both looking up at the sky as the stars covered it and Rin glanced over to check Kuro, who was still asleep. Casting his blue eyes over to the girl, Rin leaned back while asking, "Wanna tell me about Kuro?"

"He's a sweet kitty~" Giggling, Sapphire stretched her legs out as she laid down beside the boy, "Just pay attention to him."

Sitting up, he looked down at her as he tried to explain the strange feeling, "He's cool and I feel somewhat... I don't know... connected I guess..."

"Kuro can be childish when he wants to, but never be fooled by his charms. When it comes down to it, he'll defend you or even go against you." Shrugging, she pointed at the familiar as she stated, "He's your familiar now and as his master you must listen to his needs."

Shaking his head, Rin tried to keep his voice down so he won't wake the familiar, but he still whispered back, "Wha? Master!?"

"You're a tamer, Rin." Closing her eyes, she released a deep breath before explaining, "Kuro is a demon and you tamed it, so it makes him your familiar which gives you the ability to be a tamer."

"Oh..."

Looking over to him, her eyes soften as she whispered, "He cares... Kuro has a huge heart and it broke mine to hear his cries over Father Fujimoto."

"He must've really loved the old man..." He smiled sadly at the cat before carefully laying down beside the Esquire without waking Kuro up. Rin glanced over to him as he asked, "Hey, you never told me about how you can hear him. I mean, Yukio and the others don't seem to hear him."

She didn't bother looking over to him when she responded, "Just like how I can hear your thoughts and it's the same for Kuro."

"Oh, that's cool," He chuckled, smiling over at her, "At least I'm not the only one he can talk to since he has you too."

"Rin..."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for showing up right now," Her violet eyes looked up at him, she smiled at the boy before moving her focus towards the sky, "It means a lot."

His cheeks heated up, but he muttered back, "Hey you listened to me and even dealt with my stupid breakdown..."

Smacking his arm with the back of her hand, Sapphire frowned at him, "It's not stupid."

Looking away from the girl as he mumbled, "Whatever."

Giggling, Sapphire ran her hand through her hair as she teased the boy, "You're just upset that you cried in front of me."

"N-no!"

"At least I know you're capable of crying, Rin." Lowering her eyes, she thought back to Yukio as she recalled a few things about the young Exorcist when she thought, _I don't believe Yukio is capable of revealing his true emotions like you..._

Waving her hand around, she turned to him, "Don't worry about it, I haven't said anything about it to anyone."

He didn't bother glancing over to the Esquire as he questioned, "...Does Yukio know about this?"

"About my nightmares and past?" Raising a brow at his tone, she shook her head when she turned towards the sky, "Not really... He's aware of the main points like my parents being killed and that Father Fujimoto and Mephisto saved me, but nothing else. I haven't really told anyone about it except Mephisto and Father Fujimoto. I really don't share my nightmares with anyone..."

Her lips twitched, glancing over to Rin she placed her hand on his arm, "Now you too."

Rin laughed, smiling up at the stars but he turned over to her, "Hey, you knew that my old man was the Paladin?"

Sapphire nodded, smiling up at the sky, "He... He wasn't like any other Exorcist there was. So kind yet so powerful. No one could ever live up to his legacy as Paladin," Casting her eyes to the side as she whispered, "Not even the newly named Paladin could ever be like Father Fujimoto because... Shirou had his heart in the right place when confronting demons and missions."

The boy stared at her as he listened to her talk about his father, Rin sat up while firmly stating, "I'm gonna be the Paladin like my old man!"

Her violet eyes widen, sitting up she watched how determined Rin was and she only smiled, "Then you got a lot of work to do if you ever plan to be Paladin!"

Rin leaned back, smirking he glanced over to her, "You must have stories about him since you seen him in action?" He crossed his legs while petting the familiar, "First tell me more about being the Paladin."

Sapphire crossed her legs, she sat across from him and she only giggled before answering him, "I'll tell you everything about the Paladin and what Father Fujimoto did during his time."

* * *

Yukio didn't bother turning to face his brother when he stated so bluntly, "You should take Sapphire-san's offer about sword fighting," pushing his glasses up, he turned over towards the boy as he continued, "Not with your sword, of course, but Sapphire-san is strongly skilled and probably you'll learn something from her. Maybe then you could train with your sword, but it depends if you're ready."

Rin raised a brow as he sat up on his bed, "How am I to improve without using my sword...?" Narrowing his eyes at his twin, "Plus, what if something goes wrong and I fuck up big time? The clown will be piss if I get Sapphire hurt."

The younger twin sighed in annoyance, "Nii-san, trust me with what I'm telling you. Sapphire-san, has been training since before our time at Cram School, she can possibly help you figure out what to do with Satan's flames."

Yukio crossed his arms as he leaned back in his chair, "...She knows how to deal with them, it's among the things she has some form of experience with. Especially since you revealed yourself to her-"

Rin cut his brother off, he narrowed his eyes as he began to question the boy, "She already knew! Now I want strength answers. Why does she know? How did she know? And what the hell are you hiding!? No more with your bullshit! I want to know the truth."

Sighing, Yukio returned to his work as he explained, "She knew because of Sir Pheles. She knew about the whole Exorcist life, she studied about demons, and the supernatural. Sapphire-san was told about you by Sir Pheles himself and by father."

Yukio adjusted his glasses before he glanced over to Rin, "Why else do you think Sir Pheles allowed Sapphire-san to live under the same roof as you? She was aware about your flames before hand."

Frowning, Rin tilted his head, "...Then why keep it a secret or this stupid act?"

"For safety reasons, of course, mainly for your own good and for hers."

"What is she? She's not a demon,"

Yukio looked away, he continued to finish up some paper work as he coldly stated, "... That isn't my business to say..."

Rin's eyes widen, staring at his brother as he shouted, "So you do know?!" Narrowing his eyes, he curled his fingers up as he thought, _What else do you know? You seem to know important things, but nothing of the small facts... How?_

Sending a glare towards his brother, Yukio pinched the bridge of his nose as he stated a fact, "Sapphire-san has her reasons just like **you** , so respect that."

* * *

Sapphire was sound asleep in her room, but she found herself in a dream of some short that she couldn't explain. It felt real, but she knew it must be an allusion and yet it revealed a few things. Releasing a deep breath, she curled her fingers into her pillow as she took in another breath. At least it wasn't a nightmare, but Sapphire couldn't help but feel as if this dream will soon unravel itself.

 _Dreaming:_

 _ **Sapphire's Pov**_

 _I turned around to only see green, there was one tree near the cliff and grassy field was beautiful without a doubt. However, it reminded me of my old home that was somewhere similar to this. Walking over to the tree, I couldn't help this feeling that told me to head towards it, but I listened to it._

 _Standing under the large tree, I glanced down the edge as I saw a fog block my view from the bottom, so I didn't know how deep the drop was. Then my ears perked up at the sound of leaves moving, but I heard a voice that I haven't heard from quiet some time now._

 _"How's my niece?"_

 _"Amaimon..." Frowning to myself as I muttered his name, turning around I found him standing right underneath the tree with the same bored expression, "What brings you to Assiah?"_

 _He shrugged his shoulders and he continued to stare at me without even blinking, "Some personal things."_

 _"I'm aware of your recent conservation with Mephisto, so you have a reason to be here. Mainly you have some short of purpose of being on school grounds." Crossing my arms, I narrowed my eyes at the green haired demon as I tried to look through him, "What may it be?"_

 _"If you know that much then certainly you must be aware of the reason behind it all." Then he actually smirked, tilting his head at me as he said, "Brother isn't much wise when it comes to you, he sometimes underestimates you at times."_

 _"Or he purposely allow me to know of his plans because you and I both know he's the King of Time and Space. He has a blueprint to what will happen." Curling my hands into a fist before smirking at him as I hinted my abilities, "But he isn't the only one who can see things beyond our reach."_

 _He took step forward while his expression returned to it's natural stoic form, "I'm only here to visit my baby brother."_

 _I stepped back, frowning at his words, but before I had the chance to move he managed to push me off the cliff. My eyes widen, but I grabbed his wrist causing him to fall with me and in the progress I shouted back at him, "I'm not letting near him!"_

 _Amaimon removed my hand off his wrist as he pushed me aside while stating, "You can't ignore the fact that Okumura Rin is fully entangled in our lives such as yourself."_

 _We were free falling, I looked over to him and he didn't seem bothered by it as he stretched his arms out while we continued to fall. I closed my eyes as I felt my body slowed it's rate the moment I summoned my wings. Opening my eyes, I saw a pair of bored tired blue eyes staring up at me and I realized that Amaimon managed to get under me._

 _I frowned at him before I build up my flame into my hand as I swapped at his face, but he dodged while catching my wrist. He tilted his head but before I could do anything he kicked me over when he brought his legs up._

 _Quickly bringing my arms over me to act as I shield, I accidentally commanded my wings to cover me causing me to lose sight of Amaimon. The next thing I knew was something tugging at my leg and I quickly contracted my wings in order to see what was happening. We began to fall faster, but I allowed my flames to cloak me so I could have some protection in case he were to attack me._

 _My violet flames quickly spread over my skin causing him to release my ankle, but I took this chance to grab him by the shirt. We flipped around in the air as I finally got my hands around his neck, but I was surprise he didn't put much of a fight against it. It was as if he wanted me to catch him, but I didn't know why tho. Then he began to talk to me again as his eyes darted at my flames._

 _"You are like your father, so much power with those flames," His tone became cold while his eyes darken for a moment, he narrowed his eyes at me, but for some reason I saw disappointment within his eyes when he said, "But it's such a waste that you posses such power since you hide yourself in such matter."_

 _"My father?" My hands wrapped around his neck as we continued to fall, but he didn't appear bothered by it as he continued to stare at me with a blank expression._

 _Why is he bringing my father up now? Narrowing my eyes as I felt my flames swirl across my skin at the mention of my father, but my only question was what connection did Amaimon had with my father when he was alive._

 _Tilting his head, he finally spoke up again with his monotone voice as he freed his hand, "It's a_ _ **shame**_ _he was taken from his place so soon before things were settled, but it appears you'll have to take his burdens now."_

 _"You are no where near to his legacy..." He managed to brush his fingers down my cheek before he faded from my hands, but I couldn't let him go without him answering my question._

 _My eyes widen as I shouted, "Wait! What do yo-?"_

I opened my eyes, glancing around I saw that it was almost sunrise by the way the sky was in different shades of orange and I was in my room wide awake. Sitting up, I frowned to myself as I tried to understand what just happened, but it felt like it was all real and not just a dream. Throwing my legs over my bed, I felt my tail slip out, but I curled it around my thigh when I stood up.

Staring out from my window, I lowered my eyes as I looked back to what I saw, but it wasn't clear to me. Glancing back at the window, I whispered under my breath, "What did he want?"

* * *

 **A/N: So sorry for the delay, I know it's been more than two weeks since I've updated basically a month has passed. I've been a busy lately and I didn't have the time to work on this story. I'll have Chap 14 out in a week or two depending on the time I'm given.**

 **Thank you for those who viewed and followed/favorited this story. I really appreciated it! I hope you guys take a bit of your time to review, you don't need to have an account to review, so feel free to leave your thoughts. I would love to hear your feedback.**

 **Next Chap we'll see a familiar green haired demon along with some more information regarding Sapphire's identity and relations with the demon realm. Rin might even get the answers he's been looking for regarding the girl's past, but will he accept the truth after he learns it? What will Yukio do after the truth is exposed and there's nothing left to hide between the three of them?**

 **Until then, I hope you have a good day wherever you are :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC. Everything else belongs to the original creator**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 **3rd Pov**

Sapphire leaned to the left, holding her hands behind her as she stared at the amusement park. She's been here a few times, but she can't recall ever feeling a ghost around except those moments where she felt a cold rush of different emotions. Yet it's been forever since she actually came back, but she still remembers the place. But sadly she wasn't there to have fun instead she there along with the rest of the newly named Esquire on a simple mission or a assignment.

Everyone was lined up while Yukio and Tsubaki stood in front of them as they began to explain the objective of the assignment to the class. Everyone paid attention excluding a few such as Yamada, Rin, and even Sapphire. But they returned their attention to their teacher the moment he began to list off names in which will be paired up.

Yukio held the clip board, "I'll be dividing you all into pairs, so listen up."

"Suguro and Yamada."

Bon narrowed his eyes when he found out his partner was one of the slackers in the class. He eyed the hooded Esquire who continued to play his hand held game and this only agitated Ryuji, but he didn't want to argue. The boy remembered the last argument he had almost got him and Rin killed while leaving a very bad impression with Sapphire.

"Miwa, and Takara."

The two boys stood beside each other, the bald Esquire glanced over to the ventriloquist who only shot back a rude comment through the puppet, "What you looking at baldy!"

Adjusting his glasses, Miwa turned away as he waited for further instructions since he didn't want to be in any argument with the boy.

"Shima and Kamiki."

The pink haired Esquire chuckled as he walked over to Izumo who in return only frowned at him. She had her arms crossed while the boy stood beside her, he eyed the remaining Esquires and he snickered after discovering they'll be grouped together.

"Okumura, Moriyama, and Sapphire."

Shiemi glanced between Rin and Sapphire who both turned to her when their names were called. The blond smiled at them standing next to the older girl while glancing over to Rin who looked over to the rest of the class. Sapphire crossed her arms and from the corner of her eye she noticed that Bon didn't settle well with Yukio's decision.

Bon abjected to the groups, raising his voice while glaring over to Rin's direction , "Why do they have a group of three?"

Yukio didn't bother looking up from his clip board as he pushed up his glasses, "Sapphire-san's an Esquire, so she's required to participate in this, and I think she's best suited with Moriyama-san and Okumura-kun."

The striped haired Esquire argued, "They have a disadvantage then!"

Frowning, Yukio placed the clipboard under his arm while facing the class, "Enough."

Shima patted his friend on the shoulder while jokingly stated, "Come on Bon, I think they need all the help they can get~"

Rin turned over to him as he shouted, "I heard that!"

Sapphire elbowed the boy's side, frowning at his outburst, "Shh! Listen up."

"Fine," Rin muttered to himself, he rubbed his side while glancing over to the girl that elbowed him and he had to admit she had a punch. Raising a brow over at his brother who informed them of their assignment, but Rin continued to glance over to the others then back to his own group.

The young Exorcist sighed before revealing the main objective, "All Esquires have been called to assist in finding the ghost inside the Academy's amusement park. There were damage reports and witness inside, so you are to find it and call me or," He glanced over to Tsubaki," Tsubaki-sensei so we can take over. You all have til night fall."

He sighed, "Before releasing you all into the park, can anyone define a 'ghost'." He raised a brow when Kamiki raised her hand up and he called her, "Go ahead, Kamiki-kun."

Izumo smiled before she began to explain what a ghost is, "A demon who possesses a material object ranging from human to animal corpses and turn to vapor. Normally, their personality is influenced by the emotions the object had while they were alive."

Yukio nodded, "However, this ghost isn't tied down to one location and many witnesses have reported over dozen different spotting within the enormous park. From what we gathered, it has the appearance of a small boy. Currently, the only damage is to an extent such as yanking on people's arms and legs."

Closing the file, he placed in under his arm with the clipboard, "If we leave it unattended at it is, there might be a chance that it'll get out of hand and became evil and dangerous."

He glanced over to all the students, "Any questions?" No one raised their hands and Yukio turned as he shouted, "You're all dismissed!"

Everyone split into their groups and once they reached the entrance everyone went different directions in hopes to locate the ghost hunting the park. The ones who haven't moved into the park were the group of three, they were at the gates and Sapphire wrapped her fingers around the gate as she stared at the park. While Shiemi stared at the place with amazement since she never been to an amusement park before until now.

Rin tilted his head when he finally noticed that Shiemi wasn't wearing her kimono, but instead she was wearing a school uniform. However, Rin knew the girl wasn't a student in the Cross Academy like the others, but he didn't want to question it and he couldn't help himself from being curious.

Walking over to his brother, he muttered, "Don't you think Shiemi's skirt is a little too short?"

Yukio placed a hand over his face while responding, "Why are you asking me that?"

Rin looked over at his brother before glancing back at the blond, "It wasn't like you weren't looking at her-"

The young Exorcist smacked his brother with the clipboard while keeping a stoic expression as he firmly stated, "Don't you have an assignment to complete?" Narrowing his eyes, he adjusted his glasses causing a glare to form, "I don't want to hear anything about Sapphire-san carrying out the assignment alone. So go. Now!"

Sapphire looked over her shoulder at the outburst from the young Exorcist, but she didn't have the time to ask when Rin pulled her and Shiemi into the amusement park. He let go once they were inside, Rin shoved his hands into his pockets as he took in the vast place.

Shiemi quickly went along into finding the ghost, she turned around to the others, "Lets split up the work! I got the right side!"

The lavender haired Esquire tried to abject, but the blond was far down the path which left her with Rin who glanced over to her. Sapphire chuckled, "I guess I got the left, but don't know what you'll have."

He shook his head as he snapped out of his mind, glancing over to where Shiemi once was he looked back to Sapphire who walked down the path. Rin curled his fingers as a random thought crossed his mind which only made him blush, _Isn't... Isn't this like a... kinda..._

Catching up to the Sapphire, he paused when her violet eyes met his and he felt his face heat up once he finished this thought _, Like a d-date?!_

She tilted her head, narrowing her eyes, "I would say you got something on your face, but-" The girl began to giggle before she teased the boy, "But you look so adorable when you're blushing~"

Turning on her heels, Sapphire called out to Shiemi, "Wait up Shiemi!" Leaving the demon boy behind, Rin only blinked as he snapped out of his trance and ran up to his group.

He raised a brow when he saw the face that Shiemi was making, "What's up with the ugly face?"

Sapphire smacked his shoulder, but she tilted her head at the flower girl, "I'm... I'm assuming Izumo said something back keeping a stoic expression." She smiled before patting the girl's shoulder, "Shiemi it doesn't suit you, so keep your normal face."

Rin chuckled, but he looked up when Shiemi shared something, "I never been to an amusement park before and as I child it was too much for me..."

The two Esquire watch the blond gave an expression of yearning at the place and Shiemi smiled over to them, "I really want to come back to actually play on the rides, not on some mission!"

Sapphire smiled back, she pulled Rin with her as she grabbed Shiemi's hand, "We'll come back and hang out! All of us!"

Rin's eyes widen at the fact he was dragged into this, but he felt a blush creep up in his face when Shiemi agreed with Sapphire. He glanced over to violet eyed Esquire who let him go, he glanced between the two, "Y-you're serious!?"

The older girl nodded while giggling, "I might even get some special passes since my Otousan owns the place."

Sapphire watched how Shiemi lit up before hugging the Esquire and the blond squealed in delight, "Let's go next time!" Shiemi smiled over to Rin, "Right Rin? You, me and Sapphire-chan!"

He smiled, chuckling he nodded, "Sure, next time."

Sapphire returned her focus on the assignment at hand, "First we have a ghost to catch." Glancing around, she noticed there were four pathways to choice and she looked back at the two, "Let's split up for a moment then meet up here in 15?"

Shiemi nodded, "Yep! I'll take the path on the left."

Rin looked over his shoulder and watched the blond leave, returning his attention back to Sapphire who went down the pathway straight ahead. He felt his ears twitched at some sounds, but he didn't know what to think about it. Looking over to the path Sapphire took, he ran down it as he tried to find the source of the sounds.

Sapphire turned around as she stood in front of the boy, "I already called this route."

The half demon boy scratched his head, "Uh... I know, but I heard a sound and I swore it came from this direction."

Tilting her head, she closed her eyes as she carefully listened and she turned while opening her eyes, "I don't hear anything..." Frowning, she reached over to the wall beside her, "Give me a sec."

Rin frowned for a moment, he raised a brow at the girl's action, "What are-"

"Shh... Let me see if I can find it..." Glancing over to him as she pressed her right hand against the wall and she closes her eyes while whispering, "I might get some type of lead if the ghost passed through here."

His eyes widen when her hand began to glow to a faint white light, he felt his whole body jerk away at the sight of it as if it was dangerous. Rin stood back til she finished and he furrowed his brows at her, "Anything?"

Sapphire nodded, she nodded down the path, "It was faint, but it definitely came down through here, so lets continue."

They didn't say anything after that so it was quiet between the Esquires as they continued on with their mission. Rin didn't want to look over to Sapphire, but he wanted to get more information out of her. He really didn't want her to think that he's checking her out or anything, but Rin can't help himself from glancing at her.

Glancing over, he saw that the girl seem to be lost in thought, appearing so clueless to her surroundings and he can't blame her since she's already been through most of what they have to go through. But he was caught off guard when she said something to him and his eyes widen slightly.

"I feel you staring at me," Looking over to him, Sapphire tilted her head at the boy, "I might be spaced out, but I still know what's going on."

He felt his face heat up, not knowing what to do as he lowered his shoulders, "...Umm... I didn't expect that-"

"That I'll catch you staring~?" Smirking at the half demon boy, the girl suppressed a giggle when she added, "I don't mind, but you gotta give me a head notice~"

"W-what?!"

Laughing even harder, Sapphire shook her head as she nudged the boy, "I'm messing around, Rin. You always get tongue-tied and you're blushing again," Smiling at him, the girl looked around the amusement park.

Rin felt himself blush in more as he finally spoke out clearly, "How am I suppose to know when you're messing around?" Chuckling nervously, "I think you might be flirting with me?"

"Oh, is that so?" Her eyes widen while turning her full attention on the boy, "If I can recall, you have also done that without even knowing. With my eyes because you always managed to bring them up. Always managing to carry me, and how you said I was bad ass with my sword skills, and you did held my hand when I woke up after the whole incident."

"And?! That doesn't mean anything!"

"Now you're just playing cute~"

"I'm not cute!"

"...You're right, you're cuter with the hair pin."

"See! You're flirting!"

"Maybe you need to pick up your game, Okumura~"

Frowning to himself, the boy was trapped as he didn't know what to do. He didn't really know how to flirt so boldly like she does, but at the same time he's getting mix signals from her. Rin doesn't know if she's just joking around or she actually does have some sort of feelings.

Sapphire twirled on the heels of her feet, so she was walking backwards while watching the boy. She tilted her head as she put her hands behind her back, "Well, back to earlier. Why were you staring at me?"

"...No reason..."

"You sure~?"

" I...Why is you're last name Pheles like your old man, but you hardly ever called that?"

Stopping, Sapphire stared at him, but she answered, "In reality, I don't have an actual last name. I kinda use Faust since that's what my Otousan uses when in public, but I'm more known to be called by Pheles."

Shrugging her shoulders, "But in the end, I don't really use a last name and just go by my first name."

"That makes sense," He muttered as he walked beside her.

She sighed, "Yeah, which is why I usually ask people to call me Sapphire instead and most of our teachers already do that. Like Yukio did when dividing us into pairs, he's aware that I don't go by any official name."

Rin asked another question, "I don't see you around the school, not cram school, but actual school since you never wear the uniform."

The Esquire shrugged her shoulders, "I was home schooled, but I already completed it, so I already finished school so to speak."

Furrowing his brows, "What about those books you got? Why did you truly get them?"

"I wanted to find more information, but there wasn't much to find," Her eyes looked away, "I got a few new ones and it's the same too."

"About?"

Lifting her head up at the sky, she glanced over to him, "Beside the ones that I let you borrow, I got books about demons. Such as the eight kings and their kins, the King of Gehenna, and just more about history I also got books on other things."

Rin tilted his head as he tried to understand, "Why? You already know all that stuff."

Lowering her eyes on the ground as she answered, "...Yeah, but it's difficult to explain since I kinda... I'm looking for something that no one has collected any information on. Which is why I'm researching for my own reasons."

Raising a brow at her which pointing out a possibly reason, "Are you talking about the Lost King?"

"...Yeah...", Shrugging her shoulders as she muttered under her breathe, "But the other problem about researching is the fact that there isn't much on it besides small things. Then again there isn't much on angels either."

Rin paused for a moment as he tried to progress what she said, but he couldn't believe that the Esquire was interested in a topic that was completely the opposite of what they're doing, " _Angels_?"

"I'll love to play the question game with you Rin, but I think we have a little mission at the moment. You know, looking out for the rumors of the ghost boy."

"Question game..."

"You ask me a question. I answer it, then I ask you a question and you answer it. Then it goes on until we feel like it," Waving her hand around before she shrugged, "But that could be done later since we're busy at the moment."

"Okay" He paused before looking over to her, "But you have to explain to me what you did back there."

She brought a finger to lips, smirking before turning away, "I'll explain later~" Sighing, Sapphire paused in her tracks as she heard something and she placed a hand out at Rin, who also stopped. Glancing over to him, "Did you...?"

"Yeah," Nodding at her, he whispered as he continued to hear the sounds, "It's clearer this time."

Sapphire looked ahead and quickly informed the boy before she ran off, "Lets go!"

* * *

Arriving at the scene, Rin noticed there was a little boy crying on the marry-go-round then he realized it was the ghost. He glanced over to Sapphire who stared at the ghost with an expression that he couldn't explain, but he turned around when Shiemi arrived as well.

Shiemi stopped in her tracks when she spotted the ghost, "What's wrong... Why are you crying?"

Rin frowned at the girl as he said, "Hey, don't talk to demons!"

Sapphire's eyes widen, turning around towards the direction where the roller coaster was she took a step away from her friends when she heard something calling out to her. Narrowing her eyes, she glanced back at Shiemi and Rin as they talked over what to do with the ghost.

Lowering her eyes, she heard the voice again and this time she knew who was calling her attention. Clenching her hands, she knew she couldn't leave the two behind, but she can't possible ignore it either.

 _ **I'm waiting...**_

Rin's eyes widen at the voice, turning over to Sapphire he realized she was gone. Before he had the chance to go after her something from the corner of his caught his attention. Grabbing Shiemi by the arm as he stopped her from going any closer to the ghost, "What are you doing?"

Shiemi glanced from the little child to Rin as she whispered, "But... But he's just a little boy..."

He frowned, pulling out his phone he began to dialing his brother while thinking back to the information regarding ghosts. _'Ghosts' are influenced by the feelings they had during their time alive..._

Watching how the ghost continued to cry, Rin narrowed his eyes and he shouted, "Hey! How long are ya gonna be bleatin' for!?"

The sudden outburst caught the ghost's full attention and it cried even louder as it screamed out. Rin stepped back at how the demon reacted, "I.. I mean..."

Shiemi turned over to Rin as she scolded, "Rin! You didn't have to yell at him like that!"

He glanced over to girl, Rin didn't know what to say and he couldn't ask Sapphire for any advising regarding the ghost. Then he was taken back when the ghost rushed over to Shiemi, the little boy continued to cry onto her shoulder as it weeped. The little demon began to explain his previous life and how sick he was along with the unfulfilled promise his parents left involving going to an amusement park. But it unfortunately he never saw the day when his lift came to an end.

Rin watched the ghost carefully when it wiped his eyes while his voice trembled, "B-but I died... Now I can't play... I can't play with anyone anymore!"

Shiemi gave him a faint smile, she brushed his hair while whispering, "You... You must've been so lonely, huh?

What happened next shocked the two Esquire when the ghost unexpectedly buried his tear stained face into Shiemi's chest while saying, "Shut it hag!" He flow away while snickering, he glanced back at the two humans, "Idiots~!"

Shiemi felt her face heat up and she didn't know what to do, she was completely caught off guard, but Rin quickly chased the ghost. Her green eyes followed the boy who dashed after the ghost and she didn't have the chance to stop him, "Rin!"

Rin glared at the ghost as he tried to catch up to it, "What the hell, you piece of- You brat!" Narrowing his eyes, he left Shiemi behind as he muttered to himself, "Wait, you little...! When I get you..."

* * *

Sapphire desperately looked around for the source of the voice, she kept her guard up walking up to the large statue of Mephisto. The Esquire narrowed her eyes before she sighed, leaning against the statue she curled her fingers up. Her eyes snapped open, swiftly moving away as she turned on her heels and looked up to see the green haired demon.

Clenching her hands, she narrowed her eyes at the demon, "Amaimon... What are you doing here?"

"I believe you already know the answer to that," He chewed on the candy between his lips, he grinned slightly before he leaped over to the girl, "We had this discussion already, my dear niece."

Her violet eyes widen, stepping back she remembered her dream and it all made sense. Before she had the chance to move he grabbed her by the back of the neck, "You-!"

Amaimon kept a blank look as he leaped back up to the roller coaster, "Now we wait for my little brother to show up."

Glaring at him, Sapphire grabbed him by the throat while her eyes began to glow in a dangerous matter, but this only made the demon laugh. He stared at how the fire within her eyes were begging to be released and then he saw a glimpse of a forgotten figure. Narrowing his eyes at her, he suddenly squeezed her neck cutting off her air as he whispered, "It's time for you to nap my dear."

Sapphire gasped, but she tried to tighten her hold over the demon's throat except the fact that her strength was fading. Closing her eyes, she managed to whisper, "You'll regret everything..."

He tilted his head at the girl, loosening his grip he placed down beside him. Amaimon sat down as he waited for the person he wanted to meet and probably toy with before he leaves again. Swirling the lollipop in his mouth he glanced over to the girl before he returned his attention to the large statue of his brother, "Ohh... Big brother will be upset if hurt the girl..."

* * *

Rin was annoyed as he listened to his brother continue to talk, but the boy glanced around the place while leaning back on the statue that was Mephisto. He frowned while thinking, _The arrogant clown..._

Narrowing his eyes as he shouted back through the phone, "I know! Just hurry up already four eyes!"

Yukio sighed before asking, _"What about Sapphire-san? It's unlike her to run off without any explanation."_

Rin only shrugged as he looked around while answering, "I don't know, she took off a bit after finding the ghost and she hasn't picked up her phone."

 _"Alright, stay put Rin. I'll be there as soon as possible."_

"Okay," Rin closed his cell and put it away as he leaned back, but then suddenly he felt his sword slip off him. His eyes widen, "Huh?! What the hell!" Stepping back, he saw a green haired guy standing on top of statue with the sword and Rin glared as he yelled, "Who the hell are you!? HEY! Give that back!"

"Who...? Oh, yes, I almost forgot," Tilting his head, he stared down at the boy for a moment before finally introducing himself properly, "I'm Amaimon, the Prince of Demons. I'm something similar to your older brother or more like half brother. Nice to meet you."

"Wha?" Rin was taken back as the thought crossed his mind, _A demon...?!_

Amaimon removed the cover as he examined the sword, "This is the Koumaken! I wonder if you even know what kind of weapon this is."

"Huh!?" Frowning, the boy clenched his hands as he looked up and his eyes widen the moment the demon began to pull the sheath off, "St... STOP IT!"

"Oh... I see. Part of the blade of this sword appears to be a small entrance leading to Gehenna..." Tilting the blade, Amaimon studied how the sword was connected to the boy, "Does this sheath serve the purpose as the gateway?"

"Huh? It appears your _power_ maybe from Gehenna but your _body_ exists here, in Assiah." He chuckled to himself when he sheathed the blade and unsheathed causing the flames to appear and disappear from the boy, "I were to sheath the blade then the door closes, but if I yank it out then the door opens... So that's how it works...?"

Blinking at the blue flames that cloaked the blade, "Very interesting..."

Rin gritted his teeth together and he leaped up towards the demon while shouting. "...That's enough!" The boy didn't care when he severed the head of the statue as he landed on the now damaged sculpture, but he kept his focus on the demon.

"Oh!" Jumping back from the attack the demon grabbed onto the side of roller coaster while tilting his head, "If I were I'll be careful since I have a friend of yours"

He froze, Rin's eyes widen as he tried to figure out what the demon had up his sleeve, but Rin couldn't help himself worrying at the mere thought, _Friend?_

Amaimon leaped back onto the top as he lifted the unconscious girl showing the boy who he held hostage, "My dear niece would be in danger if you were to do something very outrageous."

Rin's eyes widen when he saw Sapphire in the hands of the demon, clenching his teeth together Rin glared up at the green haired demon as he shouted, "Leave her alone!"

Tilting his head, Amaimon studied the boy carefully as he held the Esquire over the edge to test the boy's reaction, "What will you do if I choose to drop her?"

He felt his flames build up, his hands balled up to fists as he glared up at the demon, " **I'll kill you**!" Without even thinking, Rin leaped over to the massive ride while the thought echoed through his mind, _Hang on Sapphire!_

Her eyes snapped open when she heard Rin's voice and unconsciously she went with her instincts as she grabbed Amaimon by the collar causing him to lose his footing and the two fell. Sapphire grabbed onto a bar, she pulled herself up while looking down and her eyes widen when she realized that Amaimon managed to get his hands on Rin's sword.

She kept her eyes on the sword before glancing at the demon, _How long was I out?_

Darting her eyes over to Rin, she was shocked to see that the boy was exposed in the open with his flames. Hovering her hand over her right seal as she tried to summon it, but a hand wrapped it's around her wrist and picked her off the ground.

Amaimon tilted his head at her, "Oh... You're awake."

Sapphire snarled at him while kicking the demon away, she landed across from him, "I told you to leave!"

The demon held the sword across his shoulders as he spit out the worn out lollipop stick, "I won't harm you unless you dare interfere-"

The Esquire curled her fingers before she threw her hand in front of her and his eye's widen when he saw the bright violet flames that were thrown his way. Sapphire ran up to him when he moved out of the way, but dodged the girl's attack as he wrapped his hand tightly around her hand.

Frowning, he kicked the girl's stomach and dropped her down while he waved Rin's sword at her, "I wasn't expecting you to do something like that Sapphire-chan, but I must say your flames are more interesting then my brothers."

She glared up at him, "You're... You're lucky that I'm holding back."

He narrowed his eyes at the girl but his attention was turned to the boy who was making his way up towards him and when he turned back to the Esquire he was meet with fist across his face. Unmoving, Amaimon laughed as he grabbed her by the collar, "You've became very rebellious through the years after getting involved with the _**Exorcists**_..."

Amaimon walked over to the ledge as he looked down and he called out to Rin, "Onii-saaan!" He smiled before leaping up towards the top along with the girl in his hand as he shouted down, "Over here...!"

Sapphire glanced down to Rin as he began to gain speed, her eyes widen when she saw the look in his eyes as he neared the top. Looking back at Amaimon, she glared dangerously before whispered something under her breath causing the demon to release her instantly.

The green haired demon stared at his hand that had smoke coming from it since the girl played an awful trick on him. He glared while looking down at the girl who managed to get some distance from him across the track, "That wasn't fair, my dear niece. If you're going to play unfair then I play like that too."

Releasing a deep breath, she glanced over to Rin the moment he reached the top, but Amaimon was already irritated by her actions as he flicked the boy down destroying part of the roller coaster in the progress. She sprinted over to him, "RIN!"

Grabbing the demon by the collar of his jacket, she felt her hands trembled as the flames began to spark around her fingers, "What the hell!? If you have an issue then face me!"

Dropping the sword beside him, Amaimon didn't blink as he threw her aside and he pressed his foot on her back, "I said I wasn't going to hurt you, but you left me no other choice..." Tilting his head, "Once I'm done with you then I'll _play_ with baby brother."

A sudden pain spread across her upper back and Sapphire couldn't contain the scream that escaped through her lips. His sharp nails dug into her shoulder blades causing the girl to tense up at the pain.

Digging her fingers into the metal as she felt the demon rip through her skin and she clenched her teeth together, "What... What are you doing!?"

Amaimon paused, he tilted his head to the left as he looked down at her, "I'm merely taking care one issue at a time..."

Her eyes widen when she realized what he trying to do and she built up the strength as she pushed herself off the ground and knocked him away from her. Her jaw was locked as the pain felt unbearable, she felt the ride sway which caused her to loose her footing. Sapphire reached out to the ledge, but she didn't managed to grab on which sent her free falling.

Rin froze when he saw that Sapphire was falling, he quickly stood up as he felt the power consume him. He leaped up, his eyes narrowed the moment he saw the demon jumped down towards the girl. Rin snarled as he shouted out, " _ **Stop**_!"

Something caught her by the ankle, her eyes widen when she saw the look on Rin's face as he desperately tried to go to her aid. Glancing up she saw that it was Amaimon who caught her, she wasn't expecting him to save her, but she knew he'll be trouble if Mephisto finds out about all this.

"Bastard!" She hissed, trying to escape his grasps but she couldn't move while her whole upper back was screaming in pure agony. Her eyes began to glow, Sapphire felt her flames wanting to defend her against this demon, but she couldn't expose them or else the others would see and surely that's what Amaimon wants. He always wanted to make her snap and he'll have a field day when she gives into his plans.

Sending a dangerous glare at the demon, she growled, "What do you want?!"

Amaimon lifted her up by the ankle til her face was clear to him, he glanced down at the seal on her right hand and he placed the sword next time for a moment. Her eyes widen when he grabbed her hand and the next thing he did was far worse than before.

His sharp nails pierced her right hand, straight through the seal that contained her sword and he narrowed his eyes, "Why do you hide everything? Your swords, your wings, and your true nature? Why are you helping Okumura?"

Muttering to himself, "Why does father hate you so much?"

Sapphire shut her mouth as she felt pain spread from her right hand as blood spilled out from her wound., trailing down to her finger tips as it dripped. Clenching her teeth together she managed to keep her eye on the green haired demon as she hissed out, "If it was you and me, I'll kill you..."

"Knowing you, my dear niece, you wouldn't because your emotions blind you," Tilting his head at the girl, "I know you won't harm your uncle out of the blue."

"Shut up-"

Rin jumped as he tried to help the girl and Amaimon attempted to kick him down, but he was surprised when he managed to dodge and the demon was tackled causing him to let go of the girl.

Her eyes widen as she fell down beside the coaster, she couldn't grab onto anything as she used her left hand to reach out, but she couldn't grab anything to stop her from falling. Then suddenly someone wrapped their hand around her arm, looking up she saw it was Rin who caught her this time and he wrapped an arm around her as he landed on the ground.

He released a heavy sigh, checking on her he saw how damaged she was from the fight and his eyes widen at the sight of blood. Rin clenched his teeth against each other, his fingers curling around her shoulder as he glared over to the demon that landed not so far from them.

Sapphire closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath as she felt her whole body tremble in pain, but she felt the warmth of Rin's flames shield her and she ignored the shock waves the came with it. Lifting her head, she warned him, "Rin... Rin he's too power..." Shaking her head, "You don't know what you're dealing with."

Rin moved her, blocking her from view as he narrowed his eyes dangerously down at the demon, "Now... Now give me back my sword!"

Amaimon's eyes widen, he twirled the sword within his fingers as he kept a bored expression, "Come on and get it, Onii-san!"

Her eyes darted over to Amaimon and before she could stop Rin from running into a trap, she tried to grab onto the boy's shirt but he ran towards the demon. Sapphire stood up, tucking in her right hand into her as she tried to think of her next move.

The two fought and Amaimon was merely toying with the boy, he dodged every attack and he made a comment, "This is so boring... It's that all you got?" Leaping back, he tapped the sword against his shoulder, "I wonder why father and brother find you so interesting?"

Rin's flames grew and Amaimon blinked at he took noticed that the boy was losing control, a grinned creeped across his lips when his baby brother ran into him. The two crashed through the wall of the near by stand, both rolling as they landed underneath the roller coaster and Rin managed to wrap his hands around the demon's throat.

Amaimon kept a blank look before chuckling, "Now this is fun!"

The ground shook underneath them when the demon slammed a fist beside him and then Amaimon elbowed the boy across the face, jumping up to his feet he tilted his head at the boy. Rin shoved the pillars off him and he tossed them aside while grabbing a few of the steel beams and he threw them at Amaimon. However, Amaimon destroyed the support above Rin and everything collapsed over him.

Walking over to the rubble, Amaimon frowned to himself, "Huh... I guess it's ov-

Rin shot his hand up through the rubble grabbing the demon by his throat, causing him to end mid sentence. The next thing that happen was Amamion being thrown through the pillars that supported the ride. Rin stood there as anger began to consume the boy and allowing the flames to take control, slowly revealing his demon side. He was unraveling and if it reaches a point he won't be able to return to normal.

Sapphire saw the boy basically growling at Amaimon, but before he launched himself at the demon she made it in time to hold the boy back by his waist, "Rin!"

She cried out as she held onto the boy tightly from behind, ignoring the pain her body has gone through, "Rin, listen to me! It's me, Sapphire! Please, please get a hold of yourself!"

The blue flames covered her body as a blanket sending a small shock waves across her skin. Rin tried to remove the girl from him, but her voice soon got through to him. Sapphire tighten her hold as she buried her face into his back, "Rin, I won't let you lose yourself! Snap out of it!"

"S... Sapp... Sapphire..." His eyes quickly changed back to their normal blue color, he looked at her arms that were wrapped around his waist. Then he glanced over his shoulder and saw how she buried her face into his back, "Sapphire?"

Her eyes met his and she smiled in relief, "Rin, thank god you're you."

Blinking, he shook his head as he tried to remember what happened, but he was more concern about her, "Are you okay? I didn't-"

She shook her head, reassuring him, "No, you didn't hurt me, so don't worry."

Then a scream caught both of their attention and Rin realized it belonged to Shiemi without thinking he quickly threw his arm in front of him and his flames stretched across in time to destroy the steel beams before they managed to crush the girl. He collapsed, gasping for air and Sapphire moved in front of him, his ear twitched at the foot steps.

He looked up to see Amaimon hold his sword, "Since you're like this then you don't need this anymore..." Grabbing the end of the blade, "What would happen if I were to-"

Sapphire's eyes widen at what he was about to do, she stood up, "STOP!"

Before anything else happened someone dropped down in front of the Esquires, but Rin and Sapphire both recognized him as Yamada who was a classmate of theirs. However, Sapphire froze when she saw the sword in the _boy's_ hand and she knew who it belonged to which means.

Sapphire shielded Rin as she thought to herself _, Shura Kirigakure... You were always a_ _ **snake**_ _but this time..._

Yamada pointed the sword at the demon as he questioned, "How did a demon like yourself manage to enter the Academy? Where you guided by Mephisto?"

Amaimon frowned, he placed a hand on his hip as he rested the sword on his shoulder, "You're being a real hindrance..."

The hooded Esquire snorted back, "Yer the hindrance!" Glancing over his shoulder towards Rin, "You better cover yer tail before the others get here!"

Amaimon sighed, sheathing the sword as he tossed it aside, "I guess I'll be going now. Bye!"

The _Esquire_ followed the demon meanwhile Sapphire sighed to herself as she finally allowed herself to collapse. Rin tucked his tail away before moving towards the girl, he saw the blood across her back and he hesitated before he touched her shoulder. His eyes widen when he felt her stiffen under his touch, he backed away before looking over to his sword.

Holding his arm as he thought to himself when he look at the damages around him, he lowered his eyes, _My sword was stolen so easily... To even think such a strong guy existed..._

He felt this wavering guilt hover over him, _I... I blacked out just for a second and... and I completely lost myself..._ Frowning to himself, he clenched his hands, _It's just like old times!_

Rin released a frustrated sigh, turning over to Sapphire he lowered his eyes _, I couldn't even help you..._

Something brushed his hand, his eyes widen but he relaxed when he realized it was Sapphire who admitted to reach him. He felt his lips twitched, sighing to himself Rin curled his hand over hers.

Sapphire looked up at him, she pushed herself up but her body trembled yet she managed to sit up. Giving him a tired smile, "Hey... Don't be so down..." Her smile faded, "Amaimon... he's someone you couldn't beat with your current skill set."

Rin looked away as he muttered, "He... He got the best of me... And-" He glared at the ground, "And he hurt you!"

"Rin-" Her eyes soften as she tried to comfort the boy, but someone called out to them.

"Rin! Sapphire!"

Both turned and they saw it was Shiemi who was rushing over to them, she stopped in her tracks once she saw the two, but she quickly went to them and she touched the boy's shoulder, "What happened?!"

Without thinking Rin snapped at her, "Don't touch me!" His eyes widen when he realized he snapped at the girl, he covered his face as he tried to collect himself.

Shiemi glanced between the two Esquires, "...What's wrong? What happened?"

Sapphire shook her head, ignoring the pain as she said, "We're fine, just scratches..."

"Yeah... I'm sorry. It's nothing." Rin shook his head, he chuckled as he tried to cover up his own troubles, "Aside from that, were you okay?"

Smiling, Sapphire covered her injured hand while asking,"What happened to the ghost?"

Shiemi smiled at them as she briefly, "He disappeared. He told me _Thanks, Onee-san..."_

"Oh..." Rin blinked at the girl while Sapphire raised a brow at her.

Then Yamada returned as he handed Rin his sword and Yukio also arrived at the scene, but it was all too late. Sapphire shifted her eyes away from the hooded figure as she tried to take in a deep breath while Rin stared up at the Esquire.

Yamada smirked at the young Exorcist, "Yer slow, Yukio. 'Cause yer so slow I was forced to make my move."

Yukio froze when he heard the voice, he quickly recognized it but he couldn't believe it, "It.. It can't be!"

Chuckling, Yamada faced the Exorcist, "Long time no see, huh?" He began to lift his hoodie up as he stated, "Whatever, I was getting really tired of lookin' like this."

Rin's eyes widen while Yukio was speechless then Sapphire merely glanced over to the woman. 'Yamada' tossed the hoodie aside as she introduced herself, "I'm Shura Kirigakure, Upper First Class Exorcist."

She smirked at Yukio, "I was dispatched by the True Cross Vatican Headquarters to Investigate the existence of the Japanese Branch's "Risk Factor". I'm a Senior Inspector."

Rin muttered under his breath, "Upper First Class Exorcist...?"

Shura nonchalantly pulled out her license and patch as proof then she glanced over to Rin, "Anywho, I'll be taking his guy to the Japanese Branch Headquarters." Her eyes landed on the other Esquire that sat beside the kid, "Also want that Esquire too, I have a few questions to ask along with getting her proper treatment."

Yukio frowned, but he didn't say anything as he watched the woman walk over to the two Esquires. The red head glanced over at the two Exorcists, "Also, I'd like to have a word with the Branch Manager, Mephisto Pheles, so please take me to him." She shrugged, "All the other Exorcists will return to their dormitories until further notice."

Tsubaki nodded, "Yes, Ma'am!"

Shura stood in front of the two Esquires, her eyes fell upon the lavender haired girl who appeared to have taken a beaten from the demon. Raising a brow at the Esquire, "Can you walk?"

Sapphire chuckled dryly under her breath and she didn't bother looking up, "I can barely sit up..."

Frowning, Shura glanced over to Yukio as she called him, "Yukio! Help this kid up and follow me!"

Turning her attention to the boy, she put Rin in a head lock, "C'mon, get up! I have something to say to you."

Rin struggled in her grasps as she dragged him away, but she came to a stop when Shiemi walked up to her. The blond was nervous when she spoke up, "Umm Excuse me! They're hurt... And I-"

Shura cut the girl off, "They're fine..."

Walking passed the Esquire while keeping a firm lock over the boy who continued to struggle. Meanwhile, Yukio carefully helped Sapphire as he picked her up while muttering, "It appears we're having a little reunion..."

Sapphire released a heavy breath, "I know... But I'm worried about Rin."

Yukio frowned to himself as he followed Shura, "Knowing Shura... She's unpredictable, but she does follow the rules in regards to her job, most of them that is."

Shifting her eyes, she saw the other Esquires watched them and she looked away while whispering to Yukio, "Amaimon... He-"

The young Exorcist sighed, "Don't worry about it, we'll investigate how he managed to enter the Academy, but for now we need to treat your wounds and hope that Shura will go easy on Rin."

* * *

Yukio stood back with Sapphire as they listened to Shura who has confronted Mephisto, who in return doesn't appear fazed at her with her sudden appearance. Mephisto looked at the woman, "It's been a long time, hasn't it Shura~?" His expression remain indifferent as he continued on, "I wasn't informed about this nor did I expect you to snick into our school as an Inspector!"

Shura quickly cut to the chase, "Mephisto. Let me get right to the point here. You're the bastard who's hiding Satan's kid from the Vatican." Narrowing her eyes at the man, "What in the hell are you scheming?"

Mephisto was taken back at her accusations, holding his hands up in defense, "Don't be absurd, I'm not scheming anything. It's true I'm hiding him, but everything is in the best interest of the Order..." He grinned, but his expression dropped when he caught sight of the girl's injuries, yet he continued on explaining, "I'm raising Satan's kid to become a weapon for the Order!"

He folded his arms behind him, "In these last two thousand years, _**we**_ Exorcist have only fought a defensive war. Now we have the chance to take the battle to the front lines."

Sapphire frowned as she listened to her father's words and even Yukio was displeased to hear what Mephisto's plans were. Then there was Rin who sent a glare up at the white dressed Exorcist.

Shura wasn't amused by it as she firmly stated, "Even so, you must consult with the _top_ before doing anything, am I correct?" Narrowing her eyes at Mephisto, "Was Fujimoto Shirou involved in this?"

He didn't show any clear expression when he responded so calmly, "You can say that. Until the power of the flames gained strength, Fujimoto was raising him."

Her expression darken while muttering, "I see..."

* * *

Mephisto frowned once the Exorcist was out of sight along with the boy she took to interrogate. He glanced over to Yukio who had his daughter, walking over to them he took account of the injuries she was in, "Okumura, I'll leave you with the responsibility of tending to Sapphire's wounds. Surely Shura would return to interrogate her as well when she's done with the boy."

Yukio narrowed his eyes, he only nodded without bringing up any argument and he turned away, but Sapphire spoke up. He glanced down at her before he looked over his shoulder to see if Mephisto reacted, but he continued to keep a calm appearance.

Sapphire shut her eyes while stating, "Did your little plan go accordingly?" Chuckling dryly, she opened her eyes while adding, "I hope your little scheme doesn't get ruin soon, _father_."

The young Exorcist continued walking as he tried not to get involved in the conflicted that arise between the two.

Once the two left, Mephisto frowned at the girl's words, but he didn't intend to allow such things bother him nor does he plan to have everything fall apart now.

* * *

The Esquire found the strength to stand but she still kept a tight grip on the table in the room. Shutting her eyes, she had her back facing the young Exorcist and she felt her skin crawl at the small breeze that touched her exposed back. Releasing a deep breath while trying to contain the pain for the time being so Yukio could tend to her wounds.

"The blood seem to have dried and it appears to have closed up already," Yukio examined the damaged that the demon managed to inflict on the girl, he looked through the first aid kit, but he faced her when she asked a question.

Sapphire curled her fingers, she felt the wooden table cracking under her left hand when she glanced over to him, "You're sure there's nothing too serious?"

He held a wet towel, he looked over her back once again and he sighed, "There's a scar across your shoulder blades, but they're faint and surely they'll heal without a doubt." Carefully, he pressed the cool wet material against her skin and paused when her whole body tensed up. He wiped some of the scarlet color off and his eyes widen at the sight of some purple shades, "I've noticed there's some bruising, so it seems your body is barely healing itself."

Rinsed the towel before he continued to clean of the blood, he gave her a faint smile, "You should be lucky with your healing ability you should be fine."

Sapphire lowered her eyes, she frowned at the sight of her right hand, "It's not that simple Yukio... Amaimon, he deliberately targeted-"

Yukio raised a brow at her, "I've noticed. He even managed to damage your seal... Which hasn't even healed like everything else."

She glanced over to him, "It'll take some to time to recover, but at least it's not too damaged." Shifting her eyes away, "Yukio, I need you to do something for me."

He furrowed his brows, "Okay, what do you need me to do?"

Narrowing her eyes, Sapphire could only think of the worst possible thing, facing him, "Since you say there's bruising then I think my wings might be harmed if he truly managed to cause some serve damage then they'll be effected, so I need you to check. Please."

Frowning to herself the Esquire muttered under her breath, "I don't know how much he managed to dig into and if by any chance they might effect my wings then I might have serious problems."

Yukio leaned against the table as he consider the request and he looked at the girl, "Umm... I'm not an expert in angel pharmacology. I don't know if-"

Sapphire shook her head while chuckling, "Yukio, you just need to tell me if there's any visible damage. So there's nothing too complicated for you to do."

She carefully allowed her wings to spread out from her shoulder blades as she gripped the table tightly, containing in her painful screams as the weight made her legs tremble. Holding up her large feathery black wings, she lowered her head as she forced herself to talk, "Anything? Cause this isn't easy, my whole upper back is killing me right now."

Yukio carefully examine her wings before he brushed his hand slowly across them and paused the moment he notice how her right wing flinched as he barely past his hand over it. Narrowing his eyes, he stepped back while stating, "I think your right wing is hurt."

Sapphire furrowed her brows slightly, but she sighed in relief, "God, it's only bruised, if I've torn it or anything then I'll be bound and never fly again."

Yukio took in a deep breath, "I'm going to slowly stretch your wings out one at a time. Okay Sapphire?"

The girl bit her lower lip, shutting her eyes as she prepared herself for the pain. Giving the boy a nod, "Yeah, I'm ready."

Carefully, the boy gently as possible started to stretch her left wing out at a slow pace, stopping at the moment he noticed the girl tremble in pain. Waiting a moment, he continued on before slowly folding it back.

Adjusting his glasses, he walked over beside her as he explained, "I believe you need to work your wings out to recover from this and I'll ask Shiemi-san to assist you on your back if you continue to have any issues." He looked through the med kit and pulled out a few things to treat the girl's hand, "I'll inform her of how tense it is and she'll do a few treatments to ease the pain."

Glancing over to her before he went back to tend to her right wing, "But it appears you haven't summon them much lately and from what Father informed me you have to at least work with them so they won't fail you later on."

Sapphire shut her eyes while bringing up a point, "It's kinda hard when I'm basically living in secret. I have to think of something or make time for me to do that. Now it's gonna be an issue with Shura around."

Narrowing her eyes at the table, "I don't even know how long it'll take until she recognizes me and if she'll bring my up to the Vatican..."

Yukio slowly stretched the right wing out, but he had to pause a few times since he noticed how the girl tensed up with every movement, "Sapphire you have to try and relax for a moment," He sighed as he continued to unfold the wing, "I doubt Shura would do such a thing, but I'm not sure if she'll follow her duties since she has Rin right now."

Sapphire gritted her teeth, but she managed to say, "She won't turn him in. I can sense that she'll go easy on him since he's Father Fujimoto's son after all, who was the one to give Shura a life." Shutting her eyes, she held the table when she felt the pain shot through her, "Shura won't do anything against him so she'll be a bit more lenient to you and Rin. Just imagine her acting like a big sister watching out for her idiot brothers~"

Frowning, Yukio shook his head at the girl's words while folding the wing back in, "I won't agree with your thoughts on the subject Sapphire-san." He sighed in relief as he stepped back, "There. You can put them away for now."

The girl collapsed the moment she contracted her wings but Yukio quickly reacted by catching her, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back onto her feet. Carefully, he helped her up on the sat and she shook her head, "Sorry about that... I couldn't handle it anymore."

Yukio handed the girl her shirt back as he turned away, "Understandable." He glanced over to her once she was fixed herself and he sighed as he picked up a wet towel, "Now let me see your hand."

Sapphire looked at the boy, "Hey can you possible wrap up my other hand too?"

He raised a brow at the strange request, "Why? Your right hand is the only one injured. Is something wrong with your left?"

The Esquire lift her left hand as she stared at her seal, "No... But I can't let Shura know about them now, so my idea is to cover it too. Keep them out of sight for now."

Adjusting his glasses, Yukio agreed with her idea, "I can do that." He glanced up at her, "But you do know she's aware you're the daughter of the Principle of the Academy meaning she's aware about you."

Sapphire chuckled while countering his point, "But she never knew my relations back then and from what I remember I never mentioned Mephisto as my father nor has anyone ever addressed me as Pheles when I was a kid."

Yukio blinked and he tried to recall any moment that could've said otherwise, but none and the boy chuckled to himself, "It appears you're right about that."

She wrenched the moment he began to clean her wound and she looked at the boy with a faint smile, "Thanks Yukio."

* * *

Rin looked up to see Sapphire in his brother's arms, but the half demon boy's eyes widen when he took in how she looked. She has some gauze wrapping around both of her hands but Rin caught sight of some blood sipe through the material on her right hand. But he really saw was how worried she was then she smiled at him in relief the moment he showed up. Rushing over to her, he stopped in his tracks when Mephisto appeared in front of him before he got to Yukio and Sapphire.

Mephisto glanced at the boy but he turned his full attention to the Exorcist who soon followed behind the boy, "Oh you spared him after all~?"

Shura frowned at the man, "I'll deal with you later Mephisto, but for now," She glanced over to the other Esquire, "I want a word with the girl over there."

He raises a brow at her request, but he nodded as he stepped aside, "Be my guest."

Yukio placed the Esquire down and Sapphire tucked her right hand under her arm as she walked over to the Exorcist. Her eyes met Rin's when she walked passed him and she gave him a faint smile before she met up with Shura.

Rin glanced over his shoulder then he turned over to his brother who came up to him, the Esquire frowned, "What does she want with Sapphire?"

Mephisto looked at Rin as he stated a fact, "She's a wittiness of your flames along with getting involved with the demon, so Shura is merely going to investigate what the girl knows about you and your flames." He grinned at the boy before taking his leave, "Don't worry, she won't go through the same form interrogation like you."

The twins watched the white dressed Exorcist disappear from where he once stood and Rin frowned as he muttered, "I sometimes _really_ hate that guy..."

Yukio raised a brow at his brother, "We'll talk when we get home, but for now we'll wait for Sapphire-san."

Meanwhile, Shura crossed her arms as she narrowed her eyes at the Esquire, "Are you aware that your classmate Okumura Rin is the son of Satan?"

Sapphire shrugged her shoulder, but regretted as the pain ached again, "Yeah... I already knew that when Upper First Class Exorcist Igor Neuhaus tried to kill Rin for revenge that he holds against Satan himself." Frowning at the memories, she looked at the woman, "You must be aware of Neuhaus history to know why."

Shura kept a blank expression as she asked, "Then why haven't you said anything in regards of the kid? He's the devil's child and you're an Esquire, so you must've at least have thought of-"

"Never. I'll never turn in my friend if it means he'll die." Narrowing her cold violet eyes up at the Exorcist, "Rin isn't evil, he's nothing that the Vatican make him out to be. It's the very same reason why you spared him."

A smirk crossed the Exorcist before she chuckled to herself, "I like yer attitude kid. Ya even managed to survive against a high class demon."

Sapphire smiled back, she sighed while shaking her head to herself, "If you want me to stay quiet about all this then don't worry, I haven't said anything before, so I won't now."

Shura nodded, she glanced over to the twins before looking back at the Esquire in front of her, "Alright, kid. That's all I wanted to say, so go and get some rest."

* * *

Sapphire sat up gently moving back until she felt the pillow against her spine. The girl released a sigh, resting her right hand in her lap and she smiled at Rin. He sat on the chair beside the girl's bed and he also had Yukio tend to his injuries, but it wasn't too bad.

The boy was still covered with scratches from earlier, but he's improving and probably by the morning he'll be all healed up. This goes to the girl too, but she's dealing with a serious issue involving her wings that Amaimon almost managed to damage, so it'll take her a bit longer to heal from it, but she'll be fine in a few days. Except her hand which is a whole different issue and it'll take longer for her to heal than usual since it's the seal that contains her silver sword.

Rin lowered his eyes as he whispered, "...I'm sorry about getting you into this..."

"No," she shook her head, the girl looked away from him while her left hand ran through her lavender hair. "I already got myself into this, so don't blame yourself." Glancing over to him, she smiled softly, "It wasn't your fault for what happened."

"He wanted me and then he-"

"Amaimon is just a huge child, everything is a game to him and he hates losing. I know he doesn't play fair... which is why he was baiting you and controlling your actions by holding me hostage."

Rin stared as he took in the information, but he tilted his head while asking, "...How do you know?"

Sapphire didn't want to look at the boy, but she sighed as she shifted her eyes over to him, "I fought with him a weeks ago. When you found me all bruised up and it was the day when you and Yukio went to help Shiemi."

Rin's eyes widen, he shot up as he stared at her in disbelief, "You fought that guy!?"

Looking away, she curled her fingers up, "Yeah, so we have a... _history_ , but I didn't except him to seriously hurt me like the way he did. I actually underestimated him completely..."

The boy eyebrows furrowed as he eyed the girl, "What do you mean?"

Her eyes stared into his, she needed to tell him, to come clean, but she also knows that the time isn't right, "My father usually keeps me from getting hurt and Amaimon is aware of that, so I'm sure that the green head would get something for what he did..."

She sighed to herself as she leaned back, "But I know this won't be the last time we'll see him..."

Rin leaned back in the chair, he looked out of the window and the boy frowned to himself, "...Looks like we won't be able to go to the Amusement park any time soon since I... Since I kinda wrecked the place a bit..."

Wavering her left hand around as she reassured the boy, "Don't worry too much over it Rin. Both of us need some time to recover and wait till the place is open again then we'll go with Shiemi."

Sighing, he chuckled since she had a point there and he smiled the moment he remembered something. Rolling the chair closer to the Esquire, he smirked, "How about that question game we started earlier?"

Blinking at him, Sapphire felt the corner of her lips turn upward before she laughed, "You remembered that?"

He raised a brow at her before he chuckled, "You said we'll play that game later, so I thought right now is a good time."

"Fine, you got me there," Resting her head against the head board, she nodded over to him, "You go first then."

"The thing you did at the park, you said you'll explain later," Rin tilted his head as he recalled the thing she did when they were searching for the ghost, but she never explained, so now he has the chance to ask, "So what exactly was all that about?"

Her eyes studied her bandaged hand for a moment before glancing over to him, "I can pick up trails of demons by merely touching something in hopes to see if they happened to be in that location."

Slowly nodding with a furrowed brow, Rin then smiled, "Oh... That's really cool! Can I do that?"

"No... But you can hear them which explains how you managed to hear Kuro back there yesterday." Raising a brow at him, she eyed him carefully while a smirk across her lips, "Now it's my turn."

Pointing over at the boy, she giggled, "Why were you blushing a lot today~?"

"Ehh! Umm..." His eyes widen, avoiding eye contact as he muttered back while fighting back the blush that wanted to creep up on his face, "I... You can't blame me for being in a group of two girls and I'm a teen with-"

"With hormones?" Laughing, Sapphire ran a hand through her long hair while teasing the poor Esquire, "Too precious, but funny to think you a _tough_ guy can't even handle himself with two girls."

"Hey!"

"Your turn."

"Uhh... " He glanced outside and sat up when another question crossed his mind, "What's so interesting for you to look so deep into the supernatural?"

"Huh? Simple, it's something rarely anyone fully understands. So many undefined things and look you're half demon and half human, so what else is out there." Her fingers curled into the blanket, she kept her eyes on her lap, "Then I want answers to the legends that people have given up on... Turning them into myths and I just want to get a better understanding."

"Now you answer me this..." Their eyes met and Sapphire brought up a serious topic as she tilted her head at him, "What are you thoughts in regards of me helping you with your sword skills?"

Rin crossed his arms, his fingers tapping against his arm as he thought about it, but he lowered his eyes, "I... I only saw you fight once with **two** swords and you're great, but I-" Frowning to himself, he turned over to her, "I don't want to accidentally hurt you during a training session or something. I can barely control myself and earlier I... I blacked out..."

Giggling, she shook her head while reach over to him so she can nudge his knee, "You're a dork~" Smiling, she ran a hand through her hair before glancing back, "You can't possible hurt me unless you really want to. So are you up to train with me?"

A grin across his lips, sitting up he had this determination as he stared at the Esquire, "You bet!"

The two Esquires continued to talk, share, and they soon got over the incident that happened during their assignment at the amusement park. Rin smiled as he explained a few stories he had that involved the others during their time as Pages and Sapphire only listened. She laughed while sharing a few things about her time as a cram student with Yukio then she went on with the things she did since.

However, her smile would fade when questions came up that she couldn't possibly answer without exposing herself, but she didn't want to lie to the boy about anything more than she needs to. Her eyes soften when she saw how Rin got excited over the idea of actually going to the amusement park and Sapphire was glad he didn't notice her sudden lack of enthusiasm as before, but she managed to cover up her doubts with a laugh.

* * *

 **A/N: Finished this chapter quick so I decided to upload it and have Chap 15 up somewhat next week. Won't say much regarding the next chap so you gotta wait and see. I hope you guys enjoy and feel free to leave your thoughts.**

 **Until then, I hope you have a good day wherever you are :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC. Everything else belongs to the original creator**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 **3rd Pov**

The clouds provided some shade as they slowly passed over the abandon dormitory where Sapphire laid on the roof. Gazing the ground, laying on her side before lifting her eyes up a bit to see off in the distances. Glancing back at her right hand that rested out in front of her, she curled her fingers a bit as she remembered the pain.

Sighing, the Esquire closed her eyes as she recalled that she skipped cram school. The thought crossed her mind while a faint smile appeared on her lips, _I'll probably get in trouble for not going, but... But I don't have my mind in the right place to be in class..._

Sapphire took in a deep breath the moment she sat up, tilting her head up at the sky while thinking, _I'll make up whatever work I missed_

Reaching her hand out towards the sky, she stared at the gauze that covered her injured hand and Sapphire recalled something important. Furrowing her eyebrows slightly when she noticed something from yesterday, "I wonder why," Frowning to herself before shifting her eyes away, "Why his sudden change of behavior...?"

Bringing a knee up so she can lean against it, the Esquire began to wonder more about the things she's been experiencing lately and some had extreme outcomes. Her eyes landed on her left hand that was covered with her glove, but the girl didn't put much thought into it as she summoned a faint flame within her hand.

Staring into the lively flame as she tried to make sense of all the things she felt, _These dreams, nightmares, feelings, allusions, and memories... Why do get them so randomly?_

Clenching the flame within her hand, she watched how it seem to struggle within her grasps as it slips through her fingers, but Sapphire shook her hand slightly and the flame disappeared. Resting her left hand behind her as she leaned back, the girl frowned to herself, _Every time I've gotten one of these... They came true or they connected to the present time or even past_

Releasing another heavy sigh, she closed her eyes for a moment, _But most of the time it's always bad news..._

Her eyes lowered the moment she recalled the most powerful memory that she had when she experience a vision. Leaning her head against her knee while her heart sake slowly, _Father Fujimoto... I remember that one nightmare clearly and I..._

Clenching her hands, Sapphire closed her eyes as she whispered under her breath, "I didn't do anything about it..." Frowning, she took in a deep breath, _I was so ignorant back then and yet I'm just as naive now..._

 _Flashback:_

 _Turning, she clenched the pillow within her fingers as she felt this unexplainable tension build within her. Images flashed through her mind along with a demonic voice that echoed within her head, but what scared the most was the bright blue flames that managed to capture the Paladin._

 _She remembered how the scene quickly unfolded within her nightmare as the Exorcist fought back, but yet he fell by the demon's hand except it wasn't any ordinary demon. The Paladin lost the battle against Satan himself._

 _Everything happened so quickly that she couldn't progress any of it until she felt the images blurred as they slowly flashed within her eyes when the flames disappeared and the man collapsed._

 _Snapping her eyes open as she grasped for air, her eyes widen when she realized that she unconsciously allowed her flames to escape her lips as she panted. Holding her head, she stared at the covers while trying to regain control over her breathing then she heard the light switch._

 _Glancing up, she found Mephisto with a blank expression before he raised a brow at her, "Don't tell me you gotten another silly nightmare."_

 _Looking away, she leaned against her knees as she whispered, "It's not a silly nightmare."_

 _"They're merely figments of your imagination, so don't mind them," He waved his hand lazily while turning the lights off before leaving again, "Remember that you're stronger than those pathetic monsters."_

She frowned to herself, not saying anything until the demon left and she muttered to herself, "But what I saw wasn't... It felt all too real..."

Sapphire opened her eyes, standing up she released a deep breath before looking up at the sky, "I'm done waiting."

Clenching her hands, she frowned to herself as she turned on her heels. Grabbing one of her many keys, she headed towards the door while muttering, "I'm getting answers now."

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Shutting the door behind her, the Esquire narrowed her eyes at the demon who merely sat at his desk and he didn't bother acknowledging her. She clenched her hands as she walked up towards the demon, "I want answers." Reaching the chairs in front of his desk, she grabbed the rim of the chair, "No more scheming around and thinking of me as a fool anymore."

She frowned as she began to list off the questions that were going through her mind lately, "Tell me you're true intention with Rin? Why did you bring Amaimon here? What connection does he have with my father? What are you planning to use me for? Tell me what abilities my parents had?"

"There's no point in lying to me." Stepping back, she crossed her arms before narrowing her eyes at him, "I'm fully capable of seeing right through it. I have seen the future many times such as Neuhaus attacking us, Kuro running rouge, and I somehow managed to speak with Amaimon through a dream before actually seeing him yesterday."

Sapphire curled her fingers up as she brought up her own issues, "I even have these memories that don't appear to belong to me." She continued to explain and the Esquire noticed how Mephisto actually showed some type of reaction towards what she revealed, but she didn't say anything about it. Lowering her eyes, "I get these feelings, these visions out of the blue. I don't even know if it's real or not."

Clenching her hands as she recalled one haunting nightmare that came true, "I had... I had a dream months ago where I was in a dark room then I saw the blue flames light up the place which was the monastery." Shutting her eyes for a moment before she narrowed her eyes up at Mephisto, "I foresaw Shirou's death... I didn't know until after..."

Glaring at the demon, she quickly changed topics as she placed her hands onto his desk, "I won't let you lie to me anymore because I'll uncover the truth at some point just like I did with Neuhaus and Amaimon."

Curling her fingers up as she continued to study him, but he remain calm as ever, "So answer me. What's Amaimon's connection with my real father. What's your plan with me and Rin. Are you using us in your game to somehow gain Assiah as your own?"

"Oh... It appears you've gained one of your mother's abilities~ So interesting and you haven't been able to control it," Mephisto leaned back into his chair while lacing his fingers together as he smirked at the Esquire, "It'll be a useful skill if you manage to manipulate it to your will."

Sapphire crossed her arms while frowning, "You're dodging the real questions."

Mephisto turned away as he faced the window, but he sighed, "My young brother of mine along with me and my my other brothers were all mentored under your father when he was still in Gehenna. However, Amaimon from all of us was the closest to your father."

Facing the Esquire once more, he leaned on the desk as his eyes remained unfazed, "So when news came out of his death and his actions in Assiah, it must've affected him."

"It appears he blames you for his death," Resting his chin on top of his hands as he shrugged a bit while explaining, "To my brother, you're not worthy to posses the violet flames, but he's blinded by emotion. Knowing my dear brother, he won't dare kill you because in the end you are Alvaro's daughter without a doubt."

A grinned crossed his lips as he narrowed his dull green eyes at the girl, "You remind us of him very much."

"...Then what's your plans? Are you really planning to use Rin as a weapon against Gehenna?" Sapphire sat on the chair's arm rest while keeping a steady gaze on the demon, "Is that the very reason why you allowed me to live under the same room without much dispute? Because I can also-"

Leaning back into his chair, he pointed over at the Esquire while simply stating, "Between you and the boy, you're more useful in taking Gehenna because of your flames, but no I don't intend to use you in that matter."

He smirked before laughing to himself as he leaned his head against his hand, "For the boy, his anger towards the devil himself it's easy to manipulate his actions to benefit the Vatican."

Sapphire shook her head while releasing a frustrated sigh while giving the demon a disappointing look, "Father Fujimoto would be disappointed in you without a doubt if you continue with your plans."

* * *

The young Exorcist was too busy skimming through a few assignments that he'll be grading shortly once he arrived to his room, but he stopped midway on the stairs when someone called his name. The boy turned slightly to see his brother rush up the steps, but the Esquire quickly stopped when the younger twin noticed him.

Rin released a deep breath as he looked up, "Yukio!"

"Huh?" Adjusting his glasses as he raised a brow at the boy, "What is it Rin? I'm busy, so make it quick."

The half demon boy scratched his head as he looked away while asking, "Have you seen Sapphire anywhere? I can't find her anywhere since this morning and she hasn't answered her cell."

Yukio frowned when he discovered that the girl has skipped class, "She didn't go to class?"

Rin shrugged his shoulders, "No, but maybe she still feels terrible from yesterday."

Pushing up his glasses, Yukio narrowed his eyes slightly while stating a fact, "I doubt it, Sapphire-san heals quick so overnight she must've gotten better." Sighing, he turned away from the boy as he continued to walk up the steps, "I'll have to talk to her later in regards of her work ethic."

Taking a step forward, Rin raised a brow while asking, "So you haven't seen her?"

"Yes," Yukio paused at the top of the staircase, not facing the boy since the young Exorcist was too busy going through his papers.

Rin tilted his head at his brother, "Where?"

Yukio sighed in frustration, looking over his shoulder as he finally answered Rin's question, "She's outside, I spoke with her briefly and she mentioned she'll be leaving shortly again. So if you want to catch her then you better go before she leaves."

A smile came across Rin's face as he quickly turned around and went down the stairs, but he looked over his shoulder, "Okay, thanks Yukio!"

* * *

Rin stopped the moment he saw the girl walk over to an old shed with her arms over her head. He chuckled before calling out, "So this is what you skipped class for?"

She froze for a moment before glancing over her shoulder to see him, "Oh, hey Rin," Completely facing him, she shrugged her shoulders while folding her arms behind her, "I had a few things to deal with."

Walking up to her, Rin raised a brow at her, "Feeling better?"

Blinking, Sapphire brought her hands up in front of her and her eyes fell on the gauze that covered the right hand while a glove covered her left. She gave him a small nod, "Yeah..."

He looked up at the sky and Rin glanced to her, "I told the others you needed another day to rest up, so I covered you."

"Thanks," Smiling, she shook her head while lacing her hands behind her, "Sorry for the trouble."

"No problem, but Shura expects to see you tomorrow," He chuckled and filled the Esquire about some new information regarding Cram School, "She's our new teacher."

Sapphire stared at the boy, "Huh? I doubt she'll take this serious, but I shouldn't be surprise since Neuhaus left we needed another teacher to fill in the spot," Giggling at the thought, she shook her head to herself, "I'll see her tomorrow then, I guess."

Rin tilted his head, he asked, "Umm... Where are you heading?"

"I'm going to visit the Monastery and see Shirou," Sapphire glanced over her shoulder to the boy, "I thought it'll be a good idea to bring Kuro along to see him too."

Sapphire held a faint smile while asking, "Do you want to come along?"

"...Yeah... I would like that," Rin lifted his head up at the sky, he smiled to himself before he glanced over to her, "Umm how do you expect to get there?"

Her eyes widen, a bright spark lit within her violet eyes and Sapphire clasped her hands together before she ran off, "Oh! Wait here, I need to get something."

Rin only blinked as the girl ran off, he noticed the key she pulled from the many types of keys she possessed. She opened the door and disappeared, leaving the boy with his own questions, but Rin wasn't alone for long when she opened the door again.

His eyes widen at the sight, he ran off to her as he stared at the motorcycle in her possession, "Woo! I didn't know you can drive a motorcycle."

"Yeah, but I haven't used this for months," She kicked the door shut behind her while putting the petal and setting the motorcycle down. Sapphire smirked over to him, "What are you surprised that I can drive?"

Rin blushed as he scratched his head while avoiding her eyes, "Uh.. Yeah, you're..."

She leaned against the motorcycle while pointing out a fact, "If I may remind you that I'm 16 and going to be 17 later this year, but I'll show my license to prove it."

The half demon boy held the license within his hand, he studied the information before handing it back to the girl, "Cool, who taught you?"

"Father Fujimoto introduced me into the idea of driving one because he talked about the time when he had one. But Tsubaki was the one to actually teach me since he has one too," She patted the after putting away the motorcycle and she laughed, "It wasn't hard to learn."

Rin walked around the cycle and he chuckled in disbelief, "This how you plan to get there?"

"Yup!" She jumped off the vehicle, she pulled a small pair of goggles from the storage compartment of the cycle, "I even have mini goggles for Kuro since I used to drive him around," Lifting the helmet up that rested on the handle, "Oh, you have to wear a helmet too."

"I'm not a big fan of-" Rin held his hand up, but Sapphire dropped the helmet into his hands and she patted his shoulder before walking off again.

She turned on her heels to face him, "Too bad. Rules and this is my motorcycle so what I say you follow. The passenger must wear the helmet," Resting a hand on her hip, she teased the boy, "If I get in accident then it's not my fault if you crack your head open."

Rin looked up at her, "Hey! What about you?"

Waving a hand around as she walked off, "Don't worry, I got a spare helmet laying around since I used this to get Yukio and I around for a few missions."

"Oh..." Rin stared down at the helmet in his hands before looking back up at the lavender haired girl.

Sapphire held the door knob, she placed the key again and she leaned against the door, "Can you get Kuro? I told him about it earlier but he hasn't came back yet," She nodded at him before entering through the door, "I'll get the motorcycle ready when you get back."

"Okay," Rin placed the helmet on the vehicle before he went off to find the little familiar. The Esquire ran off to some of the areas that he might find the cat like demon so they could leave and return back before it becomes dark.

Sapphire returned with another helmet and she noticed that Rin wasn't there anymore which she thought that the boy must have gone to search for the familiar. She walked over to the motorcycle , resting her helmet on the sit before she looked up at the sky.

The wind blow, she closed her eyes while her hair brushed against her cheek and releasing a sigh. Her eyes opened up as she felt something overcome her, a sensation that the girl couldn't explain. Lowering her eyes, she felt something within her speak to her and all Sapphire could describe it as some form of intuition.

Turning around, she smiled when she saw Rin and Kuro, "Ready?"

"Yeah," Rin nodded as the familiar leaped off his shoulders and the demon ran off towards the Esquire.

 _ **Sapph! It's true we're going to see Shirou?**_ The cat like demon sat in front of the girl with his large green eyes staring up to her.

Sapphire nodded, picking the familiar up and setting him down between the handles while she mounted herself on as she grabbed her helmet, "Yeah, it's about time we go see him."

Rin grabbed his helmet, placing it on and he froze when his eyes caught sight of her fingers. Sapphire adjusted the helmet to the boy's measurement before she placed her own helmet.

Smiling, she wrapped her hands over the handles and she took in a deep breath before turning the motorcycle on. Sapphire revved the engine up a bit, she glanced over her shoulder, "Just hang on or else you'll be flying off~"

He raised a brow, "Huh?"

She laughed a bit when she moved forward suddenly, "Lets go!"

Rin's eyes widen as he wrapped his arms around the girl's waist and he frowned when the girl began to laugh, "Hey!"

Sapphire stiffen a bit since her back still was tense from yesterday, but she didn't want to say anything about it. She forced a smile after the slight pain crossed her upper back and she advice the boy, "I told you to hang on~!"

Rin glanced over to Kuro, who was enjoying the air brushing through his fur and the boy looked to his side and he watched how the ground switched from grass to the road. From the corner of his eye, he saw how concentrated Sapphire was as she picked up the speed, "I'm doubting your ability to drive now..."

"If we get into any accident then I'll just heal you right up if you don't heal yourself by then~" Her violet eyes remained glue on the road ahead of her the moment she pulled onto the street. A faint smile crossed her lips when she glanced up at the sky again before whispering over to Rin, "So don't worry and enjoy the silence and the view."

"...Okay"

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

They arrived at the Southern Cross Boys' Monastery where the twins grew up in and where Fujimoto used to run. Back at the days when things were simpler, but none of them came back since the funeral. Sapphire pulled up into the front yard as she parked the motorcycle off to the side.

"It hasn't changed huh?" She placed the break petal down while removing her helmet and taking Kuro's goggles off before he ran off, but she kept her gaze on the structure before her and there wasn't any words to describe what was going through her mind as she whispered, "I mean... It looks the same..."

Rin looked up at the home he left, he looked away while setting the helmet aside while muttering, "Yeah."

The two of them turned when they saw the other priest that were left with the monastery came out and greeted them. Rin chuckled at the sight of the four Exorcists who he grew up with, but the boy wasn't in the state to talk to them since he doesn't know what to really tell them. While the girl stood back as she stared at each of the four Exorcist that Shirou worked along with and she recalled a few memories that made her smile.

Nagatomo chuckled when he saw the young teens, "Rin! Sapphire!?"

The bald man walked down the front steps as he greeted the Esquires, "Hey! Rin's back!"

Maruta glanced over to the youngest priest among them while stating, "He even brought Sapphire too!"

Izumi turned from Maruta as he asked the young boy about his brother, "Where's Yukio?"

"Hey guys," Rin smiled at the group as he left their embrace, he stood back while shoving his hands into his pockets, "He was busy, so he didn't came."

Nagatomo chuckled while glancing over to the others, "That's Yukio for you huh?"

He sighed, smiling over to the lavender haired girl and Nagatomo accepted the hug that the girl offered, "Sapphire! It's been far too long since I've seen you," The man chuckled as he pointed out, "You grown so much!"

Rin raised a brow at the girl, "You know each other?"

Sapphire sighed while glancing over to a few of the Exorcist, "I've gone on a few missions with some of them back in the day around the time when Yukio barely started as an Exorcist." She giggled, "It's been far too long since I've seen any of them."

Kyodo glanced between the two Esquires as he offered , "You two should stay for dinner."

Izumi patted the young boy while glancing over to the others, "Yeah, it'll be nice to have you back here for awhile Rin."

Nagatomo smiled at the kid before he glanced back at the monastery, "After all this is your home."

"Yeah, but I'm here to visit and I," Rin glanced away from them, then he gave them a nod before leaving, "I'll be going, it was good to see you guys again."

Izumi waved the boy off before calling out, "Alright, don't forget to stop by once and awhile. Also tell Yukio not to be a stranger."

Maruta glanced over to Sapphire while asking, "Does he know?"

Sapphire lowered her eyes, she cast a glances towards Rin while whispering, "No..."

He glanced over to the other three before he sighed, "We didn't want to say anything that could've-"

Sapphire shrugged it off as she reassured them that everything will be settle quiet soon, "I understand, I'll handle the issue soon, so don't worry."

Kyodo crossed his arms as he stared at how the Esquire's hair has completely changed when she was younger, "Your hair has changed since the last time I saw you."

Izumi chuckled, he recalled the days when she was shorter, "You're taller too! Is it because of those shoes?"

"No, this is my height plus with an inch or two with this boots," She tapped her heel a bit while giggling as she twirled a piece of her hair within her fingers, "And I'm surprised that my hair changed, but it's something my parents were capable of doing, so I gain it too."

Maruta laughed while pointing out a fact, "Yet those bright violet eyes stayed the same."

Nagatomo raised a brow while asking, "How's everything?"

"Good. Rin and I are Cram Students currently, Esquires to be exact," She smiled at them while filling in the basic points, "Yukio took after Father Fujimoto as the new teacher in demonology."

Sighing, he shook his head and Nagatomo smirked as he remembered Yukio and how he followed the Paladin through everything, "He was always looking up to Fujimoto, so I only assumed he'll take after him."

"I'll be going now," Sapphire glanced over to the cemetery before she gave them a faint smile as she stepped back, "It was nice to see you all again."

Maruta gave one last smile to the girl before returning to his duties around the monastery along with Izumi, "You're always welcomed here, Sapphire, so don't feel afraid to drop by when you want."

Take care of them..." Nagatomo sighed, he smiled at her while bringing up the man he spent almost a decade with and he glanced over to the monastery as he recalled the older times when the twins were young. He glanced back at her, "Fujimoto would be glad to know you're with them now."

"I will," She laughed, glancing over her shoulder as she replied, "I'll keep those boys out of trouble."

"As always huh?" Kyodo chuckled before he went back to his house chores, "Even now you're babysitting them"

Giggling, she nodded her head as she continued on towards the cemetery, "Yup~!"

* * *

The two of them stood in front of the grave that belonged to Father Fujimoto, no one saying anything as they stood in silence. Rin kept his hands in his pockets while his eyes were glued on the tombstone as he began to think about a few things since the last time he was there. He remembered the promise and how he'll prove everyone wrong and save his father's name from those who dare soil it.

He was so caught up with his thoughts that he didn't noticed that the girl beside him was in tears, but to his surprised she didn't seem to notice it either. Rin stared at her for a moment as her eyes were focused on the tombstone that belonged to his father and he realized how her expression remain static as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You're crying..." He found himself reaching over as he wiped away the tear that fell down across her cheek, but he continued to stare at her since she didn't seem to react by his touch nor did it appear that she heard his voice. Rin tapped her shoulder and she seem to return back to reality as she blinked, "Sapphire?"

"Huh?" Blinking, she touched her cheeks to feel a wet sensation across her skin and all she did after was stare down at her hand. Her eyes didn't faze nor did she face him when she whispered, "It looks like I am..."

Wiping her eyes as she muttered under her breath, "Sorry..."

Rin stepped back from her while keeping an eye on her as he replied, "It's okay."

"It's just... I remember it all so clearly..." More tears build up in her eyes, lifting her head up towards the sky as she began to release the troubled thoughts from her soul, "He called for me to visit that day, but I... I was on a recovery mission."

A broken smile appeared across her lips, she curled her fingers while explaining, "I didn't found out about the call later that day, but... but it was too late.." Closing her eyes, she released a heavy sigh, "He asked me to meet you, he really wanted me to help you before any of this happened."

Lowering her head towards the tombstone before her, Sapphire opened her eyes as she stared at the engraving, "He thought that with my help all this could've been easier on you, but he really didn't want to let you awaken that power. Father Fujimoto only wanted you to live a normal life, but he also wished to make sure you understood."

"But I... I should've..." Her hands clenched as she shut her eyes again, "What if I was here then..."

Sighing, she opened her eyes once more while crossing her arms as she stared at the grave, "I don't even know."

"Sorry," She wiped her eyes again with the back of the hand while trying to apologize for her little emotional scene, "After all he was your father and I-"

"Don't." Rin placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from finishing her sentence as he shook his head while stating, "From what I gathered, he was there for you as any kind of family would, so I understand."

He gave her a faint smile to reassure her, stepping back as he chuckled to himself, "Just don't beat yourself up for any of this."

She nodded while taking a deep breath before she glanced down at the familiar who hasn't said anything since he arrived nor did he seem bothered by them. Sapphire glanced at the bag she brought with her and she smiled to herself before glancing over at Rin, who only raised a brow at her.

"Lets leave Kuro alone for awhile," She opened her bag, pulling out a small bottle along with a bowl and cup as she set down on the tombstone before she poured the liquid into each container, "Here. I brought some catnip wine."

Rin raised a brow at the girl since he was surprised at the fact she managed to bring the beverage, "When did you-?"

She smiled at him and she shrugged at him before motioning him to give the familiar some time alone, "Thought they'll have a drink together,"

* * *

The two Esquires rested underneath the tree as they allowed time to pass until they decided to return back to the dorms. Rin laid across the grass, his arms acting as a pillow beneath his head while his eyes remained glued on the sky above them. He watched the clouds move as the sky slowly began to change shades of color as the sun began to set. While Sapphire sat down not so far from the boy, but she kept her eyes closed as she allowed the silence to ease her mind. The two didn't say much until the girl finally brought up an important topic that Rin has yet to understand.

She sighed under her breath while leaning back on her left hand and she looked down over to Rin, "Do you know anything about the sword you have in your hands?"

"No, not really," He sat up while grabbing his stealth sword within his hands, but he raised a brow up at her, "Is it that important."

"Yes, so don't let anyone get their hands on it," Her eyes moved away from him as they looked up at the sky, "I freaked when Amaimon had it."

He stared down at the material that covered his sword, "What's important about it?" Tilting his head over at the Esquire, he began to give his thoughts about it, "I thought it's only my flames and-"

Sapphire shook her head, she pointed at the sheathed sword while stating a fact, "It's not any kind of sword, it has a great history behind it and it's name is Kurikara."

Taking a deep breath, she leaned back on her hand while her eyes looked over at the distance, "I'll give you a brief history about Kurikara, but you must've at least heard what Amaimon said in regards to Kurikara. It's a powerful weapon if used correctly and by the way you don't seem to know much of it... You don't know the other things then."

"Well," Releasing a heavy sigh as she sat up, "Kurikara is a demon-slaying sword and it was forged long ago to protect Kyoto from vengeful spirits who ran rampant. The founder of the sect infused the Demon inside the blade and with it, brought down the Impure King around 140 years ago."

"However, according to legends, Karura left the sword afterward. Which the sword is also referred to as the Kouma Sword." Her eyes stared into his as the boy listened closely to her words, "The interesting factor now is that Kurikara is infused with your demon heart."

Turning away from him, she leaned against her knee while informing him of a few things, "It may appear to only hide your flames, but in reality that sword is your demon half." Tilting her head over to him, she stared at him while making a clear point, "Father Fujimoto along with Mephisto's help they managed to fuse your demon heart into the blade when you were born."

Narrowing her eyes as she remembered what Amamion did yesterday and she shook her head at the boy, "Which is why I freaked out because if Amaimon managed to break that sword then your demon half will be released and we don't know how you'll be afterwards. The demon side of you will fuse back with your human body and you'll never be the same."

Then she stood up while giggling at the Esquire beside her who stared up at her, "I still don't understand how you didn't know any of this if you have a brother that teaches demonology."

He frowned at that comment, "Hey! The four eyes freak hasn't said anything! I don't know the baggage or any of the history about being a demon!" Rin stood up while studying the sword within his hands before glancing up at her as he muttered, "So cut me some slack..."

Resting her hands on her hips, she twirled a bit on her heels while adding on, "When you think about it, you basically have your heart exposed~"

"Wha?!" Rin's eyes widen at the statement, he frowned to himself before strapping the sword on his back again while firmly stating, "Okay, I won't let this out of my sight then."

Sapphire raised a brow over at his direction before smiling at him, "Good."

"What about you?" He raised a brow at her while asking, "Anything interesting about your swords?"

She waved it off, turning away from the boy, "That's a story for a later time, but I'll answer it." Looking up at the sky, she knew it was getting late and she placed her hands in her pockets, "But we should be heading back now since it's getting late."

Rin smirked at her as he walked up to the girl, "I'll hold you to your word about that."

She sighed while allowing a smile to caresses her lips, "I know."

"I'm gonna get Kuro."

"I'll be at the motorcycle," She walked over to the vehicle, but she lowered her eyes at the helmet before glancing over to the monastery and she found herself thinking. Sapphire looked over to Rin who already went to get the familiar, but she called him, "Rin."

He stopped in his tracks, looking over his shoulder towards her, "Huh?"

"When we get back..." Her fingers curled over the handle as she tried to find the words, but instead she shook her head while smiling over to him, "I want to talk to you about some other stuff. Okay?"

He furrowed his brows, but he didn't question her about it as he turned away, "Uhh... yeah, sure."

Lowering her eyes, the monastery appeared at the corner of her eye and she could recall old memories clearly. Sapphire sighed under her breath as she sat down on the cycle, _It's time to that everything is settled..._

* * *

Flipping one paper over as he went to the next assignment that needed to be graded, but he frowned to himself since he was on the phone with Shura. Yukio pinched the bridge of his nose as he listened to the woman's words while he continued to grade work.

 _"How's the kid?"_ Shura paused as she went on, _"Rin said she took the day to recover, but from what I've observed during my time undercover she doesn't show up much, huh"_

"Sapphire-san, has gotten the bad habit of not showing up, but I'll speak to her about it," Yukio flipped another paper over as he moved on to the next, but he sighed in annoyance, "She'll show up."

 _"Eh, I couldn't care less since from what I saw she knows what's she's doing."_

Setting his pen down, he grabbed hold of his phone while frowning at Shura's words, "But she still needs to attention class like the others."

 _"I'll give the kid another day if she wants,"_ The red haired Exorcist only shrugged as she stated, _"I'm surprise an Esquire of her level survived after all especially against a demon like Amaimon."_

"Fine," Yukio placed his glasses over his head as he rubbed his eyes a bit before settling his glasses back on, but he sighed in defeat while responding, "I'll inform her of it, but I still believe Sapphire-san has no excuse of missing class anymore since the others are now on her rank."

 _"Yeah, yeah, yeah,"_ Shura then quickly cut the call before anything else were to be said _, "Later Yukio~!"_

"Bye Shura."

He set his phone aside while he leaned against his arms, holding his head and sparing a glance to the small stack of work he needs to grade along with what he needs to set up for class. Sighing heavily, he leaned back into his chair and took a moment to collect himself as he closed his eyes.

 _ **Trouble... Trouble...**_

"Huh?" His eyes snapped open at the words that seem to echo within his mind, but Yukio never heard that voice before. Frowning, he glanced around the room and there was nothing off that could possibly explain the sudden voice. Yukio ran a finger under his eye before he slightly rubbed his tired eyes once again while muttering, "I must be hearing things..."

Then the same ghostly voice came up again, but the young Exorcist shook it off as he picked up the pen to continue his work. Yet Yukio felt this strange feeling wash over him as he heard the words.

 _ **Secrets... Truth...**_

Shaking his head a bit, he flipped over the assignment before grabbing another one, but found himself thinking the worst case scenario. Narrowing his eyes at the sheet of paper, he held his pen steady, but he blinked for a moment, _What am I thinking?_

Grading the last of the classwork, Yukio adjusted his glasses as he glanced outside to see the sun setting and he found himself standing. Collecting all the work, he put everything away, but a thought crossed his mind _, I have to speak with Sapphire since she should be back by now.._

* * *

Sapphire leaned against her desk as she gazed out of the window as the sun was almost gone, "Remember when you asked what am I?"

Rin was taken back at the topic, but he quickly held his hands up in defense as he tried to explain that he didn't need to know, "Oh, yeah, but you don't have to say anything about it if you can't because I understand-"

Her eyes darted over to him and she shook her head while pushing herself off the desk, "No. I'm done with all the secrets and I can't do anything if I'm always hiding." Removing her glove from her left hand as she stared at him, "So I'm telling you now because it explains everything that happened to me and what I do."

Placing the glove on her desk as she stared at her black seal that marked her hand, "All the things I do isn't because I'm an Esquire or anything, it's all because I have those abilities since birth."

"I'm..." She took a deep breath before facing Rin as she revealed her secret, "I'm a hybrid of a demon and angle..."

"And," Her eyes shifted away when she stated, "I'm the Lost Princess of Gehenna."

Holding her left hand up in front of her, "I posses the violet flames." Within seconds after she mentioned her flames, her hand was covered by the fire as she stared at Rin who was shocked.

"Wha?!" Rin stepped back as he stared at her hand which the flames disappeared. But he shook his head while his eyes stared at her, "Wait! Hold up!"

The boy began to put the pieces together as he stepped forward, "You're telling me that you, you are related to the Lost King?" Rin couldn't get over the information that was dropped on him as he tried to progress it, "How are you half angel and half demon?!"

His eyes widen, he pointed at her as he began to question her, "Wait! Do you have wings? Or a tail?" He held his head for a moment as he recalled a few things, "That explains why I see your fangs at times and your ears!"

"And those flames..." Glancing back at her hand that the flames once covered, but he looked up at her as he remembered the white light that usually appears around her, "What about the white light!?"

"One question at a time," Sapphire only chuckled at how the boy has overcome his shock, but the way he threw so many questions as if he was a mere child made her laugh. She lifted her hands up while offering him a smile, "I can explain everything, but just one at a time. I know this is a lot and-"

Rin shook his head as he chuckled to himself, "I get it, I understand how you feel, but I'm..." Sitting on the spare desk, he looked over at her as a smile crossed his lips, "I'm just amazed that you're... That you're so like me."

Sapphire laughed at his comment, shaking her head as she explained, "But we're far different. We might be connected to Gehenna, but you and I are on two different levels~"

He frowned at her before jumping off the desk as he stood in front of her, "Hey! What does that mean, huh?"

She shrugged while holding her hands up in defense while teasing the boy, "Means, I know how to use my flames and I'm aware of my abilities unlike you kid~"

Rin stepped back and he chuckled to himself, "Okay, you have a point there."

"To your first question," Sapphire pulled her chair out and she sat down while giving a further explanation to his questions, "My father is the demon known as the Lost King of Gehenna. The right hand to Satan, but one day he fled Gehenna long ago to Assiah where he lived for a century or two."

She smiled while her eyes gazed out of the window as the night claimed the land, "Then he met my mother, who is an angel that was granted access to live here on Assiah. She from what I've been told was from a high ranked of angels in Heaven, but their name has been tainted and she ended up here."

Sighing, she leaned against the chair carefully while a faint smile appeared, "The two of them roam Assiah together and one day they had me. But you know how it ended there."

Her eyes looked up at Rin, who remained standing as he listened to her words and Sapphire crossed her arms, "But since I'm a cross breed of two completely opposite species and I shouldn't have been born." She frowned to herself while stating an important fact in regards of her health and a recent event, "Yet it was pure luck that I survived into childhood and what you saw back there, the incident when we were training with the Leaper. Well, that's a side effect since my DNA is unstable."

Her eyes soften, a broken smile fell on her lips as she whispered, "There was a time where I thought my time was coming to an end..."

Rin's eyes widen, but she waved a hand around as she reassured him, "Don't worry, I'm fine now, but back then I would get sick and at times it would be worse..." She sighed as she pulled the frame beside near her and her fingers caressed the photo, "But Father Fujimoto and Mephisto did their best in making sure I was fine."

"For the next question," Setting the photo back to it's place, she stood up while pointing over to him, "I do in fact have a tail, but I'm not like you, who shows it off and have it exposed in such matter. I mean, I've been raised to keep it out of sight because it's more modest for a demon to hide their tail."

Resting her hand on her hip, she tilted her head at the boy as she watched his reaction towards the information that also applies to him, "Also the fact that our tails are very vulnerable, it's a weakness and if something were to happen to it... Our life span will be at stack. It's like our heart, so instead of having our hearts on our sleeves, it's our tails."

Rin stared down at his tail that somehow unravel itself from under his shirt and he muttered under his breath, "I... I didn't know any of that..."

She giggled while shaking her head, "It's okay, you're different."

Raising a brow at her, Rin furrowed for a moment while asking, "Different?"

Sapphire smiled at him and she stepped forward towards him, "Yeah, you're comfortable with your demonic features, but you're nothing like a demon. Rin, you're more human than anyone else that I have met and that is what surprises me."

He was shocked and there weren't any words to describe what he's feeling, but he does know that she was special too. Smiling back, he felt his tail sway beside him, "…Thanks, Sapphire."

Giggling, she stretched her back a bit and she still felt it tense, but it was bearable, "I also have wings."

Rin tilted his head while saying, "I'm assuming their white."

She shook her head while folding her arms behind her and she chuckled at his answer, "Nope. They're far from white, they're black."

He was taken back by her answer, "Wha?"

"Yup, I'll show you," She moved her arms beside her, taking in a deep breath before she summoned her wings. Her eyes were closed as she felt her wings appear behind, but she clenched her hands a bit when the pain slowly spread across her upper back.

Opening her eyes, she saw how Rin stood there in amazement as his eyes were wide and he didn't have any words to say. Silence filled the room before he shook his head, snapping him out of the shock state before he walked closer to the girl.

"Woo! That's so cool!" He walked around her and he carefully studied the wings before him, he glanced at her as he asked, "Huh... Can I touch them?"

"Go ahead."

"This is awesome..." His hand carefully caressed the large feathery pair of wings, he chuckled under his breath while glancing back to her, "I bet it must be amazing to fly, huh?"

"Yeah, but I haven't summon them for some time now and recently with what happened yesterday. They were bruised and my back still feels like crap, but it's better," She watched how Rin stepped away from her and she retracted her wings back as they disappeared, "I'll be taking Yukio's suggestion and see Shiemi for some treatment."

Frowning, Rin clenched his hands, "What did that bastard do to you?"

"Amaimon deliberately wanted to hurt my wings," She leaned against the desk once more while informing the Esquire about a few important details, "If he somehow managed to tire them then I won't be able to ever fly again. Wings don't heal, so if I tire them then I'm forever bound."

"That... That really sucks..." He leaned against the desk beside her while his eyes were filled with concern, "You can't heal them or anything?"

She shook her head at his question, "No, which is why I was relieved when it wasn't anything serious."

Lifting her head, she pointed at her teeth while explaining, "But for why my fangs disappear along with how my ears change," She closed her mouth for a second before revealing her fangs that weren't there a moment ago, "Well, it's because I'm able to change some physical features like my teeth, ears and it's because my parents could do that but with more of a wider range."

Furrowing his brows, he glanced from the photo that rested on the desk to Sapphire as he asked, "Then that explains your hair then."

Her eyes widen, she chuckled to herself while shaking her head, "Ah... Yes and no... Well, I can't control my hair at all, but I've been told that it happened to my mother too with her hair." She held a few strands of hair within her fingers as she added, "I can't change the color if I wanted to or my eyes."

"But you eyes are beautiful already along with your hair," Rin froze as he realized what he said, he scooted a bit away as his cheeks burned up and he tried to cover up his outburst, "Uhh... I mean, you don't have to change them for anything!"

Sapphire didn't bother saying anything in regards of his comment, but she found herself smiling, "Thanks..."

"I have two flames actually," Leaning back, she held her left hand up while summoning her violet flame, "The violet flames just dominant over my white flames. However they're more of a light then actual flames at times. But when they merge together it gives me my violet flames."

Standing, she twirled as the flames quickly cloaked her in a similar matter like Rin's flames. However, she held hands together while the violet flames began to split, but she stopped them, "When they're apart," She faced Rin while allowing the flame to merge together again, "It's just a harsher tone of violet along with a brighter white light."

Her eyes soften, she caressed her arm as the flames quickly disappeared, "I can imagine the feeling you're having right now." Glancing up at the boy who appeared to be uncomfortable the moment she was dividing her flames and she knew that he'll react to it.

She stepped back while holding up her gauzed hand, "The white flames are from my angel side and they tend to stress demons nearby. Those times you wanted to distant yourself was because your demon instinct were warning you of the dangers."

Lowering her hand, her eyes landed on him and she gave him a gentle smile, "Which is why I try not to use it around you because it must make you feel very uneasy."

"I've gotten that feeling the moment you walked into class, then again when we fought those ghouls, and again when you were locating the ghost," Rin pushed himself off the table as he carefully kept a distances from the Esquire since his body kept warning him, but he brushed it aside as he got closer to the girl. He tried to explain how he felt during those times that she used her power, "I thought I was just being paranoid, but that feeling made me want to curl up and wait it out."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know you really felt that bad," She held her right hand close while keeping a distance from him for a moment, "I promise I'll try to lessen the use of my angelic side around you."

Rin shook his head, he took a step closer and he felt his skin crawl a bit, but he chuckled under his breath, "No, it's alright... I'll deal with, so don't worry about it."

"I mean... That's the very reason why there's electric shocks whenever we touch because we're different," Sapphire held her left hand out and she allowed her fingers to brush his arm and he stared at how there was a spark, "It's the reaction of your demon side contacting my angelic side."

Pulling away, she smiled while folding her arms behind her, "Don't worry, I get those same sparks from being myself. Whenever I use one side more than the other, I'll get some shock waves, but I got use to them." Tilting her head at him, the two stared at each other as she stated, "However, every time I get them with you... It's different, but nothing that bothers me."

Rin raised a brow at her as he unstrapped his sword as he looked at it for a moment before turning his focus on her, "So your swords... Do they act the same like my sword?"

"You've noticed these tattoos, but they're seals that contain my swords," She brought her left hand up with the back of it facing Rin and she brushed her fingers over the black seal. The moment her fingers brushed the markings a faint lavender light appeared and she pulled out her black blade, "My left holds my demon sword that was passed down through ages within my family. My father left it behind when he passed and I have it. I sealed a part of my demon heart within it, but unlike you who has sealed your whole heart away."

Glancing to her injured hand, Sapphire returned her sword back into her left seal while sighing to herself, "Then my right hand contains my angelic sword that was in my mother's family for past centuries and now I'm the present holder of it. Just like my demonic sword, I seal a fragment of heart within it as well." She lifted four fingers up at the boy, "In total I have four parts of me, but I'm complete by having them all connected to me."

Rin stared down at his sword before he set down against the desk while facing her, "How do you manage to control your flames like that?" Shaking his head, he saw how the girl managed to control the way her flames act, "They appear and disappear without your swords..."

She turned away while her eyes landed on her hand as she summoned her flames again and she stared at how they flickered, "That's why Father Fujimoto wanted me to see you because I tamed my flames at a young age. I can summon them whenever I want, they follow my commands, but at times they try to reveal themselves when I'm in danger." Glancing over to the boy, "Like the fight with Neuhaus and Amaimon, I felt my flames begging to shield me and I couldn't release them."

Rin walked up beside her, "Sapphire."

Raising a brow at him, she waved her hand down beside her as the flame disappeared, "Yeah?"

"Umm... Thanks for sharing this," He scratched his head while trying to find the correct words, but he smiled at her, "I know it must've been difficult and I understand completely."

"I know," She nudged his shoulder a bit as she walked passed him, "I thought it was time to come clean because it's a pain keeping a secret, so I thought it was best to share it with you. Now that all three of us in the same dorm can be more ourselves without the secrets."

Rin turned, he shoved his hands into his pockets as he asked, "You think you can help then?"

"Of course," She smiled at him, she snapped her fingers causing a small flame to appear as if she used a lighter. Giggling, she grabbed his sheathed sword while handing it over to him and Sapphire smirked at him, "I'll help you with your flames and teach you how to properly fight."

* * *

Yukio walked into the room and he saw how the two Esquire were close as they talked among themselves. He caught sight of how Sapphire did a trick with her flames and the way his brother didn't seem to be too surprised, but Rin was more amazed at how the girl could do such things. Yukio only thought that Sapphire must have told Rin about her origins which could explain why she's showing him her flames.

Adjusting his glasses, he stood at the doorway while asking Sapphire, "Did you tell him everything?"

Rin walked over to his brother as he answered, "Yeah, she told me about how she's half demon and half angel."

Sapphire raised a brow when she took notice in Yukio's tone. She glanced between the twins for a moment as she tried to understand what Yukio meant, but when she realized what he was referring to it was too late.

He turned over to him while keeping a static expression, "You didn't tell him?"

"What?" Rin frowned as he glanced between his brother and Sapphire, "There's more?"

"Rin, I-" Sapphire walked up to the two as she frowned over at the young Exorcist, _Yukio, what are you playing at?_

Yukio turned his attention to his brother as he quoted something from their past, "We'll be best friend forever," Narrowing his eyes slightly behind his glasses as he added, "I'll never forget you."

"Any of that rings a bell?" He watched the realization appear within Rin's eyes and Yukio faced the other Esquire as he firmly stated, "Sapphire is the girl that visited us at the monastery for a whole year before she disappeared."

"Sapphire... Sapphire?" Rin stared at the wooden floors as he put everything together, his eyes widen when everything made sense and he turned over to Sapphire who stared back in shock. He took a step forward towards her as he pointed at the Esquire, "You... You were there and I... I saw you in dreams and I never remembered your name or-"

Her eyes were wide, she froze as she took account to what Yukio just dropped and the way he revealed the information only made everything worse. Darting her eyes over Rin, she tried to explain herself, but the boy didn't seem to listen, "Rin, I can explain why." Sapphire could feel herself tense up, "Just give me a minute and everything will be cleared."

Yukio sighed as he continued on revealing more, "Sapphire's name was erased from your memories because at the time we all thought she was dying." He glanced over to her when he said, "So the best decision was to make you forget her name since-."

"You... You fucking knew!" Rin grabbed the boy by the collar as he shook him a bit, his eyes narrowed dangerously and he gritted his teeth, "You bastard! You never once told me any of this and every time I brought it up, you brushed it aside as if it wasn't a big deal!"

Sapphire rushed over as she tried to pull the two apart, "Rin!"

"You," He dropped Yukio before he turned his full attention on the Esquire and he shook his head while trying not to allow his emotions to blind, but he clenched his hands, "You lied to me, you kept that from me from the beginning..."

Her eyes widen, she reach out to him, but he stepped away and her heart sank, "Rin, I really wanted to tell you the moment I noticed you didn't recognize me, but I-" Her eyes waters up and she felt her voice trembled as she tried to explain herself, "I couldn't and now I really just want to-"

Rin stepped back and he frowned, "I can't, this is too much to deal with," Shaking his head as he tried to deal with everything that was dropped on him so suddenly, "First you're half demon and angel, you're connections and you... and you being her."

Swiftly turning on his heels, he slammed his brother against the door, "And you fucking lying to me as always! You only watched me be a stupid fool for the past year when I remembered and-"

Yukio frowned at the boy, but he sighed as he tried to talk to his brother, "Rin, you're angry and I get it, but you seem to forget-"

Rin gripped Yukio's collar tightly as he glared at the boy, "Shut your mouth four eyes!"

The young Exorcist continued to try and reason with the boy, "Rin, listen-"

"No!" Releasing the boy, Rin stepped away from him as he threw his arm aside as he continued to glare at his brother, "I'm done listening-"

"Your flames!" Sapphire swiftly moved her hand through the air in front of her as she managed to conceal the boy's flames and she walked over to him, "Rin!"

She lifted up a necklace that was a purple stone and Rin froze the moment his eyes landed on the object, "I kept this... I kept this because one day I knew we'll meet again and I really hoped that we'll continue where we left off, but I..."

Dropping it into his hand, she glanced up at his eyes, "But I truly do hope that we can be the friends we once were back then."

"I... I understand if you're angry, but don't lash it out on Yukio," Tears threaten to spill as she shook her head while taking a step back, "If you want someone to blame then blame it on me..."

Glancing between the two, she muttered while wiping her eyes as she left the room, "I got to go."

Yukio moved side as the Esquire ran passed him, he kept his eyes away from Rin, but he glanced over the moment he heard his brother's voice. He watched how Rin held the necklace up carefully as if he was afraid to damage it.

"She..." Rin held the stone within his fingers as he recalled the day he gave it to her. Curling his fingers around it, he felt his temper cool down as his heart began to sink while thinking, _She kept this all this time... It was the last time we saw each other..._

"Wait!" He needed to find her, but he paused beside his brother as he narrowed his eyes at Yukio and Rin muttered, "I'll deal with your shit later."

Rin ran down the hall as he followed where the Esquire has gone, he held the stone in his hand and all he need was to fix everything. He needs to talk and apologize for allowing himself to get blinded by the overwhelming emotions.

Yukio adjusted his glasses, he looked over his shoulder, "It won't be the first nor the last," He turned as he walked down the same direction that the Esquires have gone while thinking, _I wonder how he'll fix this..._ He chuckled dryly under his breath as he recalled a few old memories as he whispered, "I know I'm a terrible person..."

Pausing, he glanced over his shoulder as he took a look at the empty hall, but something was strange that continued to bother him. Narrowing his eyes, he watched for something to happen, but nothing and Yukio sighed under his breath before turning again, _I might be imagining things..._

* * *

Running down the stairs, Rin caught sight of the girl who was ahead of him by at least one set of stairs. He called out to her, "Hey! Wait up!"

He narrowed his eyes when she ignored him, he leaped over the railing as he landed not so far from her and his eyes widen the moment she tripped. Wrapping his arms around her, he shielded her, "Sapphire!"

Her eyes widen the moment she lost her footing and she fell forward. Quickly she brought her arms up over her head, but she felt someone wrap their arms around her and she didn't feel the ground instead she felt heat. The two rolled onto the floor and she covered her eyes the moment she felt tears spilling down her cheeks.

Covering her eyes, she began to talk, but Rin didn't let her finish apologizing, "I'm so sorry, I tried-"

He looked down at her, removing her hands away from her eyes as he began to apologizes, "I know, I get it, and I know I'm ass for being so stupid." Lowering his eyes, he curled his fingers up and he shook his head, "I just can't, I didn't know how to handle this."

Looking at her, he began to notice major similarities and he glanced over to how her hair changed since, "I've been wondering for some time now," He closed his eyes, "I've been having these dreams, these memories and I remember the times where we-"

His eyes met hers and he smiled when he remembered a few memories of his childhood, "You reminded me of her so much and I couldn't lose you..." His smile began to crumble as he released a deep breath, "I couldn't lose the closest thing I got to a friend and I'm just..."

He placed the necklace around her neck and he chuckled before he pulled her into an embrace, "I'm just happy to know you never really left me..."

"You, you never knew how much I wanted to go back and see you," Her eyes watered up, she wrapped her arms around him as she tried to explain how she felt, "I always asked and I was so happy to finally see you, but you didn't recognize me..."

Shaking her head, she closed her eyes as the tears fell, "And I couldn't say anything because I was told not to," Her voice trembled and she hid her face into his shoulder, "But now, I don't care anymore because I really just want to get it off my chest... I needed to tell you, but I didn't know how..."

"Hey, hey, don't cry," Rin didn't know what to do as he wiped away some of the tears while joking around so he can ease up the tension, "I'm not good dealing with people crying..."

The girl shook her head slightly, a faint laugh escaped her lips and Rin chuckled too when he remembered something, "And I remember hating seeing you cry back then."

A smile fell on his lips since he still couldn't believe it and he stared at how much she changed since then, "But knowing you kept this with you this whole time, I-"

"I have no words..." Frowning to himself as he began to just ramble, but she stopped him, "I'm an idiot for not remembering and-"

She removed her hands from her eyes as she laughed, "Stop, stop talking," Wrapping her arms around him while releasing a heavy sigh, "Just please, shut up you idiot..."

"You were in front of me this whole time..." Returning the embrace, he laughed while saying, "Hey, you and I are still best friends, got it?"

The Esquire closed her eyes while nodding, "Yeah."

"God, this is so unreal..."

They didn't move but the two Esquires remain silent for a moment before Sapphire sighed as she whispered, "I'm so sorry..."

"It's alright..." He sat up while helping her up too and he casted his eyes to the side while leaning back, "Just... We just need to relax..."

Glancing up to her, she leaned against her knee while keeping her eyes at the ground, but she looked up to him when he spoke up again, "We'll talk tomorrow, okay, so relax..."

She smiled, leaning back on her hand while sighing, "We'll play the question game then, huh?"

Rin chuckled, sitting up straight while nudging her foot, "Hey, this time the no secrets edition!"

Sapphire laughed, shaking her head while smiling at him, "We got a lot to talk about then."

* * *

Turning away from the sight, Yukio walked back up the stairs since he still had things to attend to before calling it a day. However, he glanced down at the lower floor where the Esquires were and he raised a brow to himself, "How do you do it, Nii-san?"

Returning his attention to the stairs, Yukio lowered his eyes while whispering, "Even with the distance, the time, and the recent events you still managed to rekindle the fire as if nothing ever happened."

Reaching his floor, he adjusted his glasses as he recalled a few things, "I kept contact with Sapphire through the years and yet," Glancing down to his watch, he sighed at the time while reaching his room, "Yet I've only managed to distant myself..."

A forced smile was displayed across his lips before he chuckled to himself, walking over to his desk he sat down at the chair. Staring out of the window, he saw the moon hid behind the clouds and he thought, _She was right... I detached myself to the point where everyone near me were pushed aside..._

Glancing over to Rin's bed, he knew that his brother would surely distant himself for away until he bothers to speak to Yukio. The young Exorcist was aware that one day it was bound to found, but he knew that Rin won't ever stop speaking to him, so he'll give it a day or two until the two would be fine.

Leaning back in his chair, he pushed his glasses up nose while recalling a memory of his younger days as a Exorcist.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Yukio! Father Fujimoto!"_

 _He looked up to see the girl run down the steps to meet up with them, but to his surprise he saw how much she changed. Yukio furrowed his brows when he took account of the girl's new hair color, "Sapphire?"_

 _The Paladin chuckled the moment the girl wrapped her arms around him, he patted her head, "Sapph! My dear, you've grown since the last time I've seen you!" Raising a brow, he studied how her hair has changed again since his last visit, "Your hair even changed, huh?"_

 _He smiled while giving his opinion, "It suits you."_

 _Sapphire stepped back, smiling back at the man, "Thank you."_

 _Father Fujimoto sighed, he brought up the main reason why he showed up, "I'm here to speak with Mephisto,"_

 _The girl glanced behind her towards the Academy while informing the Exorcist, "He's in his office as usual."_

 _He pulled the young boy closer, patting the boy's shoulder as he chuckled at the two, "I'll leave Yukio here with you then."_

 _"Alright Father," Yukio didn't face the girl since the boy hasn't thought of what to say since it's been some time when he last spoke to her in person._

 _The Paladin glanced over his shoulder as he called out to the two kids, "You two should catch up together on everything since our last visit."_

 _The two stood there in silence, each waiting for the other to start a conservation, but none said anything. She looked up at the sky and without thinking the words left her mouth, "You've grown distant," Looking down at the young Exorcist, "You know that, don't you, Yukio?"_

 _Yukio looked up at the girl as he spoke up, but he turned away, "I've been busy lately since I gained the title as Exorcist and you... I haven't seen you around like before when we were Esquires back in Cram School..."_

 _"Even then," A chuckle left her lips, Sapphire shrugged while turning her attention up at the sky, "You've grown cold in my sense, but that could be me just being weird."_

 _Her violet eyes soften, a bitter smile appeared as she whispered, "I mean after all, I'm alone here since Cram School finished with everyone..."_

 _Adjusting his glasses, Yukio stared at the girl, "You're not weird, but I wouldn't know since you're..." Not finishing his sentence, the boy then changed subjects as he brought up a point, "But you should've been enrolled then-"_

 _Shaking her head, she stepped down onto his level while firmly stating a fact, "You know that couldn't have happened... I some how managed to survive and now I'm here..." Folding her arms behind her, she tilted her head over to him, "How's Rin?"_

 _"Nii-san's fine..."_

 _"That's good to hear," She smiled, looked off to the distance as her eyes soften, "Maybe one day the three of us will be together again like the time when we were just children."_

 _He looked up at the Academy while lowering his eyes, "...Yeah."_

 _She shoved the boy a bit, but enough to catch his full attention, "Come on, you gotta tell me your Exorcist stories since I wasn't there to witness them!"_

 _Chuckling, Yukio scratched his head as he shook his head, "I... I don't know what to say..."_

 _"Yukio, you're a terrible person!" Shaking her head, she crossed her arms while joking around with the boy, "You must have something to share."_

He pulled out a notepad so he could take some precaution for some equipment he'll have to go get later. Yukio picked the pen while furrowing his eyes as the thought came to mind, _Maybe then you could've sense the future..._

Glancing over to his gear, he stood up to check what he needs to restock while muttering, "Now I wonder how this will play out."

 _All I know is that I'll have some issues with Rin for the time being,_ He laid out everything across his bed so could take to account what he needs at the moment, but his mind wondered back to the Esquires and the possible consequences of his actions, _But I know Sapphire will probably give me the cold shoulder for putting her in that situation_

"You weren't wrong either Sapphire-san," He pulled one of his spare guns from underneath the pillow where he kept in case of an emergency and he lowered his eyes, "I am a terrible person."

* * *

The night is the time to sleep your troubles away and began anew for the next day. But it's also the time where evil comes out to play and cause misery.

At the abandon dorm building where the three teens live in alone was quiet, but something unseen was lurking within the place. A darkness was spreading through the halls and staircases as it tries to claim everything in it's path.

The Okumura twins were sound asleep in their room. Yukio hid his head underneath the pillow as his brother shored in his sleep, but the younger twin was already used to it, so he wasn't bothered by it. The demon boy flipped over to his side causing his tail to slip out from his covers and it swayed across the floor while he kept a lose grip over his sheath blade.

Right above the twins' room, their friend was sleeping comfortably until she felt a sudden change in the atmosphere. Sapphire stirred in her bed as something unease her, but she felt something was inside her room.

She dared to open her eyes as she sat up in her bed expecting to see something, but nothing. Her eyes skim the room, but only to find it the way she left it, yet she still felt uncomfortable.

Getting out of bed, Sapphire reached over to her lamp and pulled the switched, but surprisingly it didn't turn on.

Frowning at it she muttered, "I swear it worked earlier." Checking the lamp, she didn't notice that the room became even more darker.

The hybrid quickly turned around and her violet eyes widen as she was consumed by the darkness, but she managed to release a scream.

Rin's ear flinched at the loud sound, but his brain quickly recognized it as Sapphire's scream.

Jumping out his bed and quickly grabbing his sword, "Sapphire!?"

Yukio threw his covers off as he placed his glasses on, "What was that?"

Another scream was heard throughout the building and it seem to be a cry for help.

"It sounded like Sapphire's scream!" Rin darted out of the room as he made his way towards the stairs that led to her floor.

The younger twin grabbed his guns and gear before he followed his brother up the stairs.

Once the two reached the upper floor they both stopped as they noticed how the hallway appeared to be extremely dark. The older brother held onto his sword, ready to unsheathe it at any moment while Yukio held his guns up.

"Sapphire?!" Rin shouted as the two slowly entered the hall, but neither heard a response from their friend.

The young Exorcist frowned as he called out, "Sapphire-san!?" _I'm having this feeling again from earlier, but it's far worse now..._

The two stood side to side as they stepped further into the darkness, but there was no word from the girl and it only made the tension in the air thicken. Rin clenched his sheathed sword as he hesitate to unsheathe it while Yukio kept a tight grip on his gun.

Rin paused for a moment, his ears twitched and he found himself feeling something around him, but he couldn't see anything. This caught Yukio's full attention as he stopped too, he lowered his eyes as he tried to focus on any sounds, but nothing seem to escape the silence that surrounded them.

The half demon boy frowned deeply as he shouted one more time into the hall, "Sapphire!?"

There wasn't any response and Yukio's eyes widen the moment he realized what was going on. He stepped back, but it was too late when something lashed out at the twins. Rin pulled his brother aside when something from the shadows went towards them. The two weren't prepared as they were thrown against the wall.

He gritted his teeth together, tightening his hold over the sheathed sword as he let go of Yukio, his eyes caught sight of nothing that attacked him. Yukio shrugged the pain as he glanced over to his brother before returning his full attention to their surroundings.

The young Exorcist stood up along with Rin while whispering, "We have trouble..."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for those who viewed and followed/favorited it along with your reviews. I really appreciated it! I'll update probably some point next week depending how long it takes to have Chap 16 done. Also I lost most of my work for my fanfics such as outlines for this story which set me back while writing since I needed to start from scratch. It's not too bad and I could live with it.**

 **Until then, hope you have a good day wherever you are :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC. Everything else belongs to the original creator**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 **3rd Pov**

The navy haired boy coughed as he glanced over to Yukio, "What the hell was that!?"

Adjusting his glasses as he pulled Rin to his feet and the two began to run through the darkness as they tried to reach the Esquire's room. Yukio narrowed his eyes as he began to put together all the pieces, "It's a mid class demon. It uses the shadows as its form and it grows as it engulfs more territory!"

Rin glared to himself while shouting at his brother, "Then how do we beat it!?"

"Light! But it must've shut the power off and I think it has taken Sapphire already." Glancing over to his brother who looked distress at his conclusion. Loading his gun with a special type of bullet that seem to glow faintly, shooting it ahead of them as it created a clear path while the demon hissed in pain.

Rin growled, he jerked his arm out Yukio's grip and began to unsheathe his sword, but the Exorcist stopped him. Yukio frowned slightly at the thought of Rin using his flames, "Don't, Nii-san"

Rin returned the frown while biting back, "You said it's weakness is light, right? My flames emit light!"

The two stared at each other for a brief moment until Yukio sighed in defeat and gave Rin a nod, "Just control them."

His blue flames emitted the hall, the darkness around the two disappeared, but they heard a screeching sound surround them. Rin and Yukio looked around as they watched the demon retreat. They saw how the hall slowly began to regain it's natural light, but with Rin's flames it created a blue tint as the two stepped forward.

 _ **You'll save this traitor!?**_

Yukio's eyes widen at the voice, he heard it before and he tighten his grip over his gun. Frowning to himself for not taking any action earlier, but Rin grabbed his attention when he pointed ahead of them. The two found down at the end of the hall that the demon held the girl captive within it's shadows.

They saw Sapphire entangled within the web of darkness, she was unconscious as the demon admitted in shielding her away from the boys. Rin's eyes widen the moment he saw her demon tail visible for the first time and how her lavender hair seem to cover most of her face. Electric waves sparked across her skin that made the girl stir a bit, but she remain unconscious.

Yukio glanced over to the boy beside him and he watched how the flames seem crackle the moment the demon spoke up again. Narrowing his eyes, the young Exorcist glanced across the hall towards Sapphire and he began to wonder how the demon got in and why it targeted her deliberately.

 _ **Her presents is an insult to our king!**_

"I don't give a damn!" Rin ran forward, he ignored Yukio's protests and the Esquire dragged his sword against the hall causing more damage towards the demon, "You're not taking her anywhere!"

Yukio moved the moment he saw that the demon wasn't going to give up so easily, shooting out any admits the demon tried to attack him. The Exorcist frowned the moment Rin got himself caught, but even with everything the demon couldn't hold the boy in as the flames sent the creature screeched in agony.

 _ **Why would you, the demon prince dare save a traitor?!**_

Glaring, Rin glanced around him as he answered back, "I'm no fucking prince and I don't follow your damn king!" Swinging his blade towards the girl's direction, he watched how the demon quickly released the Esquire and it turned it full attention towards the two boys and Rin only growled, "Go to _**hell**_!"

Turning around, Rin saw a large crawl like hand try to attack but it quickly disappear the moment he heard a gun shot. Glancing over to Yukio who pointed his gun towards him and shot again at the demon's admits in hurting Rin.

Yukio didn't bother facing his brother while stating, "He's beaten, but it appears he isn't giving up any sooner." Glancing over to the fallen Esquire before swifting his eyes towards his brother, "We need to get Sapphire-san before it even tries to escape."

 _ **I'll make you pay young prince!**_

Frowning, he clenched the handle of the sword, "I'll make you pay for waking me up!"

* * *

Sapphire fell from the string of webs, the girl stirred again while gently touching her forehead with her hand as she regained conscious. Her eyes opened to see the two boys fight against the dark demon and everything came back to her as she recalled what happened. Her eyes widen the moment she noticed that the demon came towards her direction and she wasn't fully prepared, but nothing happened.

Rin didn't give the demon the chance to attack the girl as he landed in front of her with the blue flames blocking off the demon from the girl. Holding the sword towards the darkness, he narrowed his eyes the moment the demon took form. "You're not getting her!"

Her eyes widen, looking up at him she saw how much he's willing to defend her. The boy swing the blade, trying to slice the demon and he missed, but it still managed to harm the creature when the light neared it. This gave Yukio the chance to shoot the demon from the back with one his bullets that emitted light.

Helping the lavender girl up to her feet, Rin held her against him as his eyes stared into hers. Stepping back, he glanced over his shoulder to see that the hall looked normal since the demon has drawn in his power to create a form. Frowning, he turn but the girl shoved him aside the moment the demon threw Yukio aside and made a finally admit towards her.

Something within her shouted at her and without much thought Sapphire dropped down to her knees as she pressed her hand against the wooden floor. Whispering something under her breath and giant seal appeared underneath her with a bright light emitting from it. Rin's eyes widen as he froze at the sight of the seal and the light emitting from it.

The young Exorcist quickly ran towards his brother as he shield him from what the Esquire was about to do, "Rin!?"

Her eyes closed, gritting her teeth together as a wave of pain flowed from her hand, but her eyes snapped open while quickly reaching her left hand towards the twins as she created a shield over them. Glaring at the demon as it finally stopped the moment she closed her eyes, a wave of light combusted from the seal and the demon's screams were echoed through the halls until the bright white light disappeared.

Curling her fingers up, she brought her hand up to her as she leaned over and Sapphire took in a deep breath as sparks continued to crackle across her skin. Glancing over to the twins, she watched her seal disappear and she sighed under her breath before closing her eyes again.

Yukio moved away from his brother, glancing around he saw how everything returned to normal and his eyes landed on Sapphire who was taking a breather. Looking over to his brother, he noticed that the boy wasn't harmed from the girl's defense attack and Yukio sighed in relief.

Rin stood up he glanced from his brother towards the Esquire and he still saw that she was covered in this white light. Stepping forward, he was held back with someone holding his arm and Rin looked up to see Yukio shaking his head.

"Give her a moment to collect herself or else you'll get yourself hurt," Letting go of the boy, Yukio adjusted his glasses before he handed Rin the sheath, "Hide your flames."

Covering the blade, Rin glanced over his shoulder to see that there was still a faint light cloaking the girl, but he walked over to her, "Hey are you alright?"

Sapphire looked up, her eyes widen as she stepped away from the boy, "Stay back," Shaking her head, she glanced towards her right hand before looking at him, "You're going to get yourself hurt here."

Rin bit the inside of his cheek as he felt his body react violently towards the sight of the light that emitted from her, but he shook his head, "It's fine," Tilting his head at her, "Are you fine?"

Shaking her head, she stared at her hand as the light finally disappeared, "Yeah... Since my seal was damaged... Well it took longer to recover," She glanced over to Yukio who eyed her and she sighed, "I shouldn't have used it, but I... I acted on instinct."

Smiling, she glanced between the two, "But thanks for getting here on time," Her eyes shifted over to Yukio, "And that was quick thinking for you to shield Rin."

Yukio shook his head, he kept a neutral expression, "If I thought you'll pull that stunt then I would've prepared before hand," He sighed, "But you still managed to shield us which was more effective than what I could've done."

Her eyes moved towards Rin, "I'm sorry about it... It was the first thing that came to mind and I-"

Rin waved it off before chuckling, "Hey, don't worry about it! We're all fine here and we defeated the demon."

Frowning, Yukio firmly stated as he stared at the Esquire, "You don't understand what could've happened if we didn't shield you? You could've been severely harmed Nii-san! So it's not-"

Narrowing his eyes, Rin argued back, "Hey what's the worse that could've happened!? I'm fine so don't-"

"You don't get it! You being half demon and with your flames exposed, it could've killed you or seriously injured you!" Yukio frowned as he harshly stated, "So it's nothing to just brush aside!"

Sapphire loosely crossed her arms as the twins argued a bit before they dropped it and returned their attention to the girl. She stood there unfazed of their presences, but her eyes lowered to the floor as she muttered, "It was after me…"

Yukio and Rin stared at her in concern, then the young Exorcist crossed his arms, "Sapphire that demon deliberately targeted you."

She waved it off, walking passed the two as she replied, "It's nothing-"

Rin grabbed her arm as he yanked her back, "What do you mean 'nothing'? It kept talking about-"

Moving out of his arm, Sapphire looked away as she chuckled, "It's not the first time and surely won't be that last!" Moving away from the twins, "So don't worry about it as if-"

Yukio frowned at the girl's attitude, "Sir Pheles must be notified by this so he can-"

"Sit Pheles can't always protect me!" She snapped, clenching her hands as she narrowed her eyes towards the ground. Releasing a deep breath, she faced the two who stared at her in shock from her outburst, "Mephisto isn't always going to be there to save me from the demons that wish to kill me or capture me, so they can hand me over to the devil."

Chuckling, she looked over her shoulder, "I'm done... It's my business and my business alone, so don't worry about it. Whatever it said is none of your concern since you two already have enough to worry about."

Sighing, she looked back at the two, "Even if my father tries to do anything, he even has his own limits just like all of us, but if you want me to tell him about this then fine... I'll talk to him in the morning."

She tiredly smiled at them, "I guess it's late and we should get back to sleep."

Yukio sighed, he didn't want to speak any further about the topic since she was already clear about her view, so he won't push the case. He nodded his head at her before walking past her, "Okay, if you need anything just call me. Well, goodnight Sapphire-san."

Looking over at his brother he tugged his arm, "Lets go, Nii-san."

Rin pulled his arm away as he glanced at his brother, "I'll walk her to her room. I'll head back in a bit."

Before Yukio could abject, Sapphire waved him off, "It's okay, Yukio. Rin will keep me some company and I'll make sure he gets back safely."

She smiled at the young Exorcist and he sighed in defeat, "Okay, Goodnight."

Rin stood there as he looked over to the girl when Yukio was out of sight, "Are you okay?"

Shrugging, she walked off towards her room while responding, "Yeah. It just got the drop on me, but I'll manage."

Raising a brow, he glanced over his shoulder for second before returning his attention of her, "You sure? You seem a bit shaken up back there."

Chuckling, she faced him for a moment before sighing as she looked away, "You can say something like that, but it's nothing to worry about."

Frowning, he stopped her and the two stood in the hall before he began to explain himself, "Don't say that, Sapphire. I was- when I heard you scream, I just needed to get to you and see if you were okay." Shaking his head, "So it's not 'nothing' because me and Yukio do care and you should too."

Casting her eyes aside, she continued to walk and he followed, "Rin, I don't know what to think of this." Lifting her head, she recalled a few things that bothered her the moment the demon caught her, "I mean, I was terrified because I kept hearing, seeing things when I was in the dark."

Sighing, she shook her head, "I mean it's nothing new, but what I saw... The things that I heard it just got me thinking about a few things and I don't know how to explain it because I don't know what's going on."

"You can talk to me about it," Shrugging, he looked away as he hunched his shoulders while glancing over to her, "Or I can stay with you until you fall asleep again."

"I'll like that," she smiled at him as the two found themselves at her door.

Sapphire entered her room and notice that the power was back on. Her lamp projected the stars across her ceiling as she glanced over to the demon boy.

The navy haired boy look over to her and met her bright violet eyes that stared back at him. His demon tail swayed behind him slowly as she giggled while he returned a smile. His eyes caught sight that her tail was showing and he blinked since he remembered what she said earlier in regards of it.

"I almost forgot you have a tail too," he chuckled as his curled beside him while the girl in front of him blushed in embarrassment.

She looked down at her tail as it quickly hid from sight, curling her fingers, "I didn't even now it was visible..." Looking away, she crossed her arms, "It's strange for someone to see it and-"

Rin held his hands up in defense, "Sorry! I forgot you said it was-"

Laughing, she ran a hand through her hair while smiling, "Don't make a big deal about it." Her eyes met his, "If you want to stay," Motioning over to the spare bed that was across the room, "There's a bed there and extra blankets are under the bed, so help yourself if you want."

Pulling the chair out from her desk, she rubbed her eyes, "God... That worn me out more than usual..." Glancing over to her hand, she unwrapped it to see a visible bruise overlapped her seal and she narrowed her eyes while muttering, "That... He surely did something if it's effecting me like this..."

Rin looked over her shoulder and frowned at the sight of the bruise, "That must hurt like hell."

Looking up at him, she shook her head, "It's fine, but it more of me using it... Well I can't summon my sword and I shouldn't have used that move against the demon if my hand was in this condition." Grabbing a new piece of gauze, she began to wrap up her hand, "It's draining since I can't manage it properly..."

Moving aside when she got up from the chair, Rin informed her about something he found out earlier before he went to sleep, "Oh, Yukio mentioned that Shura is giving you another day off if you want."

Raising a brow, she turned towards him, "Really?" Shifting her eyes, she crossed her arms, "I guess that will give me the time to discuss this with my father and see Shiemi when cram school is over." Sighing, she shook her head, "No. I'll speak with my father before I head to cram school, I already missed a day and that's enough."

Sitting on her bed, she leaned against her left arm, "So expect to see me sitting beside you in class then."

Rin smirked as he threw himself on the spare bed, he glanced over to her, "I forgot you sit there since you hardly ever showed up that some thought you disappeared."

"Shut up," Laughing, she pulled the blanket over her while glancing over to him, "Go to sleep we got school tomorrow."

* * *

 **Rin's Pov**

Turning a bit, I lifted my arm until I felt it over my eyes trying not to actually wake up to start the day off. Frowning, I knew it I didn't wake up then I'll deal with Yukio's nagging or some form of lecture. Sitting up, my eyes widen when I realized that I wasn't in my room, but then I remember that I stayed in Sapphire's room after the whole attack.

Glancing over across the room, I noticed that she wasn't in her bed but instead it was perfectly made. Checking the time, it was still a bit early, but I couldn't help my self from wondering, _Where did she go?_

Rubbing my face, I glanced back at the clock but I my eyes hurt from the stupid sunlight, _What time is it?_

Throwing my legs over to the side, I watched how my tail swayed against the wooden floor then my ears twitched at the sound that came from the door. Darting my eyes over, I saw that it was only four eyes standing there with his arms crossed and unamused expression. Raising a brow, "Yukio?"

He checked his watch before removing himself from the door frame, "It's an hour before class starts, so if I were you then I'll get ready."

Standing, I stretched a bit before furrowing my brows over to the empty bed that belonged to the girl, "Where did Sapphire go?"

Yukio paused in his tracks, glancing over his shoulder, "Sapphire-san woke up early to speak with Sir Pheles," Turning away, he sighed under his breath before leaving me alone, "You'll see her in class, so stop wasting time or else you'll be late yet again, Nii-san."

Grabbing my sword, I muttered back in annoyance as I watched him walk away, "Fine."

Stabbing the sword onto my back, I began to make the guest bed since I really don't want to leave her to clean it up or anything. Yet I kept glancing over to her bed as I raised a brow slightly at the thought, _She got up early even when we fell asleep so late...?_

* * *

 **Sapphire's Pov**

Walking down the large hallway, I couldn't help myself from smiling as I glanced over at every other door and all I can do was remember old memories of the times that I shadowed as a student. Frowning, I recalled a few memories and it only reminded me of what Yukio did, which I need to think. I'll forgive him, but all I want is to understand him more.

Sighing, I looked up as I finally reached the final doors, _I haven't seen these halls for awhile..._

Standing in front of the door, I chuckled under my breath before stepping in, It's been almost forever since I actually walked into class

My eyes widen, stopping myself before I took another step into the nearly empty class, but I was surprised to see one other person, "Shiemi?" Tilting my head slightly, I was actually amazed to see another student show up early to class and I smiled _, She actually shows up early too?_

I felt my smile grow when her eyes widen, lighting up as she jumped up in her seat the moment she realized I stood there. Walking over to our table, I was pulled into her arms as she greeted me, "Sapphire!" Pulling away from me, the blonde beamed at me before scolding me for a moment, "I was getting worried that you were really hurt!"

Scratching my head, I laughed sheepish at the thought of her fussing over my absents, but I couldn't help but feel warm at the thought of her worrying so much. Sometimes, I can't imagine that Shiemi was too sweet for this cruel world, but I knew she was strong.

Yet my smile faded when I saw the hurt her eyes even if it was only for a second, _Why do I have to let others suffer by worrying over me...?_

Sitting next to her, taking Rin's seat until class actually started, "I needed to take a day to rest up," Trying to reassure her, I smiled before leaning against my hands, "But I'm perfectly fine, so don't fuse over me."

"Hey... Shiemi," Lowering my eyes, I recalled the suggestion that Yukio gave me a few days ago and I glanced over to the blonde, "Can I ask you of something?"

Nodding, Shiemi sat up, "Sure!" Her brows furrowed slightly while tilting her head, "What do you need?"

Sighing, I sat up while informing her, "Yukio recommended me to speak to you if you can treat my back," Looking away, I placed a hand on my shoulder while remembering the bruises that still bother me, "It hasn't fully recovered and I thought I'll ask you for help."

Her eyes widen, grabbing my hands as she stared at me with a look that only could be described as complete concern, "Is it that bad?!"

Shaking my head, I held my hands up to reassure her that everything was fine, "No, it's too bad, but it still bothers me."

"I'll do it! Anything for a friend!" A smile appeared on her lips, nodding again as she clasped her hands together before glancing over to her familiar that agreed too, "Just come over later today and I'll do my best."

I relaxed, smiling as I sighed, "Thank you, Shiemi."

She shook her head at me, resting a hand on my shoulder, "No problem, Sapphire-chan!"

"Hey looks who's back!"

My eyes widen at the new voices, looking up I saw that it was Shima, Bon and Miwa who arrived and I smiled at the boys as they made their way pass our table. Leaning against my arm, I watched how Bon stood in front of me, "Ms Esquire finally showed up to class, huh?"

Smirking, I could never get over the name that he refers to me, but I pointed out a key factor involving it since it's outdated, "I don't know if that name still works if we're all Esquires now, Bon."

Shima whispered to the boy before chuckling, "But you do top all of us, so it kinda still works," The boy quickly covered his head as the striped haired Esquire turned to shout at him, but Shima still laughed, "Plus, I don't think Bon can come up with a different name for ya~"

"Hey! I heard that," Bon snorted, shrugging as he raised a brow at me while bringing up the topic, "But we were wondering how you've been since Okumura wouldn't tell us anything about ya."

Shima nodded, leaned against the table as he shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever Rin said wasn't convincing enough."

Miwa agreed with their statements as he looked at me with concern, "You were really hurt, Sapphire-san."

Holding up a hand, I reassured them that I was fine, but it's kinda difficult since they wouldn't know much about my healing factor or anything about me, "I'm fine, I took a day to recover, but I'm fine now," Smirking at the three before glancing over to the blonde beside me, "So get used to see me around."

"Will do Ms Esquire," Bon grinned, walking off to his seat as he began to set up for class.

Shima tabbed the table before pushing himself off while saluting, he smiled as he followed his friend, "Good to see you're back, Sapphire!"

I saw the smaller boy bid his farewell before going off to his seat beside his friends, "I'm glad to hear you're fine, Sapphire-san."

My eyes soften, "I'm glad to be back, Miwa."

Lowering my eyes, I felt guilty for allowing them to feel so...For people to actually worry over me even if I haven't been part of their lives long enough for them to have a reason to. Glancing over to the boys as they spoke among themselves while preparing for class then I glanced over to Shiemi who was also preparing for class.

 _Everyone was... worried..._

My ears perked slightly, looking up at the door I saw Rin standing there and I couldn't really comprehend why he stood there. Our eyes met and I blinked before I moving over to my seat when he finally walked over to us, "Hey Rin?"

Raising a brow, he chuckled to himself before sitting himself down between me and Shiemi, "So you actually showed up huh?"

I returned a smirk, leaning against my hand while raising a brow at him, "Didn't I tell you that you'll see a familiar face in class~?"

"Sometimes I still have my doubts," He shrugged, looking away from me and I saw a grin plastered across his face.

Frowning slightly, I shook my head a bit before kicking his chair a bit, "Shut up"

Before he had the chance to make a remark, we both turned to the door once he heard loud foot steps which was only Shura he arrived it. I blinked slightly as she throw a can into the trash before she walked over to the front of the room while shouting, "Class starts now!"

Raising a brow, I glanced around to see that everyone has arrived, but i still wasn't fully convince that she was capable of teaching us, _She really is our new teacher... Wonder how that'll play out_

Yet I knew better than to judge her, I'm aware that she's smart when she wants to show it. I looked up the moment I realized that she was staring at me and she smirked, "Hmm..." Turning away as she sat on the desk while fishing out a book, "Good to see ya kid."

"Thank you, Kirigakure-sensei" I felt a smile appear on my lips as I chuckled a bit as I opened the book up, but I stopped when she corrected me. I didn't look up, I only smirked slightly when she told me to call her by her first name.

The woman cracked up a book while stating, "Call me Shura."

"Okay," I nodded while looking down at the book that were placed on our desks, _Does she remember me?_

* * *

Class wasn't too bad, interesting since Shura isn't one to act so professional, but she's not the only Exorcist who acts so strange or immature. From everyone I've seen, Yukio was probably one the few that take it serious along with some others that I've encounter before. Yet it was nice to be in class, watching the others grow as they learned about the strange world of being an Exorcist. Even if I had to admit, it was pretty boring for my taste.

Sighing, I leaned back against the tree as I stared up through the cracks between the leaves as I watched the clouds slowly move across the sky. Frowning slightly, recalling the serious conservation I had with Yukio when he caught me before I left to see Mephisto.

Pushing myself away from the tree, I sat up as my eyes landed on the ground while the thought crossed my mind, _Sometimes I wonder what will happen to me if I actually do get caught?_

Curling my fingers, lifting my head until I saw the blue sky again, _Will he kill me?_

 _Flashback:_

 _Closing the door behind me, I walked over to the center of his office, "Father, I came to inform you of an attack that took place at the dormitory," Clenching my hands as I watched the man turned around in his chair and I felt my lips twitch when I realized that he was eating roman noodles. But I shook my head, giving him a serious look as I walked over to one of the two chairs in front of his desk, "The demon was after me."_

 _Raising a brow, he finished the noodles that he began to eat as he moved it away so he can ask, "Hmm... Did it harm you?"_

 _"No, Yukio and Rin quickly came to my aide before anything serious happened," Sitting down, I reassured him that I was fine, but I sighed when the important question, "But my main concern is how it managed to slip into the school."_

 _Setting the cup of noodles down in front of him along with the chopsticks, he laced his fingers together as he placed a leg over the other, "I'm not sure myself, my dear," Frowning slightly, his bored green eyes held some form of emotion before it quickly faded when he sighed, "I must check the boundaries in case there's a crack within that the demon went through."_

 _"It's intention was to take me back to Gehenna," Lowering my eyes, I remembered the words the demon said to me, but my whole mind went blank as I recalled the images the rushed through my mind the moment I was consumed by the darkness, "While I was held captive... I saw something... A vision, I believe."_

 _He tilted his head slightly, narrowing his eyes at me, "What of it?"_

 _Sitting up, I stared at him while my fingers curled up again as I felt the rush of emotions that came from the vision, "I saw the blue flames and how I was consumed by them..." Shaking my head, closing my eyes as I tried to fully understand the reason behind it, "I don't know what to do with this information."_

 _"We can't do anything about it," Mephisto grabbed his cup of noodles again while stating, "But once the issue arises then I'll handle the problem."_

 _Frowning at him, I simply couldn't push this vision aside if the others I had eventually came true, "I can't just brush it aside like that, what if-"_

 _I saw how he frowned at me for a moment while pointing out a few possible answers to the message behind the vision, "If anything those flames could be from Okumura," Picking up the chopsticks as he added on, "Worse case would be that your vision revealed that you end up in the hands of the devil."_

My eyes widen, sitting back into the chair as my voice shrank, "...Then what...?"

"Hey Sapphire," I looked up to see Shima leaning over me while asking, "Mind if we sit with you for a bit?"

I shook my head, "No it's fine," Glancing over to the other two that weren't too far behind and I raised a brow, "What brings you guys here?"

The pink haired Esquire shrugged while motioning over to the others as he sat down, "Bon and Miwa wanna ask a few questions."

I furrowed my brows the moment the other two sat down with us, "Huh?"

Miwa adjusted his glasses on his face while asking, "Sapphire-san, how do you use Aria without reciting a verse?"

Bon crossed his arms, keeping a steady eye on me while adding on, "Or how you summon light without much effort?"

"I've trained in this type of field since I was a kid," I shook my head, smiling at the eager Esquires who wish to succeed on this field, but yet I couldn't be much of help since I don't follow their rules, "Once you understand a verse and how it effects a demon, you have to put a lot of effort in order to come up with a phase that summons it up for you."

Glancing between the two, I quickly remembered one man who is one of the honorary knights and I recall the times he worked on the field, "I know of an Exorcist who can explain it even clearer for you if you're interested about it," Smiling, I leaned on my arm, "I can ask him for some advise to give you guys."

Sighing, I tapped my fingers against the ground while stating, "But for the light well... That's my own trick," I gave them a sheepish smile before clearly a few things up, "I somehow did something and ever since then I use it to keep demons at bay."

"Thanks for telling us," Bon wasn't as pleased with the information, but he glad that he got something out of me, "I just want to know all the different sides of being an Aria and I never saw any technique like yours, so I only wondered."

Miwa smiled at me once he got to his feet, "Thank you, Sapphire-san."

"No problem," I shrugged at the boys as they began to take their leave, but I glanced over to by side to see only one of them who remained sitting.

Bon raised a brow at the boy, "Are you coming, Shima?"

Shima only waved it off while calling over to them, "Give me a sec."

We sat in silence for a moment until the others were out of view, then Shima looked over to me while asking his own questions, "I wanted ask how long have you been doing this?"

I furrowed my brows slightly, "Being involved with Exorcists?" Yet I saw that wasn't want the question asked for and it only left me thinking, _What did he meant?_

"Not exactly..." He chuckled to himself, leaning back on his hands while keeping a steady eye on me as he rephrased the question again, "I meant more of holding back."

Narrowing my eyes at him, I didn't like the look that were in his eyes, but the boy was so difficult to read _, What is he playing at?_ Shaking my head, I needed to know what he really want out of me, "I don't understand."

"Well, that's my cue," Standing up, Shima smiled while giving me a salute before he ran off to catch up with his friends, "See ya around, Sapphire!"

My eyes widen, watching the pink haired boy run off so suddenly without actually getting an answer to his question, but it left me wondering, _Does he know...?_

"Hey," I looked up to see Rin staring down at me before he glanced over his shoulder, "What was all that about?"

I didn't even realized that he was there or how long he was around to watch and maybe that's the reason why Shima ran off. Whatever he was trying to get out of me, he didn't want others to be around to hear anything if it was important.

I shook my head, snapping myself out of my train of thought before chuckling, "They wanted to know some tips about being a Aria."

"Oh," He blinked, sitting down beside me as he revealed a bag before smiling over to me, "Well, I brought lunch. Thought we can eat together."

"Thank you," My eyes widen, I didn't expect him to bring lunch, but I smiled back at him when I recalled a few old memories, "I remember you were good cook back then."

"Still am!" Rin sat up straight while giving a smug grin over to me as he opened his own container, "Improved since the last time you were around."

I giggled, removing the lid of the container as I countered his statement, "Of course, who wouldn't over that time frame?"

Leaning back on the palms of his hands, he raised a brow over to me while asking, "Hey, about training... Where do we meet up?"

"I know a place," Waving the pair of chopsticks over to him as I informed him about a few things, "I use it to train and I doubt anyone will be using it since it's kinda abandon."

Furrowing his brows, he grabbed his chopsticks while looking over to me, "Oh... What time should we start?"

"Later, I'll tell you," I smiled, shrugging my shoulders as my eyes lowered to the food before revealing my later plans, "I have to see Shiemi before we start training."

I chuckled at how excited he got by simply listening to his little burst, "Can't wait!"

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

The Esquire opened the door to the shop, the lavender haired girl entered while speaking up as her eyes wondered around, "Hello?"

"How may I help you?" A woman came into view at the counter, she paused from taking another puff from her smoke while narrowing her eyes slightly at the girl, "Oh, you're the girl that came with that young man."

"Yes, my name is Sapphire," She nodded, smiling at the woman as she walked up towards the counter while informing the owner for her visit, "I'm here to see Shiemi."

Releasing a puff of smoke, the woman turned towards the door behind her while shouting, "Shiemi!" Glancing back at the strange haired girl for a moment, "There's someone here to see you!"

"I'm coming, mama!"

The Esquire stood back, folding her arms behind her back as she waited for the blonde to show up. Sapphire still felt the woman glance over her way every once in awhile and the girl can't blame her since she surely must be wondering about a few things. Her ears perked up at the sound of the screen door opening, looking up she saw Shiemi there.

Shiemi smiled, quickly greeting the girl,"Sapphire!"

"Hey," Giving a wave at the flower girl, Sapphire raised a brow while asking, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, follow me," "I think it'll be better if we're outside."

Sapphire followed the blonde outside, her eyes widen when she saw the garden since she never actually seen it before. Smiling, she continued to follow the girl until she reached a large black gate and Sapphire froze for a moment she she sensed something about the gate. Yet the blonde opened it and allowed her through, Sapphire felt a strange feeling wash over her the moment she walked through the entrance, but she smiled at the sight of the flowers.

Turning over to Shiemi, she gave the girl a comment, "The garden looks lovely..."

"Thank you," Shiemi smiled back at the older girl as she passed her, "It's my granny's garden."

Sapphire looked around while stating, "Yukio and Rin told me about it," Her eyes landed on the girl who sat down under a tree, "But it looks really beautiful in person."

"Okay, lay down," Pulling a few things out of a basket that she brought out with her, "Yukio came over and explained to me that your upper back is causing you trouble."

Her eyes widen, Sapphire sat down but she was surprised to hear the girl's words, "He came?" Fixing her shirt as she revealed the area that bother her as she laid down on her stomach, "I wouldn't have thought... But he's right."

Shiemi studied the area, taking account of the bruises and her fingers gently pushed against some of the areas to discover that they were still tensed up, "Okay, I'm going to put some remedy over the bruised area then let it rest for a bit before I can began to work."

She looked down to her familiar which was one step ahead of the girl, "Thank you, Nii!"

Sapphire leaned her head against her arms as she began to ask the girl a few questions, "Shiemi, do you actually plan to be an Exorcist?"

The girl paused for a moment, lowering her eyes as she whispered, "I... I don't know..."

"You're good as a tamer and even doctor," Smiling over to the blonde, the Esquire began to help build some confidence for Shiemi so she'll consider the idea, "You'll be fine as a Exorcist, a great teammate for anyone to have on their team."

Shiemi felt her cheeks burn, shuttering as she looked down at the girl, "I w-will?"

"Yeah, I'll fight along side you," Giggling, Sapphire nodded while adding onto her statement, "You have your heart in the right place and I think that even makes you even more different than any other person I've meant in cram school."

"Thank you, Sapphire-chan!" Shiemi smiled brightly, "I'll really think about it!"

As the blonde began to do her work as she placed some remedy over the area to help relax the muscles, but she froze when she finally took notice of Sapphire's words, "Shiemi, do you like Yukio?"

Her eyes widen, her cheeks burned red as she shuttered while staring down at the lavender haired Esquire, "W-what!?"

Sapphire didn't wasn't fazed by the girl's reaction as she explained her reasonings for asking such a question, "I mean, I've seen the way you look at him or the way you even commented on seeing him on your first day of cram school," Her eyes remain fixed on the grass before stating, "I won't say anything if you do."

"I... I've known him for some time since we were a bit younger," Shiemi blushed, resting her hands on her lap as she began to reveal a few things, "He'll even teach me since I don't actually go to school or anything."

"But I don't know if I like, like him," Looking back at the lavender haired girl, Shiemi shook her head since she wasn't fully aware of her feelings about the boy.

"Understandable."

Shiemi raised a brow at the Esquire while returning a similar question, "But do you like Rin?" Tilting her head, the blonde added, "I've seen that you two are close."

Unlike Shiemi's reaction by having such a question being asked, Sapphire was calm before she sighed, "In truth, I've meant Rin when we were kids," Chuckling, she smiled while revealing, "So when we meant each other again over the years, there was a connection that brought us together as friends again."

Shiemi was confused for a moment as she noticed a few things, "Did you stop talking to him?"

"I... I couldn't see him anymore," Lowering her violet eyes, Sapphire took a moment as she closed her eyes before clearing up a few things, "Until now, he joined cram school when I finally enrolled, so we just reconnected."

"But do you like him?"

"I feel different around him," Shiemi watched how the girl looked sad, the way her eyes looked off towards some flowers with a look of longing, but yet behind those violet eyes was something that the blonde couldn't explain when Sapphire spoke up, "I feel something that I can't describe, but I surely missed it since our time apart."

Raising a brow, Shiemi asked another question as the two girl began to get to know each other, "Then it means you've known Yukio too, right?"

"I've known Yukio since I've meant him as children," A faint smile appeared on her lips as she recalled a few things, "I was in cram school with him, went on missions, and now we still talk."

Sapphire narrowed her eyes slightly as she muttered, "But... But something changed and yet I can't deny that I somehow knew he was different."

"Different?"

"We grew distant," Shaking her head, she sighed under her breath.

Shiemi offered a smile towards the girl when she pointed out something, "But it looks like Yukio still cares if he came down here to tell me about you."

"Yeah... But he's very difficult to actually read," Sapphire didn't show any reaction to the girl's words, but she narrowed her eyes a bit, "He's strange at times..."

"Well, I think Yuki-chan is just busy with work and he probably has a lot going on," The blonde smiled, Shiemi didn't truly understand what the girl meant, but Sapphire also didn't notice how the girl would defend the boy that she hardly knew.

Yet Sapphire didn't really knew the boy all that clear either as she whispered, "Maybe."

* * *

 **Rin's Pov**

I follow Yukio and I watched as he pulled out a different key from his chain, raising a brow when he opened the door with it. He motioned me to enter as he closed the door behind me, my eyes widen slightly at the sight of the large room, "Sooo this is the place?"

"Yes, everything was arranged so it should fit fine for you to train in," Yukio adjusted his glasses while passing me as he turned a corner which I followed, "Sapphire-san should already be inside."

"Woah," Looking around, I saw that there was a batting case and a empty space that basically made up the room, "Not a bad place..."

I saw her standing in the center of the empty area with a smirk across her lips as she greeted us, "Good to know you didn't get lost~"

"I'll leave you two then," I raised a brow at how Yukio quickly left us alone as if he didn't want to be around us or he simply didn't want to confront the consequences of his actions the other day. Frowning slightly, I could only imagine what Sapphire feels about the whole scene that happened.

I looked around a bit more while asking, "Alright, what do we do?"

My attention darted back to her the moment I heard her voice again, "I'm going to only lecture you first."

"Ugh!" I felt every inch of my body protested at the idea of having another class to listen through and I frowned at her while muttering, "That's not what I thought I was gonna do..."

She shrugged it off, folding her arms behind her as she clearly stated, "You barely know much of your flames, how to use your sword, or even control yourself," She smiled when she saw how I annoyed I was at the facts, "It's called baby steps."

"Fine..." I mumbled to myself, crossing my arms as I stared at her, waiting for instructions and hoping that I'll get some action.

"Good," Sapphire only nodded her head while starting off, "Now listen up as I explain a few things and pay attention."

"We're gonna do a short lesion of sparing," She smirked, unfolding her arms as she walked closer to me.

"Alright," I returned a smirk as I kept an eye on her when we began to walk around each other.

Before I could blink, she was already in front of me and I saw a flame within her eyes when she harshly pointed out, "First thing, if you leave your tail out like this," Suddenly I felt something tug at my tail and my whole body was in pain when she shoved me back while releasing my tail.

Glaring over to her, I grabbed my tail while trying to collect whatever pride I had left, "Ow! What the hell!?"

Lowering my eyes, I let go of my tail as it swayed behind me so she wouldn't do it again, _Damn... That fucking hurts!_

Her violet eyes soften to see that it did bother me, but I noticed how she gave me a serious look while firmly stating a point, "You leave a visible weakness for your opponent to use against you."

"Alright!" I muttered under my breath as I tucked my tail away, "Note, don't have my tail out..."

"Good," Grinning, she stood in her stance, motioning me to make the first move, "Now I want to see what you're mad of."

I blinked for a moment and she sighed under her breath while repeating herself, "So make your move."

Holding my hands up as I stared at her because I didn't really want to actually fight her, "Hey, I don't want to hurt you since you're-"

She cut me off while smirking a bit and she became the one to make the first move, "You should be worried about yourself."

I stumbled back, bringing my hands up the moment she appeared in front of me again and I blocked the punch, _God she's fast, but I can still match up_ Frowning to myself, I knew she was good especially if she got speed on her side and I needed to make my move. So kicked her away, but she blocked it while skidding back a bit before she swiftly leaped away when I ran towards her, _If this is how she is without her swords then I can only imagine how strong she can be when she wants to..._

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

"You haven't changed much, haven't you?"

Yukio didn't express much reaction to the woman that dropped by during his training session, but he couldn't help but feel annoyed by her presence, "What is it, Shura?"

Shura shrugged her shoulders, watching the young Exorcist hit every target that came his way, "Nothing," Smirking, she shook her head while glancing over to the boy, "Just saw Rin and that Esquire spare and I have to say... She's pretty good."

He tensed up a bit, sparing a glance towards her before returning his full attention to the object that was shot towards him and he pulled the trigger, "You saw Rin and Sapphire-san?"

"Yup, they didn't seem to notice me," Leaning against the table, she crossed her arms while raising a brow over to kid, "She knows a few things about demons that I wouldn't expect her to know at her level."

Yukio merely stated as he tried not to say anything that could draw more attention to the Esquire, "Sapphire-san spent a lot of time researching, so of course she'll find out."

The fiery haired woman raised a brow as she tried to understand the young Exorcist's decision, "Why did you leave her to deal with the kid?"

His eyes remained fixed in front of him while his voice held no emotion behind the words as he answered back, "I believe she'll be good for him to learn from."

"Hmm... I'll still teach him a few things as well," Shura sighed, smirking as she pushed herself off the table while waving back at the kid, "Whelp! Don't get yourself carried away scaredy cat!"

Frowning at the words, he called back to her, "Don't call me that!"

"See ya~!"

Sighing, Yukio reloaded his guns while still keeping pace with each target as they steadily increased speed, _I can't believe I'll have to deal with her again..._ Narrowing his eyes behind his glasses, _Wonder what else she discovered about Nii-san and Sapphire-san._

Swiftly reloading again as the targets were thrown faster towards him, shifting his arms as he made sure each object was hit, _If Rin's going to train then I need to push myself so I can beat him_

"Shura, I don't want to deal with you," He frowned the moment he heard foot steps and he quickly dismissed the person he thought it to be since the boy wasn't in the mood, "So it's best to leave me be."

"Always training as usual," The Esquire called out from the other side of the room and it was enough to make the boy pause for a moment, but he continued to shoot at the next target.

Yukio raised a brow, "Sapphire-san?" Glancing over his shoulder he watched how she neared the batting cage and he narrowed his eyes slightly while asking, "What are you doing here?"

Shrugging, she stopped at the entrance of the area while looking over to him, "I should ask you the same, Yukio."

Frowning, Sapphire moved further into the room as she cleared up her sudden presence, "But I came here to talk to you about a few things," Clenching her hands, she wanted answers, "About the stunt you pulled yesterday along with what you said earlier."

Yukio simply responded back with a static tone, "I did what I had to do."

"I know what you were trying to do," Shaking her head, she pressed her lips into a thin line before sighing under her breath, "I'm just disappointed in you."

He frowned to himself, keeping his eyes ahead of him, but he tighten his hold around his weapons while harshly stating, "That I almost destroyed that little fairy tale of yours? Or me telling you about how he's a threat to us all?"

"What are you trying to accomplish? Do you want me to stay away from him because he's a demon, none of the less the spawn of Satan?" Glaring at him, Sapphire stood behind him as she continued to question him, "Or the fact that you're trying to live up to some expectation in surpassing him as if this was some competition?"

He didn't bother facing her as he continued to shoot the targets that were thrown his way, "I'm not trying to surpass anyone."

"Then explain to me why you always train, always push everyone aside, for what is it then?" Sapphire narrowed her violet eyes at the boy as she finally reached the table and it was enough for him to stop so he can finally face her, "You've done this for as long as I could remember, but now I'm warning you, Yukio, to watch yourself."

"I can take care of myself, Sapphire-san." Yukio tried to keep his cool and collective manner, but yet the girl continued to get under his skin and surely he was going to lose it if they continue to argue like this, "Unlike yourself, you've gotten in a few encounters with demons ever since you-"

Cutting the Exorcist off, Sapphire was getting fed up at how the whole conservation continues to take turns, "If you're trying to blame Rin for this, then stop," Defending the boy who wasn't present, she rested a hand on her hips while raising a brow at Yukio, "You might have forgotten that I've dealt with issues like this before."

"With demons that are trying to kill you or even take you to Gehenna," Yukio shook his head, narrowing his eyes while stepping closer to the Esquire, "I never remember any situation as serious as the recent ones."

Crossing her arms, she released a frustrated sigh as she turned away from him, but the girl still continued to argue with the boy, "Yet you have the audacity to calm to be doing what's best?"

"I'm an Exorcist, I'm supposed to eliminate demons and you must understand that yourself," Narrowing his eyes, he adjusted his glasses causing a glare as he continued on, "Don't be so childish-"

"Childish?" Sapphire shook her head, chuckling dryly at his words while turning towards him as she called him out, "You're the child between the two of us, always hiding as if you're afraid-"

Yukio clenched his hands, turning on his heels as he pointed out, "I'm trying to do my job!"

Stepping forward, Sapphire snapped back as she frowned deeply, "Then why haven't you killed me!?"

"You're not like the other demons," Frowning, he argued back and this only made the Esquire furious at how difficult the boy was being.

"I'm a threat just like any kind of demon," The girl clenched her hand, her eyes glowing faintly as the violet flames slowly began to form over her left hand, "I can snap or lose control and what will you do."

"You won't do that," Yukio didn't faze since he knew that she was merely trying to provoke him and the boy only narrowed his eyes while stating, "I've watched you through the years and I never wittiness any moment that you've lost control."

Sapphire summoned her flames as they spiraled around her dangerously, she smirked at how he quickly reacted with his gun in hand and she made a gun out of her hand. Pointing her finger over to him, she pretended to pull the trigger of her make belief gun while her bright violet flames scattered around her.

Narrowing her eyes, "Yet the one that will become a _demon_ will be you if you choose to suppress everything, darkening your heart to the point of becoming a demon yourself."

Stepping back, her eyes soften as she stared at the boy, "Yukio... Please don't walk down that path..." Shaking her head, she walked away, "You'll become what you hated simply because you wish to gain your deepest desire and at what cost are you willing to sacrifice for it."

Stopping in her tracks, they stood in silence until the Esquire spoke up again, "I can sense something faint growing within you, but you are the one to fuel it or to destroy it," She continued on without allowing him to speak if he had anything say. Sapphire grabbed the door knob, but she sighed under her breath, "We all have our own demons, Yukio, so please take care of yourself."

* * *

 **Sapphire's Pov**

I frowned to myself when my mind began to wonder off, leaning against Rin's back as he tried to finish his homework and I found myself trying not to laugh every time he mumbled to himself about how stupid it was. My eyes lowered to my hands as I remembered when I confronted Yukio not so long ago, _I don't understand him, he's always so difficult to read_

Closing my eyes, I curled my fingers as the thought crossed my mind, but I shook it off since I can't bring myself to invade someone's personal space, _I can't just enter his mind..._

I sighed under my breath before opening my eyes again, _What can I do?_

"Sapphire?"

"Huh?" Looking up, shifting a bit when he began to straighten himself up while placing his homework aside. He glanced over his shoulder and I saw the concern in his eyes, "You okay?"

I didn't want to say anything or even give him anymore to worry about and surely it's something I don't want him looking through if he hasn't noticed yet, "Yeah, just thinking about a few things."

Moving away from him, I sat at the end of the bed while crossing my legs together and I smiled at him. I needed to distract my mind, focus on the present and stop worrying over everything, so I offered to play a game that Rin might like, "Lets play the question game, alright?"

I felt happy to see how he smiled, the way he sat across him while and how his tail swayed behind him. Rin nodded, accepting my suggestion, "I'm down for it," Motioning over to me, he offered to allow me to begin the series of questions, "You go first.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for those who viewed and followed/favorited it along with your reviews. I really appreciated it! I understand that I took long to update due due issues with school and taking a week out to visit family, but now I'm back and hopefully nothing major messes up my "schedule" of updating. I'll update probably some point next week depending how long it takes to have Chap 17 done especially since I need to create the outline for it and I'll start that when this chap is up.**

 **Until then, hope you have a good day wherever you are :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC. Everything else belongs to the original creator**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 **Rin's Pov**

I couldn't feel comfortable no matter how I move or how I position myself, but I really just want to sleep. Frowning, I released a deep breath and I relaxed a bit more the moment I felt Kuro settling down against my side. It took a while but I finally managed to sleep.

 _Dreaming:_

 _I remember standing there, blinded by the rage that I felt that day, but I could clearly remember their words. The way they backed away from, afraid that I'll hurt them and I only stood there alone as their words echoed within my mind._

 _"He's a demon child!"_

 _"How can Father Fujimoto house such dangerous child!?"_

 _"Stay away from him until Father Fujimoto arrives."_

 _I clenched my fist, glaring down at the ground as my other hand held myself back from doing something that will make everything more complicated. I remember I used to act out, break out in fits of rage, sometimes I'll hurt someone during one my tantrum._

 _It was that day when my old man would tell me about how I won't make many friends if I continued to act out. It was the moment that I believed I'll never be accepted by anyone else after she left, but now even if she's back and I'm socializing with the others in class._

 _I still have the fears that they'll reject me or even worse... I'll harm them._

 _Everything faded, my eyes widen the moment I realized I wasn't my younger self anymore and I looked around to see that I was left in the dark. In reality, I was always alone even if I tried, even if I'm surrounded by people, and I can't help myself from feeling abandoned in a world that never welcomed me._

 _Shutting my eyes, I hunched my shoulders and I felt my whole body curling itself as I accepted the fact that I'll always be the monster that they feared back then. There's no hope and surely the moment everyone finds out about me then certainly they'll shun me._

 _It was cold and empty, I could feel the fire within me just slowly burning out._

 _Yet I felt something, a flame, a warmth that pulled me away from the darkness. Opening my eyes, I felt someone holding me into an embrace that held so much meaning behind it. I could feel the arms that would always pick me up from the ground, the same arms that held me when I was just a child and my eyes watered up at the memories I've kept, the ones I made with the man who became my hero._

 _"Use your strength for something else... some gentler purpose. I want you to become a cool guy..."_

 _I felt tears, those same damn tears that fell when I couldn't save him, and I find myself wanting to cry, but I needed to prove to himself that he didn't die for nothing. I needed to live up to my own goals, I'll be the Paladin, I'll be the cool guy he always told me to be, and become the adult that I never showed him that I could be._

 _Curling my fingers over the arms that held me and it all faded, it all left me, and I felt my shoulders become lighter. Smiling, I opened my eyes to see a hand in front of me and I looked up to see those violet eyes looking down at me. Those eyes that held the acceptance I've yearned for over the damn years and the hand that will pull me from this god forsaken hole that I dug for myself._

 _Her smile that always made me smile and it made me remember how much she did for me. The way she'll always hold me back, always protect me, always pulled me back to my feet and always reminded me that I was something that she saw hope in. Through out our days as kids, she was the one to calm me down and allowed me to see a gentler path._

 _Chuckling, I reached out for her, accepting her hand as her warmth quickly brought back the light around me. I saw how she allowed her violet flames to cover her as she pulled me into her embrace._

 _My eyes widen, I hesitated for a moment before wrapping my arms tightly around her as she whispered, every word that left her lips caused her flames to shield me from the loneliness that haunted me._

 _"You might be a demon... You might be the son of Satan... But you are the one to right your own story, your own destiny that defines you," Shutting my eyes, tightening my fingers into her back, "But never forget, Father Fujimoto is your father and you'll always be human until you decide to throw away your humanity. But until then, you're never alone..."_

 _Giggling, I could feel her whole body shake and my eyes teared up again, she continued to speak, "I'm just like you... Always rejected... If anything, remember that I'm a bigger monster than you, so don't feel ashame of what you are."_

 _"It's not_ _ **what**_ _we are that defines us... It's_ _ **who**_ _we are..."_

 _Sighing, I could feel everything disappearing again and I looked up to see her smile as she leaned her forehead against mine, "If anything, we always got each other..."_

 _Then that when I heard my father's voice again, "If you keep acting like this... One day you'll find yourself all alone..." Then everything disappeared as I felt myself being pulled away from everything and I shut my eyes._

Snapping my eyes open, I growled at myself for waking up and bringing my hands over my eyes as I tried to calm down. Sighing out in annoyance, I looked up at the ceiling as I recalled my dream and I frowned to myself before face palming at the fact that I lost the urge to sleep.

Sitting up, I threw my hands up causing Kuro to jump at my sudden movement. Frowning to myself, sitting there in silence and I finally decided to get up. Removing the blanket, grabbing my sword while muttering to myself when I noticed how Yukio remain asleep.

Glancing down to Kuro, "I'm gonna go out and get some fresh air..."

Slipping my shoes on, I carefully left the room without waking up Yukio and I noticed that the familiar decided to tag alone. I smiled a bit, closing the door behind me as I went over to the stair case and make my way up towards the roof.

* * *

 **Sapphire's Pov**

Sighing, I removed the gauze around my right hand and I smiled when I noticed that it finally healed properly. Looking up at the moon, I saw how the clouds covered the sky blocking out the stars from view. Reaching a hand out above me, I could feel his hand in my mine as I recalled the feeling that he felt. My eyes soften, I looking at the sky as I clearly remembered how I allowed myself to slip into his dreams.

Closing my eyes, I knew better than to interfere in dreams or wondering into people's minds, but I could feel it from the roof and I needed to turn it around. At least make it better for him to sleep in peace.

"I'll have to explain it to him in a later time..." Whispering under my breath, but I curled my fingers up the moment I remembered why I was on the roof.

Walking over towards the edge, I stared over the ledge and I released a deep breath before relaxing myself. Closing my eyes, I summoned my wings and moving one foot off the edge as I looked up at the clouded sky. Rolling my shoulders slightly, I still felt a bit off, but I feel better than before and I really just want to use them.

Taking a step off, folding them in as my arms wrapped around myself, closing my eyes again when I finally dropped from the roof. I felt nice falling, feeling the air brush against my skin and through my hair, it was soothing. Smiling, I opened my eyes as the ground was nearing and I smirked to myself.

Stretching my wings out, I clenched my hands at the slight discomfort, but it quickly disappeared when I pulled myself up. It feels so freeing to just fly, to just be myself as finally got the chance to use my wings. I couldn't contain the laughter that was building up within me as the excitement continued to just grow.

Laughing, I swirled as I continued to gain air and my eyes just widen when I could see the clouds nearing. Reaching a hand out, I smiled the moment I could feel the cool sensation cover me when I finally broke through the clouds. Gliding over the layer of condensed water vapor as my fingers caressed the cotton candy like material and I smiled at how calm it was being up here.

It's peaceful flying, I felt so light as if everything disappeared from me. Releasing a deep breath, I opened up my arms before I decided to retract my wings and that's when the fun begins. I love the sensation of free falling, disappearing through the mist of the cloud while wrapping my arms around me as I slowly begin to giggle.

My eyes glanced around and I found someone else outside, furrowing my brows slightly until I realized that it was Rin who decided to be out. Quickly turning around as I summoned my wings once again, drifting slowly as I began to wonder what happened.

He appears to be lost in thought, maybe he woke up from his dream and probably needed some fresh air to cool down. Setting my feet down, retracting my wings the moment I felt the ground and I took noticed that Kuro was here.

I honestly didn't know if I should walk over to him or leave him alone, but I didn't have a choice when he glanced over to me.

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

"Hey, I noticed you were flying," Rin chuckled, leaning back in his hands as he returned his attention back at the sky, "You looked like you were enjoying yourself."

Sapphire walked over to the boy, standing beside him as her eyes looked up at the clouds she was just in not so long ago, "I... I didn't know you were out here."

Raising a brow up at her, Rin shrugged his shoulders, "I couldn't sleep, so I decided to enjoy the weather and I saw you." Smiling, he looked up at the Esquire, "It must be fun to just fly away, to just leave..."

Her eyes soften, folding her arms in front of her as she looked over at the horizon, "It's not that simple... I can't run or fly away whenever I want because," She sighed, the Esquire unfolded her arms, "It only provides a simple allusion for a brief moment when I'm up there."

Holding a hand out towards him, "Do you want to try?"

Rin furrowed his brows, staring at her hand before looking up at her, "Umm... I can't fly, so how-"

Pulling him to his feet, Sapphire giggled at his comment as she dragged him a bit, "I know that," Smiling, she looked into his eyes, "But do you trust me?"

"Yeah," Rin answered back without hesitation, but he still hasn't fully understood where the Esquire was planning.

Sapphire took a step back as she tugged the boy with her the moment the ground disappeared beneath them, "Good~!"

"What the hell-" His eyes widen, falling beside the lavender haired Esquire who was laughing and he looked back up to see Kuro staring down at the two. Rin reached out for something and she grabbed hold of his hands then the next thing he knew was the ground soon became a memory.

Sapphire used all her strength, looking down at the half demon boy in her hands as she giggled, "Sometimes you have to fall before you fly~!" Reaching the clouds, she twirled into the mist before the two were above the clouds.

Rin was left speechless, his eyes widen at the new sight and he found himself laughing, a smile growing across his face as he looked up at her, "This is so awesome! God you scared me for a moment, but damn... This is something..."

Flying over the layer, she watched how the boy reached a hand down as his fingers brushed through the cool mist. Rin chuckled, looking up at her as a smirk appeared on his lips, "Got any tricks?"

Grinning, she let him go while retracting her wings as the two were sent falling through the clouds, smiling over to him as she laughed. Sapphire stared up at the sky as it soon was beyond her reach, but her eyes widen the moment something touched her hand. Looking over to her side, she saw that Rin grabbed her hand as he chuckled at the adrenaline rush and she smiled at him.

Moving through the air, she held onto his hand while reaching for the other before allowing her wings to return and guide them to a safe landing. Gracefully gliding through the air until she dropped the boy back onto the roof before she landed behind him. Stumbling a bit, crashing into the Esquire as her wings disappeared and the two fell.

Laughing, Rin couldn't help himself from laughing since everything was still fresh, his blood rushing and he looked over to the girl to find her in a bundle of giggles. Both laying across the ground, both laughing their hearts out until they turned to see each other and the two paused as their eyes met.

"That was amazing!" Sitting up, Rin could vividly recall how the cloud felt against his skin, the way he felt falling through the air and the way Sapphire kept a hand over him so the two could fall together.

Sapphire sat up, leaning against her hands as she smiled, "Thought it'll help you get some fresh air."

Looking over his shoulder, he saw how she looked up at the sky and Rin scooted back a bit until they sat behind each other, "Thank you... Thank you for doing that."

Her eyes widen, darting them over to him as she stared for a moment until reaching a hand over to his shoulder, "No problem, but I'm glad it lifted up your spirits."

Leaning against his hand, he raised a brow before asking, "So what brought you up here? Couldn't sleep?"

"I needed to clear my head a bit," Wrapping her arms around her legs, leaning her head against her knees while her eyes stared up at the sky, "I also just wanted to work out my wings since I haven't done so in a while."

"Feeling better?"

Sapphire sighed, closing her eyes, "Yeah, my hand finally healed properly and my back is better now," Glancing over to him, "What about you?"

"Just been thinking..." His eyes drifted towards the ground, remembering the dream that he woke up from and Rin shrugged his shoulders, "Had a dream and then I woke up, couldn't go back to sleep."

Lowering her eyes, Sapphire curled her fingers as she whispered, "I know..."

Furrowing his brows, Rin tilted his head at the girl, "You know?"

The lavender haired girl released a heavy sigh before explaining herself, "Remember how I can talk to you through our minds?" Frowning to herself, Sapphire unwrapped her arms around her legs as she turned to face him, "I can enter people's minds if I want, but I don't tend to unless for an important reason. I'm capable of slipping through dreams sometimes, which is how I just ended up here after leaving your dream..."

His eyes widen, Rin couldn't get over how everything was just piecing together and he realized something important, "What? So you... You told me I was in grave danger?"

Shaking his head, allowing it to sink in as he felt so self conscious if the girl managed to see some things that he wished to keep to himself, "You... You saw what was going through my dreams?"

"I was warning you before, but now," Sapphire leaned an arm over he knee while trying to explain everything to the best of her understanding, "Now I only entered your dream because you were just projecting it to the point it was interrupting my own thoughts. I never dealt with something like that before."

"Sorry about that," Rin turned away, frowning to himself as he begged the question, "How much did you see?"

"Enough..." Whispering, she lowered her eyes, "Enough that I came through to just talk to you..."

Shaking her head, Sapphire couldn't help but feel like she intruded, "Sorry if I overstepped my boundaries."

Without looking back to the girl, he furrowed his brows while his eyes wondered off to the ground, "How many times have you done this?"

"Twice." Bluntly stating the fact, the Esquire hunched her shoulders as guilt hanged over her, "Once to warn you and again tonight. I don't attend to invade your privacy."

Both kept their backs against each other, none wanting to see the other in the eye and Rin raised a brow, "So you saw my old memory? Saw how helpless I must be."

"I didn't just saw what you saw, but I felt everything you felt too," Chuckling dryly, Sapphire leaned back against him as her eyes watered up slightly when she recalled the emotions, "Which is the very reason I woke up because I felt the same emotions you were feeling. It only dug up a few old things from my mind that I needed to clear."

Shaking her head, the Esquire shrugged her shoulders to herself, "But don't feel sorry because I understand you didn't know and I honestly don't know how to handle my ability in regards of that," Lifting her right hand up, she summoned her own flames within her grasps as she revealed, "In truth, I only managed to tame my flames, how to maneuver my swords, and all the little things in regards of my demon side. But I haven't been able to fully understand the whole dreams, allusions and visions concerning my angelic heritage."

Chuckling under her breath, shaking her head, "I have to work with all that annoying baggage that comes along with being me."

"Visions?"

"I... I can see the future, but I can't control it and it just happens," Closing her hand as the flame disappeared while leaning her head against him,"Its the reason why I knew about Neuhaus's attack on us during boot camp and I had hints of Amamion's sudden appearance."

Sighing, Rin glanced over his shoulder to see the Esquire close her eyes and he whispered back, "If you saw and felt everything I did then you must have... You must know how I feel about the whole thing then."

"Yeah," Sapphire smiled sadly at the old memories that the boy managed to stir up within her mind, "It's the same thing I went through when I was just a kid. Felt abandon and rejected, so lonely, but I found myself over the years."

"Only time can change it," Glancing over her shoulder as she offered a smile to him, "Rin if anything happens, remember that I'll be there for you."

"I know," Looking over to her, he asked another question, "So you can't read my mind now?"

Shaking her head, she reassured him that she has her own morals involving her ability, "No, so don't worry about it," Clearing a point while her fingers curled up beside her, "I only catch on when it's too much, when it's just clawing at me. But I haven't heard anything from you since Neuhaus disappeared after the Esquire exam."

"Okay," His hand found hers and the two leaned against each other as their eyes drifted away and Rin whispered under his breath, "I... I'm glad to have you here now..."

"Me too."

The two Esquire sat there in silence, both taking in the information while trying to ease their nerves with the storm that they were facing. Sapphire sighed under her breath causing Rin to look back to her and she chuckled slightly before letting go of his hand while he furrowed his brows at her.

"It's late and we need to sleep since tomorrow is going to be quiet busy," Sapphire stood up, stretching her arms over her head before stating, "Tomorrow is camp, so we're gone all day."

Standing, Rin yawned as he followed the girl towards the door after grabbing Kuro who fall asleep, "Well it'll be one hell of a day then, won't it?"

* * *

They took a hike into the woods, most of them were tired from carrying some of the gear that they needed to set up camp once they reached their destination. Yukio sighed, turning as he lead the group to an open area surrounded by the trees. The Esquires dropped their bags, some taking a breather while others just waited for the next set of instructions.

Shima chuckled to himself the moment they finally saw that Yukio removed his heavy black exorcist coat, "I was beginning to think he was inhuman or something wearing that thing."

Bon glanced over to his friend as he muttered, "Yet he still doesn't feel bothered by the stupid heat."

Sapphire crossed her arms, glancing over to Shura who managed to get her hands on a beer can and she sat down to enjoy herself while everyone worked. Looking back, she watched as Yukio helped Bon and Rin set up the tent, she smiled at how Rin was so excited in such a simple task. Yet she knew the boy probably never gone to camping even if it was for Esquire business, but it funny to watch him.

Moving away from the boys, she wondered over to the girls and Sapphire saw that they were creating magic circles or something since Izumo held the large compass. Stopping there, she furrowed her brows, "You guys done?"

Izumo frowned slightly, she finished the circle before turning her attention over to the sounds the came from the tree which revealed to be Shura leaning against the branch. Her red eyes widen as she looked at the strange woman before glancing over to the lavender haired Esquire. Izumo narrowed her eyes before thinking to herself _, All of them... So many strange people..._

Looking back to Shiemi, who began to clean up after themselves before regrouping with the others who were preparing some food. Yet Shura went off to play a hand handle game that she kept after revealing herself to the class. Sapphire sat off, under the shade as the boys continued to do the heavy work under command of Yukio while Shiemi and Izumo began to prep.

Smirking to herself, Sapphire watched how Rin basically tried to keep himself from pointing out how they weren't properly do it. Chuckling to herself the moment he went over and took over, telling them how what to make and he smiled as he began to prepare something for the group to eat.

Yukio waved Bon's slight protest since the young Exorcist already knew that it was best to leave his brother to cook since Rin's a natural. Sapphire was happy to see that Rin was having fun, getting along with everyone and finally gonna show off his talent. Sighing, she leaned back on her hand as she glanced over to Shura who looked over to her.

"Why yer not doin' anythin'?" Raising a brow to the Esquire, who shrugged back in return and the woman smirked to herself as she finally got a good look of the girl, Shura chuckled to herself before returning her attention back to her game, "I don't care enough to do anythin' about it."

Sapphire blinked, watching the woman carefully, but she looked back to the group work together in hopes to have everything set up before dawn. Once they finish eating, they'll be explained their task and will be released to complete their objective.

They all sat around the fire, each getting their severing of the stew that Rin made and the boy wasn't expecting anything from the group when they finally tasted the food. He was taken back, his face flushed in embarrassment since he was mid bite when everyone's eyes landed on him.

"Wha?" Glancing around until his eyes landed on Sapphire and he leaned over to whisper, "Is there something on my face?"

A smile appeared on her face, but the boy furrowed his brows since he didn't understand why they were staring at him. His eyes widen the moment they began to shout out, but he blushed when he realized that they were giving their comments about the food and he felt his lips twitched before allowing a smile to form.

"This is delicious!"

"Is this for real!? It's so good!"

"God! You could easily get a girl with this kind of food and certainly whatever family you were married into will love you!" Shima stared at the meal before continuing for another bit and he chuckled before pointing over to Rin, "You were certainly holding out from us, Rin!"

Miwa chuckled to himself, smiling to the navy haired Esquire, "You're a really good cook, Okumura-kun!"

Sapphire giggled, looking over to the others as they praised the boy for his efforts and she laughed even more when Rin nervously responded, "Y'know, it's a talent!"

Her eyes darted over to Yukio who was chuckling as he commented, "It's Rin's only useful skill..."

Rin retorted back to his brother, "Shut it four-eyes!"

Everyone laughed, joked, getting another plate and it was enjoyable to be surrounded by such people. All different in their own ways, but with kind hearts. Rin stared at the group, he never experience such a thing like this since he wasn't one to gain any praise from anyone. Especially from something he loves to do and he was happy to see that they enjoyed it too.

Leaning against him, Sapphire whispered, "Told you, your food is something that everyone will love."

"Yeah... They do..." He spoke under his breath as a smile appeared on his face again before he broke out laughing.

Everyone continued to converse with each other, smiling as they shared their thoughts on subjects that brought others into the conversation. Rin laughed as he chatted with Shima and Bon while Shiemi spoke to Izumo, who in returned tried to watch her mouth as she talked to the girl. Shura kept to herself along with Takara who remain silent. Sapphire giggled, looking over to Miwa as the two spoke about a few things that drew Yukio into the conservation.

Bon and Rin went over to do collect a few drinks for everyone. Shiemi sighed in relief as she looked over to Yukio, "I'm glad that he's having fun. I was worried for a bit, but he looks like he's enjoying himself today!"

Sapphire smiled glancing over to Shiemi, "This is something new for him."

The blonde stared at the girl for a moment before glancing over to find Rin laughing with the boys and Shiemi smiled again. Her attention was soon drawn over to Yukio who spoke up as he kept his eyes on Rin, "You've been observing him for awhile too, haven't you?"

Shaking his head, he sighed before taking another sip our of his water bottle, "It's nothing..."

"Yukio, lighten up, won't you," Sapphire leaned back as her eyes were glued at the sky, "Just relax and appreciate this moment like the rest of us..."

Yukio sighed, setting down his drink before standing up from his spot, "Well, this concludes dinner, and I'll explain the purpose behind this training camp." Adjusting his glasses, "I'll be discussing about the test that you'll be subjected to tonight and-"

He frowned the moment Shura cut him off as she laughed, the young Exorcist pitched his nose the moment she noticed that the woman was already drunk. Shutting his eyes as he muttered, "Shura-san... We're in the middle of work, so take this seriously-"

"Hey! I'm bein' serious!"

Bon pointed over to the woman as he questioned Yukio, "What the hell?!

Shima tilted his head, his brows furrowed before muttering, "Isn't she underage?"

"She said she was 18, didn't she?!" Bon frowned since he's trying to understand the situation around the Exorcist.

Sapphire frowned, _What? When did she-_ Her eyes widen the moment Shura threw a can at Yukio, stopping the boy from revealing her true age which only made the boy snap.

Everyone stared at Yukio with wide eyes as he finally lost his cool when he shouted at the woman, "It's time for work! Dammit!"

 _ **Cool it,**_ Sapphire motioned the young Exorcist to collect his posture for his sake and Yukio sighed as he spared a glance towards the Esquire. Nodding, he ignored Shura and her behavior since he didn't want to snap back at the woman again. Then he avoided the girl's eyes since he knew better to face her now after what happened.

He began to explain the test that the Esquires will have to do, the rules, and everything that they needed to know. Yukio made sure that everyone knew the objective clearly before allowing the group to gather up their supplies and equipment. Once everyone had everything ready, Shura pulled Rin aside as she took his sword away while switching it with a wooden one. The two whispered among themselves before she released the boy he could return back to the group.

Yukio stood in the center of the camp site, lifting his gun up to the sky before he shouted, "Ready!?"

Everyone glanced at each other, checking to see that everything was fine and they narrowed their eyes forward as they waited for the signal.

"Go!"

All the Esquires broke away, running different directions as they kept their minds on the objectives. Everyone was taking the test serious, but the lavender haired girl didn't really put all her efforts since the assignment wasn't her main concern. Her eyes frowned as she began to feel something was strangely wrong, but she shook her head as she moved further into the woods. Yet she knew the trick revolving the test, they were told it was a solo assignment, but in the end they'll need to work together if they want to make it back.

* * *

They all arrived back safe and sound, the group was surprised to see that Izumo and Takara brought back the lanterns themselves unlike most of them. However, they also realized that Yukio wasn't at the camp site which only left Shura behind to watch the group of Esquires.

Before they all could get comfortable, Rin felt something bother him and he turned around to see nothing. He frowned to himself, but from the corner of his eye he noticed that Sapphire also felt something a bit off surrounding them.

Sapphire kept her eyes on the outer layer of there camp site for a bit longer before turning away. Shura quickly summoned her sword from her seal which caused all the Esquire to be on alert when they realized a demon landed on the outskirts of their camp. Rin's eyes widen when he realized it was the same demon that he fought back in the amusement park and Sapphire was about to summon her sword, but didn't.

Amaimon commanded his familiar to attack, "Go, Behemoth!"

Shura swung her sword, creating a gust of wind to knock the demon back to its owner and she frowned before muttering, "I got real tired of waitin' for yer..."

Izumo furrowed her brows as she shouted, "What!?"

Everyone noticed that snake like familiar appeared from the ground, quickly spreading as they created a giant seal surrounding them. The red eyed Esquire stepped back at the sight of the creature, "S-snakes!?"

Bon watched how it all came together and once it was complete it blew the demons away from them and his eyes widen when he realized what the Exorcist did. Shura sighed under her breath while explaining herself to the class, "I drew a magic circle to protect anyone standing inside it."

Nodding, Bon finished her explanation, "It's a protective barrier that'll rebel just about anything."

Sapphire crossed her arms slightly, turning over to the direction where Amaimon was sent flying and she narrowed her eyes while muttering, "We're safe for the moment..."

Shifting her violet eyes over to the group as they began to question Shura about everything and Sapphire only stood back as she watched the scene unfold.

Shima stared at the Exorcist while asking, "Uhh... So this is part of our training? Right? Don't ya think it's a little hard...?"

Izumo frowned, raising her voice at the woman, "What the hell just happened!?"

Sapphire looked away as she stated, "This is something beyond what a mere Esquire can handle... We're dealing Amaimon and surely he'll return with a better plan..."

Shura frowned to herself, sighing as she glanced over to the lavender haired girl before shouting over to the other Esquire, "This is the end of trainin' for us!"

Her red eyes widen, shaking her head in disbelief, "What!? Are we talking about the same Amaimon, one of the eight kings?! The 'king of earth'!?"

Nodding, Sapphire spared a look with Rin since the two already dealt with Amaimon before and the two aren't too happy in seeing the green haired demon again. They especially didn't like that they're in a situation where they can't use their abilities to the fullest without revealing themselves.

"Yes, the same Amaimon!" Sapphire shouted over to Izumo which caused the girl to tense up at the confirmation.

Shura went through a box, pulling out a large gallon of Holy Water as she informed the Esquires, "I'll have to use concentrate Holy Water to help reinforce the protection. So everyone, c'mere!"

All the Esquires lined up when they were told so, but Rin stood back for a moment as he stared at the gallon. Sapphire walked passed him, whispering him as she offered a smile, "Don't worry, I think Shura won't forget about you, so relax and play along."

Nodding, he walked along side her, but he whispered back, "What about you? I saw how it effects you and-"

Touching his shoulder, she brought a lip up to her lips as she whispered, "I can handle it, so relax."

Shura stood in front of the group as she explained herself and the reasoning behind what she was about to do, "Yep. Amaimon is a real big shot. Pretty much impossible for any Exorcist to beat. Which is why I gotta reinforce our defense."

Ignoring the rest of the questions that were thrown at her, Shura began to splash the Esquires in Holy Water, but she caught herself before dropping any on Rin. Pulling back, keeping an eye on the boy as she mumbled, "That was close... We'd be screwed if I'd gotten ya."

Turning over to the last Esquire and Sapphire bit the inside of her cheek as she clenched her hands, preparing herself when Exorcist doused her in Holy Water. Sapphire felt her skin crawl slightly, feeling small sparks, but containing it in so it won't be too noticeable. Yet she saw that Shura stared at her suspiciously, narrowing her eyes at the Esquire before dropping the container onto the group before she moved on to the next step. The woman began to recite a small verse as she set the magic barrier.

Placing a hand on her hip, Shura kept glancing over to the lavender haired girl, but she turned her full attention to the group while informing her, "Alright, no matter what happens to ya, any damage you receive will be minimized until the Holy Water dries."

Bon frowned, pointing to the only Esquire that stood dry among them, "Aren't ya gonna put anything on Okumura-kun!?"

Sapphire covered her mouth as she listened to Shura's excuse and Rin stiffen up since he didn't know what to say about it. He glanced over to the Esquire and she whispered to him, "Go with it."

Nonchalantly, Shura shrugged her shoulders as she came up with a lie on the spot, "Well... Uh... Ya'see, he's allergic to Holy Water..."

Bon didn't buy it one bit as he shouted back at her silly excuse, "Allergic to Holy Water!? Never heard such of thing!"

Sapphire crossed her arms, but she kept sensing something strange from the blonde girl and she narrowed her violet eyes when she noticed that Shiemi appears a bit off which made the Esquire worry. Turning her attention over to Rin when he asked a question, "Wait, what about Yukio?"

Shima furrowed his brows, looking over to the Exorcist, "Ahh... Now that you mentioned it, where the hell is he!"

Shura merely waved it off, walking away with her arms behind her head as she simply shrugged at them, "I sent him off somewhere since he was just gonna get in way."

Shutting her eyes, Sapphire sighed when everyone shouted in unison when they learned that Shura sent Yukio off somewhere during a time like this. Opening her violet eyes, she watched Rin walk over to Shura while the others stood around as they tried to contact the young Exorcist. Sapphire found herself watching Shiemi carefully, her eyes studying the girl's behavior and the Esquire knew something was wrong, but she didn't know what to do about it. Glancing over to Izumo who got off her phone and Sapphire watched how everyone seems to be reckless.

Izumo frowned, putting her phone down while telling the others, "I can't get in contact with him."

"So what the hell is Amaimon planning then?" The striped haired Esquire raised a brow over to the Exorcist who shrugged back and he frowned since the woman didn't even know herself.

"Moriyama-san?!"

Everyone turned as they watched the blonde slowly walk off to the distance, Izumo and Bon standing back as they watched their classmate walk away. None doing anything to stop the girl and Sapphire's eyes widen the moment she realized what was happening, frowning to herself since she knew it was one of Amaimon little tricks.

Shura jumped to her feet while shouting out, but her eyes widen the moment she saw something crawl underneath the girl's skin, "Stop right there!"

Rin was shock to see that the blonde was walking towards the edge of barrier, "Shiemi!?"

Sapphire vanished from where she stood next to Izumo and Bon, quickly reappearing beside the blonde as she shoved her back into the magic circle, but she failed to noticed that in the progress she managed to step out of the barrier. Her eyes widen the moment she saw the reactions written across all the others and before she could move, something grabbed her from behind and the ground disappeared from beneath her.

Glancing over her shoulder to see that it was Amaimon who captured her and she frowned at the demon the moment he commanded his familiar to stay behind and hold the group back. But she stiffen the moment she heard Rin's voice as he screamed her name and her eyes landed at how her friends quickly tried to do something to save her, but she knew they wouldn't stand a chance.

"I wasn't planning on capturing an _angel_ , but it'll serve the same purpose," Amaimon stated in his bored tone while tilting his head over at the group before leaping away onto a near by branch, "I didn't intend to take this one, but she'll do fine."

Her violet eyes glared at him, "What the hell are you planning!?"

"None of your concern," He casted a look over as they gained distance from the magic barrier, but he muttered under his breath while keeping his eyes on the Esquires, "I merely wished to see what my baby brother is up to."

Frowning, the hybrid struggled in his grasps, "I swear if you harm any of them, I'll make you regret it."

Bon grabbed Shiemi, keeping the girl in the magic circle while everyone rushed towards the edge of the barrier in hopes to help Sapphire. Shura held her sword against Rin's neck, keeping the boy from stepping out of the barrier and she glared at the demon while demanding, "Let the kid go!" Glancing over to the blonde who was in the hands of two Esquires, "What did you do to her!?"

Amaimon blinked when he noticed that the Exorcist was speaking to him, his eyes landed on the blonde who held a blank mindless expression, "Oh, it took a while until the parasite to begin living on her nervous system. Right now that girl will only obey my commands."

Shiemi began to struggle against the Esquires that held the girl back and Shura frowned as she pointed her sword towards the demon, "Stop!"

Sapphire's eyes widen, growling at the demon as she offered a deal, "Leave her alone and take me!"

Tilting his head at the hybrid, glancing over to the blonde then he blinked at the Esquire in his grasps, "Very well, I already have you so why bother to get the other." He leaped away from the camp site and Sapphire managed to spare one more glance over to her friends as Amaimon took her away.

Rin's eyes widen, shaking his head before dashing forward after the girl, "Wait!" Glaring, the boy gritted his teeth together, "You can't take her!"

Shura shouted at the boy since he was defenseless, "You wait the hell up!"

He didn't make it far once he stepped out of the barrier and Rin found himself facing the familiar that Amaimon left behind to keep them from following him. The demon launched forward towards Rin, but Shura quickly smacked the demon away from the boy while tossing him his sword back as she ordered, "Go ahead! I'll follow when I get the chance!"

Rin nodded, grabbing his sheathed sword and ran after Amaimon in hopes to rescues the girl before the demon manages to harm her again like before. Narrowing his eyes, he ignored the calls that came from his classmates and he clenched his teeth while focusing on saving Sapphire, _I'm gonna get her back!_

Bon glared as he watched the navy haired Esquire run off, "Okumura!"

Before he could take a step forward, Shura quickly ordered the boy and everyone else to stay put, "Even if ya'll die, do _**not**_ leave the barrier!"

Clenching his hands, Bon frowned deeply as he watched the figure that belonged to Rin slowly fade into the forest, "No way..." Narrowing his eyes as he thought to himself, _He's doing it again!_

* * *

 **Sapphire's Pov**

Elbowing him, trying to escape his tight grip and I could only glare at him, "What the hell!? What are you doing here!"

He ignored me, continuing to move further away from the camp site and I clenched my hands as I kept struggling in his grasps, "I told you to leave Rin and everyone alone!"

I felt his nails slowly digging into my skin, gritting my teeth, hoping that he won't break skin and my eyes widen when he spoke up, but I heard how he sounded annoyed, "You are in no position to command the king of earth around." Narrowing his eyes, "What's the point of _you_ possessing those flames if you don't use them? What's the point of you having _his_ sword if you don't use it?"

I saw the look in his eyes when he darted them down at me, "Why do you hide? Work among them and against _us_."

Frowning up at him, turning away again before biting back, "It's my business and no one else's to know."

"Of course, I didn't expect you to fully take this serious," Amaimon replied back in his monotone voice and his face returned to its bored expression again, "You'll never live up to the legacy behind those flames."

My eyes widen, lowering them as I recalled what I've discovered about the demon and surely it only made sense to why he dislikes my existence. Sighing under my breath before responding, "I understand if you hate me because of what happened with my fath-"

He landed onto a branch, standing up straight and his eyes were cold as he harshly responded back to me, cutting my sentence short, "You know nothing, so if I were you then I'll watch what I say."

I haven't seen much emotion from him before and this was new to see, so I remain quiet after he finished speaking. Looking away as he leaped into the air again and I felt something stir inside me, a strange feeling that I couldn't explain, but I shook off. My eyes slowly became heavy, yet my ears perked up at the sudden sounds I heard from below us, but I didn't have the energy to check for the source of the noise. Amaimon smirked, he must have also heard the sounds as he whispered under his breath, "It appears Okumura came after all."

Shutting my eyes for a moment, I frowned slightly, but I didn't struggle anymore when he jumped off another branch. I knew that Rin will come after me no matter what, but I wonder what the others will do. I wouldn't want them to get hurt in the cross fire nor do I wish to see Rin get harmed either by Amaimon. Frowning to myself when the my whole body felt distress for something and I saw faint images phase through my mind.

I felt my whole body become light, I didn't know what was going on, but I felt like I was fading away and yet my mind remain conscious of my surroundings. There wasn't any words to describe how I felt, how I felt like I couldn't control my body, but yet my mind began to wonder to memories that I didn't experience myself.

Amaimon stared at me with a shock expression before he frowned slightly at the words that left my mouth, _"Always up to trouble as usual, aren't you, Amaimon?"_

He dropped me, my eyes snapped shut before snapping them open again to only discover that I'm falling. I could watch how Amaimon just remained in the air with a blank expression as I neared the ground. My eyes widen, reaching out for something to stop me from falling, but I really couldn't afford to summon my wings now.

I don't know why or what made him drop me so suddenly and I honestly couldn't think straight the moment I heard another voice. Frowning slightly, I heard Mephisto and how he scolded the green haired demon then it all made sense. Shutting my eyes, releasing a sigh in annoyance since I shouldn't be surprised that he had a hand in all this.

I'm tired of it all, wrapping my arms around me and I found feel a strange sensation rushing through me as if someone was holding me in an embrace that I haven't felt in so long. Smiling faintly, forgetting that I'm falling as I imagined my parents wrapping their arms around. But eyes widen the moment I actually felt a spark of electricity run over my skin and I saw that it was Rin who leaped up from the tree to catch me.

Staring at him, he landed back onto the ground while keeping his eyes over to Amaimon since the demon took noticed to the boy's presence. Wrapping my arms around him, chuckling under my breath, "God... You always end up getting me in your arms."

He smiled at me when he saw that I wasn't harmed, "For someone who has a lot of experience, you get yourself in a lot of trouble."

Looking into his eyes as he set me down, but I quickly stood in front of him when Amaimon landed on the branch above us, "Amaimon, don't make me hurt you."

Narrowing his eyes down at us before responding, "You should worry about yourself, _Sapphire_."

Rin pulled me aside as he took the hit from Amaimon and the next thing I saw was that the boy was thrown across the forest, taking a large amount of trees and the area was in ruins. Darting my eyes over to Amaimon who merely flicked the Esquire away, the demon turned over to me before bluntly stating, "Stay out of this, I don't want to play any games with you."

Frowning, within a blink of an eye he disappear as he went over to where Rin must have landed, but I couldn't find them. Clenching my hands together as I tried to find them and put a stop to Amaimon before he destroys the whole forest, but I found myself glancing up to the sky trying to locate Mephisto since he should be somewhere watching this. Narrowing my eyes, I sighed in frustration since I couldn't see him anywhere and it only made my blood boil at how manipulative and controlling he was about this whole situation to sway in his favor. For him to win in his little game of chess and surely he's aware of the consequences of this battle.

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Running through the forest, trying to follow where Amaimon took Rin to and the Esquire kept an eye out to see if the boy would reveal his flames again since last time he gave into them. Sapphire released a deep breath as she quickly jumped over the a log, following the destruction that the was being left behind.

Her eyes widen the moment she ran into the three boys and she stopped in her tracks when she realized that the Esquires left the magic circle, but Sapphire furrowed her brows when she didn't see Shiemi or Izumo.

Shima smiled when he saw the girl, "Sapphire-san!"

Glancing between the Esquires, Sapphire looked over to the Miwa who adjusted his glasses while speaking up, "We're glad to see that you're fine, we thought the demon harmed you."

Bon frowned as he took account that they're missing someone, turning towards her, "Where's Okumura? Did he save you then he has to be around."

Sapphire walked passed the group, "He distracted him long enough for me to get away, but I lost track of where they went..." Furrowing her brows, glancing over her shoulder as she firmly stated, "You three need to go back to the magic circle, it's safer there."

Shima and Miwa glanced at each other as the girl began to walk away, but Bon stopped her by grabbing her arm as he glared at the Esquire, "You and Okumura really piss me off with the whole bullshit you two do!"

Frowning at him, Sapphire stared at the boy as she tried to fully understand what he was talking about. Narrowing his eyes as he stepped back while pointing at the girl, "Always running off into danger without ever thinking about yourselves! Always facing death alone! As if you two have some special gift to save your asses from the shit that happens!"

Shaking his head, keeping a stern look as he continued to confront her, "I understand if you pull a stupid stunt because you have experience and out skill us, but you **can't** forget that we're your _**allies**_!"

Her eyes widen, she never thought about them as allies, but Sapphire knew all too well that they wouldn't handle Amaimon and certainly they'll get themselves killed if they try to confront him. Sapphire looked away, "Sorry about it, but you can't face Amaimon and I won't let you three risk yourselves either."

Turning away from the group, but she stopped again when Miwa stepped forward, "We can't let you go on by yourself! You don't have to go alone when you have us to help."

Shima raising a brow before looking over to the girl, "We might not be as tough as you, but we're friends and as friends we're going to help you and Rin fight." Chuckling, smiling sheepish as he muttered under his breath, "Or at least distract the demon long enough to make a run for it."

Sapphire saw how they were willing to help them, but she shook her head before firmly stating, "I know you mean well... But it's best if you guys stay out of it." Turning away, running away as she left the three Esquires behind, ignoring their calls as she continued to run away so they wouldn't follow.

Her eyes watered up as she felt old memories resurface of how some of former students during her youth would assist her on assignments even if it meant getting hurt. Clenching her hands, she remembered how some have gotten hurt and she was lucky enough to heal them, but she couldn't allow her friends to risk themselves in fighting against a demon like Amaimon.

Looking up, she saw how some trees were thrown across the air and surely it meant that she was getting closer to the battle. Her heart began to beat and she closed her eyes before taking a deep breath before following the path of destruction. She hoped that Rin is doing fine that he isn't in grave danger dealing with Amaimon's stupid games.

* * *

Rin rolled, holding onto his side as he tried to catch his breath, but the sound of foot steps made him look up to see Amaimon staring down at him. Glaring up at the demon as he held onto his sheathed sword, "What the hell do you want?!"

Amaimon tilted his head down at the boy, "Why haven't you showed yourself?" Blinking, he knelt down in front of the boy before punching him aside, "Why did you go through the trouble to save Sapphire?"

Growling, stumbling onto his feet, Rin yelled, "I won't let you hurt any of my friends!"

Raising a brow, walking over to the Esquire as he question, "Umm... Interesting, but I don't understand how could you stand beside the traitor?"

Before either could spare any word, they were interrupted by the group of Esquires that came to their classmates rescues. All of them stopped below from where Amaimon and Rin stood, Bon narrowed his eyes up at the two as he shouted over to Rin, "Get the hell outta here as soon as you get the chance!"

Rin stared in disbelief that his friends put themselves in harms way to come to his help, but he noticed that Sapphire wasn't among the group. Shaking his head as he yelled, "No! Get away! It's too dangerous!"

Amaimon turned over to the group of humans and he furrowed his brows slightly, "What are..."

Miwa jumped at the sudden movement that came from the demon as he accidentally made an attack, "Oh! It slipped through my hands!"

Shima pointed over to his friend as he called him out on his mistake, "That's an awful-!" The pink haired Esquire stopped mid sentence as he looked over to see the demon and he broke out in a fit of laughs, covering his mouth as he tried to control himself. Yet the Esquire laughed while commenting, "He looks like a broccoli!"

Bon looked over to his friend with an expression that written with pure amazement that the boy was laughing when they were trapped in a serious situation. Miwa's eyes widen as he noticed that the demon disappeared from it's spot and he quickly began to nudge Bon, "Bon! He's-!"

Before he could say another word, they watched Amaimon reappear in front of Shima, kicking the poor boy across the field, slamming him into the tree. Shima shut his eyes tight, coughing, but wheezed at each movement he made only spread the pain across his body. Cracking an eye open, his vision blurred but he saw his own blood drip from his lips as he coughed again.

The bald Esquire shouted over to his friend, "Shima-san!"

Bon was taken back at the sudden change and before they knew it, Amaimon appeared in front of them and Miwa jumped forward attempting to shield his friend from the demon. But Amaimon wasn't fazed by it, merely tapping the boy's elbow breaking his bones in the progress and he tossed him aside.

The striped haired Esquire tried to reach for his friend, "Konekomaru!"

Amaimon grabbed the boy by the neck, lifting him off the ground as he firmly stated, "Don't laugh at me." Tightening his grip over the Esquire's throat, slowly cutting off the boy's oxygen and soon enough he'll snap his neck into two.

Bon glared at the demon, struggling against his grasp, but his attention shifted over to Rin as he hissed out, "The one... who pissed me off... was you, Okumura!"

Narrowing his eyes, Amaimon was already bored of the boy and had no interest in what the Esquire was speaking about as he slightly tighten his grip. Bon coughed, glaring at the Rin as he shouted, "Ya've been actin' like that from the beginnin'! You and Ms Esquire! Always runnin' off to save people without ever thinkin'!" Gasping for air, narrowing his eyes, "Ya don't have any special powers like Ms Esquire, but yet ya do amazing things!"

Rin stared at him in disbelief when he yelled out, "What are ya!? Ya just much of an enigma as Sapphire-san!"

"What?!" Muttering under his breath, Rin got back to his feet but collapsing onto his knees again while whispering, "I'm... I... What..."

Frowning, Amaimon clenched his hand, "What are you talking about?" The boy's body shook, coughing again as he felt his throat close in on him, blood escaping his mouth when he grasped her air. Amaimon tilted his head, narrowing his eyes, "I dislike being ignored, you know."

"STOP!"

Amaimon looked up to see that Rin dropped the cover of his sword, holding onto the sheathed blade as he pleaded, "...Just... Stop..."

"Drop him, Amaimon!"

They turned to see Sapphire standing there, her eyes glaring dangerously at the demon as she summoned her angelic sword from it's seal, "Release him at once!"

A grinned crossed the demon's lips, turning his attention to the girl, "Sapphire-chan! Glad to see you can make it, my dear niece."

Frowning, she walked closer while summoning her second blade, pointing it over to Rin without sparing him a glance, "Rin! It's a trap!" Setting her eyes on Amaimon, "You said why? Why do I hide myself? Why I hide my swords, my wings, my everything?"

Releasing a deep breath, "You're right, Amaimon, I have no reason to hide anymore..." Keeping her eyes on the demon, "It's _useless_ to hide."

Rin's eyes widen, "Sapphire no-!

Amaimon dropped the boy, smiling as he watched the hybrid finally shed her true colors and he stepped away from the human so he can place his whole attention on the girl, "I've been waiting for you, _princess_."

Stabbing her demonic blade into the ground as she glared over to him, flames slipping out of the blade, wrapping itself around her sword meanwhile she waved her angelic sword to her side causing it's bright white light to cloak it's blade. Shutting her eyes as she sneered, "How many times did I tell you to never refer to me as that!"

Sapphire's eyes glowed dangerously when she opened them, her body slowly consumed by her violet flames and she tighten her grip over both swords as she glared over to Amaimon. Taking a step closer as she summoned her wings, narrowing her eyes at the demon as she rested her demonic sword over her shoulders while pointing her angelic sword at him. She kept a serious expression while speaking up, "Amaimon, I've **warned** you to stay away, but you've failed to listen. Haven't you?"

Amaimon stepped back, his eyes widen slightly at the flames that cloaked the girl and he could clearly remember the demon that once possessed those flames. If anything, he swore he could feel as if those eyes were _his_ instead of the girl's. Clenching his hands, narrowing his eyes at the hybrid as a grin creep across his lips, "It's about time."

Raising a brow, tilting her head as she stated in monotone, "It sadness me that I'll end you today, _Amaimon_."

Frowning, the green haired demon felt a different vibe that came from the girl and he could feel as tho his previous mentor was scolding him for his actions. Shaking that aside, Amaimon glanced over to see Rin stand back to his feet with Yukio's help and he turned his attention back to the girl, "What value do you see in Okumura? What purpose did you save these humans?" Narrowing his eyes dangerously as he hissed, "Why did _**you**_ reveal yourself now?"

Ignoring his questions as she moved closer towards him, "That is for me to know."

Sapphire walked passed her friends, noting how they all were shocked, but she saw how injured they were. Her eyes soften when she saw Miwa's arm and the girl allowed her hand to glow white as she reached over to him. The Esquire didn't have time to react when Sapphire touched his broken arm, but his eyes widen behind his glasses as her touch healed him.

Frowning over to the demon, "You and me, Amaimon. Leave my friends out of here, leave Rin alone, and listen when I say," Raising her voice as she firmly stated, "Leave the Academy before I make you regret ever entering our lives."

Bon pulled his friend away and his eyes widen when he realized that the boy's arm was healed. Coughing, he glanced over to see that Sapphire was confronting the demon on her own, but it only made him wonder, "What... What the hell is she?"

Izumo finally arrived at the scene, her eyes darting over to see the pink haired boy struggling to get up. She went over to help Shima to his feet as the pair stared at the girl covered in flames, but Izumo's attention returned back to her classmate who coughed out, "You okay?"

Shima shook his head, "Can't... Breath..."

"Get out of here!" Sapphire yelled at the Esquire while keeping her eyes set on Amaimon, "What do you say? You and me."

Chuckling, smirking as he quickly darted over to her, "If they interfere then I'll kill them without a doubt!" Swiping his hand over to her, but she blocked it with her sword while narrowing her eyes at him and he laughed darkly before hissing, "Those eyes remind me of _him_ when I would act out."

Sapphire shoved him back, moving the fight away from the Esquires as she kicked him across the field before using her wings to fly her over to him. All she could do was distract him long enough for everyone to run to safety, but it also gave her the time to find out his intentions.

Rin shoved Yukio aside, staring over to each of his friends, remembering words that they said to him. How they reassured him that they'll come to his side if he's in trouble, how each and every one of them were willing to save him and how they clearly stated that they're allies.

His eyes wavered, _They're so kind..._ Glancing over to see that Sapphire sacrificing herself, revealing her secret to protect him and he couldn't stand back and watch everyone get hurt anymore. Lifting his sword up, but Yukio quickly stopped him, "Nii-san, it's a trap! You can't just fall into his-"

Rin frowned, shrugging him off while stating the sad truth, "Yukio... I'm sorry..."

Looking down at the group, meeting their eyes and he clenched his teeth together when saw that Sapphire took it upon herself to deal with Amaimon on her own. Closing his eyes, sighing, _If she can reveal herself then I can..._ Looking over to Yukio for a second before glancing back to his friends. "I've been lyin' and playin' dumb all this time and it's time... It's time for me to face the truth!"

Gripping his sheathed sword, narrowing his eyes _, I also want to use my flames in an act of kindness... For a gentler purpose..._

Drawing out his sword, he frowned before walking down and he shouted over to Amaimon, calling for his attention and the demon dodged Sapphire's attack and he glanced over to the boy. His eyes lit up to see that the boy revealed his blue flames, Amaimon leaped over the girl as he began to laugh at Rin's decision.

Rin glared as he shouted, "Come! I'll be your damn opponent! Let them all go!"

Sapphire's eyes widen, disappearing from her spot as she shoved Amaimon aside causing the two to roll onto the ground and the girl brought the sword down, but he quick grabbed the blade. Amaimon ignored his own blood seep through his fingers as he caught the demonic blade, "Okumura made his choice just like you made your's!"

Throwing her aside, dodging the boy's attempt of attack on him and he laughed at how careless Rin was compared to the girl. Amaimon brought an arm up, but Rin blocked it while Sapphire came from behind and the demon frowned to himself as he leaped out of the way.

Bon stared in shock when he discovered the sword that Rin possessed, "That's Kurikara... the demon sword..."

Yukio stared at how his brother basically revealed himself to everyone, but it was more serious than the class just knowing. He knew that the Order will surely get involved sooner or later, but he needed to worry about getting the Esquires aware from here. But before he could move the group, he needed to deal with removing the parasite from Shiemi since Izumo was the one watching the girl until now.

Shura ran up to the group and she finally spotted Yukio, "Yukio, I finally found ya!"

Frowning, shouting over his shoulder towards the woman, "And where the hell did you go running off to!?"

Glaring, Shura bit back since she wasn't in the best of moods to deal with his crap, "HEY! I was busy fightin' Amaimon's pet! But that blasted thing ran back to it's master halfway through."

Her eyes widen, she looked off to the distance to see the violet flames that flared, but they disappeared unlike the blue flames that continued to spread across the forest. Clenching her hands, narrowing her eyes as she recalled a few things revolving the violet flames. Shaking her head, she looked down at Yukio, "The important thing now, is to leave the forest now. Especially with how this fight is goin', we need to leave as soon as we can."

Smirking to herself, Shura muttered under her breath before following the group back, "This will be interestin' to see."

* * *

Throwing the girl aside as he tried to get the boy's attention, but Amaimon kept seeing the demonic blade near his face along with the angelic sword that belonged to the girl. Frowning, he dodged her attacks, but she managed to kick him into the ground.

His expression remain bored, slamming a fist onto the ground as he shouted, "Do you really believe to defeat me? The King of Earth!"

Her eyes widen, tree roots shooting up from the ground as it shook underneath them and they wrapped tightly around her, restraining the Esquire from moving. Rin quickly moving in for the attack, jumping over the rumble as he swung his blade at the demon who deflected it with ease. Amaimon shoved the boy, quickly reaching out for the boy's tail since the Esquire made the mistake to reveal it again in a fight. Before Rin managed to harm the demon, he felt his whole body scream at him in pain and he glared before kicking Amaimon away.

Sapphire clenched her hands, burning away the roots in seconds, bringing a hand up as she whispered under her breath and Amaimon's body tensed up as he felt a rush of pain. Gritting his teeth, glaring over to her as he disappeared from view before Rin could near him and the demon threw a punch at the girl. Blocking it with her blade, narrowing her bright violet eyes as she hissed, "Amaimon, I don't wish to harm you, but I will if you leave me with no choice."

Slapping the demonic sword from her hands as he grabbed her by the throat before vanishing again as he threw her down onto the ground, "So weak."

Clenching her hands, gritting her teeth before shouting as a magic circle appeared beneath her causing Amaimon to be tossed aside by the seal. The demon rolled across the ground, but he was quickly met by Rin's flames and Amaimon leaped back to his feet as he shielded himself from the blue flames. Frowning, disappearing again and he landed where the demonic sword landed and Amaimon stared at the sword in his hands before deflecting Rin's attack.

Running towards them, Sapphire's eyes widen the moment she saw that the blue flames were catching the forest on fire and she stopped in her tracks. Glancing over to see that Rin and Amaimon were in sword to sword battle along with a few dirty tricks that Amaimon used to throw the boy off.

Frowning to herself, Sapphire took off to the air and she studied how the blue flames were spreading across the trees. Closing her eyes, she tried to concentrate hard enough to try and control the fire, but they were tied down to Rin's emotions. Yet she needed to at least tame most of the flames before they get completely out of control or even reach their friends before they manage to escape.

Releasing a steady breath, swaying her hands and the flames slowly disappeared or were more contained, but she frowned the moment she felt an overwhelming sensation hit her. Glancing down, she saw how Amaimon was pushing Rin to his limits, pushing him until he loses himself completely.

"Hey!" Shouting down, she managed to gain Amaimon's attention and she frowned before stretching a hand out towards her sword. The demon glanced down to the sword as it forcefully flew out of his grasp towards to the girl, who caught it with ease.

Elbowing the half demon boy in the stomach as he ran towards him, Amaimon narrowed his eyes slightly since it wasn't as exciting as he thought it'll be. Especially, since the girl was around to control the boy's flames and proves to be a hassle to deal with. Leaping into the air, dodging the blade as he grabbed the Esquire by the wings before kneeing her into her stomach.

Gasping, she felt her grip over her swords loosen, but she glared up at him since she knew too well that he was weighing her down. Holding onto her, restraining her from fighting back and certainly he'll jump away before the girl hits the ground. Yet Amaimon leaped off, stretching his arms out as he smiled at the blue flames that came from the boy. Laughing, the demon was pleased to see that Rin was using more of his flames, grinning at how the boy was slowly falling into his demonic nature.

"It's beautiful!" Amaimon commented, swiftly moving around the fiery blue blade as he punched the boy back onto the ground, "Is that all you got?"

Sapphire set her demonic sword beside her, so she could caress her angelic blade with her fingers while muttering something under her breath before taking a swing up at the demon. Frowning, the girl mouthed, 'You lose'

Amaimon's eyes widen as he saw the white light come towards him, bringing up his arms to cover him as he tried to dodge the attack, but he felt his skin crawl that made him want to scream out. Glaring, he quickly landed, snapping his eyes over to the girl before sneering, "I can't lose!"

Stepping forward, he froze when his body tensed up the moment a blade cut through his shoulder and he sharply turned around to knock Rin away before slamming the boy into the ground. Darting his eyes over to the girl, he narrowed his eyes at the sight of the blade that once belonged to the Lost King and he wanted to take it.

Twirling out of the way from the demon's path, Sapphire circled her demonic sword around her while setting her angelic sword in front of her. Her eyes glowed dangerously, narrowing them at Amaimon who vanished and he managed to bet the girl, elbowing her in the face before tossing her across the field.

Not reacting fact enough, Sapphire kept a tight grip over her swords while folding her wings around her, shielding her as she flew across the area. Hitting the ground, she took a deep breath, looking back as Amaimon jumped back into the air when Rin screamed out in anger while following the demon to the air. Yet the two never managed to lay another hand or attack on each other since someone stepped into the battle.

Mephisto appeared from thin air, grabbing hold of the two younger demons as he swung them around as he gave them a annoyed expression before firmly stating, "Alright, this has gone on long enough." Sighing, he shut his eyes before cracking one eye open as he stared at them, "At this rate my school will be reduced to rubble!"

Sapphire narrowed her eyes up at the white dressed demon, retracting her wings as she pointed her angelic sword up at him, "What do you expect to happen!?"

He frowned at the girl, ignoring her comment as he glanced between the two brothers in his hands before coldly saying, "This is the end of today's game."

Quickly spinning the two, he flinging Amaimon towards a giant cloak that locked the demon away before Mephisto turned his attention back to Rin as he tossed the boy down onto the ground. Snapping his fingers together, Mephisto disappeared as he left the two Esquires alone.

Running over to where the half demon, Sapphire's eyes widen as she swiftly dodged the blade that went over her and she rolled over to the side and she froze when her eyes landed on Rin. Holding onto her angelic sword tightly when she realized that the boy has been consumed by the flames and he snapped his eyes over to her.

Stepping back, Sapphire put her swords away as she held her hands up, "Rin, it's me Sapphire, you got to control yourself and-" Her eyes widen again, leaping away as he attacked her, but she moved around his sword and Sapphire wrapped her arms around him, "Rin, please..."

He struggled, trying to escape her grasps, but he froze as his eyes widen the moment Sapphire began to speak to him in a soothing manner, "Hey... Rin, you can't lose now, not before you beat Satan and become the greatest Exorcist there was..."

Running a hand down his spine, she sighed against his neck, "Come back, Rin, please..."

Sapphire closed her eyes taming the blue flames, making them disappear as she ran her hand across the boy's back. She felt his body relax in her arms, lowering his sword as he leaned his head against her shoulder and he managed to whisper, "S... Sapphire... I..."

His breath slowed down, shutting his eyes as he managed to bring a hand up to touch her cheek, "I'm..."

"It's fine, just take a break for a minute," Smiling, brushing her fingers through his mess hair and she sighed under her breath when her eyes caught sight of the boy slowly returning back to his human form.

Kneeling down, bringing the boy down with her as she carefully kept an eye out while shielding him from any more dangers. Frowning to herself the moment she saw the familiar boots land onto the ground. Looking up, she saw Mephisto staring down at them and he held a smug look which only agitated the girl since she knew this was plan. He threw Rin down to her so she could handle him and calm the boy down before escorting them back to the others.

"Looks like you managed to tame him," Walking over to them, he raised a brow while tipping his hat up when he finally took a good look at the boy. Chuckling, he grabbed the sword from the boy, shealthing the blade, "It times for us to meet with the others."

Sapphire shook Rin, waking him up as she said, "Come on, we have to go."

Furrowing his brows, he stood up once the other Esquire got to her feet and he narrowed his eyes at Mephisto once he noticed that the man had his sword. Sapphire glanced over to him before returning her attention back to the demon who placed a hand on the Esquire's shoulders and they disappeared.

* * *

The group reached the tower, all of them suffering from different levels of injuries, some more serve than others, but they all made it safely away from the fight that broke out between their classmates and the demon. Shima could barely keep up, holding a hand against his chest as he tried to catch his breath, but couldn't do it so easily. Leaning against the railing as he wheezed, "I can't... breathe..."

Miwa held his arm carefully, it still bothered him, but there wasn't any pain that made him want to cry out. Staring at his arm, remembering how Sapphire healed it, but quickly turning his attention to Shima as the boy stopped in his tracks so he could take a breather. The smaller boy went to his friend's side, "Shima-san?! Are you okay?"

Waving it off, trying to smile as he coughed, "Yeah..."

Izumo glanced over to see the pair try and to continue moving forward and she glanced over to see that Shiemi was regaining consciousness while Bon tried to keep a stoic expression even tho there was blood visible from his mouth. The red eyed Esquire lowered her eyes, walking passed their teacher as she realized she was among the lucky few that didn't get seriously harmed from the cross fire.

Shura stopped in her tracks, frowning slightly as she took in her surroundings, but she kept a collected composer when she felt Yukio turn his attention to her. The young Exorcist was furious in how the whole situation turned and he moved away the group after setting Shiemi down. Frowning over to Shura, he questioned her, "Did you get rid of me in purpose because you knew things would turn out like this? Didn't you say you want to see Ani use his sword?"

Glaring, he clenched his hands before shouting, "That isn't the whole story, isn't it?!"

Shura didn't bother facing the young Exorcist as she waved it off, "Meh... Don't be upset, yer scaredy-cat four eyes."

This only frustrated Yukio even more with the nickname she placed on him and couldn't stand it. Yet his attention shifted when he realized there was someone standing on top of the tower. Then a few Exorcists arrived through the doors as they followed instructions provided to them by the man clad in white. Furrowing his brows, he wasn't aware of who the man was, but he noticed that Shura clearly knew who he was.

She raised a brow up at the blonde man who turned to face the group while introducing himself, "Good morning ladies and gentlemen! I'm Arthur Augusto Angel, an upper first class Exorcist of the Vatican Branch!"

Frowning, Shura felt annoyed to see the man as he laughed to himself before clearing up something, "Well... I was just recently appointed the rank of the current Paladin," He smirked down at the woman before stating the fact, "Which means I'm now your boss, Shura!"

Crossing her arms, Shura rolled her eyes in annoyance when he brought up a question that she knew was going to come any time, but currently she didn't like the timing of it. Arthur raised a brow down to her before motioning over to the flames that engulfed the forest, "What is the meaning of this, Shura? If I can recall properly, your duty was to investigate if the deceased Fujimoto was conspiring with the Head of the Japanese Branch, Mephisto Pheles." Frowning as he stated the obvious, "Yet you haven't reported nothing, have you?"

Losing interest, Shura didn't express much interest in what was being said to her as she picked her ear while nonchalantly replying, "... 'cause, yer know, I wasn't the only spy dispatched?"

Completely turning his whole body, looking down at the fiery haired woman as he answered back, "Well, yes. But certainly you must have another important mission?"

Shrugging, "Nope, none that I care for."

Frowning at her response, Arthur narrowed his eyes the moment he saw Mephisto arrive at the scene along with the son of Satan and another student. Watching carefully how Mephisto held the boy's sword in his hand and a wicked look appeared across his green eyes as he acknowledged the Paladin, "Oh, my, it's been a while hasn't it, Angel? Allow me to express my pleasure at your recent meister in Paladin."

The group took a step back as they watched carefully at Rin and Sapphire, but since they vividly remembered what they saw back in the forest. All of them knew what Rin was and certainly they could only possibly think of what the girl could be too.

Sapphire kept her eyes away from them, looking up to see the Paladin that claimed the title once Father Fujimoto passed. Frowning to herself, she never liked the blonde man, but she only knew that they were in trouble if he used up. Rin glanced around at his friends, his eyes meeting with Yukio's as the two brothers shared a look before Rin looked over to Sapphire for a second then his eyes landed on the blonde man.

Arthur stared down, keeping his eyes on Rin as he repeated the orders that were given to Shura, "If you were able... To judge that it was something related to Satan," Reaching for his sword, " _ **Immediate**_ elimination was permitted."

Glancing his dark blue eyes over to the woman, "Shura, doesn't it strike you that this beast tied to the blue flames could be related to Satan?"

Frowning, she clenched her hands since there wasn't anything she could do because he had her trapped already. Arthur frowned at her reaction, turning his attention over to Mephisto who stood in front of the half demon boy, "Mephisto. Finally showed your tail, huh?"

Shifting her violet eyes over to Rin who stood there in silence since he didn't really understood the whole situation that he was in. The Esquire curled her fingers as she heard the new Paladin's words, "Grigori will be informed of your betrayal and this incident is all the crucial evidences I need."

Mephisto kept his posture while bringing the sheathed sword down beside him while replying, "You know, you're being quiet ride to such a gentleman as I, Angel. I haven't showed my _tail_."

Her lips twitched, Sapphire should've known that the demon would be a smartass, but she knew too well that Mephisto had something up his sleeves and surely without a doubt he wanted this to happened. If anything, everything is falling into his favor and she doesn't know if it's a good thing or not.

Mephisto swiftly swung the sheathed blade, smacking Rin to gain his attention while pulling the boy close to him, so he could whisper, "Umm... You don't look like someone who's about to have a demon sword-to-demon sword fight, huh?"

Rin frowned back at the demon, "Huh?"

Mephisto smirked to himself before stepping away from the boy when Rin realized that the blonde man disappeared from the tower. This caught Sapphire's attention, her eyes widen as she soon realized what was about to happen and she saw how Mephisto moved away which only confirmed everything.

 _ **Rin!?**_ Shouting through her mind which knocked Rin's attention over to her and he saw how terrified she was as if something terrible was about to happen. Darting his eyes back, he soon saw a blade coming to his face, but nothing came expect the sound of two swords clashing.

Sapphire quickly protected the boy, summoning her swords so swiftly, blocking the large blade that came down at Rin, but she frowned as she held her ground. Narrowing her eyes, throwing the blonde away from them, but the man disappeared from view and reappeared again around them. Sapphire pulled the boy around her, disappearing from sight and back again so their swords can clash once again. Staring straight up to the man's harsh eyes as he attempted to harm the boy, but the lavender haired Esquire was proving to be a challenge.

Moving back, the white dressed man narrowed his eyes at the Esquire before demanding, "Who are you? Why are you protecting the spawn of Satan?!"

Holding Rin still, motioning him not to say a word or even move for his own sake and Sapphire brought her silver sword over her shoulders, resting blade against he while holding her demonic sword in front of her in a defense position. Narrowing her violet eyes at the man, "I'm protecting a _friend_."

Frowning at the girl's response, he moved again and she blocked the attack as the two clashed, Sapphire felt her eyes glowed as she began to whisper something under her breath, but stopped the moment her name was called out. Disappearing, she returned back to Rin's side while her eyes darted over to Mephisto who tried to be the voice of reason.

"Sapphire, dear, let us speak this out with Sir Angel," The demon smirked slightly, but quickly lifting his hands up in defense when the blonde turned his attention towards him.

Arthur frowned at the demon while stating, "Certainly, you'll have a hand in this Mephisto!" Glancing over to the girl who defended the half demon, "Surely, this girl is under your demands too."

Clenching her hands, Sapphire relaxed a little bit while putting away her demonic sword back into it's seal as she leaned against her angelic sword, "Forgive me, you must be the new Paladin. I'm correct?" Chuckling under her breath, narrowing her eyes slightly at the ground before looking up to him, "I liked the old Paladin better than you. At least he asked questions, reasoned, and surely was more understanding than you."

Glaring, the Paladin walked over to the girl, "Who are you to speak to me in such manner? Don't compare me to that incompetent man!"

Shrugging, resting her sword over her shoulders while frowning deeply at the man, "An Esquire like the rest of the students present here, _Sir_."

Narrowing his dark blue eyes down at the Esquire before sparing a glance over to son of Satan that stood behind her, "No Esquire should have the skills you possess," Holding the handle of his blade securely, "Surely, you have done this before. But as Paladin, you are to listen to my orders then, **Esquire**."

Sapphire narrowed her violet eyes up at the man, tightening her grip over her sword as she stated, "I would follow only those who have gained my respect and you have yet to do so."

Disappearing from in front of her, Arthur managed to grab the boy by the neck as he held the blade against Rin's skin, who was caught off guard and the Paladin stated, "By order of True Cross Academy's Supreme Adviser of Grigori, I will **execute** Satan's spawn."

Shura quickly stepped into action along with Sapphire as she lifted her hand while creating a seal underneath the Paladin and the Esquire snapped her fingers as she blinded the man for a second while causing Rin to stumble back from the light. This gave Shura the chance to handle the man while the Esquire went to the boy's aid.

Yet Shura wasn't fast enough when she found herself trapped between the blade and the Paladin. She couldn't move her sword since Arthur already restricted any movement as he asked, "Why are you protecting Satan's spawn, Shura?" Raising a brow at the woman, "Have you gone over to Mephisto's side?"

Frowning at his words, Shura narrowed her eyes dangerously, "Not a chance in hell."

Narrowing his eyes at the woman as he tried to get a clear answer from her, "I recall you being asked by Fujimoto to teach this brat about his demon sword. Yet I clearly remember you furiously yelled at him suggesting such absurd idea." Frowning, Arthur glanced over to Rin, "So don't tell me...You're following through the dying words of your dead teacher?"

Sapphire frowned deeply once she heard his next statement that even made Shura react harshly towards the Paladin's words. Arthur kept a stern expression as he bluntly stated, "For the man who was the most incompetent out of all who received the Paladin name?"

The fiery haired woman glared over to him as she yelled, "Yer wrong, Baldy! Yer'd never understand it in yer entire life, so just..." Sneering back as she clenched her hands, "So. Back. The. Hell. Up!"

Everyone was taken back to what happened next, but it only made Shura more furious as the Paladin broke out laughing. The blonde shook his head, "Bald? I'm not even bald? What an interesting joke! Certainly, you need to rethink that, Shura."

Shura expression darken while Arthur regained his composer as he firmly made a point, "However, the orders of Grigori are absolute, even for you..."

Turning his attention to the other Exorcists that arrived with him, giving out his orders to them before he shouted, "Ladies and gentlemen, follow your sensei." Arthur released the woman while darting his eyes over to Mephisto before shifting his view over to the Esquire that defended the boy from him before his eyes landed on the half demon.

Disappearing from where he stood, he grabbed hold of the spawn of Satan before appearing away from the Esquire as he dragged the boy with him. Arthur glanced over his shoulder, "Mephisto you will be brought before Grigori and that Esquire will have a word with the Order for her actions since clearly she's aware of the spawn of Satan existence."

Walking passed Shura, he narrowed his eyes at her, "Shura you will be held accountable for you actions against your given assignment that you failed to pursue."

Mephisto didn't say anything, merely following behind as he glanced over to the girl that walked along side him. Sapphire stored her sword away to its rightful place, her eyes avoiding to meet with any of her fellow classmates and certainly she couldn't face Yukio, who will wait to hear the Order's decision over Rin's fate. Sighing under her breath, glaring slightly as she looked up to the white dressed demon, "You set this up?"

He chuckled to himself, not answering her and it only confirmed her answer which only made her frown at him. Shura walked along side the Paladin, not bothering to look to see how Rin shouted over to the rest of the class.

Rin stared at the group, he needed to ask the question that was bothering him before he was dragged away, "Is everyone safe!?"

Sapphire's eyes widen, pausing in her tracks as she glanced over to see how none of them expressing much reactions besides the main emotion that rested on all of them. They were beyond shock to what they saw, what they learned about their fellow classmates, and surely they don't know what to think about this whole situation.

However, only one of the Esquire snapped back and it was Bon who shouted back to Rin. It left the half demon boy shock to hear the words that were thrown at him as Bon managed to gain the power to overcome the pain his whole body was dealing with, "Why... The hell is Satan's kid here in the Academy!?" Coughing, blood trickled out of his mouth, he took a while as he continued to cough, but Bon glared over to the other Esquire as he shouted again, "You! You're a demon too, huh!? What the _**hell**_?!"

Coughing again, Miwa came to his friends aid while Yukio frowned at how careless the Esquire was being in regards of his current health, "Suguro-kun! You can't-" In return, Yukio gained a dangerous glare from the Esquire and the young Exorcist sighed before guiding the class away, "...I'll explain everything, but for now please calm down and allow us to tend to your wounds."

Mephisto motioned Sapphire to follow, but she stood there the moment her eyes met Shiemi's since the blonde girl didn't follow the others back. Her violet eyes looked away as guilt and regret hanged over her and Sapphire could've sense her heart ache when Rin tried to reason with Shiemi, but with every word he said only made things worse.

Shutting her eyes, Sapphire turned away as she followed behind the demon who spared a static look as the two disappeared through the doors along with Shura. The Esquire knew there was no going back after revealing everything that she so desperately tried to hide and certainly Rin is still trying to hold onto the line as long as possible because this was his first time being accepted, but only for it be ripped away from him.

Smiling sheepish, Rin tried to keep a cool collective attitude as continued to be dragged away, "Sh-Shiemi, are you hurt?" He saw how her eyes teared up and he asked, "W-what's wrong? Are you hurt!?"

Chuckling, Rin shrugged his shoulders while his tail swayed in front of him, "Hey! I.. I'm not too different... There isn't much of a difference between me and an average human." Scratching his head, "Well... Suguro overrated a bit back there... But-"

His eyes widen the moment she raised her voice over to him, tears rolling down her cheeks as she yelled, "Why? Why are you laughing as if nothing happened!?"

Yukio sighed under his breath, walking over to the girl as he pulled her back, "Shiemi-san, lets go..."

She glanced over to him, her eyes watered up as she looked back to see the shock expression that rested on Rin and she whispered, "Rin..." Standing still once again as she realized that Sapphire was no longer there and Shiemi shook her head as she yelled again, "Why!? Why can't you just-"

Shaking her head, following Yukio so they can regroup with the others and leaving Rin behind. He only stood there as he watched his brother take the girl away, disappearing through the door and Rin was roughly tugged back as the Paladin yelled, "Come on!"

Lowering his eyes, he didn't know what to feel as his _friends_ left him, many not wanting to talk to him or even see his face and those who spoke up only yelled at him. Shutting his eyes, he now realized that no matter how hard he tried, he'll never be able to be the guy he wanted to be. He'll never understand having friends since they'll turn against him the moment of discovering his cursed secret.

* * *

Sapphire's eyes widen, walking behind Mephisto who changed his outfit with the snap of his fingers and now he wear a white suit with a pink scarf that had white polka dots and a pair of purple gloves. She looked around the large room, her eyes landed on three figures that were covered and all she saw were their mouths as they sat above them. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Arthur shove Rin forward as he shouted, "Kneel there."

Her eyes widen the moment he brought down his giant sword down onto the boy's ankle while firmly stating, "Behave yourself."

She watched how Rin's whole body stiffen, gritting his teeth as he kept in his own screams and Sapphire made a move towards him, but Mephisto placed a hand in front of her, stopping her from moving and she looked up to see the look in his green eyes.

All she could was stand back and watch, but her eyes darted over to Shura who quickly protested and called the Paladin out for his actions, "Oh my God...!?"

Arthur narrowed his eyes down at the boy before responding, "It's to stop him from acting violent, besides it'll heal soon enough."

Shura clenched her hands, glaring at the blonde before stating a cold fact revolving him, "Yer haven't chanced a damn bit. A saint on the outside, but on the inside a devil..."

Everyone's attention was drawn over to the stand where the judge slammed his gavel while shouting, "Silence! The accused, to the witness stand!"

Sapphire frowned as she watched her adoptive father play dumb and naive in front of the whole court. Mephisto's eyes lit up, pointing at himself as he questioned, " 'The Accused'... You mean me?"

Her violet eyes watched the demon walk up the stair case that lead to the witness stand that rest in front of them. Meanwhile, Mephisto walked up the steps as the judge introduced the accused, "The castigation and interrogation of the accused, the Head of the Japanese Branch of the True Cross Order, Mephisto Pheles."

She glanced around her when the judge yelled, "It's now an open court!"

Ignoring the list that was provided by the judge as she narrowed her eyes up at the man when he lifted his hand and she glanced over to Paladin who raised his right hand as well with a smug look. Sapphire looked up to the three figures to quickly discover that they are the Grigori's knights of the True Cross Supreme Advisors and they appear to be acting as overseers for the court.

Crossing her arms, she stood still while darting her eyes over to Rin as her mind wondered, _**How you holding up?**_

He curled his fingers up, keeping his head lowered, _**Better than ever...**_

 _ **Rin, it's not the time for sarcasm, you're in court**_ **,** Frowning, she kept her eyes on Mephisto since the judge brought up an image of Rin covered in his blue flames, _**Just hang on, we'll get you through this**_

The Esquire kept their mind link open, but she noticed that Rin didn't attempt to reply or anything and she narrowed her eyes when the judge's voice became cold, "Isn't that **demon** Satan's child?"

Folding his arms behind him, Mephisto kept a calm look as he stated, "That is correct. Now is not the time for excuses."

They quickly began to question the demon and Mephisto began to smooth talk the crowd while remaining along the true story and Sapphire pressed her lips into a thin line as she watched how her father soon played his trap card.

Mephisto expression twisted slightly, yet his voice still remain calm and collective when he was questioned again and he smirked at the court before revealing his _intentions_ in regards of Rin existence, "To create a weapon to fight Satan!"

Frowning, Sapphire was fully aware that Mephisto intended to use Rin and manipulated the boy's desires for his own goal. The demon raised his arms, turning towards everyone that laid witness to the court case as he asked them, "Will you not join me on this gamble!? He will become our savior!"

Chuckling, he kept an eye up at the Grigori and the judge as he said, "Will you gamble that this child, the son of Satan will become a demon king of Gehenna? OR will he become the knights... Become one our own knights for the Order!"

Smirking, he folding his arms behind him, lifting a finger up as he stated, "Of course, there will be the conditions for this wager if you choose to follow through with it to the end."

Sapphire clenched her hands, stepping forward and this caught the judge's attention along with the Grigori that turned their attention to the girl, "Who is this child?"

The judge pulled up an image the revealed a photo of Sapphire covered in her violet flames and the whole court room went silent as they turned their attention on the girl. Shura glanced over to the Esquire and Mephisto glanced over his shoulder towards the girl.

"Mephisto, what's the meaning of this! You have another demon child hidden from the Order!?"

Mephisto smirked, "If I informed you of her existence then you would've executed her, wasting such potential, power, and the key in winning this war against Gehenna!" Motioning over to the girl, "This child you see, she's the daughter of the Lost King of Gehenna! The one who's flames could overthrow Satan!"

Chuckling, he turned as he faced the court, "You must be a bit aware of the violet flames and the history behind it even if it's vague."

"I believe with her and the son of Satan then we will defeat Gehenna, if the boy fails then she'll be the one to put him down."

Sapphire glared up at the demon as he began to persuade the court to thinking about his proposal. Her eyes darted over to Arthur who began to speak up, "Don't let yourself be fooled by his words!"

"Silences," The judge looked down at the girl as he called her upon the witness stand, "I call the girl up to the witness stand!"

Mephisto grinned, walking down the steps as he whispered to the girl as she passed him, "Answer truthfully, no matter what, speak your mind."

Walking up the steps, she felt Rin's voice echo within her mind and she finally reached the stand, _**Sapphire, what the hell are you gonna-**_

Curling her fingers, she stared up at the court while replying back to the boy before cutting her connection with him, _**Revealing the truth...**_ Keeping a straight posture, her hands relaxed beside her while the thought crossed her mind, _Let's mess with the court..._

"What's your name?"

"Sapphire."

"You're the daughter of the Lost King of Gehenna, the daughter of the demon that could overthrow Satan. The demon who possess the violet flames," One of the Grigori members quickly stating the given information before asking, "Why do you protect the spawn of Satan? We heard that you defended him from our Paladin, Angel."

Narrowing her eyes up at the three figures before shouting, "I am the daughter of the Lost King, the demon king that could overthrow Satan! I do possess the violet flames that I inherited from my father!" Swallowing, "I protected Okumura Rin because he is my friend, no matter if he's the son of Satan and I will not allow anyone to harm him without giving me a reason to prove that he's a threat!"

The judge encountered the girl's words, "You're just much of a threat as him! We should have executed you and him for being-"

"If you are to refer to me as a demon then you're wrong!" Sapphire shot back, cutting the man's sentence off as she shouted, "I'm no demon! I'm no human! I'm nothing!"

Clenching her hands, looking up at the Grigori knights, "My father was the Lost King, a demon... My mother was an angel!"

Motioning over the court, she kept a calm expression before her eyes landed on the judge, "If you believe me to be a threat then surely you must believe the first Exorcists, angels, are a threat as well!"

"An angel..." Frowning, the judge looked over to the demon, "Mephisto! What's the meaning of this! Do you truly believe that we-"

Shura cut in stepping forward and to the girls defense, "I can prove that she's telling the truth!"

Arthur glared over to the woman, "Shura-"

Pointing over to a near by Exorcist, "Bring me a jerry can of Holy Water!"

The judge slammed his gavel, "Order in the court!" Narrowing his eyes down at the woman, "Care to explain yourself, Upper First Class Shura Kirigakure?"

Grabbing the jerry can of Holy Water, walking up the steps and she whispered to the girl, "Show yer wings and keep yer eyes open when I pour this on ya." Facing the court, "Once you see this then you'll believe that the girl is half demon and half angel!"

Releasing a deep breath, she relaxed her shoulders before summoning her black wings as they appeared from her shoulder blades. The room fell silent and Shura nodded at the Esquire before pouring the liquid over her and Sapphire bit the side of her cheek as her skin shivered. Shura stepped back, tossing the empty jerry can away as she watched the girl shimmer under the Holy Water and she smirked at how her wings sparkled along with her eyes.

Yet the Exorcist saw faint sparks of electricity appear around the girl and Shura turned up at the court, "Yer see! This kid is half angel and I've seen what she's like, the girl is fully in control of her abilities and will prove to be a great asset to the Order!"

"Impossible!"

"No angel has those cursed black wings!"

"Order! Order! Order in the Court!"

Everyone went silent, the judge dismissing Shura as she left the girl's side and Sapphire sighed as she looked up at the court before explaining, "My parents were both from different worlds, they both came to Assiah and found their safe heaven here, they protected this world because it was their home! They brought me into this world, they gave up their lives for mine and I will gladly give my life to protect Assiah!"

Her eyes showed how passionate she was, "Assiah is my home and I will fight to protect it!" Turning, she looked down at Rin, "Rin Okumura and I might be demons, inhuman, but we live here and we will protect Assiah because it's **our** home. It's the place where we grew up, the place where our friends and family live on, so why should we ever threaten our home."

One of the Grigori began to speak up, "How could a demon and angel bear a child? The only way was if that demon-"

Her eyes lit up with anger, Sapphire cut off the Grigori as she glared up at them, "Don't you dare speak of my father in such manner nor will you or anyone ever think of my parents as if you knew them!" Clenching her hands again, "They loved each other and were taken away from me, I won't allow you or anyone to soil their names."

Mephisto stepped forward, "You're aware that her father was the Lost King of Gehenna, but you certainly don't know who her mother was," Smirking, he turned around as he looked around the whole court room, "The girl's mother was an angel, an angel of high rank and surely if you dare harm this child then you'll be terrible terms with heaven!"

Chuckling, Mephisto looked up at Grigori, "We certainly don't wish to anger the heaven, now, don't we?" Motioning the girl at the stand, "If anything, she's the missing factor in all this. She can tame the boy, the girl has the power to control his flames and the two of them then we can't lose."

Sapphire summoned her angelic sword, placing in in front of her as she knelt down on one knee as she lowered her head. Keeping her eyes on the ground, closing them as she purposed her own gamble, "Listen to my prayers. Consider my own gamble, take part if you wish, but please consider my proposal."

Sighing, Sapphire pressed her forehead against the cool metal, "I, Sapphire, swear on behave on my family legacy to protect Assiah and to insure that Okumura Rin and I won't stray from this path. I will make sure to save this world from Gehenna, I'll endure the pain that I'll face when I face the Demon King and overthrow him if the times comes. If it needs be..."

Curling her fingers tightly around her sword, "I will not allow my parents lives nor Father Fujimoto's to have been in vain! I will not tolerate anyone to soil their names and taint their legacy!" Tears built up in her eyes, "May they rest in peace..."

Taking a deep breath, "If you may trust my words when I swear on my angelic heritage that I'll serve True Cross to protect Assiah. I will take full responsibility of Okumura Rin's actions from now on, I'll properly teach him his flames, so we can defeat Satan!"

Tightening her eyes shut, "So consider my proposal... I, the daughter of the Lost King will die for Assiah! I will fight along side the son of Satan, Okumura Rin, and the two of us will protect Assiah! Protect **our** home! To save the allies and friends we made..." Sighing, "Or die by the hands of the Order of the True Cross..."

Chuckling, opening her eyes as she looked up to the court as she firmly state before smirking, "After all... We are Esquires in training to become Exorcists... It's in our duty to protect Assiah from demons anyways..."

Shura covered her mouth as she tried not to chuckle at the girl's last comment, she couldn't believe after her whole speech she decided to ended it like that. Glancing over to Mephisto, the woman saw a grin that creep across his face and the fiery haired woman surely knew that the demon must be proud how of a smartass the girl was. She glanced over to see that Arthur frowned deeply then Shura saw how the Grigori spoke among themselves, but the Paladin stepped in.

"You can't possible listen to what this girl has to say!?" Frowning, he tried to reason with the court, "She's demon! The child was raised under Mephisto's care and surely she's been twisted to-"

Shura frowned at him, "Shut it baldy, yer lost so-"

"Shut the hell up!"

Everyone turned to see Rin finally speak up, he kept his head lowered as he began to mutter, "All you... You bastards since the very beginning won't shut the hell up!"

His blue flames appeared around him, Rin glared up at the court as he shouted, "I ain't your damn weapon, demon king or savior!" Pointing up at the court, "I'm Rin Okumura!"

Sapphire quickly turned, waving a hand across as she tamed the boy's flames until they disappeared from sight. But she stared at how Rin glared up at the court while shouting again, "I'm gonna become the best fucking Exorcist you ever laid your eyes on! I'll make every single damn one of you remember it!"

Glancing over her shoulder, putting her sword away as she how the Grigori were stun by the boy's outburst and she looked back to find Arthur raise his blade before mocking the boy's words. Chuckling under his breath, "So in other words, you mean to become the Paladin? How amusing, isn't it? You, the disgusting child of Satan wants to-"

Rin chuckled to himself, cutting the blonde's sentence short as he asked a question, "So.. Yeah, do all Paladins look like ya?" Smirking, he glared up at Arthur as he continued, "Just because when I become Paladin, I'd be stuck wearing that lame ass outfit of yours."

Arthur stared at the boy, his eyes narrowed slightly, but he saw something in the boy's voice that showed true determination and the blonde chuckled, "Unfortunately for you, I had these clothes made," Bringing up the blade as he held it against the boy's neck.

"Hold you sword, Angel!"

Sapphire's eyes widen glancing over to see that a different Grigori member spoke up, "It's true, according by nature that demons are our- I mean Assiah's enemies. But, we must not forget, since ancient times." He paused and her violet eyes widen again, bringing a hand to her forehead as she saw another set of images flashed before her eyes which caused her to reach the railing for support.

The Grigori continued, "The Order has gained wisdom from demons and used that against them, that is a fact."

Rin's eyes widen, the sword withdraw from his neck, but he stared up at the Grigori before his eyes landed on Sapphire because what was said next only made the girl curl her fingers around the railing.

"One all of our past allies the Lost King himself was among those."

Tensing up, Sapphire couldn't believe it and everything began to make sense, the reason why she's called a traitor or how her father is referred to as a traitor is because he helped the Order even if it meant betraying Gehenna. She glanced over to see Mephisto and he avoided her eyes as he kept his attention on the court's final decision.

"Sir Pheles has served us for many years now, he holds a certain of amount of trust, so his betrayal charges are cleared," The first Grigori firmly stated while the last Grigori knight spoke up, "Lets take a majority vote? Will you or will you not take part of this "gamble" that Sir Pheles spoke of? Along with clear points that the daughter of the Lost King mentioned?"

Everyone spoke and everything was settle as the judge slammed his gavel before stating one condition regarding Rin's existence and he looked up, listening carefully to the one thing that is keeping him alive, "He must pass the Exorcist Authorization Exam which will be held in six months from now." He lowered his eyes when he heard the second part, "If failure to do so, he will be executed."

They turned their attention to the girl, "For you, we have gathered information that you attended cram school before, but never enrolled. We will provide you with one day before you take the Exorcist Authorization Exam which you will need to pass if you will to live."

"Court dismissed!"

Sapphire retracted her wings, running down the steps and she frowned the Paladin, "Leave him be," The blonde narrowed his eyes, but he complied before walking away as he sent a glare towards Mephisto.

The girl knelt down beside the half demon boy, wrapping her hand around his ankle as she healed his injury that the Paladin caused. Rin sighed under his breath before whispering, "Thank you..."

She wrapped an arm around him and he returned the embrace as she whispered back, "If anything, I know you'll pass the silly exam without a problem," Giggling, she hid her face into his shoulder, "You have to show these asses who's the best Paladin they had~"

He smiled at her words, chuckling as he replied, "You gotta help me make sure they remember my name, the best damn Paladin."

Shura looked down at the pair before motioning them to follow, "Lets get outta here kids," Smirking as she wrapped an arm around both the Esquires, "You two did good."

Smiling over to the girl, "Long time no see, Sapphire. Love yer hair, better like this than black." Glancing down at the girl's seals that marked her hands, "I remember those bad boys anywhere~ Yer really out smarted me, kid!"

Giggling, Sapphire returned the smile before sighing, "I always did, Shura, but you must understand that-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it," Waving it off as she smirked back at the girl, "Good to see yer alright."

Sapphire glanced down on the ground before looking over to Mephisto, "You knew... You knew all this time..." Frowning, "You knew that my father helped the Order by selling out key information about Gehenna..."

Her eyes stared at the demon, leaving Shura's arm and stepping away from Rin's side, "The reason why those demons refer to me as a traitor... I understand now and you're a liar as usual..."

Frowning at him, she walked away as Shura opened the door and Mephisto passed Rin, the demon summoned his umbrella as he held over the Exorcist and girl as they stepped through the door while Rin quietly followed behind.

* * *

Returning back to the Academy, the four of them walked over the large bridge that they used earlier. Shura kept to herself, keeping a watchful eye on Mephisto who walked along side her with his umbrella over them. Sapphire followed behind the two, staying under the umbrella since she didn't want to be soaked by the rain that was pouring over them. The rain managed to put out whatever amount of fire that was left behind that Sapphire couldn't contain.

The Esquire paused in her tracks when she felt Rin stopped following and she turned to watch the boy who stood in the rain. Her eyes studied him carefully, not caring that she was soon caught in the rain the moment the umbrella disappeared from above her meaning that Mephisto must have continued on without her.

Sapphire's eyes soften the moment she saw how torn up he was about the whole situation. She could feel every emotion wave off from him, it was too much to ignore and surely the girl understood where he was coming from. All she could sense from the boy was regret, guilt, fear, and different levels of pain that made her want to curl up in a ball, but Sapphire knew those emotions weren't hers.

Standing still as she allowed him the time to wallow in the emotions he was feeling. Rin clenched his hands, shutting his eyes as he dropped to his knees. Lowering his head as he stared at the ground, not wanting to look up to see anyone at the moment. Hunching his shoulders inward as he held in his tears since he really didn't want to break in front of them.

Shura turned over to watch the boy when Mephisto smirked over to her while motioning her to look over to Rin. The fiery haired Exorcist frowned to herself as she stared down at the boy who finally spoke up, "Please... Please teach me, Shura!" Pressing his forehead against the cold wet ground, "Anything! I can do anything in a half a year is fine!"

Tears running down as he muttered, "I just need... Please..."

Sapphire looked over to see Mephisto amused expression which he didn't attempt to hide while Shura frowned deeply as she yelled, "What the hell is up with everyone tryin' to demand things from me!?" Sighing, she grinned slightly, "But I'll take yer up on that offer, kid, since yer more reasonable than before."

Glancing over to the other Esquire, Shura crossed her arms, "Yer learn a lot with me and this kid teachin' ya!" Smirking, Shura clearly recalled a few old memories involving the Esquire, "If anythin'.. This brat knows some tricks that came from me and surely yer learn a few from her too."

Her eyes widen, staring back at the woman for a moment before smiling back since Sapphire could recall a few training sessions they shared before they went their separate ways. The Esquire sighed, walking over to the boy as she knelt down beside him while her eyes studied him, not wanting to disturb him. She remain slightly before hesitating, resting a hand on his back as she soothed him.

 _ **Everything will be fine...**_ Rin closed his eyes, releasing a heavy sigh the moment he heard her voice echo within his head and he unclenched his hands as her hand gently ran down his back.

Sapphire offered him a smile _ **, Lets get out of this rain, yeah? You don't want to spend any time being sick,**_ She saw how his lips twitched and she giggled, _**You gotta show baldy who's the next Paladin~**_

A faint chuckle escaped his lips as he responded, _**Gotta show that cocky bastard what I got...**_

"That's the spirit," She whispered to him before standing back onto her feet, offering a hand down to him, "Lets go."

He sighed, taking her hand as he allowed her to pull him back to his feet. Rin glanced over to see that the other two have already left them alone and he found himself looking over to the aftermath of what he caused. Before he could wallow over himself, Sapphire tugged him along with her as the two walked over to the door. If anything, he was glad that she stood by his side even if the whole world was against him, but it made him wonder what troubles she'll suffer for doing that.

Releasing another deep breath, Rin lowered his eyes as he tighten his grip over her hand and the thing swimming through his mind was to finally sleep. To lay in bed and sleep everything off, so he could deal with it tomorrow.

The whole day was tough on her and especially on Rin as they finally made the difficult decision in revealing themselves for the sake of their fellow classmates, but a price was made for their actions. Both receiving different agreements, different fates lay before the two Esquires, and surely they have to overcome any challenge if they wish to see the end. Yet her mind continued to wonder back to Amaimon's words and she couldn't forget how she discovered that her father helped the Order, which only explains so much to why she receives so much hate from demons.

* * *

Sapphire stared up at her ceiling, watching the stars slowly shift around her and the Esquire turned to her lamp to finally shut off the lights. Sighing, she closed her eyes while turning over to her side so she faced the wall and the girl relaxed. Releasing a deep breath, slowly allowing the air to escape her lips before accepting sleep and Sapphire could feel her body slip away with every passing second.

 _Dreaming:_

 _Opening her eyes, Sapphire found herself in a room along with everyone, but she noticed that they all had their backs facing against them as if they were shunning her. Glancing around she saw that Rin was also being shunned by their fellow classmates and she frowned to herself before walking over to touch Shiemi, but the girl disappeared from sight. Her violet eyes darted to the rest of the class, but they all disappeared as well and she looked back to see that Rin wasn't around anymore. Before she could move again, everything was flipped upside down and the girl fell onto the ground as the darkness covered the area the moment she got back to her feet._

 _Covering her eyes from the flashes of light that could blind anyone, but between her fingers she saw a female figure stand above a fire. Her violet eyes widen when she spotted the wicked grinned that appeared across the woman's lips. Sapphire then realized that it was a fox demon which resembles a woman, but another flash occurred that caused the Esquire to shut her eyes. Then opening them up again to see a girl in replace of the woman and before Sapphire could see the face of the fox demon, she released that everything around her shifted once more. A bright light came from where the fox demon stood, slowly emerging from the ground and Sapphire felt her breath stop when the realization kicked in on who it was._

 _Backing away from the king of light, Sapphire knew it was brother that topped Mephisto in ranking and the Esquire saw how he reached a hand to her which only caused her to run away. But the next thing the girl knew that she began to fall into a endless hole, however, she managed to grabbed onto something. Standing back in her feet, she saw Rin standing alone in the darkness as his flames slowly began to consume him and he didn't fight back._

 _His eyes were empty, they lost hope and the boy merely stared at his hand as he began to disappear with every second passing. Sapphire couldn't move, she didn't understand what was going on nor did she find a way to escape the nightmare that trapped her in the endless loop of despair. Everything shifted beneath her, stumbling a bit as the ground settled itself again and her eyes widen when they fell onto Yukio._

 _She saw the darkness consuming the young Exorcist and her eyes widen the moment she saw his eyes slowly reveal themselves to her which only left her breathless. Sapphire shook her head, running over to save the boys from falling into the abyss that they were both being drawn to, but she never reached them as they vanished from sight. However, the Esquire froze in shock as she came face to the very eyes that have been tormenting her throughout the years._

 _Sapphire stumbled back, her eyes widen with fear, but she quickly shook it as her flames surrounded her. Glaring down the monster that took her family away, Sapphire shouted out in anger and everything around her disappeared as her flames consumed the darkness that tried to tare her apart. Everything went white, she opened her eyes to discover that she stood in front of the house she lived in before Mephisto took her with him._

 _Not saying a word, Sapphire quickly took in her surroundings to find that it was her old home. Memories quickly began to rush back, but they never reached the surface when her heart stopped at a voice she never heard before._

 _Her eyes widen, her body trembled as she held her head while searching for the owner of the voice that spoke out to her and the Esquire couldn't locate the source. Sapphire felt her breath leave her while her heart stopped fractioning as the words struck her so deeply that it shattered everything she knew about her family. Or what so little she actually knew._

 _"I'm your grandfather..."_

 _Then she couldn't move anymore when a hand wrapped around her throat, her eyes widen as she watched the bright blue flames consume everything around her and she shut her eyes tightly._

Gasping, Sapphire shot up in her bed as she held her heart and a feeling of panic settled within it along with a sense of yearning to know who called out to her. Taking in a deep breath, she removed her blankets while running a hand through her long hair while replaying her whole dream again in her head. Clenching her heart, she could feel the emotions that came off the words that left her breathless.

Tears fell over her cheeks, her eyes remained glued to the floor and her whole body shook as she broke down. Collapsing onto her knees, she covered her eyes as everything began to overwhelm her to the point she swore she was going insane. Yet a smile rested on her lips as she replayed the words in her mind, _"I'm your grandfather..."_

Covering her face, Sapphire felt so overwhelm by everything that rushed through her and a lot of the images sent so many troubling emotions over her whole being. Bringing her knees up against her chest, all she could was relive her whole dream and wonder what it all meant. Releasing a shaky breath, she couldn't get over the thought of possibly having some form of family out there and it only made her wonder how she'll hear those words in reality. Then shutting her eyes, she then began to wonder when everything else will unravel in the real world.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for those who viewed and followed/favorited. I really appreciated it! Thank you for those who constantly leave reviews, I love reading them. I'll update probably some point in two weeks before I start school, but it depends how long it takes to have Chap 18 done since most of my chapters are pretty long so I can give enough work until the next upload.**

 **Next Chap: The aftermath of having the truth exposed, the conflict that everyone faces with knowing the secret about their classmates, along with another twist. Esquires will decide what to do, Rin will try and work with the consequences from his decision. While Sapphire deals with a whole different challenge on her own.**

 **Until then, hope you have a good day wherever you are :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC. Everything else belongs to the original creator**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

 **Rin's Pov**

I got up early today and I even went through the trouble to slick my hair to the side, trying to be all presentable or more professional looking in hopes to just make up for everything. Yet I look like a loser or worse a nerd like Yukio, but I really need to see if everyone will see me differently now since my secret it out in the open. I couldn't sleep with the thought of them seeing me as a monster which only made me more caution about my thoughts, hoping that I didn't disturb Sapphire with my constant worrying. After all, she's on the same boat with me and I don't want to be a burden on her, preventing her from catching some sleep.

Lowering my eyes, I really hope that Sapphire doesn't get treated too harsh if we're going to be out casted by the others. Actually, I haven't seen her this morning when I went to drop by to check on her, but I found her room empty and it only means she probably left to cram school early or she's off doing something. Pausing the moment I noticed the door in front of me, staring at it as I tried to bring myself to pull the handle back and step in, but there was something holding me back.

Releasing a steady breath, closing my eyes as I finally built up the courage to grab the knob and I narrowed my eyes, taking a step in, but I stopped. Blinking, the room was almost empty with the exception of Shiemi, Izumo and even Takara, but no one else was here and more importantly it was deathly quiet. Brushing it aside, I gave eyebrows a smile, but she only looked away and I wasn't surprised to know that Izumo would do that.

Walking over to my seat, I glanced over to see how Shiemi avoided eye contact with me and now everything was setting in. Sitting down in my chair, I don't know how to start a conservation as I nervously thought before smiling sheepish, "Uh... Hey Shiemi."

Still no response and she didn't acknowledge me like before, frowning to myself as I looked away before my eyes landed on the empty chair beside me. Raising a brow, glancing back to Shiemi as I asked, "Hmm... Have you seen Sapphire?" Furrowing my brows, I began to just talk in hopes that she'll at least say something in return, "I didn't see her at the dorm and thought she'll be here early since she usually shows up early for class when she decides to come."

"I wonder if Bon and Shima are alright," Looking over to the table that the others usual sat at, I frowned for a bit before worrying over the three of them. I was told that Miwa was completely healed with the help of Sapphire, but I haven't heard any news about the others. Lowering my eyes as I recalled what happened as I whispered, "I hope they'll show up today with Miwa."

"Doubt it," Izumo snorted back at me and honestly I was happy to at least have someone talk back to me. Looking over to her as she explained briefly, "They're still resting at the hospital."

However, it didn't make anything better as I looked at the table again before muttering under my breath, "Oh... I see," Still I smiled as I tried to lighten the mood, "I hope they're doing fine."

"What's up?" Sitting up, I looked between the two, but neither answered and I turned over to Shiemi who was stiff as a board. Furrowing my brows, leaning back in my chair as I chuckled nervously, "Don't tell me ya still find me scary?"

Shiemi shook her head, jumping onto her feet causing her chair to skid a bit behind her as I she shouted, "I can't do this!"

My eyes widen at her sudden outburst, frowning at how she reacted as I got to my feet, "What?!"

Her face redden for some odd reason as she refused to look at me, "You're wrong!"

"Then tell me why you're so angry!" Clenching my hands, I swear I didn't understand her and nonethless it actually hurt to see that she's acting like this towards me, "What!? Do you want me to say I'm sorry or somethin' so everything can be better!?"

"NO!" Tears were in her eyes as she finally turned to face me, Shiemi shook her head before muttering under her breath, "Do you think apologizing will..."

Lowering her head, she turned away as she continued to say, "I don't want anything like that from you..."

Frowning, I wanted a clear explanation, anything that I could do to fix everything so everyone wouldn't hate me. I wanted to just erase what was done and return back to the time where I was accepted like how we were all surrounded by the camp fire. I wanted to be surrounded by friends, not enemies, but looks like I can't have that. I felt something inside of me twist as I shouted back, "Then what do you want me to do!?"

"...You..." She couldn't even form a sentence as she shook her head, holding in the tears and I finally knew that I wasn't wanted, "You and Sapphire... I..."

"Okumura!"

"Huh?" My eyes widen the moment someone called my name and I found Yukio standing there with a stern look on his face.

But his expression changed quickly, releasing a sigh under his breath before entering the room as he simply said, "So you actually came here, I see."

Then he yanked me away without even saying another word and I frowned at him, pulling out of his grasp as I stared at him, "Yukio!?"

The others stared at us, but Yukio pushed me along with him while he calmly explained to the others as he continued to ignore me again, "From today onwards Okumura will be attending a different curriculum, so please come with me," He smiled at the others while quickly trying to get me out of the class, but I was beyond confused with what he was talking about.

"What?" Tilting my head over to him, furrowing my brows as I asked, "I am?"

He only nodded before pushing me out into the hall, "Yes, so hurry along," I looked over to see that he chuckled at the others within the room before excusing himself, "I'm sorry for interrupting everyone."

Closing the door behind him, I waited for him to explain himself and he frowned at me for a moment before motioning to follow him down the hall. Crossing my arms, I narrowed my eyes slightly before questioning him, "Where am I going?" Raising a brow, I continued to ask questions but yet he refused to say a word, "What different extracurricular activity am I taking?"

I was tired of it, grabbing him by the arm as I roughly pulled him back before demanding to know what the hell was going on, "Yukio!?"

"Rin, stop it!" His expression grew serious, removing my hand from him harshly as he raised his voice at me, "Do you understand the situation you're in?"

"Yes," I already knew and I didn't want him reminding me about it. Crossing my arms, frowning at him as I stated the important notes which only irritated me, "I'm aware of it and I'm also aware that I need to pass the Exam if I want to keep breathing."

Yukio sighed under his breath, turning on his heels as he continued to lead me to wherever he was taking me. I raised a brow at him the moment he finally decided to explain to me, but he didn't look at me as he stated, "You'll be training with Shura for the time being on how to control your flames and handle your sword properly."

Grabbing him by the arm again, stopping him since I was confused, "Wait."

He raised a brow at me, turning and by this tone, I knew he was already annoyed, "What is it?"

"What about Sapphire?" I remembered that she was the one going to be handling my training as well, but yet there wasn't any word about her and I'm actually starting to get worried now, "Have you seen her?"

Yukio didn't appear to be concern about her as he frowned slightly at me as if my question was wrong as if I shouldn't worry. Clenching my hands, I narrowed eyes before taking a step forward, "Is she going to be training with me or-"

My words were cut short when Yukio adjusted his glasses, I stared at him at how the glare from his frames made him look even more serious. Yet he revealed something really important as he simply stated, "Sapphire-san is no longer on True Cross grounds at the moment," Turning around again while adding, "She left earlier this morning and I'm not sure what day she'll be returning."

"This training will be you and you alone," Walking up the steps in front of us as he changed the subject again, "Shura will be your teacher until told otherwise."

I didn't move, I was shock to hear that she left without saying anything to me and it made my blood boil to hear how Yukio doesn't sound worried at all, "What? Where the hell did she go!?"

Walking up the steps, he sighed under his breath before responding back calmly, "I cannot disclose that information at the moment s-"

Running up to him, stopping in my tracks as I shouted, "Don't give me that bullshit, Yukio!" Glaring up at him, narrowing my eyes as he kept his back against me before I questioned, "She's off taking the exam, right?"

Silence only confirmed everything, my eyes widen before looking away as I thought to myself. I seen what's she capable of and surely she'll pass, but I'm just worried that she didn't say anything about it before she left. Shaking my head as I walked up the steps, "Then... She'll come back! She'll pass and-"

"Rin! Do you understand that the Order will make the exam go against your favor!" My eyes widen the second Yukio snapped back, sharply turning around as he frowned down at me, "Do you truly believe they'll allow Sir Pheles to win his bet? To have a few more demons as Exorcists?"

Returning the frown, taking a step close as I bit back, "But you know Sapphire can do it! You saw what she's capable of so surely she'll-"

His expression went cold, Yukio took a moment as he sighed under his breath before stating, "I'm not saying I don't have faith in Sapphire-san," Turning away as he continued up to the door as he explained, "If anything, I do believe she'll pass because she was always better than me on the field, so if I passed than she can too."

Pausing, he stood still as he got serious again, "But it doesn't mean I cannot ponder over the factor that the Exam will be made against her," Sparing a glance over to me as he firmly stated, "So if that's the case then you'll need all the training and studying in order to pass it as well."

Furrowing my brows, I asked, "Yukio, how long is the exam?"

"It's different depending on the meisters you wish to fulfill," Pulling out a key as he revealed a few point revolving the exam, but none of it really helped me understand what I'm going up against, "Sapphire is going for three and the exam will be created for that, but since she's not human then it can be a whole different set up."

Unlocking the door, Yukio released a deep breath, "Here we are."

Shoving my hands into my pockets, I stared at the door for a moment before glancing over to my brother, "I don't believe she'll fail, I know she'll pass and we'll see her again," Nudging him a bit as I offered a smile, "So it's okay to relax a bit Yukio. Even you said it, she knows what she's doing, so have faith."

Narrowing his eyes slightly as he muttered, "Worry about yourself for once, Rin."

Frowning at him, I honestly don't understand him at times, "How am I going to do that when-"

Sending me a stern look as he harshly pointed out facts that I was fully aware of, "Do realize that they won't let you act on your own anymore. You mustn't go out without our permission and what you did earlier was a prime example of a mistake you made."

"That's why I wanted to talk to 'em properly!" Snapping back at him, remembering how they rejected my presence even when I tried to talk to them, but mainly I was still shock to hear Shiemi yell at me, "And what the hell was with Shiemi?!"

"What am I gonna do?! If she yelled at me then surely the others-" My eyes widen the moment I noticed that Yukio paused as if something bothered him, but I didn't know what exactly, "Huh?"

Yukio paused for a moment, stopping himself from opening the door as he furrowed his brows before whispering under his breath, "...It's actually the first time I've seen Shiemi-san get angry with someone who wasn't part of her family."

Furrowing my brows, I couldn't hear him clearly but he looked a bit distracted even if it was for a moment, "Huh?"

Shaking his head, brushing it aside as he opened the door open to reveal a room I never seen before, "Nothing, nothing, this is your new curriculum," Motioning me to go in, he sighed under his breath before looking inside the room, "So go in."

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

The three Esquires arrived a bit late for class and they were greeted with a few shock expressions the moment they walked into the class. Bon frowned at how the room was pretty much quiet without Rin and Yamada's constant game play in the back of the room. He looked over to where Shiemi sat to only discover that the two demons weren't anywhere to be found. Shima furrowed his brows as he took in the absents of his classmates while Miwa spared a worried look over to his friends.

The blonde relaxed a bit when she saw the three boys in good health, smiling at them as she sighed in relief, "Glad to see you two are fine."

Izumo crossed her arms, raising a brow at the group before questioning, "Thought you guys wouldn't be coming today?"

Bon continued to move towards his seat, his eyes landed on the two empty seats that belonged to Rin and Sapphire, he frowned to himself before answering the question, "We were let out early due to quick recovery."

Frowning, Izumo glanced at the others, not believing to hear that they recovered so quickly, "How?"

Miwa didn't move from his spot as he stared at the empty chairs, "Bon, look," The boy adjusted his glasses before whispering, "Sapphire-san isn't here..."

Sitting down in his chair, Bon snorted as he glared at the seat that belonged to the navy haired boy, "Neither is Okumura."

Shima chuckled nervously, scratching his head as he wondered over to his seat, "Uhh... She wasn't joking then, huh?"

The striped haired Esquire narrowed his eyes before muttering back, "So it seems."

"Hey, did you guys seen Sapphire or Rin?" The pink haired boy sat on the table, raising a brow as he looked at his classmates to see if they had the answers, "Have they dropped by?"

Izumo frowned to herself, looking away from them as she harshly responded, "They just took Rin away for a different set of classes he'll be doing," Narrowing her eyes, snorting back, "For Sapphire, well I haven't seen her since the boot camp."

Shiemi lowered her eyes, curling her fingers into her lap as she whispered under her breath, "They lied to us... They're demons and we-"

Miwa hesitated, but he spoke out, gaining everyone's attention as he defended one of the Esquires, "Sapphire-san stepped in to save us!" He could feel the glare that Bon sent him along with the others staring at him, but he shook his head as his eyes landed on his arm. Recalling how the lavender haired girl, whispering over to them, "She healed us and now..."

Shima leaned back before finishing his friend's sentence, "Now she could be dead as we know it."

"So what? She's a demon after all," Izumo shrugged her shoulders as she retorted back at the group, "We're Exorcist so it's our job to-"

Bon stood from his seat, glaring over to the girl as he called her out, "Thin brows you really believe the shit you're saying!?"

"What!?" Her expression grew stern as she stood up before accusing him, "Why are you guys defending them!?"

Clenching his hands, confronting the red eyed Esquire and Bon found himself defending his classmates even if they're demons, "They fought when we couldn't!"

Getting in between them, Shima smiled nervously as he tried to calm his friend, "Dude, look-"

Both the Esquires turned over to the boy, cutting him off as they shouted back in unison, "Shut up!"

Placing her hands on her hips, Izumo glared up at Bon as she snorted back, "You can't possibly think that-"

"Hey, they saved us alright. Didn't they?" Shima snapped since he was growing quite tired of everyone's constant fighting, gaining everyone's attention as he set a few facts straight, "Or are you going to forget that!?" Holding his hands up in defense, sighing under his breath as he stated, "Sapphire got in the way for Shiemi-san then Rin went out of the way for her and us. In the end, they protected us against a demon that should've killed us if they weren't there."

Glancing around the room, everyone refused to look at him as he continued to speak, "Rin and Sapphire basically threw away their lives for our sake. Why would they do that knowingly they'll be executed?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Shima looked over at his friends, "Regardless if they're demons, it's just not right."

Shiemi shook her head, looking up at the rest of her classmates before asking a couple important details, "But why were they here? To become Exorcists even if they were demons?"

"Tck- He said he wanted to kick Satan's ass," Snorting, Izumo chuckled dryly under her breath before returning back to her seat, "A joke that gets even more funny knowing he's the son of Satan."

The blonde raised a brow, wondering about the hybrid and her reasoning, "But what about Sapphire?"

Shrugging, Izumo crossed her arms before sparing a look over to the blonde, "Don't know and don't care."

Miwa looked between his friends, trying to see if he can bring some sense of reason, "Guys can we just-"

Brushing it aside, Bon narrowed his eyes at the purple haired girl before snorting as he returned back to his chair while sparing a glance towards Miwa, "No."

Sighing, Shima called his friend out to see if he could listen, "Bon."

"She stopped to visit us," Lowering his head, Miwa raised his voice as he tried to make them listen to him as he reminded Bon, "It was the last time we saw her."

Sighing, Miwa looked up at Bon who refused to turn as he whispered a fact that he can't deny, "...Last time we saw her and all she did was smile as if nothing happened," Turning around to face Shiemi and Izumo as he revealed, "Healing us before walking away to God knows where."

 _Flashback:_

 _Sapphire slowly closed the door behind her, not sparing a word as her eyes landed on the group of boys who eyed her with caution while Bon narrowed his eyes dangerously at her. Miwa stepped between his friend and the girl, trying to be the voice of reason before the striped haired Esquire pulled a stunt in his poor condition. Meanwhile, Shima sat up in his chair, holding onto his side as he carefully released a deep breath before glancing over to his friends._

 _Bon glared, moving his friend's arm away while pointing at the girl, but he began to cough before he had the chance to speak. She stepped forward, but he stopped her as he frowned, "What the hell are you here!? Huh?" Straightening himself before harshly stating, "Yer a demon just like Okumura! Far worse than just the spawn of Satan, yer tied to the Lost King of Gehenna!"_

 _"A danger to us all!" Shouting at the Esquire who stood there in silence as she allowed him to lash out at her. Bon clenched his fists, coughing again before adding onto his statements, "But what the hell are you? Those damn wings..."_

 _Miwa helped his friend, who went through a coughing fit and the smaller boy glanced over to the hybrid, "Okumura-sensei explained a little bit about you... You're a child of an angel and a demon, the daughter of the Lost King himself..."_

 _Shaking his head in disbelief, "But why? Why become an Exorcist? Why save us?" His eyes shifted down to his arm, remembering how the girl healed it by the touch of her hand, but Miwa furrowed his brows in confusion, "Why heal me?"_

 _Shima stared at the lavender haired girl, raising a brow, "How... How are you even alive? A crossbreed between an angel and a demon couldn't... There's so many variables and yet you're here." Tilting his head, he coughed but he soon chuckled under his breath, "No wonder you were always so good at the whole Exorcist stuff."_

 _Lifting her hands up in defense, Sapphire couldn't help herself from feeling so unwanted, but she only came to heal them before removing herself from their lives. Her eyes lowered as she dropped her hands down beside her, "I understand if you don't trust me. I don't expect you to, but please believe me when I say... I'm only here to help you, to heal the damage and I promise I'll be gone," Her eyes flickered up towards the group, Sapphire smiled faintly as she whispered, "I couldn't live with myself if I left without knowing you guys were fine."_

 _Crossing his arms, Bon narrowed his eyes skeptical at her before biting back, "Why the hell should I believe you?"_

 _Miwa's eyes widen looking up at his friend before trying to persuade him into giving her a chance, "Bon-"_

 _Snapping back, Bon pointed at the girl as he stated harshly, "No! A demon, none of the less the daughter of a demon king shouldn't be trusted!" Shaking his head, narrowing his eyes as he coldly reminded his friends of a fact, "She's a threat! As Exorcist in training, our sole job is to eliminate demons."_

 _"You might not be Satan or his spawn, but you're just as evil as them," Snarling back, he took a step forward as he clenched his hands, "Even Okumura is a danger to us all and he won't be forgiven for all this."_

 _Sapphire took a step forward, sighing under her breath as she finally spoke up, "Suguro, I don't care if you hate me, that you wish to kill me, but-" Her expression darken, raising her voice as she defended her friend, "But I won't let you dare speak about Rin in such manner."_

 _Frowning, she glanced between the others within the room before staring back to Bon as she coldly stated, "He protected you, he saved you guys, and surely he thought of everyone as his friend! Don't blame him for what he is."_

 _"We're demons, yes. But are we truly the demons that we're made out to be?" She relaxed, moving her hands behind her as she whispered, "It's not what we are, but who we are."_

 _Shaking her head, Sapphire stared at the Esquires as she tried to persuade them, "We're demons, but we're not monsters," Releasing a deep breath, curling her fingers as she firmly stated, "We care for everyone despite the chance they'll turn against us."_

 _"But please listen to me," Taking a step forward while attempting to reason with the boy as she asked him to listen to her, "Let me heal you. It's all I ask for."_

 _Shima stared at the girl for a moment, considering it as he looked over to his friend who hasn't moved from his spot. The pink haired Esquire sat up while calling out to his friend, "Bon we should-"_

 _Cutting him off, Bon narrowed his eyes at the girl as he coldly stated his stance on the situation, "No."_

 _Everyone darted their eyes over to Miwa the moment the bald Esquire shouted, something that is so out of character for the boy, but it only meant he was serious as he stared at the striped haired Esquire, "Bon!"_

 _Miwa finally cut in, stepping forward while reminding his friend something that he couldn't deny, "Sapphire-san, she healed my arm," Lowering his eyes on his arm, remembering the unbearable pain and how the girl took the pain away from him, "Amaimon broke my arm by merely touching it and she went out of her way to properly heal it. Sapphire-san..."_

 _Shaking his head, looking up at Bon before stating, "Sapphire-san isn't just a demon..."_

 _Miwa shifted his eyes over to the hybrid before glancing back to his friend, "She's an angel too and you're forgetting that," Trying to sway his friend to allow the girl to help him, "So please let her heal you too, Bon."_

 _"Yeah, she hasn't proved to be evil," Shima chuckled to himself before coughing again as he tried to lighten up the mood, "Come on, even Rin isn't too bad- Well, beside the whole blue flames and all..."_

 _Bon's eyes widen as he listened to how his pink haired friend seems to be siding with the demons. None of the less, defending the spawn of Satan, defending the boy who possessed the blue flames that destroyed their temple. Glaring, Bon snapped back at the boy, "Shima! Don't you hear the shit you're saying!?"_

 _Shrugging, Shima tilted his head slightly before replying back, "Maybe, I honestly don't know, but I kinda don't see the bad part," His eyes glanced over to Sapphire for a second before landing over to Bon, "Sure they lied, but they helped us-"_

 _Bon released a sigh of frustration as he frowned at the hybrid, "If I say yes, you'll leave?"_

 _Sapphire released a deep breath, nodding, "Yes,"_

 _Miwa turned over to his friend, raising a brow as he watched how Bon appeared to be considering the option, "Bon?"_

 _Looking away, Bon crossed his arms before muttering, "Fine, you can heal me."_

 _"Dude, but-" Shima's eyes widen, but his attention turn over to the girl as he asked an important question, "Wait where are you going?"_

 _Bringing her hand up, a faint white glow surrounded it as she carefully treated the striped haired boy, "That isn't something you three should worry over," Chuckling to herself, Sapphire offered a smile over to Shima, "After all, I'm a demon regardless if I'm half and you're training to be an Exorcist, so we're foes."_

 _Furrowing his brows, Shima tried to get a clear answer from the hybrid, but she didn't reveal anything, "But you're-"_

 _Avoiding eye contact, she pulled away from Bon before asking a question for the three to think about, "All I'll say is... Do you truly believe all demons are evil?" Moving away, Sapphire walked over to tend to Shima's injuries while adding another question for them to consider, "Does being a demon automatically make one evil?"_

 _"I would've given my life up to make sure that everyone survived," She continued to speak in hopes to see if they'll reconsider their opinions, "Surely Rin wouldn't have given up because he'll protect you no matter what you think of him."_

 _Sapphire pulled back as she smiled faintly before stepping away from the group, "He has a good heart, but the allusion of him being a demon hides it," Sighing, she gave the group a sincere smile before taking her leave, "Yet I do hope you'll forgive me."_

 _"I wish you luck on your path of becoming Exorcists," Nodding, Sapphire pulled a key from her pocket as she used to open the door, "Maybe we'll meet again."_

 _Shima rubbed his neck while taking in a deep breath, noticing that he didn't struggle to breath unlike before, but his eyes widen the moment he noticed that the girl was leaving already, "Sapphire, you don't have to-"_

 _Frowning to herself, she opened the door while clearly one thing, "I have no other choice in the matter," Closing her eyes for a moment as she collected her thoughts before sparing one final smile at the group before stepping through the door, "It was nice meeting you guys."_

 _Standing up, Shima tried to stop the girl, but she was long gone the moment the door shut behind her, "Wait-"_

 _Bon turned around while telling his friends to forget about the hybrid, "Leave her be,"_

 _Miwa turned over to his friend while trying to say something in hopes that Bon could change his thought about the girl, "But Bon, she-"_

 _Not sparing a glance towards the others, Bon stated a cruel fact surrounding their situation, "A demon like herself has no other option but execution."_

 _"Bon you can't possibly think that-" Stopping himself, Miwa stared at his friend who stood still as if he was thinking about something and the bald boy raised a brow the moment he heard Bon speak about Rin._

 _"So it begs the question," Narrowing his eyes, Bon muttered under his breath as he thought about his other demonic classmate, "What will happen to Okumura."_

Everyone's attention shifted over to the door to reveal an Exorcist as he entered the class, "Class has begun, so take your seats," Placing his materials on the desk, he turned to write on the board while instructing them, "So please get your books out and turn to-"

Shima raised a hand, cutting the man off as he asked, "Uh, Yunokawa-sensei," Furrowing his brows before finally bringing up the names of his demonic classmates, "What about Rin and Sapphire?"

Turning, he faced the class while adjusting his glasses before going straight to the point, "Okumura will be taking a different set of classes, but he'll be joining once again at a later time," Returning back to his work, but he paused before releasing a deep breath as he faced the class again. Studying them for a moment and he knew that they were aware of the situation, leaning against his desk, "...You all know, don't you?"

Folding his arms before saying what was on everyone's mind, "That is to say, you all know about Okumura actually being Satan's child, yes?"

"Then discovering Sapphire's true identity as well, being the daughter of a demon that goes by the Lost King," Sighing, he stared at how the class seem to be a bit confused, conflicted and betrayed by the sudden information, "Along with the fact she's half angel."

Lowering his eyes, he tried to think of how to handle the situation since he too doesn't know what to do exactly, "Well, I'm assuming you're all shocked, correct?"

Providing them his own thoughts, trying to make them feel a bit better or just to share the fact he once was on the same spot as them, "When we were informed about Okumura's identity back in April, well, we were also... pretty shock."

Lifting his hand, Shima furrowed his brows before asking, "Wait, so you didn't know about Sapphire then?"

"Actually only a select handful were fully aware of Sapphire's identity the day she came onto these grounds," Taking in a deep breath, he took a moment to collect his thoughts before further explaining to the Esquires, "Only those who served as teachers for this long are aware of her. I, myself, was shocked beyond belief when I was informed about her years ago."

Looking over to the boy that asked the question as he stated, "She was more disclosed due to more of a security measure by Sir Pheles order."

"However... Well, if by any chance that Rin Okumura acts strange or is something happens, we have some safety measure in place," Finally getting to the serious matter of the subject as he gave the group of Esquires instructions revolving around Rin, "But for you, just get away as quickly as possible for the time being and report it to us or any nearby Exorcists."

Miwa raised his hand before asking, "Does this also apply to Sapphire-san?"

"Her situation is more complex, we have a different plan if she were to ever act out, but over the years I've known about her," The Exorcist sighed, unfolding his arms as he revealed, "She never once acted out in a manner that could possibly harm us. But it doesn't excuse her, so there are some set safety measures for her as well."

Pushing himself off the desk as he simply repeated himself to the students, "But if she were to ever act out or something happens then quickly get away and notify a nearby Exorcist."

Shiemi looked up, lowering her eyes for a moment before asking, "But is she also taking a different set of courses like Rin?"

"I cannot disclose any information at the moment," Not turning around, he released a deep breath before grabbing his book, "So I'll ask you to stop asking any more questions revolving the matter. We have a class to get to."

"Please turn to page 33 of Basic Mashou Coping Measures and we'll begin," Opening the book, he wrote down a few important notes on the board while the Esquires prepared themselves for class, but they still had more questions revolving their demonic classmates yet they had other things to attend to.

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Standing around the training room, Yukio watched from a distance as Shura mocked his brother who wasn't pleased at her comment. The young Exorcist sighed to himself, listening to the woman laugh as she said, "Yeah!"

Shura snickered before crossing her arms, crocking a brow at Rin when she noticed his tail sway behind him, "Yer look like a monkey with yer tail out in the open. It suits an idiot like yer~!"

Popping his head up, quickly turning towards the fiery haired Exorcist, retorting back while sending a glare towards the woman, "Hey! Stop with all the 'idiots' will ya!?" Releasing a deep breath, Rin looked away before muttering back as he continued to keep his tail visible, "Plus... I felt restricted when I was hiding my tail. I'm more comfortable like this."

Shaking his head, Yukio frowned slightly before looking over to his brother as he reminded him, "I believe Sapphire-san gave you a lesson in regards to that, Nii-san."

Rin frowned to himself, remembering his training session with the girl and he whispering under his breath as he stared into the ground, "Yeah... She did..."

"Well, it's good that yer optimistic 'cause Yukio and I are now yer coaches," Shura chuckled before wrapping an arm around the boy before revealing a few things, "Until Sapphire is back then we'll change gears since the kid can help yer out more."

Patting his back before she shoved him towards the area he'll be working in. Shura dropped the bag of candles, laughing to herself as she set up three candles on the ground, "We're gonna be a lot more tougher from now on, ya hear? Don't think Sapphire will lighten up when she shows up, she'll be tougher than us 'cause she knows more about the whole bein' a demon and all."

Smirking to herself, Shura looked over to Yukio for a moment as she stated, "I've seen her before with ya and I sure forgotten how tough she can be," Tilting her head at Rin, she crossed her arms as she raised a brow, "If I were ya then I'll listen about the whole tail issue or else I'll remind yer why it's a mistake to have it out in the open like a monkey, idiot."

Rolling his eyes, Rin shrugged it off as he tried to keep his mind off the hybrid, "Yeah, yeah..."

Shura sighed under her breath, her expression growing serious as she firmly stated, "Also, here after yer not gonna be allowed to move around without me, capish?"

Looking back at Shura, he listened carefully before nodding his head as he shouted with a smile on his face, "Got it!"

Yukio stared at his brother in disbelief before calling him out on the issue, "You don't get it at all, do you!?"

Watching how Rin didn't appear to acknowledge his outburst, Yukio pinched the bridge of his nose as he sat down on the bench before sighing. He smiled over to Shura before reminding her, "Since you made me miss my class and I'm free for an hour until my next class," The young Exorcist raised a brow before asking, "Do you mind if I watched?"

Shura looked over to the boy before chuckling to herself as she called out to Yukio, "...Yer worried?"

He chuckled nervously before sparing a glance towards his brother before answering, "Well, no.."

Rin furrowed his brows, staring at the candles before looking over to Shura as he asked an important question, "Okay, what are we gonna do for my class?"

"First we're gonna get yer to practice with yer flames," Shura didn't hesitate as she went straight for the issue that needs to be dealt with, "What I've got here is a ton of candles."

Yukio's expression fell, but he returned a faint smile over to Shura who shot him a look for a second before returning her attention to the Esquire. The young Exorcist released a deep breath before trying to ease his nerves while thinking to himself as he watched his brother attempt the small task, _Why did she decide to begin with the flames...? Sapphire-san is a more suited person to handle that area, but she's not here..._

He sighed under his breath the moment Rin managed to catch all three candles on fire which only earned him a stern scolding from Shura, "I told yer to light just two of 'em! Yer burning them all!" She frowned before replacing the candle set for the half demon, "One more time!"

Yet again, Rin still gain an understanding of his flames as they continued to go against his wishes, catching all three candles on fire to the point that there nothing left. He groan in annoyances while hearing Shura shout at him yet again, "Are yer even trying?!"

Yukio pinched the bridge of his nose, taking in a deep breath before thinking ot himself, _If this keeps up then the whole room will get burned down_

However, he sensed that someone neared him and Yukio looked up to only see Shura giving one of her smug looks before calling him the nickname that agitates him every time. The fiery haired woman chuckled before crossing her arms, "My, my, and now for the scaredy cat four eyes, Yukio?"

"What?" Furrowing his brows, not acknowledging the name as he stood up from the bench, "Ah, you must be mistaken, who would that be?"

Raising a brow, Shura smiled before walking over to the batting cage while speaking over to Yukio, "It's been awhile since we hung out."

"What?" Not moving from his spot, Yukio quickly denied what she was trying to do, "I'll pass."

"Such a speedy reply! Yer bein' unsociable!" Laughing at how quick Yukio was to deny her request, but she still continued to pester him while leaning against the batting cage, "Come on, the rules are the same like before."

Shaking his head, declining the idea as he began to take his exist, "I'll pass."

Frowning for how the boy continued to refuse, but she pulled out the trap card that he couldn't deny, "Stop yer complainnin'! I'm yer boss and I order yer to do it!"

"Fine... It's on," Stopping in his tracks, Yukio sighed under his breath before turning around while proposing his own agreement to the rematch, "However, if I win then you can't call me Scaredy Cat Four Eyes anymore."

"Alright!" Smirking, agreeing to his terms, but Shura knew she'll win once again like old times as she prepared herself for the match, "But only if you win, scaredy cat~!"

Yukio smirked to himself, prepping himself before warning the fiery haired woman, "If you think that I'm still the same when I was five years ago then surely you're making a grave mistake."

Rin frowned at how the two were at the batting cage while he was stuck with his training session, "Hey-!"

Shouting over her shoulder, Shura scolded the boy before summoning her sword, "Get back to the candles!"

Glancing over to Shura, the young Exorcist raised a brow before asking, "Alright, lets start won't we?"

The two quickly reacted the second the machine began to shoot tennis balls at once, but the two Exorcist didn't allow a single ball escape their grasps, watching how each was taken down so swiftly. Old times between the two, a history of their more youthful days, but both remembering the days with different emotions tied along the old times. Still, they were fully aware of the agreement of their little match and without a doubt neither wants to lose, so they were giving their all. However, Shura took the chance to have a serious conservation with the young Exorcist revolving the mess they've been entangled in.

"Yer know, there's a chance that Neguaiz, Amaimon, Sapphire... and even you and I are merely his pawns," Her expression didn't sway as she grew serious, informing the boy about her thoughts on the situation that they're all pulled into, "Mephisto seems to be enjoying himself, manipulating everyone like pawns and surely everything is falling right into his hands as we speak."

Yukio was taken back at the information, narrowing his eyes slightly before sparing a quick glance to Shura, "You're kidding?"

Chuckling, she deflected a few more tennis balls while replying back, "Nope~!"

He frowned at her tone, but Yukio gripped his weapons tightly as he remembered his father as he muttered under his breath, "I swore before Father's grave that I would protect Rin," Shooting down a few more targets before swiftly reloading without allowing any of the tennis balls to fly pass him.

Without blinking, Shura cut down the targets that were shot towards her while asking a question, "Do you know which qualities are needed to become a good Exorcist?"

"Huh?" Furrowing his brows, he noticed that she changed the subject and he knew something was up her sleeves, she wanted something from him, _What is she saying now?_

Still, Yukio answered none of the less as he kept his focus on the targets in front of him, "Something like mind, body, and skill?"

"Naturally, but what's most important is to not suppress one's true feelings..." Allowing a shrug, Shura nonchalantly responded as she kept a cool mind before explaining the answer she was seeking, "...'Cause demons will take advantage of that pent up anger and stress."

Shifting her eyes over to the older twin who was still struggling with his flames, Shura sighed before cutting down a couple targets, "And so, Rin has what it takes to become a good Exorcist," Furrowing her brows slightly, Shura wasn't fully sure about the hybrid, but she stated her thoughts on the matter, "Sapphire wears her heart on her sleeves most of the time, but even she has _issues_ at times as well."

"But someone like yerself is in danger." Stating a cold fact regarding to the young Exorcist beside her, Shura spared a glance, but she was only concern about the boy as she revealed her thoughts, "Exactly the type to turn into a demon by accident..."

Yukio kept his expression blank, not reacting to her words, but he couldn't stop himself from remembering the similar words about the subject that Sapphire once said. He frowned to himself slightly at the words that echoed, _'You've done this for as long as I could remember, but now I'm warning you, Yukio, to watch yourself_ '

Not removing his eyes on the goal of beating Shura in their little game, but Yukio knew that if two people managed to say similar things about him then surely there was something he's doing wrong. He must be revealing too much or they're capable of reading him like an open book, Yukio isn't content in either reason. He hates people being able to read him, piece his moves together and manipulate him and none of the less, he simply dislikes the thought of being exposed.

 _Flashback:_

 _Narrowing her eyes, "Yet the one that will become a demon will be you if you choose to suppress everything, darkening your heart to the point of becoming a demon yourself."_

 _Stepping back, her eyes soften as she stared at the boy, "Yukio... Please don't walk down that path..." Shaking her head, she walked away, "You'll become what you hated simply because you wish to gain your deepest desire and at what cost are you willing to sacrifice for it."_

 _Stopping in her tracks, they stood in silence until the Esquire spoke up again, "I can sense something faint growing within you, but you are the one to fuel it or to destroy it," She continued on without allowing him to speak if he had anything say. Sapphire grabbed the door knob, but she sighed under her breath, "We all have our own demons, Yukio, so please take care of yourself."_

Raising a brow, refusing to look at Shura in the eye since he already knew what she was implying, "What do you mean?"

"As I see it, yer more of a worry than Rin," Shura chuckled to herself, moving quickly in order to keep up with the machine's pace as she continued to take down each target, "Surely the kid told ya too? Sapphire came here when I left the other day and I stayed around, watchin' and surely she struck the same points that I'm tellin' yer now."

"Thanks for your concern, but it's unnecessary," Yukio erased any sign of emotion that could possible give away his thoughts on the matter, not wanting to speaking about it any longer, "I'll do what I have to do."

"Yer've just gone and closed off yer heart! Now I'm even more worried," Shura smirked to herself, watching the boy from the corner of her eye as she asked another question so she could dig out some information, "I really wanna know how, yer feelin'."

The corner of his lips twitched slightly, replying back as he stated his thoughts, "...Then, to be perfectly honest, I've detested you right from the very start."

Laughing, she grinned at how he spoke about her, "Good! Good!"

Yukio frowned slightly, not fully comprehending Shura's intentions on the matter, _What's her goal from this?_

"How yer really feel about Rin?" Now she began to list off a few more questions regarding the people that the boy has surrounded himself with most of his life, "What about Sapphire?"

Shrugging, Shura swiftly swiped her sword in front of her, cutting down three targets, "If anything we're the ones to grow up with ya! So how do you feel about us?"

"I remember teasin' ya for always hangin' around the kid!" The fiery haired woman began to chuckle to herself, remembering a few old memories of their youth which she knew irritated Yukio to no end, "You two were always together through cram school, so how do ya really feel about her?"

"What are you talking about now?" Keeping his attention ahead of him, not wanting to answer her questions but it only agitated him at how causal she was about the matter, _The hell is she saying now_

Replying back with a simple answer, Shura sighed to herself, "I only want to know how yer really feel."

Narrowing his eyes, reloading again before biting back, "I don't have to explain myself to you-"

Shura smirked ot herself, throwing his aim off as she took his targets away while continuing to maintain the upper hand, "That's it!"

This time Yukio wasn't pleased to see that Shura was really trying to push his buttons, "Hey! That's cheating!"

"Yer didn't answer my question!" Shouting over to him, reminding him that he failed to acknowledge her questions, "Prove to me yer aren't endangering yerself to where yer becomin' a demon!"

"Sapphire-san is a demon none of the less, a danger to us and a threat to Rin and Assiah, so I only stayed close to watch her," Frowning to himself, tightening his grip as he bluntly responded to the woman, _Her history is so unclear..._

He wasn't happy to see that he giving what she wanted out of him and without a doubt she'll use it against him in some form, but the only question is the matter of when. Yukio was fully aware that his relationship with Sapphire has been strain and lately it's been stretching to the point that they shouldn't associate themselves with each other, but the lavender haired girl always attempted to maintain it despite everything they argue over.

 _However... There's something off about her, an unwavering sense of..._ Recalling the last time he spoke with the Esquire before she went off to take her exam, but he narrowed his eyes the moment he looked over to Shura, "Now that you got what you wanted then drop it."

Shaking her head, Shura began to tease the boy which struck a nerve, "My, my, and I thought yer at least mention yer crush at least but-"

His eyes widen for a split second at the words that left Shura, _The hell!?_ Glaring over to the woman before harshly responding back to her, "It was never like that to begin with, so drop it already!" Returning his attention back to the targets, he quickly shot down a row of them before firmly reminding the Exorcist, "Grow up for once, Shura."

"Always so cold," She snickered to herself, but Shura soon became serious when she muttered back to him, "I wonder how long til you push yer friends away... If you haven't that is."

Not responding back any more to the woman's constant taunts since he already knew that it'll only make her continue to bother him. Narrowing his eyes, Yukio thought to himself without shedding any clear expression to reveal what he feels, _I don't need anyone... They'll only hold me back..._

Cutting him off again, Shura took out the final row of the targets before sending a wide grin over to the boy before teasing him with the unbearable nickname that he desperately distastes, "Well, at least I'll still call yer Scaredy Cat Four Eyes!"

Muttering under his breath, Yukio lowered his arms as the machine deactivated before frowning to himself the moment he heard that name he hated so much, "Dammit..."

"Wha? These are..." Blinking, Yukio noticed the familiar blue like flames crawl over his arms and his eyes widen at the realization, "Blue Flames!?"

Shura covered her chest, her eyes widen at the sudden act that happen as she looked over to Esquire who sat there confused in what just occurred. Looking over his shoulder, Yukio was beyond shock to see what happened and he stared at Rin who also shared the same expression, "What did you just do... Nii-san?"

"Uh... My bad..." Quickly getting to his feet, trying to apologize, but Rin ended up stating a few points that could help his case as he pointed at the two Exorcists, "Hey! I might've burned ya clothes but your body and underwear didn't burn!"

Rin blinked, trying to ease his way around the situation and he chuckled to himself, "So doesn't that mean I can control them a bit?!"

Yukio frowned to himself, shouting back once hearing his brother's absurd question, "Not in the slightest!"

Quickly reaching over for his Exorcist while Rin ran over to offer his shirt for Shura before running off for a fire extinguisher in order to put out his blue flames that have scattered across the room.

Pulling his Exorcist coat over him, Yukio adjusted the coat before searching for his key that will take him back to the dorm. But before he left, Yukio smiled over his shoulder towards Shura, "I... I do feel better, thanks," Chuckling, he noticed that she was shocked to hear those words leave his mouth, but he shook his head before warning her, "Next time, I'll finish it, so watch out."

Shura smirked, crossing her arms as she watched the young Exorcist leave, but her attention soon shifted over to Rin who was still trying to put out the fire he start. Sighing under her breath, she also went to get a change of clothes since the half demon boy managed to catch them fire. This also gave Rin the chance to clean the place up before she returns so he can restart his training exercise once again.

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Entering the classroom, Yukio greeted the class as he walked over to his desk, "Morning class," Taking in a deep breath, he decided to further explain a few things to the group that the former Exorcist before Yukio didn't get to.

He folded his arms, leaning against the desk while looking over to the class, but his eyes fell onto the two empty seats that his brother and Sapphire used to sit in. Adjusting his glasses as he spoke up, "I believe you have the right to know a few things that Yunokawa-sensei didn't explain."

"Sapphire-san will no longer be attending class anymore nor will she be taking a different course like Okumura is going through," Going straight to the point, bluntly stating the fact and he kept his composer since he was prepared to hear the Esquire react loudly to the news.

The whole class shouted in unison the moment they finally gotten news about the lavender haired Esquire, but they didn't expect to hear that she's un enrolled, "What!?"

"Wait does that mean she's-" Miwa stopped himself from finishing his sentence, not wanting to say the word and he shifted his attention over to Bon who reacted violently.

Bon stood up, glaring at the young Exorcist, "The hell-!?"

"Before you all panic," Raising his hand up, calming the Esquires while properly explaining himself, "Sapphire-san, wasn't executed, but instead she is currently going through the Exorcist Authorization Exam, so she'll be gone for the time being."

Shima blinked, surprised to hear it and the boy chuckled nervously before scratching his head, "The Exorcist Exam already?"

Izumo frowned to herself, crossing her arms as she retorted, "Is she even ready for it?"

Pushing himself from the desk as he glanced over to the seat that belonged to the hybrid before reminding the class about an important detail, "I'll remind you all that Sapphire-san has taken this course before, so she's fully aware of what needs to be done in order to pass," Sighing, he pushed his glasses up before moving around his desk, "She's prepared to take it, so don't worry."

Shiemi kept her eyes on the table top, but she curled her fingers into her lap as she asked, "Then what about Rin?"

Looking over his shoulder, he stopped writing on the board before clearing up some things, "He'll be joining the class when there is a group activity and any other courses he's required to take," Returning back to what he was doing, Yukio finished writing a few key notes on the board before picking up his book, "Now that's taken care of, lets begin the lesson."

* * *

 **Yukio's Pov**

It's been a few days since she left for the Exorcist Authorization Exam and she should be back by now. The reason that she's not back is if she failed, but knowing Sapphire she wouldn't fail the exam. If anything she'll pass without a doubt and probably start among the higher ranks with her abilities, but yet again with her ties then it could be an issue.

Sighing, walking through the hall as I wondered when she'll back since I can't explain anything to anyone. I don't know much about her situation and Mephisto hasn't revealed anything either, leaving all of us in the dark until we hear about her execution or she walks through a door any moment now

Still, it's so unusual for the exam to take this long regardless, but it appears the Order isn't going to allow her off the hook so easily. Which means Rin's chances are narrowing as we speak if the exam is changed to be more difficult for them. Then certainly the system is rigged against them in favor that they'll fail.

I found myself stopping, turning over to the opened door that revealed the girl's room. Everything remain untouched, all in the same place when she got up that morning for the exam. Sighing under my breath, closing the door to her room before walking back down the hall towards the stair case.

Furrowing my brows, answering my phone when it went off and I frowned the moment I saw who it was. None of the less, I answered it, "Okumura here."

 _"Yukio! I need ya to meet me at the trainin' room!"_

Releasing a sigh in annoyance, I pinching my nose as I wonder what could be so important that she needs me. Pulling out one of the keys as I went towards the nearest doors while responding, "I'll be there shortly."

Hanging up, I opened the door that lead me into the training room and I found Shura standing there. I frowned slightly as I walked over to her and notice that Rin was still trying to complete the task that was given to him early. Raising a brow at her, "What's the problem?"

 _Flashback:_

 _It was extremely early, but I managed to get to see Sapphire before she went off to handle the Exorcist exam. From what I could tell, she appeared to be troubled and I sighed under my breath before reassuring, "You'll do fine."_

 _Sapphire shook her head, frowning slightly before responding, "That's not why I'm worried."_

 _Raising a brow, I didn't understand what else could be bothering her now when she's faced with something extremely importantly like the Exorcist exam that decides if she lives or not, "What could be more important than this?"_

 _Folding her arms, I watched how she sighed under her breath before revealing, "I saw a few things... I'm afraid they'll come true and surely I can't do anything to stop it."_

 _Glancing over to her as I tried to get more information out of her, "Like?"_

 _I stopped in my tracks the moment she paused then I saw the look of distress written across her face when she asked a favor, "Yukio, promise me if I were to ever lose control or something were to happen that I lose sight of who I am then... I want you to put me down before anything else transpires."_

 _"What?" Frowning, I didn't understand why she's asking something like from me and knowing her she won't properly explain, "What's the meaning of this?"_

 _"There's so much more than just that, but everything revolving us, the class, Rin and it's just going to get crazy..." She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath before whispering, "I can sense it..."_

 _Shaking her head, Sapphire stared at me before stating a few things, "When I return, I'll train but listen to me when I say," Her expression darken at how serious she was about the matter, but it didn't make any sense, "Let me go and make sure no one, not even Shura or Mephisto, or even Rin follows my path. I have my own problems to handle even if it means the_ _ **death**_ _of me."_

 _I could feel that there wasn't any clear emotion written across my face as I firmly answered, "No."_

 _"Yukio you don't understand-"_

 _"I'm under the order of Sir Pheles to protect you and once you return, we'll be partners along side Shura, so I'll do whatever I need to in order to follow out the task at hand," Frowning slightly, I explained to her what were my give instructions and making it clear that I won't let her do whatever she pleases unlike before, "Whatever you saw, it won't-"_

 _"That is where you're wrong, Yukio," She frowned at me and I already knew that I won't understand her since I don't have any form of powers or anything since I'm only human, "My visions, they usually come true one way or another..."_

 _She took a deep breath, standing in front of the door as she chuckled under her breath, "I'll see you soon if I don't fail."_

 _Chuckling, I've seen how capable she was and she's just selling herself short, "I doubt you can fail even if you tried."_

 _She smirked to herself before glancing over to me, "Do you want to bet?"_

 _"No," Stopping in my tracks, I decline before bidding her farewell, "Good luck, Sapphire-san."_

 _My eyes widen the moment she wrapped her arms around me, she hugged me while sparing a few more words before heading off, "...Take care and make sure the others don't stumble upon any trouble," I didn't move until she pulled away and I watched her disappear through the door after saying, "But please take of yourself, Yukio, for once listen to me and your friends."_

 _I stood there for a moment, not fully understanding what must be going through her head, but without a doubt it's something that revolve around her past and if I'm correct she might be considering to confront her enemy once completing her exam. The only question that I couldn't get a clear answer. Something she must have seen to make her act so different and whatever her vision was then certainly something that Sir Pheles must know about or else she'll end up killing herself._

 _What did you actually see...?_

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Class was awkward between the Esquires, everyone didn't want to say anything after what happened and they still couldn't get over the secrets that were revealed. Izumo remain at her desk, sitting alone as usual, but this time Shiemi also sat alone at a different table instead of sitting with Rin like before. Then the trio continued to sit at their usual seats until Shima decided to sit next to Rin where the blonde once sat.

Everyone sent looks at the pink haired Esquire who shrugged it off, but it somewhat irritated Rin to see that Shima didn't appeared to be frighten or anything. The half demon began to assume that the boy must be messing around or something, but Rin kept to himself as he ignored his new sitting buddy.

However, before Bon or anyone could start an argument their teachers entered the room. The Esquires looked up to see that Yukio and Shura arrived as they went to set up their lesson plan. Still, it really irritated Bon as he watched the pink haired Esquire basically sit with the son of Satan as if he forgotten about everything that happened, how the blue flames were the ones to destroy the temple, how those same flames killed his older brother. Yet Shima continued to sit there without a care in the world, he would even spare a few words to Rin throughout the lesson which caught everyone's attention.

Once class was over, the striped haired Esquire stood up before calling his friend out for acting so strange about the whole situation, "What the hell!?"

Rin looked over to see the outburst from the Esquire, blinking, he looked back to Shima who only shrugged his shoulders as if it didn't bother him, "What?"

This really pushed Bon's buttons because they knew damn well that they've suffered due to the blue flames and the striped haired Esquire couldn't simply let go of it so easily, "You! Why the hell are you acting so- so cool!?" Walking over to confront his friend, Bon glared before raising his voice, "As if nothing fucking happened!"

Miwa quickly went to calm his friend down, trying to prevent any form of fight to break out between them, "Bon can we-"

"No!" Not allowing the bald Esquire to finish his sentence, Bon snapped back before sparing a look down to Rin who remain quiet as the boy tried to stay out of any trouble.

Standing up from her seat, Izumo quickly fired back at the boy, trying to out him into his place, "Hey meathead! Shut up and leave the idiot to do whatever he wants!"

His whole attention shifted over to the girl and Bon moved his way over to her so he can give her a piece of his mind, "Watch it thin brows!"

Clenching her hands at the name he threw at her, Izumo quickly became defensive as she went straight at him, "What you say!?"

Yukio quickly stepping in, breaking the Esquires up while shouting over them, "Enough!"

"Yer better settle down or I'll show yer what real pain is!" Shura quickly pulled some of the Esquires back, scolding them harshly as she raised her voice as well, "So shut it!"

Frowning, Yukio couldn't believe how the group managed to take two steps backwards when they finally took a step forward. Glancing between the class, he looked at all of them in disappointment, "Have you learned nothing from all these?"

Bon glared at the two before retorting back, "Like hell!"

Izumo crossed her arms, frowning at the two Exorcist before harshly reminding them, "Yeah, you want us to work with each other, but you forget to mentioned some key details."

Blinking, Shima watched how Rin walked past him like nothing, not saying a word about the whole mess that transpired, but he noticed that even their teachers didn't call out to stop the Esquire. Tilting his head, the pink haired Esquire raising a brow before calling over to the half demon, "Okumura?"

"Leave him," Yukio sighed, sending a look over to Shima while sparing a stern look over to the others for creating such a scene within the class. The young Exorcist collected his things before existing the class alongside Shura who also didn't feel like handling the Esquires either.

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Rin sat alone under the tree, leaning against it as his thoughts wondered back to Sapphire since it's been a few days that she's been gone. In truth, he was a bit lonely without having someone to talk to especially after revealing his secret. No one really talks to him unless it was to do with cram school then they'll speak to him briefly. Yet he misses seeing her around, it reminds him about how one day she just stopped showing up and there's a part of him that fears she'll disappear again.

He sighed, closing his eyes as he tried to keep himself from worrying about the girl since he knew she was fully capable of handling it. Yet from what he learned from Yukio, the exam shouldn't be taking too long, so he wonders if the exam was fixed in order to be difficult for her to pass.

Sitting up, he frowned slightly at the sudden noise he heard and Rin looked around to only find that Shima was walking over to him. Furrowing his brows, he didn't understand why the pink haired Esquire was heading over to him.

"Hey!"

"What up man," Shima chuckled to himself, looking down at his classmate before stating his thoughts, "You basically left right after class which is kinda weird, you know."

Raising a brow, he noticed that the demonic Esquire wasn't responding and Shima took the liberty of sitting down with him, "Not feeling in the mood to talk?" Laying down across the grass, Shima shrugged his shoulders, "I get it, you must be sad that Sapphire isn't around."

Narrowing his eyes, Rin didn't understand the boy's intentions, "What the hell are you doing?" Clenching his hands, not liking the thought that he was being played as a fool, "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Huh?" This caught his attention, sitting up from the ground and Shima raised a brow at the boy, "No, I know you're a demon and all, but hey you're cool, so I thought maybe I can hang out with ya."

Raising his hands up in defense before explaining himself, "Don't take it the wrong way or anything," Leaning back on his palms, Shima revealed some information that caught Rin's full attention, "I remember a few things Sapphire said before she left and well... She had a good point."

Sitting up straight, Rin needed to know what the boy had revolving around Sapphire since it's been a few days that he last spoken with her and he hasn't managed to get any information surrounding her, "What?"  
"Sapphire was the one to heal me and Bon back in the hospital, so we were released early," Leaning his head against his shoulder while keeping his eyes fixed on the leaves above him, "She said a few things that got me thinking and well, I have faith in her and I know you're not all that bad."

Shima looked at the Esquire as he stated the truth that the others are forgetting about, "Even if you got the whole blue flames and being Satan's son, but hey you saved us," The pink haired boy shrugged his shoulders again, "So you can't be all that bad, right?"

His eyes widen at how the girl defended him, how she managed to convince one of their classmates that he wasn't all that evil, but Rin just couldn't believe it, "She did that?"

"Yup!" Nodding, Shima then went off talking about the lavender haired girl, "Never thought Sapphire will be so cold to the touch when she using her healing ability."

Raising a brow, he soon began to change the focus of the topic revolving around the hybrid, but Shima smirked before asking, "Hey you and Sapphire were close, huh?" Leaning back on his hands before going on, "You and our teach grew up with her."

Furrowing his brows, Rin wasn't comfortable talking about the girl yet as he muttered back, "Yeah."

"Dude, she's got this exam in the bag!" Nudging Rin, the pink haired boy chuckled to himself before whispering over to the demonic Esquire, "Do you think she'll tell us what it's all about so we can prepare for it?"

"Doubt it," Disagreeing, Rin already knew that they won't get any usefully information surrounding the exam regardless how many times they ask, "If Yukio and the others won't say then she won't say anything either."

Shima tilted his head before asking a question that he and the others won't know much until Rin decides to say something about the topic, "So how's your extra classes?" Scratching the back of his head before pouting at the thought, "Don't tell me you're getting something way cooler than ours."

Leaning back against the tree, Rin chuckled to himself before answering back, "I don't have to read or anything, but it's still a pain in the ass."

Nodding, Shima laid back down before smiling sheepish, "Hmm... I'll stick to daydreaming through lectures and pretending to read."

"What are you two idiots up to?"

Rin and Shima both sat up the second they recognized the voice, the two boys looked up to see the purple haired Esquire narrow her red eyes at the two. The half demon boy was surprised to see that the girl decided to run into him or even bothered to walk over to them.

His eyes widen, Rin was confused to know that one of his classmates dropped by, "Izumo!"

Furrowing his brows for a second before chuckling nervously, Shima was surprised to see that Izumo sat down with them, but he asked an important question, "Uhh... What are you doing here?"

"What?" The girl raised a brow at the two who stared at her in shock and confusion for he actions, but Izumo snorted back at them as she crossed her arms, "Don't act like you're damn special because you have demonic blood."

Frowning over to them for a second before looking away as she claimed, "I couldn't care less," Izumo tried to keep her reputation in tack, "There's a lot of people who has some demon blood and some are even Exorcists, so you're no different, idiot."

Her eyes widen the moment she returned her attention back to them, only to see the two staring at intensely that made her face redden in embarrassment. Izumo clenched her hands before shouting at the two, snapping them out, "What!?"

A smile slowly began to spread across his face, chuckling at her reaction Rin leaned back against the tree, "Nothing, I'm just surprised to see that you care."

"Yeah right," Snorting at his comment, Izumo narrowed her eyes before looking away, "I'm not afraid of you, Okumura, so shut it."

Shima laughed, watching how the girl was trying to cover up her small act of kindness even if she refuses to admit it, "Aww... Izumo has a soft side~"

Frowning at the pink haired Esquire's little comment, Izumo pointed at him as she threaten the boy, "Do you want to start something!"

Quickly jumping to the defense, Shima held his hands up while trying not to pick a fight with the girl, "No!"

Gaining their attention, Rin revealed the lunchbox he had as he offered some to the two Esquires, "Do you guys want some of my lunch?"

The two turned to face Rin, but it was Shima who asked, "Did you cook it?"

Nodding, he opened his lunchbox before taking out the homemade meal, "Yeah."

"Then hell yeah!" Sitting up, Shima sat closer to the demonic Esquire before joking around about the boy's ungodly cooking talent, "Dude you're cooking is like a god touched it~!"

Chuckling, accepting the part of the food from the boy, Shima chuckled to himself before taking a bite out of the meal, "You'll make any family happy with your cooking!"

Izumo smacked the boy on the shoulder before accepting the handout from Rin, "Shut up Shima."

Rin smiled brightly, laughing before taking a bite if his lunch, "Thanks!"

"No prob~!"

* * *

 **Shima's Pov**

Leaning back against my palms, I paid attention to what Rin and Izumo were talking about, but it wasn't anything really important that I absolutely need to listen to. Taking a sip out of my juice box, but I wonder what Miwa and Bon would do if they saw me hanging out with the son of Satan. I already knew they're a bit shaken up at how I seem to just talk to Rin as if the whole camp thing never happened, but I had my own reasons.

However, I actually had questions I want answers, _Wonder if Sapphire is returning since she's a valuable piece..._

Closing my eyes, I'm surprised to even find out that there was actually the Lost King and none of the less a daughter, so without a doubt she's extremely important, _She can't stay away forever when Rin and Yukio are here_

Which only means it's a matter of time until Sapphire returns, but I wonder what her goal is with the whole Exorcist thing. Yet I already knew that Sir Pheles will make sure that she's back on True Cross grounds sooner than later, but that depends if she survived or not.

 _But the big question is do I say a word about her or Rin?_ Shrugging at the thought since I'll handle it later whenever it comes up, but for now I'm just going to lay low, _Welp, I'll deal with it later on_

My eyes widen the moment when Rin held out a candy bar which Izumo took, leaving me out of the loop and I made a scene, "Hey don't forget about me!"

No sign of guilt as she took a bite out of the candy, "Too late."

Pouting, watching how she only shrugged her shoulders before eating the treat as she mocked me, "You're so cruel Izumo-chan!"

Rin held out his instead and I'm assuming he didn't want it, "You can have mine."

"See! Okumura knows what sharing is!" Accepting it from him, I waved it over to Izumo while playing around in hopes she'll react, "You know the whole sharing is caring."

Not caring how cold she came off, I watched how Izumo continued to enjoy the snack while retorting back, "Then it shows I don't care."

Sighing under my breath as I muttered, "Damn," But I frowned again once their attention wasn't on me anymore and I wondered will happen, _What will they do when they hear about them...?_

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Shiemi decided to talk to Yukio about the recent events since she didn't have anyone else to talk about it with because of the distance she placed between herself and Rin, along with Sapphire not being around at the time being. So she knew that maybe Yukio can help her or just listen to her as she clear out all the troubled thoughts she's been having since the camp day.

But she wasn't prepared to walk in when Suguro and Yukio were arguing with each other, but mainly it was Bon who wasn't calm like Yukio as they continued to argue over something. The blonde took a step back, not wanting to interrupt them, but she noticed that Yukio dismissed the Esquire who stormed out the room while brushing against Shiemi as he existed the room.

Yukio sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before offering a smile to the blonde, "Sorry Shiemi-san that you had to see that."

"It's fine," Shiemi shook her head, not minding it as she replied, "I've noticed that Suguro has been a bit upset... angry lately..."

Walking over his desk, Yukio looked over to see that the Esquire appeared troubled as he asked, "What can I help you with?"

"I... I want to ask a few about Rin and Sapphire," Refusing to meet him in the eye, Shiemi didn't move from where she stood when she began to explain herself, "Since you know them and well, I want to know or understand..."

Her eyes sadden at the question that left her lips, "They never had friends before?"

"My brother wasn't one to make friend easy, but it seems he's trying now," Surprised to see that the blonde was interested in know more about the two half demons, but he answered regardless, "Only friend he had was Sapphire-san, but she left without word."

Sighing, leaning against the edge of the desk, Yukio folded his arms while keeping his attention ahead of him as he further explained, "For Sapphire-san, she didn't have friends either instead she was friendly with the Exorcists here, but they were more like professional."

"What about you? Sapphire and you mentioned that she's been in cram school before, so you two were classmates, right?" Lifting her head, Shiemi brought up a fact revolving the brothers and hybrid, but her intention is to get a better understanding, "So weren't you two friends?"

Adjusting his glasses, Yukio casted his eyes onto the wooden floor before clearing up, "Me and Sapphire-san had a different form of relationship, more formal as acquaintances, but I guess you could say we were friends."

It was silent for a few minutes until Shiemi looked over to Yukio, "She never left this place...?"

"No, this was the only place she was safe," Shaking his head, Yukio wondered why the girl decided to ask such questions surrounding his brother and Sapphire, "Protected by the barriers that are placed around us, so she never really left the place unless someone escorted her."

Her expression sadden, Shiemi smiled weakly as she began to feel the guilt build up within her as she whispered, "...It's sad... Isn't it?" Fighting back the urge to cry at how selfish she acted, but the thought only echoed, _They were just like me..._

"Sapphire and Rin were alone... I..." Curling her fingers into her lap, Shiemi frowned at herself while the thought crossed her mind, _I understand... But yet I pushed them away..._

Looking over to Yukio who appeared to be listening to her carefully as if he was trying to comprehend why she's behaving so emotional than usual, "Am I an awful person for turning my back against her...?" Blinking away the tears, Shiemi glanced over to the desk where she used to sit before moving away, "To put Rin aside because his a demon... So why do I feel like a bad person?"

"Konekomaru explained that she healed them and Shima defended them since they saved us," Confused by the actions that her friends did, but Shiemi only wanted to understand them better and to clear her guilty conscious, "So why are they treated like monsters when they helped us?"

Yukio kept his emotions separate from his duties as an Exorcist, he simply stated, "Rin and Sapphire-san are unpredictable, if they're not kept in line then they might become a threat to us."

"But why didn't they say anything or at least explain themselves," Finally asking the one question that has all the Esquires wondering and Shiemi was trying to be optimistic about the possibility, "We could've talked it out and everything would've been fine. Back to normal."

Grabbing hold of his bag, Yukio glanced at the time before turning over to Shiemi, "Then you might reconsider about being an Exorcist, Shiemi-san," He knew she wouldn't think much into the topic, but he nodded his head over to her before leaving, "But if you can excuse me, I have some important matter to attend to."

* * *

 **Rin's Pov**

It's been a week and there hasn't been no word from Sapphire and no one don't have any thing on her, so it's only a matter of just waiting. Yukio tells me not to worry, which I did for the first couple days, but now it's only making me feel nervous that she might've failed her exam. I can't imagine now seeing her again, not again like before, not after I barely found her again.

So much changed, no one has spoken to me the same except for Shima and Izumo who have been around me without fear in their eyes like the rest of the class. How Bon refuses to even talk to, how Shiemi can't even look me in the eye, and Miwa keeps a distance from me. As if I'm some type of monster that'll attack them without them even knowing and it's honestly pisses me off.

Even talking to Shima and Izumo at times only agitate me because I feel like it's all some pity joke they're pulling on me. I can't believe them, how could they sit next to me after knowing I'm the son of Satan and especially since the blue flames wrecked the temple that Shima, Miwa and Bon came from. How could he even look at me knowing that I'm connected to that.

But I can't believe that Sapphire spoke some sense into Shima at least before she left. Still, I wonder how much has she done for me, but it's kinda messed up how life decides to bring me to her just for her to disappear again. A sick joke I won't ever get over, cruel to separate me from her after finally seeing her and I honestly never felt so lost.

I want to talk to her, see her smile, and just hang out with her as if we're normal people. Like the old times when we were just kids playing in the snow, how I'll always make her laugh at the stupid things I say, but I feel like I won't be able to do that again. I've asked Yukio and Shura questions revolving around Sapphire, but neither of them knew anything or they simply keeping it from me.

My eyes widen the moment I realized that I was standing in front of her door and when I opened it, I saw how the room remained untouched and everything was kept in their place that she left it. My eyes skimmed the place until I saw the photo when Sapphire was just a kid with my old man, but I still can't believe her hair changed so much since we were kids together.

Frowning to myself, it felt strange not having her around for so long and I honestly believe she'll make this whole mess better because I won't be alone. Sitting down on the spare bed that she ended up having since she was the only one to live in the room unlike me who's sharing one with Yukio. Laying down, I stared at the ceiling as I wondered if the exam is actually hard and if she's struggling then what are my chances of passing.

Closing my eyes for a moment, I can imagine her smile as she laughed me for being such a loser or cry baby for staying in her room when she's gone like some lost puppy. No wonder Shura mocks me all the damn time for being an idiot and even Shima has been teasing me about Sapphire, but it only reminds me that she's not here.

It's been bearable so far, I can live without everyone liking me or talking to me because I should be used to that by now. But it's nice to have someone around even if it's Shima and Izumo because they're kinda fun to have around despite everything they say. Yet I kinda liked talking to everyone, Bon, Shiemi, and Miwa because it made me feel like I finally had friends. Now it's all different, it's like the old days when I was kid who couldn't keep or make any friends. Miwa is somewhat still terrified by me along with Bon who also doesn't fully trust me and then there's Shiemi who's been keeping a distance, but she'll talk to me whenever she needed to.

Shifting over to my side, I felt more comfortable the second my tail unwrapped itself from my waist. I've been so tired lately, I'm not even sure if the training that Shura is doing is actually helping me or I simply can't even do anything right with my flames.

 _How can Sapphire possibly control hers and do all the cool things...?_

Maybe if it was Sapphire who was teaching me then maybe it'll be easy to control my flames, but the main question is when will she be back to do that. Opening my eyes, I stared over to her empty bed that was neatly folded waiting for her to sleep in. I hate this feeling, this haunting feeling that's way too familiar for me. It's been weird ever since we've talked to each other and I finally felt at ease with myself because no matter what I knew she didn't judge me and when I watched her lay down her life just for me.

Standing up against the Order, playing a game before switching the tables as she mocked the system that we all found out that her father, the Lost King, helped fight against Gehenna. Sapphire knelt there in front of the court as she declared to be the one to keep me in check, to be the one to take my blame and none of the less protect me from the Order. Mainly, she spoke in a way that only made this flame within me burn more and I need to see her again.

I want to have our little sleep overs where we just talked to each other through most of the night, staring at each from across the room and just be free from everything. Closing my eyes once again, I felt my eyelids grow heavy for some reason as I leaned against the pillow. Releasing a deep breath, I opened my eyes to see the photo of my old man smiling and I felt my lips twitch at the thought of him despite everything. Sometimes, I really wish days were simpler like when I just a kid living at the monastery with everyone without knowing that I was a demon.

 _But then... I wouldn't have known Sapphire... I wouldn't ever see her again..._

My eyes closed again, relaxing as I recalled old memories that I haven't looked back to in so long and I realized what I felt back then, now I feel a stronger emotion than before. Everything soon began to blur together, but the last thing I could recall was seeing Sapphire when she had black hair, how she sat beside my old man in the kitchen of the monastery and I remember it was the first time we met each other.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Rin, be nice to our guest," I looked up to see my dad raise his voice at me while raising a brow, but I stuck my tongue out at him while trying not to laugh at how he reacted to my childish actions._

 _He frowned at me before scolding me, "Rin!"_

 _Sapphire held her hand out to me with a bright smile that could only belong to her, "Hello, Rin!" Her bright violet eyes were always so different, they held a spark that I never once seen before, but I was dumbfounded for a second because I didn't know what to really say, yet I managed to shake her hand._

 _I smiled back at her, "Hey!" My eyes brighten when she laughed which I've grown to yearn for whenever we hang out now since we've grown. I glanced over to Yukio who came to my side and I noticed how different he was compared to him now that he became an Exorcist._

 _I glanced up at my father when he chuckled, he came over to us and ruffled my hair along with Yukio's. He gave me and Yukio a look, "Now be nice and don't get into trouble." Glancing towards Sapphire, he smiled, "You young lady keep these two out of trouble, will you."_

Despite everything, the time we were apart, Sapphire still managed to continue to keep me and Yukio out of trouble as if she's following through my dad's words. But now I'm going to protect her too, more like fight with her instead of standing back with no clue in what happening around me.

 _...I miss her..._

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

All the Esquires were settled down in their seats as they await for their teacher to arrive who appeared to be running slightly late for some odd reason that got the class to worry for a moment. Rin frowned to himself, he wondered where his brother could be since he tends to be early for class or arrives before the bell, but today he's no where in sight. Raising a brow, he glanced next to him to see Shima laying across the desk while sneaking a glance over to the girls.

Everyone sat up in their chairs the moment Yukio walked through the door, but instead of moving over to the front of the class, he stood beside the door. The young Exorcist spoke up about something that no one was prepared to hear, "I'll like to introduce you to a new teacher that will be helping me and you."

Yukio adjusted his glasses, pulling the class' attention towards him before he looked over his shoulder for a second before stepping aside as he revealed another Exorcist that will be stepping into their school life, but no one expected to see an old face again.

Everyone stopped, all their attention went towards the sound of the door closing and Rin dropped back into his chair as his eyes widen. He and everyone were shock to see a familiar face again, yet so different from the time they saw her at the camp. Rin took account how she wore a black jacket, the True Cross pin on the collar of it, a white collar shirt with a tie along with the necklace that was given to her by Rin. She wore her fingerless black gloves with the back of the hand exposed so her seals were easily accessible, a pair of black boots that reached below the knees and a black skirt that held her many keys alongside the belt. Her hair was still let down except of a braid that was held by a pin and she glanced around the room with her bright violet eyes.

However, Rin noticed how she actually allowed a few demonic features to remain visible unlike the many other times where she'll change them to look normal. Her ears were pointy and she had fangs that provided her demonic presences, fully embracing it since everyone already knew that she's half demon.

"Hello," Sapphire paused, hesitating in what to actually say to the group and she remain standing beside Yukio in silence until she glanced around the class to see that everyone was surprised to see her again. Taking in a deep breath before revealing and she glanced over to Yukio who only nodded which she finally spoke up, "I'm Upper First Class Exorcist Sapphire and I'll be one of your new teachers along as assisting Yukio in training you all."

Bon stood up, frowning at how she finally returned out of no where, "What the hell?!"

"Sapphire!" Shaking his head, Rin couldn't help himself from smiling as he said her name, but he noticed that she appeared to be uncomfortable standing in front of them.

Miwa released a breath he was holding in before adjusting his glasses, "We were beginning to think you were dead, Sapphire-san!"

"Damn, looks like Ms Esquire isn't an Esquire anymore," Shima chuckled in relief before looking to his two friends that sat together, but he raised a brow to the striped haired Esquire, "Right, Bon?"

Izumo folded her arms, narrowing her eyes at how the girl managed to rank in such a high level so quickly, "How?"

She glanced around again to see that most of the class threw many questions, but she noticed how everyone still appeared to be shaken up from what was revealed about herself and Rin. Raising a brow, Sapphire wondered what could've happened when she was gone, but she'll worry about it later.

Bringing her hand up as she only stated some information surrounding her absents, "I took longer in my Exorcist Exam due to many reasons that I cannot disclose for reasons set by the True Cross," She looked over to Yukio, motioning him to take control of the class since she wasn't fully prepared to confront the Esquires at the time being.

Stepping forward, Yukio pushed his glasses up before further explaining what the girl will be doing, "Sapphire-san will be taking charge of a few courses that will be coming up later, but for now she'll assist me and Shura-kun to mentor you all."

Nodding, he began to set the class up, but Yukio noticed that Sapphire pulled out her phone and he saw the look she sent him, "So let get class start it by-"

Sapphire stepped out of the class so she could answer the call, "Excuse me."

The young Exorcist began to write on the board, but he raised a brow when the newly claimed Exorcist stood at the door as she called him, "Yukio may I have a word with you?"

Sparing a glance towards the class as he simply gave out some instructions, "Please finish reading the passage I assigned," Walking into the hall, he folded his arms as he waited for Sapphire to explain herself which he wasn't too pleased with the information.

Sighing, Sapphire chuckled to herself before informing him about the situation, "Shura called for us to assist her on an assignment."

Raising a brow, not fully understanding why the fiery haired woman could possibly be asking them to tag along on a mission, "She can't handle it?"

"More like she wishes for us to join her," Shrugging, she pointed out a fact that neither one of them could deny, "After all she's our boss meaning we listen to her regardless."

Now frowning at what he needs to do before meeting up Shura, he raised a brow before questioning, "So you're saying we cancel class then?"

Sapphire nodded, folding her arms as she responded back to him, "Unfortunately."

"Fine," Sighing in annoyance, Yukio returned to the class after sparing his thoughts on the matter, "Shura better not be messing around."

Stepping into the class, Yukio sighed under his breath before dismissing class for the day while assigning them some homework before meeting up with Sapphire so they reach Shura's given location. Ignoring everyone's questions since he didn't have time to explain, but mainly there wasn't anything he could possible say to them that isn't vague. Walking down the hall, he saw that Sapphire was waiting for him as the two began to head down the hall while discussing the issue at hand.

"Shura said to meet her at the bridge before we head out," Sapphire only informed him about the only information she was aware of since Shura didn't say much over the phone.

Raising a brow, Yukio looked over to her to see if there was anything more useful, "Anything else?"

Shaking her head, Sapphire firmly stated that they'll be probably informed the moment they meet up with the woman, "No, she said she'll further brief us once we arrive."

"Already your first day back and you got an assignment," Yukio chuckled to himself before sparing a glance over to the girl who shook her head at his remark.

"Not exactly," Keeping her attention set ahead of her, Sapphire corrected her friend before mentioning a few things, "I've been active as an Exorcist for the past week, but this is my first time being back on the grounds of the True Cross Academy."

"However, I cannot reveal any further information revolving my actions up until now, so forgive me," Beating him to the question that he might have since she was told not to reveal anything for the time being. Sapphire narrowed her eyes for a moment before smiling over to him, "Yet I do believe that this will only be the beginning of our partnership yet again, Yukio."

Recalling old memories when they were in cram school and the first year of his time as an Exorcist, Yukio looked over to the girl, "How nostalgic, isn't it."

Nodding, Sapphire also remembered their little missions and assignments that they handled together when they were younger, "Very."

"Hey!"

The two Exorcist stopped in their tracks, turning towards the sound they watched Rin run down the hall to catch up with them. Yukio furrowed his brows, wondering what his brother wanted, but he felt annoyed that the boy would try to tag along, "Nii-san?"

Her eyes widen when she realized that she didn't have enough time to think of anything to talk to the boy about since she's been gone for some time now, "Rin?"

Glancing between the two, Rin narrowed his eyes before stating his purpose on chasing them down, "I'm going with you."

"No," Declining the boy's request, Yukio frowned slightly while explaining his judgement on the matter, "This is something Exorcists are responsible to do and with your current situation you're best to not interfere."

"It's our choice in whether to bring an Esquire on the field as long as they follow our leads, but I do agree with Yukio decision on the matter that it's best for you not to interfere," Sapphire tried to explain herself to the Esquire so she could clear up any misunderstanding, "Until your situation is settled down a bit then we could have you join us."

Crossing his arms, Yukio sighed before glancing between the two as he stated, "Sapphire-san is correct and we can't afford to get the Vatican involved if we over step our boundaries."

Blinking, she felt her phone go off yet again, Sapphire checked the message and she looked up to see the twin bicker with one another. Clearing her throat, the lavender haired Exorcist send a look over to her partner, "Yukio."

Quickly reading the girl's expression, Yukio already knew that Shura must've told them to bring Rin along with them. Sighing in frustration, not fully understanding the woman's sense of judgement as they continued down the hall while motioning his brother to follow, "Fine, lets go."

Sapphire clearly explained to the half demon for their sudden change of bringing him along, "Shura basically told us to bring you, so you're lucky."

Raising a brow, following close behind the two Exorcists while asking, "Why?"

Sighing, Sapphire firmly stated a fact surrounding their status, "From me and Yukio, well, Shura is still like our boss since she out ranks us."

Not understanding it since he believed that the girl was the one to call the shots since she managed to gain a high rank, "But aren't you and her on the same level?"

Yukio looked over his shoulder before clearing up any misunderstanding surrounding the ranks, "No, Sapphire-san is a Upper Class along with Shura, but Shura is an Inspector meaning she still out ranks Sapphire-san."

"Hmm..." Rin took in the information as he watched Sapphire pulled out a key that he hasn't seen Yukio use before which opened the door to the exact place that they needed to go.

Motioning the boy to go through the door behind Sapphire, the younger twin grew serious as he reminded his brother about the one simple rule he needed to follow, "Now listen to us when we're out there."

"Yeah yeah I will."

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

It's been only a few days since the girl returned and Sapphire decided to join Shura and Yukio to see how they've been handling Rin's training. Standing back, she watched from a far, steadying the boy carefully who appeared to be struggling in maintaining control over his flames. Folding her arms, she was slightly surprised to see the direction that Shura was taking in order to train Rin.

Her violet eyes shifted over to Yukio who also was keeping an eye on his brother's training and she began to ask questions in hopes to fill in the time gap she was gone, "He hasn't improved has he?"

Not removing his eyes from the scene that was created, watching how the three candles were in blaze, "Not the slightest."

Sapphire frowned to herself, she began to think about a few things that could possible improve his skills, but at the same she already has a lot to deal with , "How long has this training session been?"

Raising a brow, Yukio glanced over to the girl, "The same amount of time you were gone," Returning his attention back the moment they heard Shura scold the Esquire who retorted back with some smart remark.

Sighing, Sapphire curled her fingers around her arms before recalling her own training sessions she went through, "Surprised that Shura hasn't decided to take a different path."

Giving his own thoughts about the training session as he firmly stated his opinion, "I thought you were best suited to handle his training revolving his flames."

Shutting her eyes the moment she felt a sharp pain, but Sapphire made sure that it didn't reach the surface, hiding away the troubles she's been dealing with ever since the night before she left. Taking in a deep breath, she didn't say anything to Yukio's words as she shook off the haunting feeling that has slowly creeping around her. Opening her eyes, she glanced next to her to see that Yukio didn't seem to catch anything strange from her which calmed her nervous slightly.

However, her attention was quickly pulled back to Rin who managed to let his flames spiral out of control yet again and the candles couldn't handle the flames as they were consumed by the fire. She waited for a moment before stepping in to take control of the situation, but there was something holding her back from summoning her violet flames.

Rin jumped up, trying to calm down while attempting in controlling his flames, but they didn't seem to listen, "Dammit!"

Shura couldn't help herself from face palming while groaning in annoyance before resetting a new group of candles, "Again!"

Finally moving, Sapphire walked over to where flames were as she waved her hand in the direction which gained everyone's complete attention as they watched the blue flames disappear with the motion of her hand. The lavender haired girl stopped in her tracks while facing Rin as she gave him some advice, "Try meditating, Rin, it'll help settle your thoughts in place and it'll put all your focus in controlling your flames easier."

She brought a hand over her face, trying to hide the clear emotions that reached her face the moment another strange feeling washed over her. Releasing a deep breath as she whispered, "Once you managed to mediate then you'll be able to get your flames to follow your will."

Furrowing his brows, Rin took noticed that the girl was a bit off than her usual self and it's been clear that something wasn't right the moment she returned. But he didn't question it, maybe he'll try to find out later, but for now he wanted to complete his training session.

Shifting his eyes back to the candles that were laid out in front of him, Rin frowned before asking, "How do I do that?"

But he didn't get any clear answer from the girl instead Shura stepped in as she drugged him onto the floor, "Come on, idiot."

Frowning at the name Shura has been using to refer to him, Rin shouted back as he batted her hands off him so he could sit on his own, "Hey! Stop calling me that!"

"Lets get ya started!" Informing him in how to sit properly before giving a short run down on how to mediate and then she sent him off.

"Yukio, lets see how much you improved from the last time," Walking over to the young Exorcist, Sapphire offered a smile as she motioned him towards the batting cage, "A simple game."

Chuckling, he wasn't up for any games since his little rematch with Shura not so long ago, "What's the catch?"

"I'm not cruel Yukio, so-" Her eyes widen the second she felt her breath disappear, grabbing her head as she heard the voice that always haunted her dreams as a child, but this time she actually felt shivers run down her spine.

 _ **...You can't hide forever...**_

Sapphire shut her eyes, gasping for air while trying to push the voice away from her. Everyone turned to watch the girl struggle to stand and within seconds she collapsed where she stood. But someone managed to catch her, keeping the Exorcist on her feet while allowing her to recollect herself before asking any further questions.

His eyes widen, getting to his feet as he rushed over to her, "Sapphire!"

Shura quickly went over to check the girl, "Kid!"

Yukio moved the moment she began to collapse as he wrapped an arm around her, catching her as she tried to breath and this caused the others to drop everything as they ran over to her. Sapphire placed a hand around her throat, feeling as if something was choking her and her eyes closed while managing to release a deep breath before muttering, "I'm fine... I'm fine..."

"Sapphire-san?" Carefully helping the girl over to the bench, Yukio frowned at how the girl suddenly lost herself, but he knew it shouldn't be involved with any of her meltdowns, "Are you-"

Cutting him off, Sapphire quickly got back to her feet before having anyone ask any further questions. Moving away, she kept a hand against her head as she recalled the words that spoken to her, but mainly she knew it's only going to get worse, "I'm gonna go."

"Sapphire-"

Waving them off, trying to reassure the group to not worry over her, "I'm fine, just continue your training," Sapphire pulled out a white key before anyone could stop her from leaving as she disappeared through the door, leaving everyone behind with unanswered questions.

"Yukio!"

Turning over to see Shura walk over to him with a serious expression written across her face and Yukio raised a brow while responding back, "What?"

Frowning, Shura crossed her arms while bringing up an important question, "When was the last time she-"

"Back when cram school began," Cutting her off, Yukio quickly cleared up any misunderstanding while frowning when he reminded her, "During their encounter with the Leaper. Where you should be as Yamada."

Shrugging her shoulders, Shura cut in as she admitted, "I skipped that class so I wasn't there, scaredy cat."

Pushing aside the need to say something about the name, but Yukio sighed before stating, "But her DNA is stable now, so I don't know what could be happening."

Raising her brow, unfolding her arms as she bluntly asked, "So yer think she's dyin'?"

Rin was watching the two talk among themselves, but his eyes widen the second Shura said something that made him freeze up before speaking up as he stepped in, "What!?"

"Don't worry, Nii-san," Reassuring his brother, Yukio knew that the girl shouldn't be suffering any issues like before, but he wondered what could be disturbing her, yet he should assume that Mephisto must be aware of it, "Sapphire-san isn't dying because I would've been informed by Sir Pheles himself if she was."

Chuckling, Shura smirked at how the boy was stuck babysitting again, "Heard yer in charge of watchin' the kid."

Furrowing his brows, Rin glanced between the two Exorcist in hopes that maybe one of them held the answer, "So what's wrong with her?"

"Don't know," Shaking his head, Yukio adjusted his glasses while taking his leave, he looked over his shoulder to inform Shura of his next set of actions, "I'll talk to Mephisto and see if we can get any useful information."

Nodding, Shura continued to move back to where the candles were set while calling back, "Yer talk to her."

Pausing, frowning as he turned to inform the fiery haired woman about a possible issue surrounding the girl, "Sapphire-san isn't one to share anything revolving around her personal affairs especially if it's something very close to her," Crossing his arms, Yukio recalled how she didn't say much about the visions she's been dealing with before she went to handle her Exorcist Exam, "Meaning, if she's hiding something that we won't know."

"I'll talk to her," Rin looked over to Yukio before stating that he'll try to see if Sapphire will say anything to him, _I can try and see if she'll open up_

Looking over her shoulder, Shura noticed that the Esquire appeared to be confident that he'll have some progress in gaining any type of information and all she did was nod her head at the boy, "Yer do that, but right now you gotta finish your trainin'."

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Silence was the only thing that has been haunting her ever since she was mid way through her Exorcist Exam, Sapphire could vividly remember how she was distracted whenever the ghostlike voice kept crawling over her. But after the exam, she kept seeing someone around the corners of her mind like someone was watching her, taunting her, but mainly Sapphire knew she can't possible ignore it or even run away.

Laying under the tree, staring at the leaves above carefully, but Sapphire spoke to Mephisto about the recent events and they came to a conclusions that it might be connected to her angelic side finally waking up to match her demonic side. She didn't know how to handle it, no one to run to for help, she had no one who could possible mentor her into teaching her a whole different side. Sapphire knew she's alone, but without a doubt she knows whoever has been haunting her is connected to her past.

She didn't truly understand anything, none of her visions, the voices or blurred figures and it's only becoming more of a bother to her. Within the days she's been back, she's been questioned a few times by Yukio and Shura, but even by Rin who was also trying to see what was going on with her ever since she arrived. She knew that they were just trying to help, but they can't get involved or else they'll only get hurt. There wasn't anything she could possible share with them since it's something that no one could understand especially if she doesn't know what she's dealing with either. But deep down, Sapphire knows there might be only one way for her to understand the strange effects she's been experiencing, but she's also aware of what needs to be done.

Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath before attempting to relax her nerves. Laying still, she recalled how Shura confronted her not so long ago during one of her training sessions, but the girl kept every answer she gave very vague so the woman won't know enough to interfere.

 _Flashback:_

 _Returning, her angelic powers have been acting up and she's growing tired after trying to fully understand the endless stories that surround the holy blade. She knew so little, only key points such like it being passed down her family bloodline for so long, but there wasn't anything else. Sapphire sighed, but her eyes widen when she saw her flames faintly laced around the air that left her lips and the girl knew she was worried. However, her ears perked up at the sound of boots heading over to her and Sapphire turned to see Shura walk towards her._

 _Shura stood beside the girl, raising a brow to see that the young Exorcist has been acting off, "Yer better kid?"_

 _Not wanting to say anything that has been eating her up lately, Sapphire held her hand out in front of her as she summoned her flames, "Yeah, so don't worry," Lowering her eyes, she closed her hand, trapping the flame until they disappeared._

 _Narrowing her eyes, Shura didn't buy a single word as she retorted back, "Yer lyin' and I know it."_

 _Releasing a deep breath, Sapphire straighten herself before responding back, "Shura, this isn't something I want to discuss."_

 _"What yer hidin'?" Crossing her arms, Shura knew if she didn't get any answers from the girl then she might have to get the information out of the clown himself, "Mephisto knows, doesn't he?"_

 _Frowning slightly at her words, but Sapphire remain calm as she sat there submerged in her flames, "Of course, my father would keep tabs on me regardless if I want him to or not," Closing her eyes, taking her mediating position while hinting to Shura that she wished to be left alone, "But I rather keep what happened to myself, if you don't mind."_

 _Studying her carefully while trying to read the girl, but there wasn't much she could think of since Sapphire was different, "Are yer aware that it could possible endanger yer."_

 _"Darkening my heart, leaving me at a weak state in which I could lose my self," Chuckling at how the woman was assuming the worst, but Sapphire shrugged it aside before relaxing herself again, "Then you shouldn't worry because that's not the issue unlike some other people."_

 _Sighing, Shura decided to leave the girl alone as she began to take her leave, but the woman glanced over her shoulder while stating, "Yer know we're gonna keep an eye on ya."_

 _"I know," Allowing her flames to disappear, Sapphire opened her eyes before staring at the hands when she summoned the white flame like light into her grasps as she wondered about her possible fate._

Her train of thought was broken the moment she heard someone walk around her, opening her eyes she saw the half demon standing over her as he offered a smile, "Hey!"

"Huh?" Sitting up, Sapphire was surprised to see the boy, but at the same time she wasn't aware of the time. Furrowing her brows, not sure what to actually say "Rin..."

"Knew I'll find you here," Taking a seat beside the newly named Exorcist, Rin showed the lunch box while trying to cheer up the girl, "Thought you'll like lunch."

"Thank you," Smiling at how he went through the trouble so they could have lunch together when she was still an Esquire. Yet she knew that this will be the time they'll talk since the two have been busy with duties revolving around their ranks as Esquires and Exorcists.

Snacking on some of his homemade food, raising a brow before asking, "How are you?" Rin looked away when she accepted his offer, eating the lunch and the boy lowered his eyes as he mentioned, "Been awhile since you left."

"...Tired..." Leaning her head against his shoulder, her eyes stared off to the distance as she whispered, "But I'm glad to be _home._ "

Looking over to him, Sapphire sat up as she finally touched the subject that she hasn't been able to actually talk to him. Been busy with the whole Exorcist duties along with her own personal issues, but she won't deny that there was a part of her that worried about him when she was gone, "How about you?"

"Different," Frowning, Rin couldn't get over the fact that everyone basically shunned him, but he muttered over to her while trying not to allow the sadness to spill into his words, "It wasn't the same like before and you weren't around which..."

Sighing, setting the chopsticks aside as he began to open up about a few things that he couldn't speak with anyone, "I was worried about you," Glancing over the Exorcist, he shifted his eyes away when he told her about how he held some doubt, "Every day that past and you didn't return, I thought maybe you actually didn't pass and..."

"It felt like last time," Shaking his head, Rin frowned to himself the second he began to think about how it all seem too familiar for him, "When you were here and then you disappeared again."

Sapphire leaned back, wrapping her arms around her knees when she replied, "I missed you," Her expression soften, chuckling to herself when she looked over to him, "In truth, I was worried about you because of everything that was going on and I wasn't here."

"Hey, you're back so everything's fine now!"

Lowering her eyes, Sapphire still couldn't say that everything will be fine since all the things she's been seeing or what she's been dealing with, but she didn't want to sound hopeless about it, "Yeah..."

Rin watched her, frowning slightly at how the girl looked sad and he's been noticing how she's down despite the fact that she's finally an Exorcist, but she's not happy. Lowering his eyes, the Esquire began to wonder what is bothering her or it's simply because everyone has been avoiding her too like they did to him. Blinking, he glanced back to her to find that the girl closed her eyes and Rin finally came up with an idea that might cheer her up, so he could see her smile again.

Remembering how he used to tickle the girl whenever she was sad during the time that they were just kids back in the monastery, Rin managed to catch the Exorcist off guard who jumped at his sudden action, "Hey!" Sapphire grabbed his wrist while laughing at how he seem to act childish, but she knew it was to lighten the mood, yet she couldn't stop him from continuing his attack, "Rin!?"

Laughing, she tried to stop him from tickling her as she batted his hands away from her, but the Exorcist couldn't stop laughing at how determine he was in lightening the mood, "Stop it!"

Rin laughed at how she tried to stop him, but it only reminded him how they were just kids and how they would unexpectedly break into tickle fights which he'll win every time, "Not until you stop looking sad!"

Laughing at how she couldn't contain her laughter even put up much a fight, Sapphire fell back onto the ground before giggling at how all this felt familiar, but she still tried to get him to quit it, "Stop!"

Placing his hands beside her, hovering her as he chuckled at how an Exorcist like herself was still ticklish, "You're still ticklish."

"I was hoping you forgot about it!" Smacking his arm, she covered her face, but her whole body continued to tremble as she tried to stop herself from laughing yet there was so much energy flowing through her that she couldn't stop.

"Why would I?" Smiling, leaning over her as his words soon became a mere whisper the second his eyes landed on her face. His eyes soften, watching how she smiled and Rin curled his fingers when he leaned closer, "I can't ever forget... It was something about you..."

Blinking, her eyes caught sight of his tail swaying but Sapphire was surprised to see how it had a mind of its own when curled up beside her. Looking up, she saw how he stared down at her and the Exorcist could feel a different emotion radiate from him, but she was confused to actually understand it. Whispering, she curled her fingers as he kept his eyes on her, "Your tail..."

"Sapphire," He whispered back to her, flickering his eyes between her eyes and her lips, Rin found himself closing his eyes the moment he closed the space between them.

Closing her eyes she felt an electric spark that erupted the second his lips touched hers and Sapphire looked up to see how Rin blushed, when he realized what just happened, but she tried to form the right words yet she was at a lost of words, "Rin... I..."

Pulling back, his eyes widen once realizing what he did and Rin tensed up as he stared at back at the pair of violet eyes. Shaking his head, Rin quickly got up while apologizing, "I'm sorry!" Not waiting for her to respond, he went off while frowning to himself as he shouted, "I'm an idiot!"

She quickly got to her feet, running after him in hopes she could talk to him or clear up any misunderstandings that he might be having, but Sapphire already the second he kissed her that his whole train of thought was overwhelming, filled with fear and parts calling himself stupid for acting out, "Rin! Wait!"

Holding her head, she felt her vision blurred and Sapphire stopped in her tracks as she allowed the Esquire to run off, "Wait!" Looking up, she couldn't see Rin anywhere, but her eyes widen the moment she saw a figure standing off to the distance.

Stepping back, Sapphire held her head while staring at the figure, not knowing if it's a figment of her imagination or it was someone actually standing there, watching her. Blinking, she noticed the figure disappear but reappear and Sapphire froze when she finally took account that the figure took an appearance of an angel. However, the Exorcist couldn't move as she noticed how the figure was saying something, but she couldn't hear a word yet she managed to read the lips.

 _'It's over'_

Dropping her hands, shaking her head but this time the figure disappeared, but Sapphire could've sworn she seen that person before even if it was a blur. Shaking it aside, running off to catch up to the half demon, Sapphire couldn't worry about hallucinations since she had more important things to handle first such as talking to Rin.

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Climbing up the latter, Sapphire saw the Esquire sitting alone on the roof of their dorm building and she took a deep breath before walking over to him, "Rin?"

"Everything changed," Rin kept his eyes glued on the ground, resting his chin on top of his knees as he openly spoke about what has been bothering him, "All because I'm the son of Satan. That I'm a demon."

His expression dropped, curling his fingers up as he muttered over to her, "They casted me aside and I... I felt alone and without anyone to talk to," Shaking his head, looking up at the sky to see that the clouds have blocked the moon as he whispered, "You weren't here and it all felt like history repeating itself."

"Rin, you'll always have me," Sitting down beside him, setting her hand on his shoulder while telling him that she kept him in mind when she was gone, "I know I wasn't here for you and which is why I was worried. During my exam where my life is on the line... All I thought was how you were handling this on your own..."

"But I'll say this," Offering a smile, Sapphire reassured him that everything will turn out fine, "They'll come around sooner or later, trust me."

Looking over to her, Rin raised a brow when he asked her, "Did you see it in a vision?"

"Yes, so don't worry because they'll overcome it," Taking in a deep breath, Sapphire nodded as she tried to lift his hopes up, "But only time will tell when they'll fully accept it."

"You're not wrong... Shima and Izumo have been talking to me as if nothing really happened," He smiled, sighing he spoke about how he managed to still have some friends out, but it still didn't help him from feeling disowned by everyone, "But Bon, Miwa and Shiemi haven't really spoken to me. They're avoiding me."

"You're not the only one getting the cold shoulder," Lowering her eyes, Sapphire brought her knees up as she revealed her own issues revolving around their demonic connections, but she was a bit more lucky due to her angelic aspects, "Well, everyone besides Shima and Miwa are talking to me. So I understand and I'm kinda used to being casted aside, but I don't want you to be out casted."

His eyes widen, shaking his head as he refused to be leave her alone to face such harsh retreatments, "Why? I rather be ignored than to see you-"

Chuckling, Sapphire smiled at how he didn't want her to be out casted, but she already knew the possible future for the boy if he continues this path. Sighing, she leaned back on her hands as she smiled over to him, "You're sweet, but I know how you _feel_ and I..." Her eyes soften, staring off to the distance as she whispered, "But everything will be clear and things will be settled between all of us."

Sapphire shook her head while speaking up, "However, you're lucky."

Not fully understanding how he could be considered lucky if he's the spawn of Satan and everyone is treating him all different because of it. Frowning, Rin stared at her as he waited for an explanation, "How?"

"Rin, you have the blue flames so they're well known, they have a reputation, but for me..." Sitting up, crossing her legs, Sapphire turned over to him as she held her hand out while summoning her violet flames within her grasp, "My flames are dangerous and no one knows much, so I'm considered a wild card which means I'll be watched carefully."

Narrowing her eyes, closing her flame within her grasps as she muttered, "But in the end, we're _dangerous_ regardless, yet you have a better future than I do," Releasing a deep breath as her flames disappeared before closing her eyes.

Confused to hear such a thing, Rin shook his head as he tried to understand the Exorcist's reasoning, "What... You saw-"

Blinking, she was aware that people will end up asking such things from her, but there was so little that she understood about her ability. Shaking her head, recalling how her visions aren't all clear that they're not as simple in decoding them, "No, I could never really see my future clearly. I'll only see blurs, but I could see others," Sapphire looked up at the sky, wondering if the heaven are looking down at her, watching how she's awakening herself, but deep down she sensed that something was strange revolving heaven.

Leaning against his knees, tensing up at the thought that maybe his future wasn't bright as he feared that the girl knew something dark about him. Rin shifted his eyes over to her as he asked, "Then you saw mine?"

"No," Shutting her eyes, explaining to the boy everything she knew about her powers, "Yours is very complicated just like some of the others here. There's no set path because it's always changing and with your ties, well it's difficult to pin point."

His cheeks burned, remembering what he did earlier and the boy got nervous at how embarrassed he was, but Rin finally spoke up to apologize for it, "Sapphire, I'm sorry about earlier and I shouldn't hav-"

"I'm only trouble," Looking away as he felt bothered by his actions earlier, not understanding what he felt, but he knew that there's a line he doesn't want to cross in fear that it'll hurt them, "I don't want to hurt you and I-"

"Rin," Restin g her hand over his, Sapphire allowed her flames to lightly cloak his hand as she stared into his troubled eyes, "My flames can hurt you **severely** unlike your flames which can't really harm me unless I allow them to. I can really hurt you without any intention because I'm only trouble waiting to happen which is why I don't want to get too attached, but I can't bring myself to abandon you or anyone either."

Her eyes soften along with allowing her flames to fade away as she whispered, "...You're important to me," Chuckling, shaking her head as she pulled away before looking up at the sky, "Ironic isn't?"

"My father betrayed yours and I'm supposed to be your enemy," Glancing over to him as she stated a few things revolving their connections, how they're destined to hate each due to their ties in Gehenna, "I'm capable of destroying Gehenna and taking the throne from _you_ , the blue flames, but yet I'm here as your friend..."

"I don't want history to repeat itself," Her eyes soften, clouded in sadness at the thought of going against Rin, "Once friends who turn into enemies..."

"Sapphire, I won't ever betray you," He froze at the thought, never really hearing much about their family ties, but one thing that Rin knew was that he didn't want to end up like that. He couldn't imagine turning on her, fighting as if she was his enemy and he reached out for, curling his fingers over her hand, "I don't want us to be enemies."

"Me either," Sapphire held his hand, she knew there was a low chance that it'll come to that, but it still bothered her.

"About earlier," Her eyes landed on the boy, watching how he tensed up when she mentioned their little scene and Sapphire held his hand as she whispered, "I didn't think it wasn't bad even if it was for a small moment."

"I... I thought I was a loser for doing something like," Pulling away, recalling how he ran away, not wanting to accept whatever he felt especially since he wasn't one to get a girl because Yukio was always the one to gain attention from them. Rin covered his face, not able to explain himself and it's just confusing him, "...I never understood what I felt until you stood up for me... When you disappeared again..."

"I was... I really missed you... I was lonely," Smiling sheepish in hopes to make it less awkward for him, Rin scratched the back of his head since he felt embarrassed, "Sorry if I sound like a dork, but with you gone it made me realize how much I cared and how much you meant to me."

The half demon felt his cheeks heat up, hiding his face in his hands as he remembered how much of a dork he must sound, "I even fell asleep in your room one night because I was alone."

"Sorry for letting you face this alone," Sapphire watched him, seeing how he felt so conflicted about everything and she tilted her head, "Do you regret it?"

"Don't know... I was just caught in the moment," Avoiding any eye contact, Rin couldn't find the proper words to answer her questions as he stared at the ground, "... but I don't understand..."

"I don't either," Leaning against his shoulder, not fully understanding the different emotion that she felt personally or describe what Rin felt when he allowed his thoughts to run wild along with his emotions, "However..."

Looking over to him, she ruffled his messy navy hair as she smiled the moment he became flustered, "I care about you and all I want to say is," Resting her head against his shoulder while whispering to him, "I'll always be there for you as long as you want me to no matter what happens."

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Walking down the hall towards the classroom that she has always entered as a student of some form, but now she'll be entering the class as an Exorcist. Still she wasn't all that excited, not wanting to talk to the Esquires since she's not prepared for the awkwardness that she doesn't want to deal with. The lavender haired girl shook her head, folding her arms as she wondered what she'll be doing, but her eyes widen when someone called her name.

"Sapphire!"

Furrowing her brows in confusion, she wasn't expecting to see the pink haired Esquire rush up to her, "Shima?"

"Hey, so you're an Exorcist now," Shima chuckled, finally taking a close look on her Exorcist uniform, but he soon began to talk about a few things, "Despite everything with the flames and your connection to the Lost King, but you're cool."

She frowned slightly at how he was taking it very lightly which only made her feel a bit suspicious of him, but she still gave him the benefit of the doubt. Listening carefully to what he was saying, he brought up what happened in the hospital, "What you said back in the hospital got me thinking," Shima furrowed his brows, taking a moment to pondered his words before saying, "You're like an angel, no pun intended, but I'm glad to see you're back since Rin was all down."

Laughing, he quickly changed the subject so it could brighten up the mood, "Well, that is because of what happened and you not being here, but with you here then everything will get better!"

Narrowing her eyes at how the boy was behaving as she recalled a pervious vision in which she felt something was completely off about his character, "Shima, what are you up to?"

"Hey, even after everything that was said and done, well I still want to be a friend," Shima hand his hands behind his head, glancing over to the Exorcist as he stated a few things, "I've been hanging out with Rin since almost everyone abandoned him."

"What you said about being a demon really making you guys evil," Shrugging, he began to talk about the whole thing as if it wasn't anything serious and he went on, "Well, you had a point and I might not be on good terms with the others, but I can't ignore the fact that you're right about it."

Smiling over to her, giving a salute before moving ahead of her, "Hope we can still be friends like before!"

"Yeah..." Watching the boy walk ahead without her, Sapphire stared as she blinked away the blurry vision that covered the boy in some form of smoke which only left her confused. Rubbing her eyes, she held her head for a moment before recollecting herself so she could enter the classroom.

Her eyes skimmed the place to see that it was only the trio, Takara and Shiemi so far that arrived to class, so it only left Izumo and Rin to arrive a bit later. The lavender haired Exorcist noticed that Yukio wasn't there yet, so she assumes that he's trying to get Rin up on time. Sighing to herself, Sapphire decided to talk to the blonde girl, but she took note how the Esquire became nervous when she began to walk towards her direction.

"Hi Shiemi," Offering a smile, Sapphire wanted to see how the girl was holding up since she was gone, but the Exorcist noticed that the blonde was trying to avoid any interaction, "How are you? I didn't get to know what happened to you after the boot camp incident."

"...I've been fine..." Her eyes shifted away, not being able to meet the Exorcist in the eye as she whispered back, "Thank you for saving me."

Giggling, she waved it off , "There's no need," Reassuring her that she only acted because it's what friends are for and Sapphire lowered her eyes at how Shiemi kept to herself, "I was only helping a friend, but more importantly I was doing what was right."

Pulling back, Sapphire smiled faintly, but she was disappointed to see that things have indeed changed. Nodding, the lavender haired girl placed her hand on the Esquire's hand for a second as she whispered, "I'm glad to know you're fine, Shiemi."

Shiemi's eyes widen, watching how the newly claimed Exorcist looked so distraught as she spoke up again, "I understand everything is confusing, but I want to say..." The Esquire watched how the older girl moved away while muttering, "..I'm sorry..."

The blonde was taken back at how Sapphire apologized to her, it reminded her how Rin also tried to apologize about the whole thing as if they had a choice on the matter. Shiemi sat back in her chair, feeling the ever growing guilt claw at her as she watched Sapphire walk over to Yukio who barely arrived. The Esquire felt tears in her eyes, she couldn't even bring herself to say anything to Sapphire or Rin and it's only making her feel terrible. Lowering her eyes, Shiemi couldn't believe that she didn't say anything which only bad her feel bad.

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Mediating, Sapphire kept her distance while Rin was busy trying to complete his training session which wasn't going too well. Still she kept an eye on the boy in case he allowed his flames to get out of hand, Sapphire will tame them on the spot instead of allowing him to panic like the pervious times. Meanwhile, Shura laid across the ground of the roof while sipping a beer as she kept a close eye on the two hybrids carefully.

Sapphire remain still, closing everything off while trying to get a better understanding panict her visions lately, but she frowned when she felt something cold run down her spine. Curling her fingers, Sapphire could feel as if someone was standing behind her and she head the voice speak up once again that caused her to tense up.

 _ **...It's only a matter of time...**_

Brushing it aside, Sapphire soon found her mind fixed on her old memories surrounding her time with her real parents, but within seconds she remembered the haunting images revolving her parents' murderer. Relaxing again, she felt herself wondering through some dream like place once again, however Sapphire found herself standing in the middle of her old home and her eyes fell upon a figure that appeared to be an angel. But her eyes widen when she realized that the figure held her angelic sword, the sword that was passed down to her and Sapphire saw how it was stained with blood, blood that belonged to her father.

Flinching the second she heard the voice echo once again within her mind, **...** _ **Aren't you coming..?**_

Everything disappeared within seconds after the voice stopped and Sapphire felt herself being pulled back to reality. Yet she couldn't ignore how the voice that was basically inviting her in returning back to her old home and Sapphire already knew it was all related to her past, to the unanswered questions she had and now she's debating in confronting it.

Taking a deep breath, she released it soon after while allowing her flames to crawl over her skin in attempt to ease her nerves. Sapphire could clearly recall the same feelings she gotten during her Exorcist Exam, how she kept having these unsettling feelings that have only been getting in the way. Frowning at the thoughts, she didn't know what to think panict the whole thing, but the girl couldn't ponder farther into the thoughts when she broke out of her trance.

"Dammit!"

Glancing over her shoulder, Sapphire waved her hand in Rin's direction as she controlled the little fire issue. The boy frowned to himself, staring at the candles until glancing over to Sapphire who stood up from where she sat and he noticed that something wasn't right with her. Without sparing a word, Sapphire began to leave as she finally decided to take action in order to resolve her problems surrounding her angelic heritage.

Shura sat up, frowning to herself as she called the girl out for leaving without saying anything, "Where yer goin' kid?!"

Not sparing a glance over to the woman, Sapphire needed to meet with Mephisto and discuss a few things that she really need to do something. Pausing, the girl replied back, "I have some important business to handle," Not providing enough information for anyone as she went through the door to meet with her adoptive father and see if they can do something to help her.

Rin watched how she left, turning over to the fiery haired woman before asking, "You noticed she's acting strange too?"

"Yeah," Standing, she narrowed her eyes at the thought that the girl is hiding something important from them. Crossing her arms, Shura looked over to the boy as she told him panict her next course of action in finding out what's the girl up to, "I'm gonna talk to Mephisto to see if I can get anythin' outta him."

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Laying in her bed, Sapphire stared at her angelic sword, moving it in until the blade reflected the moonlight off and she tilted it so her eyes could stare back. Wondering how she was holding the same exact weapon that was used against her father, the blade that took his life was in her possession and Sapphire felt so conflicted. How her vision revealed some light surrounding what happened that fateful day and she felt a pain that was consuming her as she began to see the pieces settle into place especially now since her visions have been increasing lately after what happened back at the camp.

Lowering her eyes, returning the sword back to its rightful seal then she just laid there as her eyes stared up at the ceiling. Recalling Amaimon's words, she needed to act instead of hiding away and Sapphire couldn't stop herself from wondering if the Earth King knew panict how her father's death was basically connected to her angelic sword since the demon intentionally attacked her angelic aspects. Everything was beginning to fall into place, but it was so overwhelming that she needed to cover her face in hopes to remain calm.

Taking in a deep breath, Sapphire remembered panict her recent conservation with Mephisto surrounding her struggling to grasp the angelic side of her. Throughout their little discussion about the matter, Sapphire already made her decision which she strictly told the demon that she wasn't going to change her mind about it. However, she knew that he might not stop her, but without a doubt he'll keep an eye on her or even send someone to help her if anything goes completely wrong. So deep down Sapphire knew that Mephisto must have a few plans up his sleeves in case she ends up in grave danger and after telling him that she'll face the consequences of her actions, but the demon wasn't going let one of his valuable pieces end up dead especially if he has a hand in preventing it. But she also had a backup plan in case things didn't go well and Sapphire is just hoping that things work out before taking a step forward in closing a chapter in her life that has been left opened for far too long.

Sighing, staring up at the ceiling for a moment to rethink everything before accepting what she needs to do next, she knew it will be a test, but deep down she knew Shiemi will be the one to pull though if anything were to fail. Lifting her hand, allowing a faint white light emit against her skin, Sapphire hardly knew much about her angelic powers, but now more than ever she needed to use them and understand them better since everything that was going on was tied to her angelic side. Closing her eyes, trying to catch up on some sleep and to push everything aside for the moment so she could relax, but Sapphire still felt somewhat guilty for not sharing anything with her close friends such as Rin, Yukio and even Shura. But she couldn't drag them into her problems especially since they're Exorcists or connected to demons and Sapphire needed to confront her issues on her own.

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Yukio sat at the kitchen table, looking through some of his things as he cheeked that he had everything on him before heading out, but he looked over his shoulder when Rin came in. Raising a brow, he noticed how his brother appeared to be confused before he spoke up, "Hey Yukio have you seen Sapphire around?"

Blinking, Yukio shook his head while picking up his phone, "No, I haven't seen her this morning, but I'll call her and-"

Shaking his head, frowning to himself when he stated, "I've tried and she hasn't answered the phone, so I thought you must at least know something."

Sighing, adjusting his glasses before collecting his things while motioning his brother to follow, "Sapphire-san can handle herself, so she might be off on an assignment, but she'll contact us later when she's free," Yukio looked over to Rin who was about to say something, but the young Exorcist firmly stated, "I've gotten a call by Shiemi's mother saying that Shiemi-san woke up feeling ill and her mother feared that it's related to mashou."

Rin stared at his brother before asking more about the blonde, "Is she okay?"

Looking over to him, Yukio revealed a key while explaining everything he knew, "From what I've been told, Shiemi-san simply was extremely tired and even with a slight fever, but I don't know what mashou could be connected as a cause, so I'm not sure if this is a mashou."

Nodding, Rin followed Yukio as the two went towards the shop to check on the blonde and confirm it's a mashou or she's gotten sick from something else. Once arriving to the shop, Shiemi's mother took them over to her daughter's room, "Shiemi hasn't gotten sick in some time now and I don't know if it's another mashou."

Shiemi opened her eyes, looking over to see that the Okumura twins and her mother standing in her room, "Yuki-chan?"

Yukio offered a smile, taking a seat beside the blonde girl, "I've been called over to check on you," Raising a brow, he began to ask a few questions, "How are you feeling? Do you know what might have caused this?"

Frowning slightly, she tried to sit up while reassuring them that she was fine, "I just feel tired, but I'm fine so-"

"Shiemi! You're not in good shape!" Her mother cut in once she saw how Shiemi tried to brush it aside as if it was all perfectly fine.

Rin watched the scene unfold and saw how Yukio told the woman if she could leave them with Shiemi for the time being. However, Rin noticed that the woman deeply cared about Shiemi enough to call Yukio to check on her daughter in case she was indeed ill. Returning his attention back to the blonde, Rin listened to what Shiemi had to say about everything.

Holding her head, Shiemi closed her eyes before speaking about what she experienced before feeling ill, "I... I had this strange dream and when I woke up, I felt very tired and even a bit sick..."

Tilting his head, Rin didn't understand how any of it made sense, "Dream?"

Nodding, Shiemi looked between the two boys before her eyes fell onto her blanket, "...I remember hearing Sapphire-san's voice and... and I can't explain it, but I was in the middle of the woods..."

Confused, she still didn't know what to think about the whole thing but Shiemi touched her forehead to feel that her skin was still warm. Looking over to the young Exorcist while sharing what she saw in her dream, "There was an old small cottage in the middle of the woods then... then there were two figures that..." Her eyes soften, lowering her eyes as she vividly remembered the images, "They looked like a married couple, but everything went dark..."

Rin's eyes widen, listening carefully to Shiemi as he thought back to the day when Sapphire mentioned a few things about her past and he recalled how she lived with her parents away from people. He glanced over to Yukio to see that he came up with a conclusion about everything, but the two of them didn't know what to say about the blonde's dream connecting to Sapphire's possible personal life.

Shiemi curled her fingers, furrowing her brows as she whispered, "I-I saw an angel appear then, then Sapphire-san was-" Her eyes widen, remembering the dream and how she couldn't do anything, but the girl tensed up when she said, "I saw Sapphire-san and she looked hurt, she was on her knees w-while... while the angel lifted her hand and-"

"It ended..." A unsettling feeling was slowly creeping up and Shiemi knew something wasn't right about the dream she had, holding her head for a moment as she mentioned, "I woke up feeling very sick and I had this headache that wouldn't go away..."

Frowning, Rin looked over to his brother while giving his own thoughts about what they learned, "Yukio, that place is Sapphire's old home, but-"

Standing, Yukio narrowed his eyes before stating an obvious question, "-But it doesn't explain why Shiemi-san had a dream about something that Sapphire-san hardly ever speaks about," Turning his attention the moment his phone went off and Yukio frowned slightly when he noticed it was Shura calling him and he excused himself from the room, "Give me a moment, I need to take this."

It was awkward as the two Esquires were left alone since the two haven't spoken much after his secret was exposed. Rin scratched his head before looking over to the blonde, "Anything else that happened?"

Shiemi avoided to meet him in the eye, but she was also have so many questions that left her feeling so confused. Her voice fell to a mere whisper when she revealed a detail that caught Rin's attention, "Sapphire was here talking to me but I... I don't remember when she left..."

Blinking, he was surprised to hear that the lavender haired Exorcist spoke to the Esquire which could possibly be the reason to her dream, "This morning?"

Shaking her head, Shiemi looked up at Rin as she tried to explain, "No... Last night, she came late and she wanted to talk to me about a few things, but I don't remember when she left..."

"Sapphire-san's gone," Yukio entered the room, crossing his arms as he informed them about a serious matter surrounding their friend. The young Exorcist narrowed his eyes, he knew something was wrong with the girl, but he didn't expect her to do something so absurd without notifying anyone.

Rin's eyes widen at how Yukio was so straight forward about it, shaking his head as he moved over to him, "What!?"

"Shura called saying that Sapphire cut all connection and isn't on True Cross grounds," Covering his mouth, he began to think of anything that could help them locate the Exorcist, but Yukio sighed as he stated a few things, "There wasn't any assignments that require her to leave, so she did this on her own."

Not believing that the girl simply got up, but it bothered him that he felt terrible for not being able to help with whatever she was dealing with, "So you're saying that Sapphire just left without word? Why?"

"I knew something wasn't right," Releasing a deep breath, frowning as he recalled how the girl said a few things to him and the way she was behaving, but yet they didn't do anything to stop her, "Sapphire-san hinted that something was going to happen, but he didn't think this will be the case."

Yukio was taken back at how Rin grabbed his coat and he saw how his brother held a look within his eyes that he couldn't describe, but Yukio fell silent when Rin spoke out, "We have to find her! What if she's in danger!?"

Removing Rin from him, Yukio narrowed his eyes at the boy before calming down as he brought up a few notes, "Shura is going to speak with Sir Pheles and see if he has any information about Sapphire-san's disappearance which he will since I doubt he'll let her out of his sight."

"...She went home..."

"Huh?" The two turned over to the girl who spoke up, both glancing at each other Rin held a puzzled look while Yukio pinched the bridge of his nose as he began to think.

Getting out of bed, Shiemi stared at the ground before allowing her mind to wonder back to the dream, "Sapphire-san's voice in my dream, she said something about going back home to finish what was started..." Closing her eyes, clearly remembering the exact moment in her dream where she saw Sapphire on the ground and Shiemi looked troubled when she quoted what the hybrid said, " _Lets finish what we started_."

Shiemi saw how the twins didn't completely understand, but the blonde stared at them, "I think Sapphire-san is in trouble..."

He couldn't imagine that Sapphire simply got and left without having a proper explanation, but Rin knew that they need to do something, "Then why didn't she say anything to us?"

Shaking his head, Yukio looked over to Rin as he revealed , "She's been acting strange since she came back from her Exorcist Exam."

"We need to find her before-"

Cutting him off, Yukio gave him a stern look as he tried to have a plan instead of rushing into action blindly, "I'm waiting for a call from Shura before heading out."

Crossing his arms, Rin pointed out an obvious problem that they need to figure out before doing anything, "But we don't know where Sapphire's old house is."

"I do."

The two of them turned over to Shiemi, but it was Yukio who spoke up to see if there was anything else that the blonde could possibly know, "Shiemi-san?"

"I want to help," She looked at the two, hoping that she could do something because Shiemi watched everyone take risks such as Rin and Sapphire stepping in despite knowing they'll be rejected. The blonde wanted to finally take a step forward and help even if it's the simplest thing.

He sighed, offering a smile, but Yukio didn't believe the girl was properly fit to handle any assignment at the moment, especially if the mission is linked to Sapphire's past, "No, you're not in your best-"

"No!" Tears were in her eyes, Shiemi curled her fingers beside her while trying to redeem herself by helping instead of standing back, "I need to help Sapphire-san and repay her for everything she did for me. I want to actually do something for once!"

Rin agreed with his brother that they shouldn't bring Shiemi along, but he also thought that the girl is capable of something, so he asked, "So you know where Sapphire is?"

Nodding, the blonde was determine to be some form of use, but Shiemi didn't know everything about where locating the Exorcist,"I remember how the place looks but I never seen it to know it's exact location."

Narrowing his eyes, Rin looked over to Yukio as he firmly stated a fact, "But Mephisto will know since he went to collect her himself when she was a child."

"This might cost Sapphire-san everything, it might even be her last if we don't hurry to save her," Collecting his things, he narrowed his eyes at the thought of the words that Sapphire said to him before she left for her exam and he sighed to himself, "But I'm more concern about what the True Cross will say about this."

Shiemi looked between the two before asking, "Will the others join us?"

"I don't know," Yukio wasn't sure if it's the best choice, but he didn't really have much to say on the matter. Raising a brow, he looked at the message that was sent to him, "It's Shura."

Shrugging, motioning him to continue talking since Rin was growing impatient, "And?"

"We're to meet her at Sir Pheles' office and we need the rest of the Esquires," Motioning Rin to follow while leaving the other Esquire to prepare herself so he could call the rest of the class so he could debrief them on the assignment. Yukio glanced over to his brother, watching how determined he was in finding their friend, but he knew there was something else that sparked a fire in Rin's eyes that he couldn't pin point. Meanwhile, Rin kept to himself as he thought about everything that led up this and it only left him wondering about one question

 _What's could've possible made her do this?_

* * *

 **A/N: I really appreciate those who viewed and followed/favorited, thank you! No, I haven't forgotten about this fic, I just been busy lately due to school which I used some of my free time from here and there to work on this. I'll try to have at least one chapter updated per month so I hope to have Chap 19 up some point next month. So bear with me if the updates become a longer wait. But I'll do my best to provide enough content to make up for the delays. Do tell me if you wish for shorter chaps instead or if I should continue with how they are, I'll like to hear your opinion.**

 **Next Chap: Putting the pieces together as they try to solve the puzzle that the newly ranked Exorcist left behind. All the Esquires put their differences aside as they try to defend a friend from the evil that has been haunting her for so long. Yet will Sapphire take the path that will mean leaving everyone behind or will she return back?**

 **Until then, hope you have a good day wherever you are :)**


End file.
